Something To Believe In
by DisneyGleekQueen101
Summary: I'm Quinn Corona, this is the story of how I died... Ha ha! Just kidding. Anyway, this is actually a really fun story and the truth is, it isn't really mine, this is about a boy named Hiro and his robot Baymax. Trigger Warning: Depression, Bullying, Suicidal Thoughts. This is a musical too. If you guys don't like than stop wasting your time and get out! I don't own BH6! Slight AU!
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys! Anyway I saw _Big Hero 6_ months ago and I LOVED IT! Now I'm obsessed with it. **

**(I'm also obssesed with Ryan Potter and Daniel Henney now, they also kind of remind me a little of Cory Monteith)**

 **I'm also kind of in denial about Tadashi (why Tadashi...why?) I really wanted to do a _Big Hero 6_ fanfiction, so hear it is! **

**Honestly, I'm in love with this movie and introduced me (dare I say it...) it's better than Frozen. Also the sibling relationship between Hiro and Tadashi is more realistic than Anna and Elsa's relationship. It also inspired me to better in science.**

 **Even though it was a good movie I kind of thought there were some missed opportunities.**

 **Quinn is one of the missed opportunities. I decided to put Quinn in here because I thought Hiro needed a Mary Jane Watson (or Gwen Stacey depending on who you ship Spider-Man with), or Pepper Potts, or Peggy Carter, or Jane Foster, or Lois Lane (I know Superman isn't Marvel, but who cares), or Astrid (since people are comparing Big Hero 6 to How To Train Your Dragon).**

 **The story is mostly gonna take place during the events of the movie, but I will change a few scenes and I also changed up most of the dialogue. There is also gonna be a plot twist (don't worry it's gonna be a really good, it's not gonna be like those M. Night Shyamalan plot twists).**

 **This story was a little bit inspired by Gardians Of The Galaxy. I was originally suppose to call this story Gardians Of San Fransokyo, but I was like NAH! Quinn was also a little bit inspired by Peter Quill/Star-Lord.**

 **The story will mainly focus on my OC, Quinn Corona. I named her after Quinn Fabray, from _Glee_ (who is one of my favorite characters on that show, I also have a girl crush on Dianna Agron, the actress that plays her, she's amazing), and her last name is actually the name of the kingdom in Tangled. **

**Also her full name is Quinn Dianna Elise Lea Michele Corona, Dianna Elise is actually Dianna Agron's first and middle name and Lea Michele is Lea Michele's first and middle- yeah you get the idea.**

 **Also Quinn about Quinn ethnicity, She was born from a father who is Filipino-Canadian, and her mother is of German, and Italian descent.**

 **Yes, she also has a Canadian accent.**

 **By the way Quinn's also Filipina so PINOY POWER!**

 **This story is gonna a musical. Just so you know making Big Hero 6 a jukebox musical isn't one of the missed opportunities. I made it a musical because I'm a Gleek (I still can't believe that show is over) so you would expect that from me and I'm to make this different from the movie as possible. I also wanted wanted to give Tadashi and Honey a duet, I even a want to give Tadashi and Hiro and duet too. I was also saw a video of Daniel Henney (Tadashi's voice actor) singing. So if there is anyone to blame. Blame the cast of Glee and Tadashi.**

 **Hiro (Sarcastically): "Thanks a lot Tadashi!"**

 **Tadashi: "Don't blame me, blame the cast of Glee and my good looking voice actor!"**

 **(Just so you guys know the characters aren't gonna join some Glee Club/Band/A Cappella Group, but they are gonna do an a cappella rendition of _Immortals)_**

 **I'm gonna use songs from other _Disney_ Movies, _Non-Disney_ Movies, Broadway Musicals.**

 **Me: "You guys don't mind that I'm gonna use _Non-Disney_ songs right?"**

 **Fred: "Nah, it's cool, plus my voice actor was in _How To Train Your Dragon_ and that's not a _Disney_ Movie."**

 **I'm also going to throw in a few references from movies, TV shows, books, etc.**

 **There will also be some foreshadowing, so pay attention!**

 **The characters are also gonna switch POVs.**

 **The main parings are also gonna be Hiro/OC and Tadashi/Honey Lemon (TADAHONEY FOREVER!)**

 **I also ship GoGozilla (That's GoGo and Fred) but sadly they won't be featured in this story, but there will be clues that GoGo and Fred could possibly be attracted to each other. However, of this story becomes successful I might make a sequel and GoGozilla can be one of the couples featured.**

 **Speaking of GoGo I also wrote a backstory for her. I'll talk about it in a future chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6, all rights go to Disney.**

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

 _San Fransokyo Institute Of Technology Auditorium_

As the SFIT students were talking amongst themselves waiting for a musical they were about to watch, suddenly the lights went dim and the curtains opened up revealing a petite girl with long black hair, brown eyes, and long black hair with a spotlight shining on her holding a microphone and then she started to sing.

 **Quinn: _"_** _Everybody's searching for answers_

 _Everybody tries to find some meaning in their lives  
Where do we belong, who will be our shelter  
Looking for salvation, a haven from the storm_

 _We all need something to believe in  
We all need a light to see us through  
We all need something to believe in  
I found something to believe in, in you_

 _I was like a wayward ship drifting out to nowhere  
Tossing in the raging waters tryin' to find my way home  
You must be an angel watchin' over me  
Your lovin' arms my harbor now I know I'm not alone_

 _We all need something to believe in  
We all need a light to see us through  
We all need something to believe in  
I found something to believe in, in you_

 _And now that I've found you  
I'll never let you go  
Now my search is finally over  
'Cause your the only truth I'll ever know_

 _You know that, we all need something to believe in  
We all need, we all need something to believe in  
I found something to believe in, in you_

 _We all need something to believe in  
We all need, we all need something to believe in  
I found something to believe in_

 _We all need something to believe in  
We all need, we all need something to believe in  
I found something to believe in_

 _We all need something to believe in  
We all need, we all need something to believe in  
I found something to believe in, in you"_

Suddenly everyone heard footsteps and bursting through one of the auditorium entrance doors were Quinn's friends: Hiro Hamada, his brother Tadashi Hamada, Honey Lemon, GoGo Tomago, Wasabi-No-Ginger, Fred, and a white inflatable robot named Baymax. They quickly ran through the aisles and jumped onto the stage.

"Okay Quinn we're here!" Hiro said.

"We apologize if we are disturbing you theatrical production." Baymax followed.

"Where were you guys?" Quinn asked furiously. "You just missed the opening number and everyone has been worried sick about you guys!"

"We're so sorry Quinnie Bear, we just got caught up in traffic." Honey Lemon said.

"And someone forgot to fuel the car." GoGo said giving Wasabi a dirty look.

"Sorry." Wasabi said to GoGo feeling offended.

"Anyway we just heard you singing and the song you sing was beautiful." Honey told Quinn pinching one of her cheeks.

"Aw...thanks guys!" Quinn said rubbing her cheek. "Since you guys missed it maybe we can do a little reprise at the end."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I still don't understand why you dragged us into this musical?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, personally I don't really like musicals." Hiro said out loud.

Quinn had this "I wanna punch you" look on her face.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" She yelled.

"He's just expressing his opinion." Tadashi said trying to calm her down.

"I'm sorry Quinn, I just don't understand how anyone can just say their lines and then, out of nowhere, they just magically start singing? I mean come on it's the most-"

 **Hiro:** _"Stupidest thing that I have ever heard_

 _You're doing a play, got something to say_

 _So you sing it? It's absurd!"_

 _Who on earth is going to sit there_

 _While an actor breaks into song?_

 _What possible thought could the audience think_

 _Other than, "this is horribly wrong!"_

"Well remarkably, they won't think that." Quinn said to Hiro putting her hands on his shoulders.

Hiro rolled his eyes and asked, "Seriously? Why not?"

Quinn's face lit up and she told him "Because...it's...a..."

 **Quinn:** " _A musical_

 _A musical_

 _And nothing's as amazing as_

 _A musical"_

 **Tadashi:** _"Where crooners croon_

 _(Ahhhh...)_

 _A catchy tune"_

 **Fred:** _"And limber little ladies thrill ya 'til ya swoon"_

 **Quinn:** _"Oohs, aahs, big applause_

 _And a standing ovation_

 _The future is bright if we could just do_

 _A musical"_

 **Honey Lemon:** _"Some make you happy"_

 **Wasabi:** _"Some make you sad"_

 **Fred:** _"Some are quite big"_

 **GoGo:** _"Some quite small"_

 **Tadashi:** _"Some are too long"_

 **Quinn:** _"Some are just plays with song"_

 **Chorus:** _"Ahhhh..."_

 **All (Except Hiro):** _"Some musicals have_

 _No talking at all"_

"No Talking at all?" Hiro asked.

 **Wasabi:** _"That's right, there's no talking_

 _All of the dialogue is sung_

 _In a very dramatic fashion_

 _And they often stay on one note for a very long time_

 _So that when they change to a different note"_

 **Tadashi (In a deep voice):** _"You notice"_

 **Fred:** _"And it's supposed to create a dramatic effect_

 _But mostly you just sit there asking yourself:_

 _Why aren't they talking?"_

"Sounds miserable." Hiro said.

 **Quinn:** _"I believe it's pronounced_

 _'Misérables"_

"People actually like this?" Hiro asked.

"No they love it." Quinn told him.

 **Honey Lemon:** _"And what's not to love_

 _it's such a delight_

 _there's nothing quite like_

 _a musical-"_

Then Quinn tapped on Hiro's shoulder and said, "Oh watch this!"

Then suddenly Quinn, Tadashi, GoGo, Wasabi, Fred and Honey Lemon and start tap dancing.

Hiro rolled his eyes "What the heck are you guys doing now?" Hiro asked annoyed.

"We're doing a dance break apparently it happens in musicals as well." Tadashi said. "People just burst into spontaneous dance!"

"Why? Does it advance the plot?" Hiro asked.

"No!" Wasabi told him.

"Advance character?" Baymax asked.

"Not necessarily!" Honey Lemon said.

"Then why do it?" Hiro asked confused.

"Because it's entertaining! Five! Six! Seven! Eight!" Quinn shouted.

Then a group of dancers come out on the stage and join them in their little dance break.

 **Quinn:** _"It's a musical"_

 **Fred:** _"Whaddaya-talk whaddaya-talk"_

 **Quinn:** _"It's a musical"_

 **Wasabi:** _"A Seussical?"_

 **Quinn:** _"No a musical_

 _With girls on stage"_

 **Chorus:** _"A musical"_

 **Quinn:** _"We've got sappy rapporte_

 _And the women are risqué_

 _and the chorus boys are happy and gay"_

 **Wasabi:** _"A true…_

 _Blue…_

 _New…_

 _Musical!"_

 **All (Except Hiro):** " _Musical"_

 **Tadashi:** _"Stand back!_

 _It's a musical"_

Then everyone got on the floor and pretended to scrub it and they sung:

 **All except Hiro (Singing to the tune of _It's A Hard Knock Life_ from Annie):** _"It's a musical for us"_

 **GoGo:** _"A big and shiny_

 _Mighty fine-y"_

 **Honey Lemon:** "Glitter, glitz and chorus line-y"

 **Fred:** _"Bob your head and shake your hiney"_

 **All Except Hiro (Chorus):** _"Musical_

 _It's a musical (It's a musical)_

 _It is a musical (It's a musical)"_

"OKAY FINE!" Hiro shouted, he was finally convinced.

 **Hiro:** _"We'll do a musical"_

"No kidding!" GoGo said interrupting him.

 **Quinn:** _"A musical"_

Then Quinn and Hiro held each other's hands and they started giving each other goo-goo eyes.

 **Quinn &Hiro:** _"What could be more_

 _amazing than a musical"_

 **Tadashi:** _"With song and dance,"_

 **Honey Lemon:** _"And sweet romance"_

 **Wasabi:** _"And with a musical we might have half a chance"_

 **All:** _"Oohs, aahs, big applause_

 _With everyone cheering for us"_

 **GoGo:** _"And for some unexplainable reason"_

 **Fred:** _"The crowd goes wild every time"_

 **Quinn:** _"When dancers kick in unison_

 _In one big won-der-ful line"_

The Dancers form a kick line and the crowd goes crazy.

 **All:** _"And then you got yourself_

 _A musical_

 _A musical_

 _Da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da_

 _A Newsical_

 _With splashy style_

 _And a big, fake smile_

 _A snazzy dance, jazzy hands_

 _Cross my heart, hope to die_

 _If it isn't a doozy"_

 **Quinn:** _"Take it from me_

 _They'll be flocking to see"_

 **Quinn, Hiro, Honey Lemon, &Tadashi:** _"Our star-lit, won't quit, big hit musical"_

 **All:** _"A big hit musical"_

As everyone on stage was trying to catch their breathes Quinn shouted out loud: "Now that's how you start a musical!"

"Okay now that that's over let's get on with it." Hiro said, he put his hand on Quinn's shoulder "Quinn you go first."

* * *

 **Song Featured:**

 **Something To Believe In By Linda Eder**

 **A Musical From Something Rotten!**


	2. Megabot DESTROY!

**Quinn's POV**

My name is Quinn. Quinn Dianna Elise Lea Michele Corona, and this is the story of how I died...

Ha ha ha! Just kidding this isn't _Tangled_. Anyway, this is actually a really fun story and the truth is, it isn't really mine, this is about a boy named Hiro Hamada and his robot Baymax.

First let me tell you a little bit about myself. I'm fourteen years old. I'm Filipina, Canadian, German, and Italian. I have long black hair, brown eyes, and I'm about 5'0" tall. Sometimes people tell me I look like Snow White from Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs. I'm also the captain of my school's Archery Team. I live in San Fransokyo with my mom and dad.

 **(A/N: I thought it would be fun to have Quinn look like a Disney Character since people are comparing Honey Lemon to Rapunzel, GoGo to Elsa, and Aunt Cass To Anna, personally I think she looks like Sarah Hawkins from Treasure Planet. Also Quinn is part German, and it just so happens that Snow White is also German. I have feeling someone is gonna create a theory that Quinn the descendant or Snow White, like how everyone thinks Honey Lemon is the descendant of Rapunzel. There is also a theory that The Evil Queen From Snow White and Mother Gothel from Tangled are the same character, so maybe Quinn and Honey's ancestors might of been somewhat connected. Also Snow White isn't my favorite Disney Princess it's actually Belle from** _ **Beauty and The Beast**_ **)**

* * *

After the 1906 earthquake that happened to San Fransico, it was rebuilt by Japanese immigrants. After the city was finished being rebuilt, it was renamed San Fransokyo due to it being a city with Japanese and American architecture combined.

It all started on Friday night in the middle of September. I was staying over at my best friend Hiro Hamada's house.

Hiro is half-japanese and half-caucasian. He is about the same age as he. He's about 5'2" tall, but he's still growing, like bamboo!

 **(A/N: I know Hiro's 5'0" tall in the movie, but the boys at my school who are about 14 years old are about 5'2"-5'5" ish tall so I changed his higher to make it more realistic)**.

He has spiky black hair and brown eyes. He also has a gap in his teeth.

We've know each other since birth, my parents were really good friends to Hiro's parents.

We were supposed to be born on the same day but I was born three days after my due date. Unfortunately his parents died in a car accident when he was only three years old. I did meet his parents when before when I was a baby, but I was too young to remember them, but I've heard a lot of stories about them and I've seen what they look like in pictures. They seemed like nice people. Hiro's father looked very handsome and his mother was very beautiful.

* * *

Anyway after his parents died Hiro had to live with his Aunt Cass, who by the way is the owner of this really cool café called The Lucky Cat Café.

Hiro also has an older brother named Tadashi. Tadashi looks a lot like his father, he also always wears a San Fransokyo Ninjas baseball cap. He use to baby sit us when Hiro and I were kids. I also kind of had a crush on him when I was seven, but I got over it.

Tadashi treats me like a little sister sometimes. I'm an only child but I kind of wish I had older brother or sister, like him. However, before I was born my mother was pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl, but something terrible happened, my parents don't really like talk about it.

Hiro is also really smart. I mean REALLY smart. He even skipped a few grades.

I'm kind of smart too, I'm only a High School Senior at fourteen. You might think it's a pretty cool thing and all, but there are some perks. I'm kind of an outcast at my school. People pick on me for being smart. People call me: "Nerd," "Geek," "Loser," and my favorite "Kindergarten's that way sweetie!"

Hiro and Tadashi are basically the only friends I have. Hiro was also bullied for his intelligence, so I guess we're in the same boat.

* * *

Anyway back to the story.

After Hiro graduated high school he started to get into bot-fighting, basically it's cock fighting, but with robots. He's really into robotics.

Tadashi was out of the house running some errands while his Aunt Cass setting up the cafe for poetry night. Hiro and I were alone studying in his room that he shared with Tadashi. After reading textbooks for three hours we got bored. Then Hiro said:

"Hey, you wanna go somewhere?"

I nodded my head.

"Sure, anyway but here."

He smirked

He went to his desk.

"Great now toss over that rope on the dresser."

I did what he told me. Hiro grabbed the other end and tossed it out the window. I picked up my Krei Pod and my headphones. Then he picked up his Megabot.

"Oh no, don't tell me?" I said.

"Oh yeah. Hiro replied.

We both climbed down the rope. Once we got to the ground we started walking to the bot fight.

"Are you sure we should be doing this Hiro?" I asked.

Hiro nodded his head trying to calm me down.

"Isn't bot-fighting illegal, we could go to jail because if this." I asked.

"Bot-fighting is not illegal, but-"

"Betting on bot-fighting is illegal. I know." I said.

Hiro put his arm around me and said:

"Oh relax Quinn, you really need to let loose and have fun sometimes."

I was kind of overprotective of Hiro. Tadashi and I know he could better than this. I put my headphones on and pluged it into my Krei Pod and started singing along to the song that was playing. I also got carried away and started dancing too.

" _I'm hooked on a feeling_

I'm high on believing

That you're in love with me

 _I'm hooked on a feeling_

And I'm high on believing

That you're in love with me

 _I said I'm hooked on a-_ "

Hiro took of my headphones.

"Can you stop!?" he said, he sounded annoyed.

"Hey! That's Hooked On A Feeling! Blue Swede! That song belongs to me!" I yelled. I put my headphones back on and started to sing-along to the next song.

I was kind of attached to my Krei Pod, it was kind of my prized possession.

* * *

 **15 minutes later...**

* * *

 **(A/N: I am so sorry!)**

" _Let it go! Let it go!_

 _Can't hold it back anymore!  
Let it go! Let it go!  
Turn away and slam the door!  
I don't care what they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on  
The cold never bothered me any-_"

Hiro tapped me on the shoulder. I took off my headphones.

"We're here." Hiro said. I looked to the right and I saw a dark alley, but I heard people cheering and there was a little bit of light in the distance. I stepped back a little and shook my head. I didn't want to go in, but

Hiro held is hand out and he said:

"Do you trust me?"

I slowly pulled my hand out and said:

"Yes."

Hiro grabbed my hand and we slowly walked down the alley together.

Once we got to the end of the alley, there was huge crowd of adults with robots and some without. Hiro and I shuffled are way past the crowd so we could see what was going on. We watched the fight that was taking place.

There were two bots fighting, and two people controling them. One was girl who looked like she was about sixteen or seventeen, with hot pink hair and piercings, she was also wearing steampunk clothing.

She kind of looked like Quinn Fabray from _Glee_ when she became a punk back in Season 3. The other was a large sumo-sized man (he looked like he weighed about 500 pounds). The man won the fight after his robot bot sawed the girls's bot. She seemed shocked when she saw this.

Then a really tall and skinny woman with black hair that was put into a bun and held up by chopsticks. She also had an eyepatch over her eye, she was also carrying a pot, amd she cried out:

"THE WINNER! FIVE TOTAL ANAYOLATION...YAMA!"

The man stood up, he was like 7'0" tall, and collected the money from her pot.

"WHO' NEXT? WHO HAS THE GUTS TO STEP INTO THE RING WITH LITTLE YAMA!" He said.

One person hid their bot behind their back and another ripped the head off of their bot.

"Can I try?" Hiro said shyly.

The crowed parted so Yama and the woman can us, I hid behind Hiro, I was scared of this Yama character.

"I have a robot. I built it myself."

Hiro held up his Megabot. Yama's bot was like 17 inchs tall while, Hiro's was only 11 inchs (that's about the same height as a _Barbie_ doll).

Yama and the crowd started laughing at him. I wanted to beat them all up, nobody messes my Hiro. Just then the lady told him:

"Beat it kid! House rules you have to pay to play."

Hiro took out the money he had in his pocket and showed it to her.

"Is this enough?" he asked. Yama laughed again and asked:

"What's your name little boy?"

"Hiro...Hiro Hamada." Hiro said shyly.

"Prepare your bot! ZERO!" Yama mocked.

* * *

Hiro placed his money in and a few coins before the lady shut the lid. She held up a red parasol with black stripes and flowers saying:

"Two bots enter, one bot leaves. Ready? FIGHT!"

Within seconds Little Yana quickly advances on Megabot towering over him. Little Yama sliced through the Megabot. The crowd cheered. Hiro looked shocked and he said:

"That's my first fight! Can I go again?"

Yama laughed and he told Hiro:

"No one loves a sore loser street rat! Go home!"

This made me really angry, now I really wanted to hit someone!

"I got more money." Hiro said holding up the money he had left.

* * *

Hiro put the money into the pot. The lady held down the parasal again and said:

"Ready…FIGHT!"

Hiro extended his remote that controlled the Megabot and he said with determination:

"Megabot, DESTROY!"

The happy yellow face turned into an angry red face and attacking Little Yama, tearing it shreds.

* * *

The fight was over in seconds. Little Yama was destroyed. Hiro made the Megabot go back to it's yellow happy face and made do a cute, yet akward bow.

"No more Little Yama." Hiro said with a smirk in his face as he collected the money.

Everyone cheered and clapped their hands they were impressed, I was too, but for some reason this didn't feel right. Hiro shouldn't be doing this. Yama was stunned.

"Bu-bu-bu-but...wha-? How? This is not possible!"

Hiro smiled. "Hey, no one loves a sore loser big guy, but everyone loves a winner!"

"No!" Yama said with rage. Everyone backed up and ran away.

"Hey, I'm just as surprised as you are. Beginners luck, I guess. Do you wanna go again-" Hiro froze seeing Yama looking down on him, he looked scared.

"Yama?"

* * *

Yama slammed Hiro onto a brick wall and shouted:

"No one hustles Yama!"

Hiro was my best friend so I did what I had to do.

 **Fred's POV**

SHE HAD TO KILL HIM!

 **Hiro's POV**

That's not what happened!

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

I stepped infront of Hiro and shouted:

"NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"What are you doing?" Hiro whispered.

"I'm saving you!" I whispered back.

"Who's the tramp, your girlfriend?" Yama asked in a mocking voice.

"Hey, he's not my boyfriend!" I said offended.

* * *

Okay the truth is, I kind of had a crush on Hiro (but that was after I got over my Tadashi crush) . I was scared to tell him though. What if it ruins our friendship, and what if he doesn't like me back?

* * *

Yama pushed me down to the ground.

"Get lost STREET MOUSE!" He told me. Hiro looked angry!

"Hey! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

Hiro tried rush over to me, but Yama's goons pushed him back to the wall.

Yama turned his head over to Hiro.

"TEACH THIS BUFFOON A LEASON BOYS!" Hiro was surrounded by Yama's goons, I tried to get up but Yama pinned me to the ground.

"LET ME GO! PLEASE!" I begged, but he told me:

"IF YOU DON'T SHUT YOUR MOUTH I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

I started to scream, hoping for someone one to help, but Yama slapped me across the face. It was like being hit in the face with a book, and it hurt like crazy. I kept on screaming but he still kept on hitting me.

"Hey, guys!" Hiro said nervously.

"Look. Let's talk about this!"

As they were cracking their knuckles, suddenly a man riding a scooter showed up knocking over Yama's goons yelling: "Hiro! Quinn! Get on!"

I recognized who it was.

"Tadashi!" Hiro said relieved, he jumped on. "Good timing!" Tadashi saw me on the ground getting hit by Yama, screaming and trying break free from his grasp. Tadashi got off the scooter, he snuck up behind him and shouted:

"HEY!"

Yama turned around. Tadashi punched him in the face and pushed him down. Tadashi grabbed my arm and I sat on his scooter, it's a good thing it was big enough for three people.

Hiro and I put on our helmets and Tadashi drove his scooter around the alley trying to find a way out.

Tadashi asked us:

"Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah. We're okay." We both responded.

"Are you hurt?" He asked.

"No." Hiro said.

"I am! That Yama guy's really strong." I said. Tadashi started elbowing Hiro.

"Then what were you thinking?! YOU KUCKLEHEAD! You graduated high school when you were thirteen, and this is what you're doing, and Quinn I can't believe you! Why are you doing this too? You almost got yourself killed!" He scolded.

"It's not my fault! Hiro forced me to come with him!" I argued. Just then Yama and his goons were catching up to us. Tadashi saw a box ramp near by.

"Hold on!" he said. He drove onto the ramp and we flew threw the air for moment. Hiro looked at himself through a window as we flew.

"YES!" He said as he chuckled

"Bot-fighting is llegal Hiro! You're gonna get yourself arrested!" Tadashi said.

"Bot fighting is not illegal!" Hiro exclaimed. " _Betting_ on Bot fights, now that's-that's illegal. But-" He held up the money he earned.

"Look at all this dough! I'm on a roll big brother." Hiro put his hands up in the air and said:

"And there is no stopping me!"

Just then we heard sirens. Tadashi pushed the breaks. Infront of us were police cars. "Oh no." The three of us said.

We were hand cuffed and shoved into the back of a police car.

Tadashi and I looked over at Hiro with an expression of anger on our faces and we told him:

"YOU...ARE...SO...DEAD!"

* * *

 **Song's Featured:**

 **Hooked On A Feeling By Blue Swede**

 **Let It Go From Frozen**


	3. We Love You Aunt Cass

**Hey guys! I just wanna let you guys the story is going to place from September to June, I'm not going to tell you what the year is, you can figure it out yourselves.**

 **Oh here's a little trivia for you. Katie Lowes who plays Abigail Callaghan is on TV show called** ** _Scandal_** **and she plays a character named Quinn, and her middle name is also Quinn. What a** **coincidence.**

 **By the way I figured out Quinn and Hiro's ship name, it's going to be** _ **Quiro**_ **, cute right?**

 **Just so you guys know there won't be a love triangle between Tadashi, Hiro, and Quinn.**

 **Although** ** _Quidashi_** **(that's QuinnxTadashi) kind of sounds cute, but then again Quinn is fourteen and Disney confirmed that Tadashi is twenty-one.**

 **Quidashi Shipper: "YEAH QUIDASHI FOREVER!"**

 **Me: "GET OUT OF HERE! IT'S NOT GONNA HAPPEN!"**

 **Oh by the way in the last chapter I put in an** _ **Aladdin**_ **reference.**

 **In this chapter I put in a reference to** _ **The Lion King**_ **and a reference to** _ **Monster's University**_ **. I also made a reference to** _ **Treasure Planet**_ **and** _ **The Little Mermaid**_ **. See if you can point them out.**

 **Just so you guys know the characters are gonna change POVs (or Point Of Views)**

 **Now where were we. Oh yeah!**

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

So there I was…

In a jail cell with Mr. Kucklehead!

Since Hiro and I were both fourteen, we were given our own cell. While Tadashi had to share a cell across from us, with Yama, his goons, and everyone else at the bot fight the cops were able to catch. Tadashi looked upset.

I punched Hiro on the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?!" He asked in an angry voice.

"That was for getting me into this mess! My parents are gonna kill me! Thanks a lot GENIUS!" I said sarcastically.

Hiro sighed and looked away.

"Look...I'm sorry Quinn. You probably hate me now." He said.

"No." I said. Then Hiro looked at me.

"I don't hate. I just don't like what you did."

Even though Hiro makes bad decisions most of the time, I still love him, no matter what. Personally I believe that most people aren't bad they just make bad decisions.

Finally a police officer yelled, "Tadashi Shiro Hamada, Hiro Peter Hamada, and Quinn Dianna Elise Lea Michele Corona!"

 **(A/N: Just so you guys know Shiro and Peter aren't Tadashi and an Hiro's middle names, I just made it up. Oh here is a little fun fact for you, Shiro is actually Sunfire's real name. Sunfire was an original member of Big Hero 6 in the comics that is. Peter also came from Peter Parker aka Spider-Man. I was inspired make his middle name Peter after I saw pictures of Ryan Potter wearing a Spider-Man suit.)**

They let us out of cells and they gave us back our stuff. We walked out of the jail house and we saw a woman with short brown hair and blue eyes, the parking lot pacing back and forth. It was their aunt, Cass. She looked worried.

"Hi Aunt Cass." We said sheepishly.

I know she's not biological my aunt, but I still call her "Aunt Cass."

 **(A/N: I know Quinn is Filipina , and I know in the the Philippines, people call their aunts "Tita," but Hiro and Tadashi are Japanese and they don't call Aunt Cass "Oba.")**

Aunt Cass rushed to embrace the three of us.

"Are you guys okay? Please tell me your okay?" She asked.

"We're okay." Hiro said.

"Good." She sighed. Aunt Cass twisted Hiro and Tadashi's ears

"Then what were you three knuckleheads thinking!?" She asked pulling them by their ears. I followed them into her pickup truck, there wasn't enough room for the four of us so I had to sit on Tadashi's lap.

 **(A/N: Scene does not contain lap dance. If you know where that's from you're awesome!)**

* * *

It was a long and akward ride back to the café.

"For 10 years, I have tried to raise you two." She scolded.

"Actually 11 years, if it were 10 years Hiro would be 13." I pointed out.

"Oh whatever!" Aunt Cass said to me.

Hiro and Tashi had guilty looks on their faces. They hated making her upset.

We pulled into the café and we all climbed out, Aunt Cass was still lecturing them.

"Have I been perfect? No. Do I know anything about children? No! Should I have picked up a book on parenting!? Probably!" She stuck the key in the lock and unlocked it. "Where as I going with this? I had a point!"

"We're sorry." Tadashi said.

"We really are." I followed.

"We love you Aunt Cass." Hiro said trying to make her feel better.

"Well I love you too!" She said as she stormed in the café and we followed her.

Once we got in their fat Japanese bobtail cat, Mochi nuzzled into my leg. I got down to pet him.

"I had to close up early because of you guys. It was poetry night!" Aunt Cass grabbed a doughnut from the counter, then she looked over at me.

"And Quinn! I'm so disapointed in you! You're a very good girl, I never expected this from you!"

I cringed a little bit when she said that.

"I also told your parents about this."

"Are they-" I tried to ask but she cut me off.

"Yes, they are very upset sweetheart!"

 _'I'm so dead._ ' I thought to myself.

Aunt Cass saw the look on our faces from her eating

"Stress eating! Because of you! Come on Mochi!"

Mochi followed Aunt Cass who was taking another bite saying:

"Mmm...This is really good!"

Tadashi looked over at me.

"Woah, you have a really bad cut on your knee." He said.

I looked down. I just noticed I had a cut on my knee. I turned my head. Hiro cocked his head.

"You also got a cut on your elbow too." He said. I looked at my left elbow. He was right.

* * *

Tadashi carried me on his back all the way up to their apartment, while Hiro followed us.

He use to this with Hiro and I when were little. I kind of felt like a little kid again when he did it.

The Lucky Cat Café was also their home, literally. On the first floor was the café and the second and third floor is their apartment.

They made me sit on the kitchen counter, with an ice pack held against my right cheek. Hiro sat next to me while his brother went to go get antibacterial spray and band-aids.

When Tadashi came back he started spraying my knee and elbow.

"That lowlife did this to you didn't he?" He asked while he was putting a band-aid on my knee.

I nodded my head. I turned over to Hiro who was putting a band-aid on my elbow, he looked angry.

"If I ever see again, I'll kill him!" Hiro said.

"Hiro..." Tadashi told him.

"Hey! Nobody hurts the people I-"

"Revenge is never the answer, it's just gonna make things worse." Tadashi lectured. Hiro calmed down. He put his hand on my shoulder. Then he looked at me.

"Hey did he try to...you know?" Hiro asked.

 **(A/N: I'll let you figure out what he trying to say.)**

I turned my head over to him and I shook my head.

"No...he didn't."

"Look, if anyone ever does this to you again just tell me." Tadasi said to me.

"That goes for you too Hiro." He said to him. Hiro and I got up from the kitchen counter. I put the ice pack back into their freezer.

"Hey, how did you know where we were?" I asked Tadashi.

"I sewed in a GPS in Hiro's hoodie." He said.

"What?" Hiro asked as he turned around.

"How crazy can you be?!"

"Hey, I'm doing this because I love you." Tadashi said. Just then I realized something.

"Hey wait a minute, since when did you know how to sew?" I asked.

I remember this one time when Hiro and I were ten, Tadashi (who was seventeen at the time) was watching the house while Aut Cass was put. While no one was looking Mochi ripped up the curtains and he had no idea how to fix it.

Tadashi looked kind of nervous when I asked him that.

"Um...from a...a...friend! Yeah, a friend." He babbled.

It was kind of cute when Tadashi gets all nervous.

But for some reason I think he's hiding something from us.

* * *

 **Tadashi's** **POV**

We walked up to the stairs and Hiro opened the door.

 **(A/N: I know in the movie there is no door to Hiro and Tadashi's room, but I decided to put a door there, you'll see why soon.)**

He went instantly to the computer in the corner, typing something.

"You better make this up to Aunt Cass before she eats everything in the café." I lectured.

"For sure."

"And I hope you learned your lesson, bonehead." Quinn asked.

"Absolutely!" Hiro said still typing.

"You deliberately disobeyed me back there, and what was worse, you put Quinn in danger!" I said.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Hiro said as he turned around to face us.

Quinn and I got a glimpse of what was on the screen.

"Your going bot fighting again, aren't you?" Quinn asked him.

He stood up and said, "There's a fight across town. If I book it, I can make it."

He was about to leave, but I grabbed his hood.

"When are you going to do something with that big brain of yours?" I asked poking his forehead.

Hiro pushed my finger away.

"What? Go to college like you? So people can tell me stuff I already know."

"Seriously!? Are you gonna keep hustling bot-fights or are you gonna do something with your life? You're better than this." Quinn said.

She had a point.

I already lost my patience with my brother and I started to scold at him.

"Look Hiro, I have had it! Do you wanna get thrown into the big house for the rest of your life, is that it?!"

Then he looked down at the floor, he was completely ignoring me.

"Hiro look at me!" I demanded.

He still didn't listen to me, then suddenly Quinn decided to cut into the conversation.

"Hiro, you souldn't be doing this to him! You do know Tadashi was the one who helped Aunt Cass raise you, right? Do you even know how hard it is? He doesn't deserve to treated like this! Why can't you just grow up?!"

 **(A/N: YOU TELL HIM QUINNIE!)**

After Quinn said that, Hiro finally looked up, he had a guilty look on his face.

"Hiro, I just don't wanna see you throw away you're entire future." I told him.

He rolled his eyes at me and said,

"Yeah, what future?"

"Unbelievable." I told him.

I sighed and put the palm of my hand on to my forehead.

"Oh, what would mom and dad say?"

"I dunno. They're gone. They died when I was three, remember?" he said.

What he said really hurt me. It made me realize that I was the only who could steer him into the right direction.

Then an idea hit me, like lighting!

"Fine, I'll take you." I said as I tossed him a tossed him a helmet.

"Really?" Hiro and Quinn said at the same time.

Hiro looked happy, while Quinn looked shocked.

"I can't stop you from going, but I'm not gonna let you go by yourself." I said grabbing my helmet.

"Sweet!" Hiro said. He smiled showing off his gap.

Quinn looked upset.

"Seriously? Does anyone remember what happened to me!" She said.

I chucked and walked up to her.

"Don't worry Q, I know what I'm doing, trust me." I whispered into her ear.

"Okay, if you say so, but if your gonna take him to that bot fight do you mind if you take home first? I can't go back to jail! Wow, I never thought I'd say that." She said.

I nodded my head in agreement.

Hiro grabbed his Megabot and Quinn grabbed her Krei Pod. She plugged headphones in her ear and started to sing and dance like Star-Lord in the opening to Gardians Of The Galaxy while we were leaving.

" _Hey (hey) What's the matter with your head? yeah..._

 _Hey (hey) What's the matter with your mind and all your sighing?_

 _And-a ooh-ohh_

 _Hey (hey) Nothin's a matter with your head, baby, find it_

 _Come on and find it_

 _'Cause you're fine and you're mine_

 _And you look so divine_

 _Come and get your love_

 _Come and get your love_

 _Come and get your love_

 _Come and get your love_ "

I couldn't help but smile. I liked seeing her this happy.

When we got to the garage to pick up my scooter, Hiro started to get annoyed with Quinn. "Can you tell her to stop?" He begged.

"Hey, if she wants to sing and dance like crazy, then let her sing and dance like crazy."

Hiro groaned and we got on the scooter and drove out into the street while Quinn was still singing.

" _Hey (hey) What's the matter with your feel right?_

 _Don't you feel right, baby?_

 _Hey, oh, yeah, get it from the main vine, alright_

 _I said-a find it, find it, darling, love it_

 _If you like it, yeah-eh_

 _Hey (hey) It's your business if you want some_

 _Take some, get it together, baby_

 _Come and get your love_

 _Come and get your love_

 _Come and get your love_

 _Come and get your love_ "

I don't know why Hiro doesn't want to her sing, she has a beautiful voice.

* * *

 **A/N: Please Review! Have a great day!**

 **Oh by the way I'm having trouble picking out a song for Tadahoney and Quiro.**

 **Tadahoney are going to have two duets. I already picked out their second duet (their second duet is gonna be** ** _Far Longer Than Forever_** **From** ** _The Swan Princess_** **). I'm having trouble picking out their first duet. I can't decide between** ** _I Will Always Be With You_** **From** ** _All Dogs Go To Heaven 2_** **(Animal Lover, who is a guest user here on** **suggested this),** ** _Come What May_** **From** ** _Moulin Rouge_** **,** ** _A Thousand Years_** **By Christina Perri, or** ** _So Close_** **From** ** _Enchanted_** **(by the way if I do use** ** _So Close_** **I'm not gonna use the John Barrowman and Jodie Prenger version of that song, go on YouTube and look up TheDisneyPrincess90 she did a duet of that song with Jon** **McLaughlin, the person who originally sung that song)**. **However** **if any of you guys have another song that you want me to use for Tadahoney please tell in the review section.**

 **For Quiro they are also gonna have two duets. I already picked out their first duet (their first duet is gonna be** _ **A Whole New World**_ **from** _ **Aladdin).**_ **For their second duet I can't decide between** _ **As Long As Your Mine**_ **From** _ **Wicked**_ **,** _ **Looking Through Your Eyes**_ **from** _ **Quest For Camelot, I See The Light**_ **From Tangled,** ** _Faithfully_** **By Journey (I'm goning to use the** ** _Glee_** **Version),** _ **or Everthing Has Changed**_ **By Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran. However** **if any of you guys have another song that you want me to use for Quiro please tell in the review section.**

 **By the way I also need a duet for Tadashi and Hiro, please tell me in the review section what should they sing, but please don't pick** ** _Agony_** **From** ** _Into The Woods_** **I don't really want them to sing a song about their girls, but I'm gonna have Quinn and the gang sing** ** _No One Is Alone_** **to Hiro. I'm thinking about having them sing either** ** _The Scientist_** **By Coldplay,** ** _Smoke and Mirrors_** **By Imagine Drangons,** ** _Echo_** **By Jason Walker, or** ** _Chasing Cars_** **By Snow Patrol.** **However** **if any of you guys have another song that you want me to use for Hiro and Tadashi please tell in the review section.**

 **Songs Featured:**

 **Come and Get Your Love By Redbone**


	4. Welcome To The Nerd Lab

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, by the way if any of you know what** _ **A Very Potter Musical**_ **is I put in a reference from that into this chapter. I also put in another reference to** _ **Aladdin**_ **and** _ **The Lion King.**_

* * *

 **Hiro's POV**

Okay guys don't get me wrong, Quinn has a beautiful voice and all, but seriously it kind of gets annoying having her sing and dance all the time. I mean it's not like we're a musical right?

 **Quinn's POV**

Do you even know what you're in?

 **Hiro's POV**

Oh right. Now where were we? Oh yeah!

After Tadashi drove around town for 15 minutes, Quinn's Krei Pod battery died, so I wouldn't have to hear her sing. Thank goodness! But then I realized. We were going the wrong way. I briefly saw the sign of Tadashi's nerd school, _San Fransokyo Institute Of Technology_ (or _SFIT_ for short).

Tadashi and I use to built a ton of inventions together when we were little, but ever since he got into _SFIT_ there is less time for that. Ugh!

Sure it's one of the most elite technology schools in the world, but it's not for me. I have other plans, like bot fighting for example.

"What are we doing at your nerd school?" I asked, "Bot fight's that way!"

"You also passed my house!" Quinn complained.

Tadashi braked in front of a steel-and-glass building. "I'm just gonna pick up something." He responded.

As we walked inside we walked down a hallway, and then we went into a giant elevator. I groaned. Quinn put her hand on my shoulder.

"Hey lighten up, this is kind of big deal! We're in _SFIT_ one of best schools in the world!" She said with a smile, while I frowned at her.

"Oh, come on you gotta admit this is totally awesome! Eh?" She said trying to encourage me.

Yeah _SFIT_ is kind of Quinn's "Dream School." I groaned again and I told her, "I don't care." Tadashi bent down and whispered into my ear,

"Hey Hiro! Come on, we're the only friends that she's got!"

I've heard that Quinn gets bullied a lot at school. I know how she feels, I've spent my entire life going through the same thing and it stinks. I just wanna beat up those idiots who are messing with her.

Then the elevator stopped and the doors opened revealing another hallway. We started to approach a big blue door.

"Is this gonna take long?" I complained.

"Oh relax you big baby. We'll be in and out. Besides, you've never seen my lab." Tadashi told me.

"Oh great!" I said sarcastically. "We get to see you nerd lab!"

As we walked through the door, a yellow and black blur came zooming past us yelling, "Heads up!"

Quinn and I jumped back surprised. We both looked over where the blur stopped. The blur was a person hanging up a yellow and black bike, then walked away.

"Hey, I'm walking here! Quinn yelled to the person, but then we looked around and studied the lab.

It was like we stepped into high-tech heaven!

"Wow this is totally awesome." I said amazed.

Quinn started to walk towards the bike rack, I decided to follow her. She waved her hand in between the back wheel and the body of the bike. I bent over to get a closer look. Instead of an axle, the wheel was suspended between two magnetic forks. The wheel seemed to float like magic between the magnetic frames.

"Wow...electromagnetic suspension?" Quinn said amazed. "Hey!" A voice behind us said. We turned around and saw the person standing behind us, still wearing their helmet. "Who brought these kids here?"

"Umm...we uh.." as I was thinking of an answer, Tadashi walked behind us and placed his hands on my shoulders. "GoGo, this is my brother Hiro." The person took of their helmet to reveal their face. It turns out it was girl. She had short black hair with purple streaks. She chewed her gum and popped a bubble and she said to us,

"Welcome to the nerd lab."

Then she looked over at Quinn. "Who's Snow White over here?" she asked. "I'm Quinn Corona, Hiro's friend." Quinn told her.

GoGo smirked, "Are you sure your not his girlfriend?" She teased.

Tadashi snickered when he heared this, I gave him a dirty look and I turned back to GoGo, "No! No! I can't go out with her, she's my friend!" I told her.

* * *

Okay guys, I'll be honest. I have a huge crush on Quinn. I've been in love her for as long as I can remember.

Even though she could be a stick in the mud sometimes, I think she's beautiful, smart, and fun. And she has these eyes and this hair and her smile.

Ahhhhh...

Every time I see her I get these pains in my chest and for some reason, I know it's her fault. That witch! However I kept a secret, I'm too shy to tell her or anyone. Plus what if she didn't feel the same way about me.

* * *

 **Fred's POV**

Also, you never tell a girl you like her. It makes you look like an idiot!

 **Tadashi's POV**

Is that why you're scared to ask GoGo out?

 **Fred's POV**

HEY!

 **GoGo's POV**

What?!

 **Fred's POV**

Don't listen to him GoGo! I don't have a crush on you!

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

GUYS!

Anyway, I was kind of hurt and disappointed when I heard him say that. I can't believe I'm stuck in the friend zone! I tried my best not to show it, I decided to play along. "Yeah, it would be so weird!" I told her. GoGo smirked, "Okay, if you guys say so." She told us. I decided to change the subject.

* * *

 **Hiro's POV**

I can't believe I was stuck in the friend zone!

"I've never seen electromagnet suspension on a bike before." Quinn told her. GoGo spun the back wheel. "Zero resistance, faster bike. But..." She took of the wheel. "Not fast enough." Then she threw it into a bin with a bunch of other wheels. "Yet."

GoGo walked over to a 3-D printer to print out a new wheel, Quinn and I followed her. "Wait...GoGo? Right." Quinn asked her. GoGo turned her head and nodded then she whent to what she was doing. "Like the _Wham!_ song?" Quinn told her. GoGo turned her head back to us " _Wham!?_ " GoGo said confused. "Yeah, they were a really cool band back in the 80's. They wrote a song called _Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go_." GoGo shook her head.

"You know...", then Quinn started to sing and snap her fingers," _Wake me up before you Go-Go. Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo._ " GoGo shook her head again.

"Never heard of them." GoGo told her. Quinn groaned and yelled, "Ugh! People these days have no respect for retro music!"

Quinn and I were drawn to another work station by the sound of lasers.

We walked over and saw a tall, muscular African American man with dread locks and a goatee, wearing safety goggles and gloves while handling a large metal tube.

"Woah, woah! Spiky and Snow White do not move! Behind the line please!" He told us.

Quinn and I noticed there was a black and yellow safety line on the floor, "Oh sorry." Quinn told him. We stepped back.

"Hey Wasabi, this is my brother Hiro and our friend Quinn." Tadashi told him.

"Hello Hiro, Quinn. Prepare to be amazed. Catch!" Wasabi tossed an apple between the two tubes. When Quinn reached for it, the apple it fell down in hundred of thin pieces. I moved closer to her so I could see it. "Wow." It turns out the apple was cut by a set of lasers between the tubes.

"Laser induced plasma?" I asked, as Wasabi reveled the lasers.

"Oh yeah." He walked over to his work table He then started putting away tools, and I noticed that his work table was covered in white lines, outlining every tool. "With a little magnetic confinement for ultra precision." Quinn picked a wrench. "How do you find anything in this mess?" She asked. Wasabi took back the wrench and placed it back down into its proper spot. "I have a system. There's a place for everything and everything in its place."

"Wow, very smart." Quinn told him.

Just then GoGo ran over and said, "Need this." She quickly grabbed a wrench from the table messing up. Wasabi started to freak out, he started to chase GoGo and he yelled, "Y-Y-You can't do that! There's an anarchy! Society has rules!"

Just then we saw a girl with honey-blonde hair, green eyes, and pink glasses listening to latin music on her Krei Pod while rolling a giant ball over to her work station yelling, "EXCUSE ME! COMING THROUGH!"

She was really tall, I mean REALLY REALLY tall. The girl was like 6'2", but she was only that tall because she was wearing platform high heels, I bet without the shoes, she would be the same height or maybe a smidge shorter than Tadashi, who was 5'11" tall.

 **(A/N: I'm not sure if that's Tadashi's height. I just estimated it.)**

I looked over at Tadashi who was smiling at her. The girl carefully rolled it onto a platform. "Hey Honey." Tadashi said to her shyly and he gave her an akward wave. She turned around and shouted, "Tadashi! she threw her arms around him, giving Tadashi a big hug. She looked really happy to see him.

Then she looked over at me and Quinn and she said, "Oh my gosh you must be Hiro and Quinn! I've heard so much about you guys!" she yelled over her music. Honey pulled out her headphones and she kissed our cheeks, Honey studied Quinn more. She turned her head to Tadashi and said to him. "You were right, she does look like Snow White." Honey told him. Tadashi nodded his head.

"Perfect timing! Perfect timing!"

Then the platform began to raise up so we could see it more closely. She put her hand our shoulders "That's a whole lot of tungsten carbide." Quinn said. Honey looked at Quinn and shook her shoulders, "Four hundred pounds of it!"

Then she brought us over to a chemistry table with a weird looking machine. "You guys are gonna love this," we watched as the machine combined chemicals into a bottle, she smiled and explained what was going on, "A dash of perchloric acid, a smidgen of cobalt, a hint of hydrogen peroxide, SUPER HEATED TO FIVE HUNDRED KELVIN, and..." after the bottle was filled up we walked back to the tungsten carbine ball and she sprayed it with the chemicals she mixed. Then she pulled a lever and with a flash of electricity, the ball turned pink. "TADA! It's pretty great, huh?!" Honey said proudly.

"So...pink?" I asked. Honey nodded her head ethisiatically, I'm guessing pink is her favorite color. "And here's the best part!" With just one touch, the ball exploded into a cloud of pink dust. I couldn't believe it. She turned 400 pounds of tungsten carbide into dust! DUST! "Wow!" Quinn and I said. Honey turned back to us covered in pink dust. "I know right!" Honey said as she wiped the dust off, "Chemical-metal embrittlement."

"Not bad Honey Lemon." Tadashi said to her with a smile. Then they looked longingly into each other's eyes. I think they were blushing at each other too. Quinn stroaked her chin as she squinted her eyes at them, and then she smirked.

Then I realized something...

"Wait a minute...Honey Lemon, GoGo, Wasabi?" I asked confused about their names. "I spilled wasabi on my shirt one time people! ONE TIME!" Wasabi yelled as he walked past us. Honey and Tadashi giggled. "It's just a nickname silly!" Honey told me. "Fred is the one that comes up with the nicknames." Tadashi said.

"Uh...who's Fred?" Quinn asked. "This guy right here!" A voice behind us said.

We turned around and we came face to face with a giant Kaiju monster staring at us. Quinn and I screamed. She ended up losing her balance and she fell into my arms.

"Don't be alarmed!" Fred said trying to calm us down. "This is not my real face and body." He flipped up the mouth of his costume to reveal his face and shook he shook our hands. He had long shaggy light brown hair and blue eyes. "Names Fred. School mascot by day. But at night..." He did a really cool trick with the _SFIT_ sign he was holding. "I am also a school mascot."

"I'm Hiro." I told him. "Quinn." Quinn said to him. Fred stroked his chin. "Hmm...Quinn...if you work it a bit, you get Harley Quinn!"

"Like the clown character Harlequin, I've heard of it." Quinn said to him.

 **(A/N: I'm aware that was a Batman reference, and Batman isn't Marvel, but I thought it would be cool if I put that in.)**

"Or maybe I should call you Snow White. Since you kind of look like her." Fred said. "Yeah, I get that a lot." Quinn said as shrugged her shoulders. "I know how you feel. Everyone thinks I look Rapunzel from _Tangled_." Honey Lemon said as she walked up to us.

"Really?" Quinn cocked her head to the side and studied Honey more. "I don't see it."

I also studied Honey some more too. I'll admit she did look a little bit like Rapunzel.

Then Quinn turned back to Fred.

"I appreciate the nickname ideas Fred, but I think 'Q', or 'Quinnie', or just 'Quinn' works fine." She suggested.

Fred just smirked and shrugged at her.

I decided to change the subject, "So what's your major?" I asked. "Oh no, I'm not a student." Fred sat on an armchair, which was surrounded by comic books. "But I am a major science enthusiast!"

He held up a comic book that showed a giant lizard on the cover.

"I've been turning to Honey to make me a formula that can turn me into a fire-breathing lizard at will." He told us, with a serious look on his face.

"But she says that's 'not science'!" He said,

"It's really not." She said in a politely to Fred. "Right." Fred said sarcastically. "I bet the shrink-ray I asked Wasabi for isn't 'science' either."

"Nope." Wasabi said.

"Well how about: _Invisible Sandwiches!_ Imagine eating a sandwich, but everyone thinks your crazy!"

"Just stop." Wasabi told him.

"Hiro, Quinn."

We turned around and we saw Tadashi who was at another door and he gestured us to follow him.

"Laser eyes? Tingly fingers?" Fred asked as we were walking out.

"No!" Wasabi and GoGo said annoyed.

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

We had to walk down another hallway to getting to Tadashi's lab.

"Hey did you notice something?" I asked Hiro.

Hiro shook his head. "What?"

"How come GoGo and Wasabi didn't know who we were until Tadashi intoduced us, but Honey immediately recognized? Don't you think that's a little suspicious?" I asked.

Then Hiro nodded his head and said, "Yeah." Then he shrugged and said, "Maybe they're just close friends."

"Or..." I as I winked and nunged at Hiro.

"No..." Hiro said as he smirked. I think he got the idea.

"Oh come on did you see the way they looked at each other." I said.

"I guess that explains why he leaves the house most of the time." Hiro said.

"Hey Tasashi!" I yelled calling for his attention.

He turned around and said, "Yeah, what is it?"

"It's about that Honey Lemon girl..."

Tadashi looked at me with red cheeks and a nervous look on his face and he said, "Uh...what about her?"

"Is she your girlfriend?" I asked as I bated my eyes trying to look cute.

I laughed like crazy while Hiro started making kissing noises at his brother. Tadashi looked annoyed and then he shouted," SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

After we got yelled at, we decided to kept our mouths shut until we got to Tadashi's lab.

* * *

 **Tadashi's POV**

Okay. The truth is...Honey's my girlfriend! There I said it!

 **(A/N: I can hear the Tadahoney shippers screaming now.)**

Well...we were secretly dating. It all started during Sophomore Year in college at the Annual _SFIT_ Showcase.

Ever since my Freshman Year at _SFIT_ , I had a really big crush on her, but I was scared to tell her or anyone, but I finally had the guts to ask her out.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

After the showcase I asked to meet me at our school's courtyard. I had a picnic blanket and some candles ready to go, luckily no one else was around.

Once she got there I got a little nervous and I felt butterflies building in my stomach, but I decided to face my fears.

She sat down on the blanket with me and asked,

"Okay Tadashi, why did you want come here?"

I felt the adrenaline moving through my veins and my heart was beating like crazy.

"Oh...uh...uh...um..."

Honey looked kind of confused when she saw me stutter. I took a deep breathe and thought to myself, 'You only got one shot man! You got this! You can do this Hamada!'

So I told her,

"Honey there's something I wanna tell you. "

Then I pulled my guitar and I started to sing,

 **(A/N: Animal Lover is gonna love this!)**

 _"I love you too much_

 _To live without you loving me back_

 _I love you too much_

 _Heaven's my witness and this is a fact_

 _I know I belong_

 _When I sing this song_

 _There's love above love and it's ours_

 _Cause I love you too much_

 _I live for your touch_

 _I whisper your name night after night_

 _I love you too much_

 _There's only one feeling and I know it's right_

 _I know I belong_

 _When I sing this song_

 _There's love above love and it's ours_

 _Cause I love you too much"_

I looked up and I noticed that Honey was smiling and her cheeks were blushing.

'It's working! It's working!' I thought to myself.

 _"Heaven knows your name I've been_

 _Praying to have you_

 _Come here by my side_

 _Without you a part of me's missing_

 _Just to make you my home I will fight_

 _I know I belong_

 _When I sing this song_

 _There's love above love and it's ours_

 _Cause I love you too much_

 _I love you too much!_

 _I love you too much_

 _Heaven's my witness and this is a fact_

 _You live in my soul_

 _Your heart is my goal_

 _There's love above love and it's mine_

 _Cause I love you_

 _There's love above love and it's yours_

 _Cause I love you_

 _There's love above love and it's ours If you love me_

 _As much"_

So she said yes and the rest is history. But we decided to keep it a secret. We didn't want our relationship to get in the way of our friendship with the others.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Oh by the way I made a Tumblr for this story. I also posted a picture of Quinn so now you can see what she looks like. The link is on my profile** **copy and paste it onto a search bar.**

 **I still need people to vote for songs, if you want to know the song choices, look at the last chapter. Also if you guys have any song suggestion please feel free to ask me.**

 **By the way I'm not going to tell or show you what Quinn's super suit is going to look like, I want it to be a surprise.**

 **Songs Featured:**

 _ **Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go**_ **By Wham!**

 _ **I Love You Too Much**_ **From The Book Of Life**


	5. Hello I Am Baymax

**Quinn's POV**

Hiro and I pushed through the big blue doors which led to Tadashi's lab.

"So." I asked, playing around with a robot arm. "What have you been working on?"

"I'll show you." Tadashi grabbed a tool of duck-tape from his desk drawer and tore off a piece.

"Duck-tape?" Hiro sighed. "Hate to break it to you bro; already been invented."

Tadashi slapped the tape on Hiro's arm and pulled it off. I winced when I saw this.

"Ow! Dude!" Hiro cried, as he grabbed his arm.

A loud BEEP filled the room. Hiro and I saw a huge, puffy looking white figure that had the two black dots for eyes and a long black line connecting it's eyes, inflate from a red metal case.

"This, is what I've been working on." Tadashi said proudly

The thing stepped out of the suitcase and slowly walked towards us, it accidentally bumped into a stool, but it picked it up and moved it to the side.

It walked over and waved, then it started talking, "Hello. I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion. I was alerted to the sound of distress when you said, ow."

I was amazed at Tadashi's creation, "Wow, COOL!" I yelled.

"A robotic...nurse." Hiro said, with a slight edge in his voice.

Ten different smiley faces appear on Baymax's chest. "On a scale of one-to-ten, how would you rate your pain?"

"Physical...or emotional?" Hiro asked giving a dirty look at Tadashi, but Tadashi just gave him puppy-dog eyes.

"I will scan you now. Scan complete. You have a slight epidermal abrasion on your fore arm. I suggest using an anti-bacterial spray." Baymax said.

"Woah, woah." Hiro stopped Baymax before he applied the spray. "What's in this spray, exactly?"

"The primary ingredient is: Bacitracin."

"That's a bummer." Hiro told Baymax, bouncing a little. "I'm actually allergic to that."

Baymax tilted his head slightly. "You are not allergic to Bacatracin. You so have a mild allergy to: Peanuts."

"Not bad." Hiro stated as Baymax applied the spray.

"You've done some serious coding on this thing, huh?" I asked Tadashi.

"Yeah. He's programmed with over 10,000 medical procedures." He opened a little access port in Baymax's chest and showed a green chip that had a smiley face on it. "This chip us what makes Baymax, Baymax." I smiled and pushed the chip back in.

Hiro and I walked around Baymax. I poked Baymax's skin. "Vinyl?" I asked.

"Yeah. I was going for a non-threatening, huggable design."

"He looks like a walking marshmallow." Hiro confronted. "No offence."

"Baymax tilted his head again. "I am a robot. I can not be offended."

I don't know why but I threw my arms around Baymax, giving him a big hug. He was so soft and squishy!

Hiro looked confused, "Uh...Quinn what are you doing?" Hiro asked.

"Sorry." I told him as I let go of Baymax. "I couldn't help it!"

Hiro waved his hand infront of Baymax's eyes. "Hyper spectral cameras?" He said.

Tadashi nodded his head. Then I pushed my face into Baymax's stomach.

"He has a titanium skeleton?" I asked.

"Carbon Fiber." Tadashi told me.

"What?" Hiro asked. "Quinn move over!" He demanded, so I scooted over so Hiro can see too.

"Killer actuators! Where did you get those?" Hiro said amazed.

"Machined them right here, in-house. He can lift a thousand pounds." Tadashi said to us.

Hiro and I pulled ourselves away from Baymax and at the exact same time we said, "Shut up!"

"You have been a good boy! Have a lollipop." Baymax said to Hiro as he gave him a lollipop.

Hiro smirked and said, "Nice."

"I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care."

"Well then, I'm satisfied with my care." Hiro said.

Baymax walked back to his charging station and he started to deflate. "He's going to help a lot of people." Tadashi said proudly

"Hey what kind of battery does he run on?" I asked Tadashi.

"Lithium ion." Tadashi responded.

"You know supercapacitors would charge way faster." Hiro suggested.

Just then we heard a voice saying, "Buring the midnight oil Mr. Hamada."

We turned around and we saw a man with blue eyes and graying hair standing by the doorway. He kind of looked a little bit like Lyle Rourke from _Atlantis: The Lost Empire_.

"Hey Professor, I was just wrapping up." Tadashi told the him

"You must Hiro and Quinn." The man said to us. Hiro and I nodded our heads.

Then he pointed to Hiro "Bot-fighter, right? When my daughter was younger, that's all she wanted to do. May I ?" He asked Hiro, gesturing to Megabot.

"Sure."

Hiro and I walked towards him and he handed his Megabot to the man.

"Hmm, magnetic bearing servos, interesting." The man said, as he examined the bot.

"Pretty sick, huh? Wanna see how I put him together?" Hiro asked.

Tadashi knocked out the glass that separated his lab from the hallway. "Hey genius! He invented that!" And he went back to cleaning up.

Hiro and I were shocked to see who was standing in front of us.

"Your Robert Callaghan." Hiro and I said at the exact same time,

"Like as in Callaghan-catmull spline?" I asked.

"Callaghan's law of robotics?" Hiro followed.

"That's right." He handed Hiro his bot back with a smile.

I couldn't believe it! Robert Callaghan! My-well our idol was Tadashi's professor and he was actually talking to me- I mean us!

"Have you two ever thought about applying here? Your ages wouldn't be an issue." Callaghan asked.

"Well you see the thing is, I just started Senior Year in High School." I told him.

Callaghan looked amazed when I said that. "Wow impressive." He said to me.

'Oh my gosh! Quinnie did you hear that?! He's impressed with you!' I thought to myself. My luck was being to turn!

I stayed calm about it and said, "Yeah I'll probably apply here after I finally graduate from that dump." I said to him.

"Hey, high school isn't that bad. It was actually the best four years of my life." He said proudly then he looked over at Hiro, "How about you Hiro?"

"I dunno." Tadashi told Professor Callaghan as he walked out of his lab. "He's pretty serious about his career in bot fighting."

"K-kind of serious." Hiro admitted.

"I wouldn't blame you. With a bot like that, winning must come easy."

"Yeah, I guess," Hiro continued as we got stepped into the elevator as Callaghan continued. "Well if you like things easy, my program isn't for you. We push the limits of robotics here. Our students go on to shape the future. Nice meeting you two, good luck with the bot fights Hiro and good luck with your Senior Year Quinn."

Wow, I'll admit it was pretty awesome to meet Robert Callaghan. He seems like a very kind and humble person.

* * *

Tadashi started his scooters engine.

"We better go if you want to make it to that bot fight." Tadashi pointed out, as Hiro stared at the school with his back turned to us. After a second or two, Hiro turned around and almost completely freaked out.

"I HAVE TO GO HERE! If I don't get into this nerd school, I'm gonna lose my mind! How do I get in?"

Tadashi gave Hiro a smile, then he turned his head over to me, "See, what did I tell you?" Tadashi told me. Then I gave him a fist bump. His planned worked.

* * *

Tadashi finally got to my house. As I got of my the scooter and stepped onto the sidewalk, "Thanks Dashi!" I told him.

But then I heard the voice of two people yelling, "QUINN DIANNA ELISE LEA MICHELE CORONA! GET YOUR BUTT INTO THIS HOUSE NOW YOUNG LADY!"

I turned around and I saw my parents, they had their arms folded and they looked pretty angry.

My mom is 5'5" tall she has auburn hair, blue eyes and she wears glasses, and she is of German, and Italian descent.

My dad is about 6'0" tall, he has black hair and brown eyes and he's Filipino-Canadian. Besides Snow White, sometimes people tell me I kind of look a little bit like my dad.

My parents are actually the nicest people in the world, but you don't wanna make the angry.

I turned my head back to Hiro and Tadashi, "I'm so sorry Quinn." Tadashi said to me.

"You should probably get inside before they get impatient." Hiro said.

I gave Hiro and Tadashi a hug before I got into my house, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

 **A/N: Well we just met Quinn's Parents. I haven't given them names yet, so if anyone has any suggestions, please tell me in the review section. I also posted a picture of them on the story's Tumblr. I don't know why but I kind of see Sierra Boggess and Ramin Karmiloo as Quinn's parents, I'm not sure which voice actress to picture as Quinn though. I suppose I could do it since it's my dream to voice an animated character, but then again you guys never heard my voice before. If anyone has any suggestions please tell me. Remember Quinn is Filipina, so I kind of want an actress who has Filipino blood.**

 **By the way did anyone get to see what Quinn looks like yet, her picture is also on Tumblr.**

 **Gr8White8395- About the twins before Quinn was born, yes they will be mentioned again during Tadashi's funeral/memorial chapter.**

 **Quinn does know she had an older brother and sister before she was born, but her parents don't like to talk about so she doesn't know what happened to them.**

 **However I'm planning on doing a sequel and they might come back and they will be a little bit similar to The Maximoff Twins (Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver), but they are actually apart of a Super Villan alliance which contains Mr. Sparkles, The Fujitas, The Bonsai Bombers, and Yama. By the way most of the villains I mentioned are actually villains that were suppose to be in** _ **Big Hero 6**_ **, but** _ **Disney**_ **decided cut them out.**

 **Just so you guys know Yama isn't leading the villan alliance, I'm thinking about making the main antagonist a new professor at SFIT. I don't know why but I can so see them singing** _ **Rouges We Are**_ **from** _ **Holy Musical Batman**_ **and** _ **To Dance Again**_ **from** _ **A Very Potter Musical**_

 **By the way I also created a character named Reggie, and he's supposed to be Fred's cousin. He is supposed to be the dark, mysterious, rebellious and he's also a loner. I'm not sure if I want him to be a part of the villain alliance. I also I know a lot of people made it headcanon, but I'm going to give Wasabi a little sister who will also appear in the sequel, but she's not a part of the villain alliance. She's supposed to be little bit like a tomboyish and more of daredevil, sort of like GoGo but she's more friendly and bubbly, like Honey Lemon.**

 **Oh speaking of Wasabi, I might make him fall in love with Quinn's sister, I love Wasabi and I don't want to see him alone, sorry GoGoxWasabi shippers. Oh and yes I'm also thinking about having GoGo and Fred get together GOGOZILLA FOREVER!**

 **I don't know why but I'm seeing Darren Criss and Dianna Agron as Quinn's brother and sister. Dylan Saunders as Mr. Sparkle. Lauren Lopez, Jamie Lyn Beatty, Meredith Stepien as The Fujitas. Joe Walker and Joey Richter as The Bonsai Brothers. Maybe Aaron Tveit could be Reggie. Wasabi's sister could be played by Amandla Stenberg or Zoe Kravitz. Maybe Ken Watanabe can be the new professor that will be the main antagonist, but then again this could change and if you guys have any suggestions about who you want them to be played by please tell me.**

 **Oh just so you know Callaghan won't be a part of the villain alliance in the sequel. I pretty sure he learned his lesson.**

 **Animal Lover- At first I wasn't going to give Yokai/Callaghan a villan song, but you convinced me to do it.** _ **Let The Monster Rise**_ **was awesome, but I think I'm going to use** _ **In The Dark Of The Night**_ **From** _ **Anastasia**_ **as the villain song. I also kind of want a ballad type of song for Hiro and Tadashi.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	6. Eye Of The Tiger

**Quinn's POV**

The next day I went over to Hiro and Tadashi's house.

We were all just hanging out in their bedroom, when suddenly Tadashi's stapled an SFIT poster onto Hiro's bot-fighting poster.

"This January the school will hold a showcase." Tadashi explained to Hiro."You come up with something that blows Callaghan away, your in. But it's gotta be great."

"Don't worry." Hiro said confidently. "It will be."

He cracked his fingers, opened up a brand-new notebook, sharpened a pencil, and placed it close to the paper. Waiting for an idea. Tadashi's put his hand on Hiro's shoulder.

"Okay if you need anything we'll be down stairs." He said to him.

So Tadashi and I walked silently down stairs to the café and we sat down on a table on a few inches away from the counter. Tadashi grabbed a cup of coffee and I got myself a cronut (what...they're good OKAY! and Aunt Cass make the best cronuts ever), also since I was friends with the owners I get everything at the café for free.

"So how did it go with your parents last night, Q?" Tadashi asked me. "Terrible." I responded with mouth full. "They took away my Krei Pod!"

Tadashi held my hand trying to calm me down, "I'm really sorry about that, but hey it's not the end of the world."

"Yes it is!" I shouted. I grabbed him by shoulders and started shaking him "I need music to live!"

Music is a pretty big role in my life.

When my dad was a teenager he was played guitar and he also was the lead singer in a band called Arrow Paradox. He had a mullet back then.

My mom moved into San Fransokyo at the time. She played piano and she was also an aspiring dancer

I guess that explains why I'm a good dancer. Am I right?

 **Fred's POV**

Not!

 **Quinn's POV**

HEY!

Anyway she met him during one of those summer concerts that throw in the park.

They also ended up going to the same high school together and they dated from there all the way up to college.

My dad ended up leaving the band so he could marry my mom.

My mom ended up becoming a dance instructor at a dance studio (I went there when I was little) she is also a part-time piano teacher.

My dad ended up becoming a choir teacher at a middle school.

"Why don't you just listen to the radio?" Tadashi suggested.

"No, Dashi no!" I begged.

I don't really listen to the radio that much anymore. All the songs the play now are complete rubbish! Hey don't get me wrong there are some singers and songs that I like in this generation but music in the 20s-Early 2000s was so much better.

He rolled his eyes at me and said, "Oh come on how bad could it be?"

Tadashi walked over to the counter and turned on the radio but all we heard were songs that were very "inappropriate."

While Tadashi was desperately changing stations Mrs. Matsuda, she's an eighty year old woman who comes the café every week and for some reason she always dresses very inappropriately for an eighty year old, tapped on the shoulder to get his attention, he turned around and she said, "Tadashi can you change the song please there are children here?!"

"Sorry about that Mrs. Matsuda." Tadashi said to her, but then she told him, "Back in my day we didn't have this kind of trash you kids call music!" "Tell me about!" I said to her.

As Tadashi changed the station we heard this:

 _"Baby, baby, baby oooh  
Like baby, baby, baby nooo  
Like baby, baby, baby oooh"_

Everyone in the café including me got onto the floor covering our ears screaming, "MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOOOOOOP!"

I got up from the floor but my hands were still covering my ears, I walked over to the counter and I nudged Tadashi over to the side.

"IF YOU WANT SOMETHING DONE RIGHT YOU GOTTA DO IT YOURSELF!" I shouted.

I quickly changed the station and we finally we heard this:

 _"Oh baby give me one more chance  
(show you that I love you)  
Won't you please let me  
(back to your heart)  
Oh darlin' I was blind to let you go  
(let you go baby)  
But now since I see you in his arms  
(I want you back)  
Yes I do now  
(I want you back)  
Ooh ooh baby  
(I want you back)"_

And then everything went back to normal. "I just saved our lives," I said as I flipped my hair "Yeah you're welcome."

Saved by Michael Jackson.

* * *

So Tadashi and I spent the rest of the morning talking in the café and played a few matches of darts and I won every time, but he had to stop because Tadashi almost hit Mochi with a dart.

When the clock stuck four o'clock in the afternoon, we decided to check up on Hiro, but we found he surrounded by crumpled balls of paper and he was banging his head on the desk saying: "I've got nothing! No ideas! Useless! Empty! Brain!"

"Wow." Tadashi said sarcastically, "Washed up at 14. So sad."

I gave Tadashi a nudge and a dirty look. Hiro lifted his head up from the desk.

"It's hopeless!" He cried as he buried his hands in his face.

I rushed over to Hiro's side and said, "Hey don't give up just yet."

He looked up and I saw his dreamy brown eyes staring right at me. Did I just say that out loud?

Anyway I said to him, "Maybe you're missing something the world needs."

Hiro looked confused.

"You know the greatest gift of all!" I told him.

"Huh? What's that?" He asked.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Quinn walked over to Tadashi's side of the room and she started singing while playing on a keyboard.

 **Quinn:** _"Glee!_

 _It's a feeling you get_

 _When your brain finally lets your heart get in its pants,_

 _Glee!_

 _It's like a juice that you use_

 _That turns pain into shoes and shoes into dance!"_

Then she glided away from the keyboard, but the music was still playing.

"How's your piano still playing this song?" Hiro questioned.

Quinn held Hiro's hands and sang:

 **Quinn:** _"Glee is the answer when questions are wrong_

 _You'll understand if you just sing-a-long_

 _'cause glee is the gift that you NEEEEEEEEDDDDD!"_

Quinn pointed to Tadashi and said, "Tadashi back me up!"

Tadashi started twirling his brother and he sung:

 **Tadashi:** _"Glee!  
Is what I'll spread to you're head_

 _Like a virus that sends it to a healthier place"_

Tadashi grabbed Hiro's hands and they started to spin around as if they were ballroom dancing.

 **Tadashi:** _"Glee!_

 _You'll understand every scene,_

 _Because they'll sing what they mean insteads of making a face"_

Tadashi finally let go of Hiro and then he walked up to Quinn who was singing:

 **Quinn:** _"Families are closer when families are winning!"_

Tadashi started to dance with Quinn and he sung:

 **Tadashi:** _"Everything's cooler when cameras are spinning!"_

 **Quinn &Tadashi:** _"Singing and dancing in unison-"_

But they were starting to run out of words so they just sang:

 **Quinn &Tadashi:** _"Inining_

 _'Cause glee is the gift that we need!"_

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

Tadashi and I got our knees and glided onto the floor and at the same time we said: "GLEE!" flashing jazz hands at Hiro.

 **GoGo's POV**

Why do you like _Glee_ again?

 **Quinn's POV**

It's a good TV show okay?

 **GoGo's POV**

Yeah right!

 **Quinn's POV**

HEY!

But I'll admit the show did go down the toilet during the last three seasons.

* * *

Anyway back to the story...

Our little motivational musical number didn't help Hiro at all.

"I'm done! I'm never getting in!" He cried. Tadashi came up and told Hiro,"I'm not giving up on you!" He grabbed Hiro's ankles and put them on his shoulders.

"What are you doing!?" Hiro demanded. You guys should of seen it, seriously it was so funny!

"Shake things up!" Tadashi laughed a bit as he jumped up and down, Hiro waving his arms. "Look for a new angle."

Hiro sighed, then he noticed Megabot and his face lit up.

"I GOT AN IDEA!" Hiro said.

I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys I hope you liked that chapter!**

 **The story about how Quinn's parents met was inspired by how Rose Quartz and Greg Universe from** _ **Steven Universe**_ **met. Yes I watch** _ **Steven Universe**_ **and I'm thinking about using one of the songs from the show into this. I'm also thinking about doing a prequel story about how Quinn's parents.**

 **Oh just so you guys know the next chapter won't be the SFIT Showcase. I will put in a few filler chapters so we could properly get attached to Tadashi before "the incident" so more fluff time for Quiro and Tadahoney! Also more brotherly bonding time for Hiro and Tadashi.**

 **I just found out Ryan Potter, Jamie Chung (GoGo) , and Damon Wayans Jr. (Wasabi) can't sing, so if you guys have any suggestions for their singing voices please tell me.**

 **Oh if any of you guys are asking this: "What about Génesis Rodríguez?"**

 **(If you don't know who she is, she plays Honey Lemon.)**

 **Well I just found out Génesis' father is El Puma, and he happens to be a singer, so I guess it's possible that she could sing.**

 **I found the perfect song for Hiro and Tadashi's duet:** _ **No Way Out**_ **From** _ **Brother Bear.**_

 **One more thing, lately I've been obsessing over the soundtracks to** _ **Next To Nor**_ **mal,** _ **The Last Five Years, and If/Then**_ **and I might use songs from those musicals and put it into this story.** **I can so see Tadashi singing** _ **I'm Alive**_ **From** _ **Next To Normal**_ **, maybe Honey can sing** _ **You Learn To Live Without**_ **From** _ **If/Then**_ **, and Quinn could** _ **I'm Still Hurting**_ **and** _ **See I'm Smiling**_ **from** _ **The Last Five Years**_ **.**

 **Also Animal Lover, I kind of like the idea of Callaghan having a little sidekick/lackey/henchman/minion that was the pet of Abigail. I'm thinking about making it a little female Chihuahua or a little tabby or Persian cat and maybe she could be voiced by either Kristen Chenoweth or Alison Brie (she plays Unikitty in** _ **The Lego Movie**_ **). Also I am a fan of The Big Four/Super Six.**

 **By the way if you noticed in the summary I put in Trigger Warning: Depression, Bullying, and Suicidal Thoughts. I'm warning you guys right now that after Tadashi's funeral/memorial the story will have some dark themes, but don't worry it will all work out soon trust me and that kind of stuff won't happen all the time.**

 **Okay before you guys complain about how I shouldn't make this story go into that direction let me tell you this:**

 **Is this your story? No, I don't think so! We all came here** **to have fun and express our love for many different fandoms through writing stories so we shouldn't ruin the fun for anyone. Before you guys complain think for a minute and if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all and if you don't like THAN HONEY THIS STORY ISN'T FOR YOU! If I see a review that is trying to bring me down I will either report it or I will delete it. If you guys don't like then stop wasting your time and get out!**

 **Songs Featured:**

 _ **Glee**_ _ **Song**_ **From** _ **Community**_ **(I changed up most of the words)**


	7. So Close

**A/N: Man, this story is getting...**

 **Me (Starts singing to the tune of** _ **Popular**_ **from** _ **Wicked**_ **): "Popular! It's getting pretty popular!"**

 **(Hiro walks into my room and he has a freaked out look on his face.)**

 **Me: "What?"**

 **Hiro (Snickers): "Musical Nerd!"**

 **Me: "Hey!"**

 **But seriously guys this story has officially become my baby.**

 **Just so everyone knows I rewrote the prologue.**

 **By the way I figured out the names for Quinn's parents, their names are going to be Molly and Eugene. Also for the sequel I can't decide if I should name Quinn's brother Jack or Jasper and for Quinn's sister I can't if I should name her Dawn, Gwen, Rachel, Skylar, or Elizabeth (but everyone is just gonna call her "Liz"), but if you guys have any other name suggestions for them please let me now.**

 **Oh speaking of the sequel, I'm thinking about making the main antagonist a woman instead because** _ **Disney**_ **really needs to make more female villains again and maybe Idina Menzel, Donna Murphy, or Cate Blanchett** **could play her, but I'll take votes to see if people want the main antagonist to be a man or woman.**

 **I also figured out the personalities for Quinn brother and sister.**

 **Quinn sister is going to be mysterious, introverted, quite, reserved, protective, serious, highly intelligent, she is a really big book-worm, and she will be misunderstood by the other students at SFIT well most of them the gang will be nice, especially Quinn, but I can't decide if I should make her have ice powers or telekinesis powers (but if she does have ice powers I'm not going to make her hair completely platinum blonde, she will have one strand of hair that will be platinum blonde). She will be a little like Elphaba from** _ **Wicked**_ **and Queen Elsa from** _ **Frozen**_ **, I also saw** _ **Desendants**_ **recently and she will also be a little bit like Mal.**

 **I found the most perfect duet for her to sing with Quinn, it's called** _ **Lullaby For A Princess**_ **which is a fan made song for** _ **My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic**_ **. If you guys never heard of it go look it up on YouTube now seriously it's a really beautiful song.**

 **Quinn's brother is going to be very nerdy, shy, friendly, and awkward. He also going to try to steer his sister in the right direction. He is going to be a little bit like Milo Thatch from Altantis: The Lost Empire, Artie Abrams from Glee, or Peter Parker/Spider-Man. I was also thinking about giving him a prosthetic/cybernetic arm that shoots out fire balls, sort of like Bucky Barnes/The Winter Soldier's arm. He will be voiced by Darren Criss.**

 **I can't decide whether to pick Dianna Agron or Lea Michele for Quinn's sister. I'm thinking about making her a really dark, serious, and complex character. I've seen both Lea and Dianna play pretty serious roles, Lea was in a musical called** _ **Spring Awakening**_ **and she was also in** _ **Son Of Anarchy**_ **, Dianna was** _ **The Hunters**_ **, she was also in a play called** _ **McQueen**_ **, and she is also going to be in** _ **Zipper**_ **and Dianna said it's going to be pretty dark** _ **.**_ **I kind of want this character to have a pretty strong voice (but not too strong),** **Lea's voice is a little strong and don't get me wrong guys I think Dianna has a beautiful voice, but it's not strong enough for this character. Hmm...maybe Samantha Barks would be great as Quinn's sister too (I know she's British but she can do a really good American accent) but if any of you have another actress in mind for Quinn's sister please tell me in the reviews.**

 **Remember when I told you guys this Quinn's siblings are also secretly a part of an alliance of super villains and it is run by the main antagonist who is posing himself or herself as a professor at SFIT that replaced Robert Callaghan after he got arrested. Quinn's siblings and a few other members of the villain alliance are actually being used to spy on the team and try to break them up so they won't get in the way of his or her plans. However Quinn's brother and sister they are actually trying to find themselves and trying to find their in this world and they do have hearts, so they aren't evil they are more of anti-villains.**

 **By the way I'm actually thinking about having Quinn's sister fall in love with Fred's cousin Reggie instead of Wasabi, and Wasabi's sister (I decided to name her Kiara, like Simba and Nala's daughter in** _ **The Lion King**_ **and she will be voiced by Kyla Pratt she was the voice of Penny Proud in** _ **The Proud Family**_ **) would probably fall for Quinn's brother. Maybe Wasabi can end up with Abigail Callaghan or something (hey it's possible that they could be the same age, heck she could even be younger than him and I also think they would make a cute couple, don't judge me!)**

 **Speaking of Reggie, I'm going to make him carefree, happy-go-lucky, self-absorbed, shallow, and a little bit of a womanizer instead of the mysterious bad boy (and he will still be voiced by Aaron Tveit) so he will sort of be like Fiyero From** _ **Wicked,**_ **Prince Naveen from** _ **The Princess And The Frog,**_ **Flynn Rider/Eugene Fitzherbert** _ **from Tangled,**_ **he's also a little bit like Jack Frost from** _ **Rise Of The Guardians**_ **but don't worry he has a soft-side and he will go through character development. He will also develop an Elphaba and Fiyero type (if any of you are familiar with the musical** _ **Wicked**_ **you probably know what I'm talking about) of relationship with Quinn's sister. Maybe he can sing** _ **Dancing Through Life**_ **From** _ **Wicked**_ **or maybe something from** _ **Hairspray**_ **or** _ **Catch Me If You Can**_ **(I am forever angry that it only ran for six months on Broadway! STUPID CRITICS!), and maybe he can sing** _ **As Long As Your Mine**_ **From** _ **Wicked**_ **and maybe a song from** _ **Beauty and The Beast**_ **with Quinn's sister.**

 **I will also put in a mean girl, her name is going to be Darcy Fujita (like The Fujitas who are deleted villains in** _ **Big Hero 6**_ **) in the sequel and yes she is also working for the bad guys, and she will be Reggie's girlfriend (but their relationship won't last that long) and maybe she could be voiced by Lauren Lopez. Quinn's brother is also going to have a crush on Darcy but he ends up falling in love with Kiara (Wasabi's sister).**

 **I forgot to mentions Kiara and Reggie's powers. Hiro and Quinn (yes Quinn helps make the suits) are going to give Reggie a suit that will give him the ability to run super fast, sort of like Quicksilver, Dash from** _ **The Incredibles**_ **, and (I know it's not Marvel) The Flash. For Kiara is going to ride around in on a little glider that Hiro and Quinn made for her (yes it will be similar to The Green Goblin's glider) and she is going to wear gloves that will shoot out plasma balls.**

 **I'm also going to put in another villain who is a part of the villain alliance in the sequel, his name is Jesse Banzai (like one of the hyenas from** _ **The Lion King**_ **and The Banzai Bombers who are deleted villains from** _ **Big Hero 6**_ **). He will pose himself as the guy next door or good boy kind of guy, but he is really ruthless and scheming. Don't worry it's not gonna be like what** _ **Frozen**_ **did Prince Hans, I won't reveal his true colors near the end of the sequel. Maybe he could voiced by Brian Holden.**

 **Darcy and Topher are being used to break up Hiro and Quinn and with the help of Quinn's siblings and other members of the villain alliance will lead to the team breaking up. Darcy is going to make Hiro hang out with her and the popular kids, so now he will have less time for Quinn and his friends. Topher is going to spend time with Quinn while Hiro is hanging out with other people. This will cause Quinn and Hiro to become jealous and lose trust in each other causing them to break up but do worry it will work out in the end, so it's like how Troy and Gabriella broke up in** _ **High School Musical 2**_ **.**

 **Oh by the way the sequel is going to take place about a year after this story so Quinn and Hiro are going to be 15 years old in the sequel (but before I do that I'm going to do a one-shot about Hiro's 15th birthday and the plot will be similar to** _ **Frozen Fever**_ **and yes Quinn is going to sing "I LOVE YOU BABY!" to Hiro, just like what Kristoff did to Anna). Darcy and Topher are going to be 17. Kiara, Reggie and the twins (Quinn's brother and sister that is) are 18. Although in this story Quinn's parents said the twins would have been 17 but since it takes place a year after this story they will be 18.**

 **Mr. Sparkles is still going to be in this story, but he won't be a TV show host (although he did have a career like that in the past), but he will also be posing himself as a professor at SFIT, I'm still trying to decide if Yama should be in the sequel.**

 **GoGo is also going to get a little bit jealous of Quinn's sister because GoGo and Quinn are going to have sisterly relationship in this story and she thinks Quinn is trying to replace her.**

 **Now enough talking about the sequel, let's get down to business.**

 **Warning there will be some major fluff happening between Tadahoney and Quiro in this chapter.**

 **This is also a really important chapter. I insist you guys read this.**

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

 _One Month Later..._

It was a fine and peaceful October day in the city of San Fransokyo and it was also homecoming week for the San Fransokyo High and SFIT, and love was in the air about the homecoming dances that night.

* * *

 **Honey Lemon's POV**

I walked into Ito Ishioka Robotics Lab feeling happy and bubbly.

However I wasn't wearing my stylish platform heels since I accidentally got them dirty yesterday while testing out a new chemistry experiment.

It kind of felt weird walking around in flats, I kind of feel more like myself when I'm wearing platform shoes, however I still felt pretty excited because tonight was the homecoming dance! I was kind of nervous though, I'm a terrible dancer. GoGo wasn't really that excited cause she thinks events like this are kind of stupid and the fact that she had to wear a dress.

Anyway when I walked over to my lab I accidentally bumped into Professor Callaghan. We apologize to each other and went off into our merry way, but for some reason in my gut, it felt like something was wrong.

But whatever!

Anyway when I got to my lab I saw roses sitting on my workstation and it had a little card attached to it and saying:

 _"Meet me on the rooftop garden at The Exposition Hall this afternoon._

 _-T"_

I turned around and I saw my boyfr-I mean Tadashi who was about to walk into his lab but he was staring at me, but he gave me a little wink and walked into his lab. I smiled and blushed.

Tadashi and I have been dating-well secretly dating for about a year or two and he's seriously been the best boyfriend a girl could ask for, but I hate the fact that we have to keep our relationship a secret from everyone else.

That afternoon I got over to The Exposition Hall's rooftop garden.

The Exposition Hall is my favorite building on campus and the rooftop garden has a great view of San Fransokyo.

Anyway when I got there I saw a picnic blanket, some candles, and a little CD player playing _Bella Note_.

It kind of reminded of the time when Tadashi sung me that song to express his feelings for me.

Then someone covered my eyes and whispered into my ear: "Guess who?"

I squealed a little bit and I said "I know it's you Dashi!"

The person uncovered my eyes. I turned around and came face to face with-you guessed it Tadashi, who was wearing a really nice tuxedo.

Tadashi spun me around for a little while and then he placed a firm kiss on my lips. I smiled warmly and kissed him back.

We looked back at the little picnic that Tadashi set up for us. I felt his warm arms wrap around my waist pulling me close to his chest.

"So what do think? Pretty great huh?" He asked.

"I think it's beautiful." I said as I turned to face him.

So anyway we sat down on the blanket and we started talking and we also tried to throw grapes into each other's mouths, but we always kept on missing each other, I decided to change the subject.

"So the homecoming dance is tonight."

"Yeah." Tadashi said. "It's too bad we can't go together."

"Yeah, it's too bad." I said nodding in agreement.

"If we did, do you think we're going to have to waltz?" I asked. "Because I have no idea how to do that, in fact I can't dance at all."

"What?" Tadashi asked. He seemed pretty surprised at what I just said. "Oh come on Honey, you can dance." He said trying to reassure me.

"No! I'm a terrible dancer, it's like I have two left feet."

"Hey." Then Tadashi placed two fingers under my chin and he gently lifted my head. "You know when I was little my mom taught how to waltz." He said. "She would spin me around the living room." His eyes started to get all watery.

Tadashi lost his parents when he was really young, it must of been really difficult for him to talk about it.

He quickly perked up and he said, "I can show you how."

"Wait, what?" I asked. "We're on the roof Tadashi!" I said.

"Oh come on you'll love it" Tadashi said holding his hand out.

So I grabbed his hand. Tadashi picked up the CD player, he hit a button and _So Close_ from movie _Enchanted_ which is clearly an underrated treasure, started playing.

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

It was a lovely October afternoon and I was in my room getting for my school's homecoming dance. I was wearing a white dress with a blue sash and I was wearing blue flats. My hair was put into a bun and it was complimented with a white headband.

My mom took some pictures, my dad said, "Wow, next is prom and then graduation. Man, things are moving too fast." They were also constantly telling me how pretty I looked.

The dance didn't start until 6:00 PM, so I decided stop by Hiro's house (and I took my Krei Pod with me).

Aunt Cass said I looked really pretty in my dress and then she told me Hiro was in the garage working on his project for the SFIT Showcase. It made me feel happy that Hiro was finally getting out of the bot-fighting, however something didn't feel right.

"Hey Aunt Cass, where's Tadashi?" I asked.

"Oh, he went to the university for SFIT's homecoming dance."

But then I noticed something odd about what she said. "Isn't it too early?" I asked her.

"Oh yeah." But then Aunt Cass sighed and said "Sometimes I wonder what is going on with that boy."

So anyway I walked over to the garage and I saw Hiro busy on his computer. I decided to surprise him.

I quickly snuck up behind him and shouted "BOO!" Hiro screamed and he fell out of his chair.

I laughed and said "Surprised you huh!"

Hiro got up "Quinn what was that fo-"

And then I noticed he was staring at me and he looked amazed. Everything was silent for a minute. "Wow Q...you look...you...you look-"

"Pretty." I said completing his sentence.

"No." Hiro said as he shook his head. "You look beautiful."

I felt pretty bashful and I blushed a little bit. A boy has never told me that before.

Hiro looked a little embarrassed and he said "Oh...I'm s-s-sorry Quinn." Hiro stuttered.

"No it's cool." I told him. "But you really do look beautiful." He said.

I thanked him for the compliment, so then he asked me why I was dressed like that. I told him I going to San Fransokyo High's homecoming dance. Hiro looked like he was about to laugh or something.

"Hiro it's my senior year! I gotta make the most of it while it last!" I said to him.

"Sorry Quinn, I just think school dances are the stupidest thing ever."

I was shocked at what he said, "Excuse me! School dances happen to be fun!"

"Not for the guys!" Hiro told me. "You have to wear those tuxs, you have rent limos, you have to buy dinner, you have to get a little corsage-"

"Hiro you're being so cliché!" I told him.

"And just look at me I'm a terrible dancer." He said.

"What?" I asked surprised. "You can dance." I said trying to reassure him.

Hiro shook his head. "No Quinn, I can't! I never danced before in my life! Heck, my own brother is a better dancer than me for crying out loud!" Hiro plopped back onto the chair he was sitting on earlier. "I can't even waltz."

Suddenly an idea came to me. "You know when I was little, I thought I couldn't dance either." I told him. "Really?" Hiro asked surprised. I nodded my head. "But after a few dance lessons at my mom's dance studio and I realized I could. You never know unless you try."

"Yeah like that's ever gonna happen to me. It's impossible." Hiro said.

"Hey if you believe in yourself nothing is impossible."

"Believe? Yeah right!" Hiro said sarcastically.

 **(A/N: Foreshadow...)**

"It's really not that hard. I can show you how, you'll love it." Hiro shook his head. I held my hand out unfront of him and I asked "Do you trust me?"

Hiro perked up and he said "Yes."

Hiro took my hand. I quickly plugged my Krei Pod into a speaker and the song _So Close_ from _Enchanted,_ which is one of the most underrated movies of all time (well that and _Treasure Planet_ and _Brother Bear_ ) was playing.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Honey and Hiro were kind of nervous, but Quinn and Tadashi reassured them.

Quinn and Honey then held their left hands into their dance partners'.

Quinn used her other hand to move Hiro's right hand on her waist.

Meanwhile Tadashi was placing his hand onto Honey's waist.

Once they were done Quinn settled her free hand on Hiro's shoulder. Honey did the same with Tadashi.

"Step forward," Quinn and Tadashi said.

Honey and Hiro stepped forward while Quinn and Tadashi stepped back. "Now step backwards."

Honey and Hiro stepped backwards, while Quinn and Tadashi stepped forwards.

"And again. Step forward...step backwards...step forwards...step backwards."

Soon enough they were all dancing together in different locations but listening to the same song, stepping forwards and backwards and occasionally under Quinn and Tadashi's demands the pairs would step to the side.

In a matter of moments Tadashi and Honey were dancing around on the rooftop garden, while Hiro and Quinn were dancing around in the garage.

Suddenly Tadashi started to sing,

 **Tadashi:** _"You're in my arms..."_

Honey joined him and she started to sing too.

 **Honey:** _"And all the world is calm"_

 **Tadashi:** _"The music playing on"_

 **Both:** _"For only two"_

 **Tadashi:** _"So close together"_

 **Honey:** _"And when I'm with you"_

 **Both:** _"So close to feeling alive"_

 **Tadashi:** _"A life goes by"_

 **Honey:** _"Romantic dreams will stop"_

 **Tadashi:** _"So I bid mine goodbye"_

 **Both:** _"And never knew_

 _So close"_

 **Tadashi:** _"Was waiting"_

 **Honey:** _"Waiting here with you"_

 **Both:** _"And now forever I know"_

 **Tadashi:** _"All that I wanted..."_

 **Honey:** _"All that I wanted..."_

 **Both:** _"To hold you so close_

 _So close"_

 **Tadashi:** _"To reaching that famous happy end"_

 **Honey:** _"Almost believing this was not pretend"_

 **Both:** _"Now you're beside me, and look how far we've come"_

 **Tadashi:** _"So far..."_

 **Honey:** _"So far..."_

 **Both:** _"We are so close"_

The boys twirled the girls around a few times, then continues to waltz dance with them.

Honey started to sing the next verse to the song.

 **Honey:** _"Oh, how could I face the faceless days  
If I should lose you now?"_

 **Tadashi:** _"Were so close to reaching that famous happy end"_

 **Honey:** _"Almost believing this was not pretend"_

 **Both:** _"Let's go on dreaming for we know we are"_

 **Tadashi:** _"So close"_

 **Honey:** _"So close"_

 **Both:** _"And still so far..."_

 **(A/N: That song gets me every time. I literally got chills while writing this.** _ **Enchanted**_ **truly is an underrated gem and its too bad they didn't make Giselle a** _ **Disney**_ **Princess and that song definitely fits Tadashi and Honey it also fits Quinn and Hiro too. Also Genesis Rodriguez actually can sing, there is a video of her on YouTube singing with her dad.)**

* * *

 **Honey Lemon's POV**

Tadashi and I finished dancing and we let go of each other. I couldn't believe I actually did that.

"You're a good dancer." Tadashi said. "Yeah I guess." I told him as I shrugged.

I'll admit it was kind of nice being my real height: 5'10". Tadashi (he's 5'11") now had a chance to be taller than me.

Just then I got a text from GoGo.

 **GoGo Tomago:** " _Honey it's almost time, where are you?_

I quickly texted back.

 **Honey Lemon:** _"I'll be there in a sec."_

And then I sent her a winking face emoji. I turned to Tadashi.

"I gotta go babe." I said. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and I ran away.

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

Hiro and I finished dancing and we let go of each other.

"You're good." I told him. "You're kidding right?" He asked me. I shook my head. "No, no...you really are."

Then I looked at the clock and it read 5:45 PM. "Oh shoot! It's almost time."

I said. "I gotta go!"

I quickly grabbed my Krei Pod. Then I gave Hiro a hug before I left, and I ran over to San Fransokyo High.

* * *

 **Hiro's POV**

I couldn't believe that actually happened. For the first time in my life I actually danced, and it was with my best friend, Quinn.

I really wanted to tell her how I felt but I couldn't, I just couldn't. I was too scared.

She's so beautiful. When she's not listening to Krei Pod she dances so gracefully and when she sings it sounds like an angel. Her Canadian accent is just the cutest thing. Meanwhile I'm just...well...ordinary. I didn't think I had anything special about myself and I don't have anything to offer her.

* * *

 **Honey's POV**

Hey, ordinary is beautiful Hiro.

* * *

 **Hiro's POV**

Thanks.

But I felt like I didn't have chance with her and what if she didn't like me the same way.

I decided to take a break. I found Tadashi's guitar lying around. He told not to touch it, but he wasn't there so who cares!

I picked it up and sat down a red couch the I started playing random chords.

Suddenly Mochi crawled into the room. We just found out recently that he likes the sound of Tadashi's guitar playing.

Mochi crawled onto the couch and he nuzzled into my leg. "Hey buddy..." I said as I got down to pet him. "Quinnie was here earlier you just missed her."

Okay guys call me crazy but sometimes I like to talk to Mochi about my feelings for Quinn. I'm scared to talk about to another human being so I just tell him about how I fell.

I picked him up and we sat down together on the couch, and I started playing random chords again. For some reason I wanted to sing about Quinn. I just wanted to let it out, so I did. Plus Mochi was with me so I felt comfortable.

 _"I've seen her face, I've heard her name_

 _I've lost my place and she's to blame_

 _And I can't stand it when I'm staring in her eyes_

 _And she's not looking back, it ain't a big surprise_

 _I've heard music, I've heard noise_

 _I wish that she could hear her voice_

 _The way that I do when I go to sleep at night_

 _And dream my life away but she's gone when I awake_

 _Quinnie, Quinnie..._

 _Why can't you see_

 _What you're doing to me?_

 _The way her hair falls in her eyes_

 _Makes me wonder if she'll_

 _Ever see through my disguise_

 _And I'm under her spell_

 _Everything is falling_

 _And I don't know where to land_

 _Everyone knows who she is_

 _But she don't know who I am_

 _Quinnie, Quinnie..._

 _Why can't you see_

 _What you're doing to me?_

 _I've seen you singing on that stage_

 _You look just like an angel_

 _And all I do is pray_

 _That maybe, someday you'll hear my song_

 _And understand that all along_

 _There's something more that I'm trying to say_

 _When I say_

 _Quinnie, Quinnie..._

 _Why can't you see_

 _What you're doing to me?_

 _What you're doing to me!_

 _Quinnie, Quinnie..._

 _Why can't you see_

 _What you're doing to me?_

 _What you're doing to me..."_

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Meanwhile in Professor Robert Callaghan's house...

Robert Callaghan was in his room sitting down on his bed holding a picture daughter Abigail in one hand and a magazine with Alistair Krei's face on the cover.

Krei is a pioneer entrepreneur, tech guru and the CEO of Krei Tech. He also manufactured Quinn's Krei Pod.

The professor had tears coming down from his blue eyes. He dropped Abigail's picture and he held the picture of Krei with both of his hands.

"You did this to me!" He shouted. "YOU RUINED MY LIFE!"

Callaghan picked up the picture of his daughter again and he said "Don't worry sweet heart, I'll make him pay!"

Then Callaghan grabbed Krei's picture and he threw it across the room.

But then he heard a voice "OWWW..."

Then a white Persian cat with a pink collar came into his room carrying some papers in her mouth.

"Oh...Plum it's just you." Callaghan said relieved.

Before Callaghan became a professor at SFIT, he was really famous scientist, and Plum was one of his experiments. Callaghan was trying to figure the science of animal communication so he made her a little collar that gave her the ability to talk. Abigail was very fond of Plum and they use to do everything together.

"What do you want?" Callaghan asked.

Plum dropped the papers from her mouth and she said "Okay first of all stop throwing things at me dude!"

"Plum, how many times do I have to tell you?! You must address me as sir, master, boss, or Callaghan!" Callaghan said.

Even though Plum could annoy Callaghan at times he still cared about her. After all she was really close to Abigail.

"Yes sir." Plum responded. "You know you should really watch your blood pressure! Stress is a killer you know!"

"Don't sass me or no dinner tonight!" Callaghan said annoyed. "Sorry!" Plum told him sarcastically.

"You know you really got to let loose and have fun sometimes sir. Stop and smell the roses!" Plum told her master. "The university is having their homecoming dance tonight! You should go!"

"I don't have time for dancing." Callaghan told the sassy little cat.

"You're so stubborn!" Plum said to him. Then suddenly an idea came to her. She walked over to Callaghan's window and whistled to call his attention.

"Why don't you look at the sunset!" Plum suggested as she pulled the curtains revealing the sun setting. Callaghan covered his eyes and he hissed.

"Seriously! It's like I'm living with a vampire!" Plum said sarcastically. Callaghan sighed and he told her, "No it's just that the sun is too bright."

 **(A/N: Don't worry guys I'm not gonna make Callaghan a vampire in this story.)**

Callaghan decided to give it a shot so he stared at the sun going down.

"Now count to five! Trust me it's relaxing." Plum suggested.

Callaghan groaned and he counted as fast as he could, "One two three four-

"Callaghan! Man! Listen!" Plum said interrupting him.

"WHAT!" Callaghan groaned.

"You're counting too fast. You gotta do it like this." She said.

The cat got onto the bed and sat down next to her master and she started counting slowly, "One...one-and-a-half...one-and-a- quarter...two...two-and-a-half...two-and-a-quarter...three-"

Callaghan got annoyed and he yelled, "YOU'RE NOT HELPING!"

"Fine if you wanna mope around for the rest of you're life, be my guest! By the way you got mail!"

Callaghan walked over to the papers that Plum dropped. Then something caught his eyes. He saw a newspaper and on one of the headlines: **"New Krei Tech Headquarters Opening On March 15th"**

A sly smile came upon the professor's face. Plum noticed it and she said, "Boss can you stop smiling like that, you're kind of freaking me out."

"I gotta plan Plum. Now my pain and misery will end once and for all!" Callaghan said and he let out a maniacal laugh.

"Oh boy, when the bad guy is this happy it can only mean one thing..."

Plum pulled out a keyboard from under the bed and she said in a sing-song voice, "BAD GUY SONG!"

 **Callaghan:** _"Don't ever tell me what I can't do_

 _I'd watch my tongue if I were you  
for all we know, you-know-who  
could be watching us"_

"He can't be." Plum told him.

"Oh shut up!" Callaghan demanded and he continued to sing.

 **Callaghan:** _"That's never stopped our plans before!_

 _You've no idea what I have in store!_

 _You really think that you'd be at my door if we had nothing to discuss?_

 _He may be gone, but that is just as well..._

 _So come inside, don't you fret_

 _for it's not over yet!"_

Then Plum joined in and she sung the next verse.

 **Plum:** _"Evil plans!_

 _We are making evil plans!_

 _Evil deeds with evil hands!_

 _We love making evil plans!"_

Callaghan groaned "Plum I'm not evil, I'm doing this for Abigail." He said. "If anyone is evil it's Alistair Krei."

"So what's the plan Boss?" Plum asked.

The sly smile came back onto Callaghan's face. "We are going to make Krei pay. I'll take back that stupid machine he built and we'll make him watch everything he built disappear and then it's his turn."

The sly smile started to appear on Plum's face and she said "This is delicious! This divine!" and she started to laugh like a maniac.

Callaghan started to get freaked out "I think it's better if I do it." He suggested. Plum nodded in agreement.

"It's going to take a few months but I'm sure we'll pull it off." Callaghan. "Besides we'll get a little help from my favorite student, Tadashi's Hamada and his little brother."

Then he started to sing again,

 **Callaghan:** _"Think not of loss, but a new way to win.  
For what is present without a beginning  
to start it all?"_

"Sing it baby!" Plum cheered.

 **Callaghan:** _"There is a man that everyone knows;_

 _The plan is simple: I propose that  
we choke the weed before it grows  
up and ends it all_

 _Do you follow me?"_

Plum nodded enthusiastically an then Callaghan started to sing the next verse,

 **Callaghan (Plum):** _"With Mr. Krei gone, the future will be set (Aaahhhh!) So it's not over yet!"_

 **Plum:** _"Evil plans!  
What a brilliant evil plan!  
Callaghan, you're an evil man!  
We love making evil plans!"_

 **Both:** _"Our history is nothing more than what the losers settle for..."_

 **Callaghan:** _"So look alive, and don't forget that it's not over..."_

 **Both:** _"It's not over, No, it's not over yet!"_

Callaghan and Plum broke out into an evil laugh. Nothing will get in their way for sure.

* * *

 **A/N: Phew! {*Wipes off sweat*}. That was the longest chapter I have ever written.**

 **So we met Callaghan's little sidekick, Plum and she's voiced by Kristin Chenoweth (by the way she is my favorite G(a)linda in** _ **Wicked and she was awesome as Maleficent in Descendants.)**_ **hope you guys like her and she will bring some humor into this story.**

 **Oh by the way Callaghan and Plum are going to act like an old married couple at times. Plum will also spy on the team at times.**

 **Oh and Animal Lover. I'm actually gonna give Plum a little jet pack instead of rocket boots, I'm also thinking about giving Quinn and Plum a scene together and maybe they could sing _Missing You_ From _A Very Potter Musical_.**

 **The new cover picture is actually what Quinn looks like, and she is wearing her "everyday outfit." Do you guys like what she looks like?**

 **I'm actually going to give Callaghan two villains songs his first one was** _ **Not Over Yet**_ **From** _ **A Very Potter Sequel**_ **and his second song will be either In** _ **The Dark Of The Night**_ **From** _ **Anastasia**_ **or** _ **Hell To Your Doorstep**_ **From** _ **The Count Of Monte Cristo**_ **you guys can tell me which one I should use for the second song.**

 **I'm gonna Quinn and Hiro three duets. Their first duet will be** _ **Sad Song**_ **By We The Kings (they sing it when they're grieving over Tadashi), their second duet will be** _ **A Whole New World**_ **From** _ **Aladdin**_ **, and their last duet will be** _ **I See The Light**_ **From** _ **Tangled**_ **.**

 **Speaking of singing. I found singing voices for Hiro, GoGo, and Wasabi.**

 **Hiro, I was thinking about using either Leroy Sanchez or Shawn Mendes, you guys could pick. For GoGo her singing voice will be Arden Cho. I'm going to use Elijah Kelley as Wasabi's singing voice.**

 **What do you think of my plans for the sequel? By the way do you guys like the idea of having Wasabi and Abigail get together in the sequel?**

 **Also I'm thinking about having Quinn adopt Plum at the end of the story.**

 **Like what happened at the end of** _ **Treasure Planet**_ **...**

 **(SPOILER ALERT)**

 **When Silver gave Morph to Jim Hawkins.**

 **Do you like that idea? If I do use that idea, Quinn is going to make Plum little rocket boot that she will use as her SFIT Showcase project.**

 **I'm also thinking about putting Plum in the sequel, but she is redeemed and she is working for the good guys.**

 **I posted a picture of Quinn's homecoming dress on Tumblr.**

 **I also need a song for when Hiro is training the team, should I use** _ **I'll**_

 _ **Make A Man Out Of You**_ **From** _ **Mulan**_ **or** _ **Do It For Her/Him**_ **From** _ **Steven Universe**_ **?**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **Songs Featured:**

 _ **So Close**_ **From** _ **Enchanted**_

 _ **Sami**_ **By Darren Criss (Instead of Sami, I used "Quinnie" so it could fit in.)**

 _ **Not Over Yet**_ **From** _ **A Very Potter Sequel**_


	8. You'll Be In My Heart

**A/N: So in this chapter there will be some brotherly bonding time between Hiro and Tadashi. I hope you like it.**

 **Something really important is going to happen in this chapter.**

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

 _3 Months Later..._

 **Hiro's POV**

It was a dark and stormy Friday night in January. The SFIT Showcase was happening tomorrow so I had to get a goodnight sleep, but for reason I had a this dream...

 _I was in some sort of dark room, suddenly I saw a bright light and it was shining on Tadashi but he was tided up to a chair._

 _Then a guy in black cloak walked up to him, he lit up a match and he threw it into the ground. Soon Tadashi was surrounded by flames._

 _"HIRO HELP ME!" He shouted._

 _I ran as fast as I could. I had to save my brother, he's all I had left. While I was running I heard a voice in my head (it kind of sounded like Honey a little bit) saying "SAVE HIM! SAVE HIM! SAVE HIM!" Over and over again._

 _But by the time I got there it was too late. Tadashi was gone._

 _Just then a man wearing all black, he had a Kabuki Mask covering his face and he had Quinn in a chokehold. Then he said to me "You can't."_

 _"Hiro, you left me." Quinn said with tears rushing down her face._

 _Then the guy in the mask pulled out a switch blade and he held it against Quinn's throat._

* * *

 **Tadashi's POV**

I woke up by the sounds of someone screaming "NO! NO!" I knew who it was.

I quickly ran over to my brother's side of our room and he was rolling around in his bed screaming "NO! TADASHI! QUINN! I'M SORRY! NOOOOOO!"

I rushed over to his side. "Hiro wake up!" I said as I shook him but he tried to push me away and he told me to "stay back."

"Hiro, its okay it's me." I said.

Hiro opened his eyes and he sat up.

"Tadashi, I'm s-s-sorry...I-I-I-I had a...I had a..."He stuttered.

"You had a bad dream." I said completing his sentence.

He nodded his head.

I got onto his bed, I wrapped my arms around him, I leaned onto the head of Hiro's bed while rocking him back and forth, hoping to soothe him. His head rested on my chest.

I kind of got flashbacks during that moment. When we were little and after Hiro had a bad dream I would crawl into his bed and try to comfort him.

Hiro told me what he dreamt about. I was tied up to chair surrounded by fire. He tried to save me but he couldn't. Then this guy in a Kabuki Mask showed up and he was about slit Quinn's throat.

"Hiro it was only nightmare nothing is gonna happen to me or Quinn." I said. "What if it does?" Hiro questioned will watery eyes. "I know we fight most of the time, but if I lost you I don't know what I'd do."

Hiro started to cry. I run my fingers through his hair. He buried his face into my shirt

"It's alright, Hiro, I got you." I murmured.

"Promise me we'll stay together." He begged.

"Sure buddy." I said nodding my head.

"I will always be with you." I said to him. "Even if I'm gone and you can't see me, I'll still be there. You and I will be together...forever. I promise."

 **(A/N: Foreshadow...)**

Just then I remembered a song that mom use to sing to us when I was little. So I sung it to Hiro hoping it would calm him down.

 _"Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight_

I will protect you from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

 _For one so small, you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry_

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart always

 _Don't listen to him  
'Cause what does he know_

 _We need each other to have, to hold_

 _He'll see in time_

 _I know_

 _When destiny calls you  
You most be strong_

 _I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on_

 _They'll see in time_

 _I know  
We'll show them together_

 _'Cause you'll be in my heart_

 _Yes, you'll be in my heart_

 _From this day on  
Now and forevermore_

 _You'll be in my heart_

 _No matter what they say_

 _You'll be here in my heart  
always, aways"_

I later realized that Hiro was asleep. It worked, it always works.

"Always." I whispered into his ear.

"Goodnight knucklehead." I said playfully.

I planted a gentle kiss on Hiro forehead and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked that chapter.**

 **I know it was kind of short but the next one should be longer. Also the Showcase isn't going to happen in the next chapter, but I'll tell you this there will be a really funny car jam out scene. The gang will also sing an a cappella rendition of** _ **Immortals**_ **.** **The chapter after that will be the SFIT Showcase.**

 **I'm thinking about having Hiro and Quinn sing a reprise of You'll Be In My Heart.**

 **I also thinking about having Quinn sing a lullaby to Hiro. Should I use** _ **Only Hope**_ **By Mandy Moore (she played Rapunzel in** _ **Tangled**_ **) or** _ **Safe And Sound**_ **By Taylor Swift?**

 **Oh I wanna talk about the sequel. Quinn's brother and sister are going to be named Jack and Skylar and they will be voice by Darren Criss and Samantha Barks. Jack is going to be the older twin (he's older by five minutes). Skylar is going to have ice powers, since her brother has a cybernetic arm that shoots out fire balls. (Fire and Ice!) I'll explain how they got it.**

 **I still need votes if the main antagonist should be a man or a woman. Also speaking of the main antagonist I'm not going to make him/her pose a professor that replaced Callaghan at SFIT. Instead he/she will be posing as the new dean at SFIT to make him/her seem more powerful.**

 **The professor that will replace Callaghan is a guy named Martin Lebur. He was a deleted character from Big Hero 6 and he wasn't a really big fan of Hiro because he was jealous of him. So Martin Lebur will be in the sequel and he will but heads with Hiro and Quinn at times. I'm not sure if he should be a part of the villain alliance or not. Maybe he could be voiced by J.K. Simmons (he played Ford Pines in** _ **Gravity Falls**_ **).**

 **Mr. Sparkles is now going to be voiced by Tom Scharpling (He plays Greg Universe in** _ **Steven Universe**_ **).**

 **I'm going to change Topher Banzai's name to Jessie Banzai (maybe Hiro could sing** _ **Jessie's Girl**_ **).**

 **By the way I'm still deciding if Yama should come back or not.**

 **Also before the sequel I'm going to a one-shot about how Hiro's 15th birthday (and the plot will be similar to** _ **Frozen Fever**_ **) do a prequel which is going to be about how Eugene and Molly Corona (Quinn's parents) met and what happened to her older brother and older sister. Yes Hiro and Tadashi's parents will be featured in it since they were really close friends to Quinn's parents.**

 **23StellaOrgana- Actually Katie Lowes (she was the voice of Abigail Callaghan) can sing. There is a video of her singing** _ **Maybe This Time**_ **from** _ **Cabaret**_ **on YouTube.**

 **Songs Featured:**

 **You'll Be In My Heart From Tarzan (I used the Broadway Version of that song)**


	9. Gotta Get Back To SFIT

**A/N: Okay, one last filler chapter and we are back into action. I'm also going back to school soon, so this is the last chapter of the summer. However I could be back in school by the time this chapter comes out. Sophomore Year here I come.**

 **Just so you know I made it headcanon that Tadashi, Honey, GoGo, Fred, and Wasabi are taking a 6 year college program Quinn and Hiro are also going to take it too.**

 **Also Honey and Fred gave Quinn nicknames. Honey is going to call her Quinnie Bear and Fred is going to call her Q*bert.**

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

It was a sunny Saturday in the middle of January. Hiro Hamada had high hopes that this day was going to be a good one, after all it was the SFIT Showcase and he was working so hard on his invention for months. He's also been hoping and praying that he would get into his brother's school. However all of that was about to change...

* * *

 **Hiro's POV**

Tadashi and I were in the garage checking out my project for The SFIT Showcase and it was about 1:30 in the afternoon. I stared down at my creation proudly as Tadashi gave me a fist bump.

This was so gonna blow Callaghan away!

Just then Honey, GoGo, Wasabi, and Fred arrived. I told them to come over to our place at 1:30 PM, the showcase doesn't start till 7:00 PM so we plenty of time.

But then I realized that someone was missing...

"Hey, where's Quinn?" I asked.

Then right on cue Quinn and Mr. and Mrs. Corona came in.

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

I ran up to Hiro and I threw my arms around him, giving him a big hug.

I felt Hiro's arms wrap around my waist and he squeezed me really tight. It's almost like he didn't wanna let go.

 **(A/N: If you read the last chapter you probably know why.)**

Suddenly I heard my dad say, "Aw...you two are the cutest couple ever!" I let go of Hiro, when I turned around I saw everyone laughing. The only that didn't laugh was my mom, she gave my dad a dirty look.

"Dad!" I said embarrassed. "Eugene, don't embarrass our daughter infront of her friends."

"Molly, it was just a joke." Dad said.

* * *

Anyway we all went up to the café to go get lunch. Aunt Cass made us these really spicy chicken wings.

You guys should of seen Fred's face when he was eating them. He was screaming and running around all over the place with his arms up in the air screaming, "WATER! WATER! I NEED WATER!"

Other than that, everything seemed fine, but then I looked over to Hiro, who was sitting right to me. I noticed he wasn't eating and he was staring up into space. "Uh...Hiro are you okay?" I asked as I tapped his shoulder, but he had no reaction. I waved my hand in front of his face and I said, "Hello...earth to Hiro?"

"Huh?" He asked alarmed. "Sorry Quinn, I was just...t-t-thinking." He mumbled.

Dad who was sitting next to him on his right side looked over at him. "Don't be nervous kiddo, you got this in the bag." He said trying to encourage him. "Thanks Mr. Corona." Hiro said to him, but then he smirked and said proudly, "But don't worry I'm not nervous, I never get nervous!"

Just then I saw Honey Lemon whispering into Tadashi's ear. Tadashi turned to Honey and he nodded his head. "Uh...Aunt Cass, can we be excused? Honey just wants me to show her where the bathroom is." Tadashi asked. Aunt Cass nodded her head and said, "Yeah sure."

Tadashi quickly grabbed Honey's hand and they ran upstairs. Mom and Dad stroked their chins as they squinted their eyes, and then they smirked.

"Are they dating?" Mom asked.

GoGo, Fred, and Wasabi started laughing hysterically. Fred was laughing so hard that he fell out of his chair and started rolling on the floor.

"Tadashi!? Honey!? Dating!?" GoGo said. "That's the funniest thing I have ever heard!" Wasabi said. Fred looked at me and he said, "Q*bert your mom is hilarious!"

I know I told Fred not to give me a nickname, but he couldn't help it. Now he's calling me _"Q*bert"_ , I kind of like it. Honey's also calling me _"Quinnie Bear"_ , I know it sounds a little cheesy but I like it.

"I'm being serious." Mom said to them. GoGo, Fred, and Wasabi shook their heads at the same time. "No, they're just friends." Wasabi said to her.

Mom and Dad kind looked disappointed when they heard that. "That's too bad."Dad said. "They would look really cute together." Mom followed. Aunt Cass shrugged and said, "Don't worry he'll find that special someone one day."

My dad looked over at my mom, who on his right side and he said, "I know I did." Then he gave her a kiss on the cheek. My mom gave him a gentle push and said playfully, "Eugene!" Then my mom kissed him back, but this time it was on the lips.

"Mom! Dad! Get a room!" I muttered.

* * *

 **Tadashi's POV**

So there we were. Honey and I were on the living room couch. I was sitting down, Honey lied down and she rested her head on my lap. "Happy anniversary." I said as I stroked her soft blonde hair, and then I kissed her forehead.

I couldn't believe that we've been dating for a year!

"Are you sure we should tell them?" She asked me. I nodded my head. "We can't hide our secret forever; we had to tell them someday."

A few days ago Honey and I agreed to tell everyone that we were dating. We were sick and tired of hiding it.

But then I noticed that Honey had a worried look on her face. "Hey what's wrong?" I asked.

She sat up and she told me, "I don't know, I just have a really weird feeling that something bad is going to happen today." Then she looked away. "Hey." I said as I placed two of my fingers under her chin lifting her head slightly. "Today is going to be perfect. Nothing's gonna get in our way." I said optimistically. Honey still looked pretty worried.

"Come on where's my bubbly Honey Lemon!" Then I started tickling her and she started to laugh hysterically."Dashi stop!" She said as she giggled. I managed to pin her down to the couch and I gave her a kiss.

"I love you." I said to her. She kissed me back and she said "I love you more." Then a breath, a pause, I shrugged and said, "If you say so."

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

A few hours later the gang started packing up Hiro's project into Wasabi's van.

It was decided that Quinn was going to ride over to the SFIT Showcase with her friends and Aunt Cass was going to ride in Mr. and Mrs. Corona's car.

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

Professor Callaghan was in his car driving to the showcase. "Finally! After months of planning this is actually happening!" He said out loud. "Boss, can you stop talking to yourself? People are gonna start thinking you're crazy."

Oh yeah, he brought Plum with him too.

The professor groaned "You remember the plan, right?" He asked.

"Oh yeah." Plum said to her master. "I give him a HA! And a HI-YA! And then a OUU-WA! And I'd kick him sir!" She said showing off her karate skills.

"Excellent work." Callaghan said proudly. Plum let out a yawn and she said "I'm bored. Can you turn on the radio or sing to me or something?" She asked.

"Eh, I don't feel like singing." Callaghan told his cat, but then an idea came to him, "Why don't you sing?"

Plum shrugged and she started to sing,

 **Plum:** _"Nobody knows the trouble I've seen. Nobody knows my sorrow-"_

Callaghan felt bored and he cut her off, "Can you stop being so dark and depressing? Sing something with a little bounce in it!"

 **Plum:** _"Let it go, let it go_

 _Can't hold it back anymore_

 _Let it go, let it-"_

"NO! Anything but that! I hate that song!" Callaghan said interrupting her.

Plum sighed and she sung another song,

 **Plum:** _"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts diddly dee and here they are standing in a row..."_

Callaghan started to sing-a-long with his cat.

 **Callaghan:** _"Bom Bom Bom Bom"_

 **Plum:** _"Take one small one..."_

 **Callaghan:** _"Some as big as your head..."_

However Plum was having second thoughts on the plan.

"Are you sure about this sir?" She said. "I mean think about what we're doing to that boy's friends and family...what's his name? Tadashi?"

Callaghan got furious "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" He shouted.

"Uh...nothing master." Plum said startled.

"Never mention that name in my presence!" He demanded.

"Wow, since when did you get so moody?" Plum muttered.

* * *

 _Meanwhile back in Wasabi's van..._

The gang just sat there in silence as Wasabi was driving.

Tadashi called shotgun so he sat in the seat next to Wasabi's. Hiro, GoGo, and Quinn were sitting in the second row. Quinn sat in between them. GoGo was on Quinn's right side while Hiro was on Quinn's left side. Honey and Fred sat in the last row.

Quinn put on her headphones. She was pressed a button on her Krei Pod to turn it on but on the screen it showed a battery icon with a small red line.

"Darn it!" She shouted. "It's dead again!"

Wasabi quickly looked over his shoulder and said, "Don't worry Quinn, we can just listen to the radio."

"Uh Wasabi, I don't think you should do that!" Tadashi suggested. Wasabi winked and nudged at his friend and said, "Tadashi, it's the radio. How bad can it be!"

Wasabi turned it on and this started playing:

 _"Baby, baby, baby oooh_

 _Like baby, baby, baby nooo_

 _Like baby, baby, baby oooh"_

The friends started covering their ears and Quinn was screaming, "MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOOOOOOP!"

Wasabi quickly turned off the radio and they sat in silence once again.

"What do we do now?" Quinn asked. Then she grabbed Hiro's shirt collar and she screamed "I NEED MUSIC TO LIVE!" as she shook him.

"Well I guess we're just gonna have to entertain ourselves."

Quinn groaned and she slumped back into her seat.

Tadashi started drumming on the glove box. Hiro followed and he tapped his fingers on the arm of his chair. Wasabi tapped on the stirring wheel as he vocalized. Honey and Fred were vocalizing too. GoGo just sat there, rolling her eyes and she looked out the window.

Just then an idea came to Quinn. She smirked and started to sing,

 **Quinn:** _"They say we are what we are_

 _But we don't have to be._

 _I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way._

 _I'll be the watcher of the eternal flame._

 _I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams."_

 **Honey,Wasabi, &Fred:** _"Oooooooh"_

 **Quinn:** _"I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass glass, glass"_

 **Honey,Wasabi, &Fred:** _"Oooooooh"_

 **Quinn:** "I try to picture me without you but I can't"

 **All:** _"'Cause we could be immortals, immortals_

 _Just not for long, for long._

 _And live with me forever now,_

 _You pull the blackout curtains down_

 _Just not for long, for long"_

 **Quinn:** _"We could be"_

 **Honey,Wasabi, &Fred:** _"Immooooooo-"_

 **Quinn:** _"Immortals"_

 **Honey,Wasabi, &Fred:** _"Immooooooo- "_

 **Quinn:** _"Immortals"_

 **Honey,Wasabi, &Fred:** _"Immooooooo-"_

 **Quinn:** _"Immortals"_

 **Honey, Wasabi, &Fred:** _"Immooooooo-"_

 **All:** _"Immortals"_

 **Quinn:** _"And live with me forever now,_

 _Pull the blackout curtains down,"_

 **All:** _"We could be immortals, immortals_

 _Just not for long, for long"_

 **Quinn:** _"We could be"_

 **Honey,Wasabi, &Fred:** _"Immooooooo-"_

GoGo started to get irritated from everyone singing and she shouted "STOOOOP!"

 **(A/N: Sorry I had to cut the song short guys. Don't worry, I might have the characters sing** _ **Immortals**_ **again in a future chapter.)**

Startled by her screaming everyone stopped.

"Thank you! I can't stand that song!" GoGo said relieved.

Quinn was shocked about what GoGo said. "Aca-scuse me!" She said offended. "It's a Fall Out Boy song!"

"GoGo we were just having fun and hey why weren't you singing with us? You have a beautiful voice." Honey told her friend.

"I don't sing." GoGo told everyone.

"But can we at least sing something else?" Quinn asked.

GoGo turned to Quinn and she saw her saying "Pleeeeeeeease." While giving GoGo puppy dog eyes and pouty lips.

 _'Oh...with the face and the eyes...'_ GoGo thought to herself. She sighed and said "Alright, but don't sing _Immortals_ or _Let It Go_."

Quinn started searching through her mind and she immediately found a song from one of her favorite musicals, and she thought it would be fun if she changed things up a little bit. Quinn hummed a little bit and then she started to sing.

* * *

 **(A/N: Just so you guys know the song the characters are about to sing is a parody that I wrote of** _ **Gotta Get Back To Hogwarts**_ **From** _ **A Very Potter Musical**_ **(or** _ **AVPM**_ **for short). If you never heard of that song before look it up on** _ **YouTube**_ **right now and then come back here. Anyway the parody is called** _ **Gotta Get Back To SFIT.**_ **Please don't kill me I just really wanted to put this song in this story!)**

 **Quinn:** _"Underneath these stairs I hear the sneers and feel glares of the jocks, the cheerleaders, and the preps_

 _Can't believe how cruel they are, and it stings my lighting scar, to know that they'll never ever give me what I want._

 _I know I don't deserve these awful rules made by the bullies here at San Fransokyo High_

 _Can't take these stupid Muggles, but despite all of my struggles, I'm still alive_

 _I'm sick of winter break and this waiting around_

 _Man, it's January, and I'm skipping this town. Hey it's no mystery, there's nothing here for me now!"_

Hiro smirked and decided he to join Quinn in her little sing-along.

 **Hiro:** _"I gotta get back to SFIT! I gotta get back to school! Gotta get myself to SFIT, where everybody knows I'm cool."_

 **Quinn:** _"Back to science, robotics, and chemistry geeks!"_

 **Hiro:** _"To lasers and maglev bikes, and to monstrous feasts!"_

 **Quinn &Hiro:** _"It's all that I love, and it's all that I need_

 _At SFIT, SFIT!"_

 **Hiro:** _"I think we're going back"_

 **Quinn:** _"We'll see our friends, gonna laugh 'til we cry!"_

 **Hiro:** _"Build a jetpack, gonna take to the sky"_

Fred decided to cut in and he sang,

 **Fred:** _"NO WAY this time anyone's gonna die,"_

Tadashi turned around and he said "Huh?" But Fred continued to sing,

 **Fred:** _"And it's gonna be totally awesome!"_

 **Hiro:** _"I'll build some bots, with a flick of my wrench, defeat the Professors, yeah, bring it on! And do it all with my brother Tadashi, cause together we're totally awesome!"_

Then Tadashi cut in and he sang,

 **Tadashi:** _"Yeah, cause together we're totally awesome!_

 _It's been so long, but we're going back!"_

 **Hiro:** _"Don't go for work, don't go there for class"_

 **Quinn:** _"As long you guys are together,"_

 **Hiro &Tadashi: **_"Gonna kick some grass!"_

 **Hiro,Tadashi, &Quinn:** _"And it's gonna be totally awesome!"_

 **Hiro:** _"This year we'll take everybody by storm! Stay up all night, sneak out of our dorm—"_

 **Honey:** _"—But let's not forget that we need to perform well in class if we want to pass this—"_

Then Honey held up a copy of an SFIT final exam from last year.

Fred and Hiro groaned, Fred turned to Honey and he said, "Honey why why do you have to be such a buzzkill?"

"Because, guys, school's not all about fun and games! We need to study hard if we want to shape the future."

"She's right you know!" Wasabi said to Fred.

 **Honey:** _"I may be bubbly, but I'm super smart!_

 _Check out my grades, they're "A's" for a start!"_

 **Wasabi:** " _What she lack in looks..."_

"HEY!" Honey said offended. "Let me finish!" Wasabi told her.

 **Wasabi:** _"Well, she makes up in heart!"_

Honey smiled and she sung,

 **Honey:** _"And well guys, yeah, that's totally awesome!"_

Quinn tugged on the sleeve of GoGo's jacket. "I'm not singing!" GoGo said to her. Quinn gave GoGo _"the face"_ again. GoGo sighed and she started to sing.

 **GoGo:** _"This semester I plan to study a lot—"_

Fred interrupted her and he sang,

 **Fred:** _"—That would be cool if you were actually hot!"_

Honey tapped on Fred's shoulder.

 **Honey:** _"Hey Freddie, come on..."_

Then she whispered into his ear,

 **Honey:** _"We're the only friends that she's got!"_

 **Fred:** _"And that's cool..."_

 **Wasabi:** _"...and that's totally awesome!"_

 **Honey, Fred, Wasabi, & GoGo:** _"Yeah, it's so cool, and it's totally awesome!"_

 **All:** _"We're sick of winter break and this waiting around! It's like we're sitting in the lost and found! Don't take no sorcery for anyone to see how..._

 _We gotta get back to SFIT! We gotta get back to school! We gotta get back to SFIT! Where everything is wicked-coooool!_

 _Back to science, robotics, and chemistry geeks! To lasers and maglev bikes, and to monstrous feasts!_

 _It's all that I love, and it's all that I need. SFIT, SFIT! I think we're going back"_

Just then Honey tapped on GoGo and Quinn's shoulders and she whispered into their ears. The two girl nodded their heads. The put their hands together and started singing.

 **Honey,GoGo, &Quinn:** _"Honey Lemon, Domo arigato!_

 _Gung Hey Fat Choy, Chang!_

 _Happy Happy New Year, Honey Lemon"_

* * *

The gang finally reached SFIT. Aunt Cass and Mr. And Mrs. Corona also arrived. Wasabi parked his van in the parking lot. They started walking to The Exposition Hall. Honey and Tadashi told everyone that they were going to help unload Hiro's project.

Once they were gone Tadashi started singing to Honey and twirling her around.

 **Tadashi:** _"Oh, Honey Lemon! I am so in love with,_

 _Honey Lemon! From The Golden Gate Bridge, to The Lucky Cat Cafe!_

 _I sing my love aloud for Honey Lemon!"_

Little did everyone know Alistair Krei was attending the showcase.

Callaghan and Plum we're outside of The Exposition Hall hiding behind a tree watching Krei walk in with a smile on his face.

Callaghan wanted to lunge at him, but Plum held him back. "Patience Callaghan. Patience."

 **Plum:** _"This year you bet, we're gonna get out of here!_

 _The reign of Yokai is drawing near!_

 _We'll destroy his pathetic career!_

 _And it's going to be totally awesome!_

 _Look out Krei for the dawn of the day!_

 _When you will do WHATEVER WE SAY!_

 _And Hamada and friends won't be in our way,_

 _Then we'll be the the ones who are totally awesome!"_

 **Callaghan:** _"Yeah, we'll be the ones who are totally awesome!"_

"Wow I never thought I would say that." Callaghan said surprised. The pair walked into The Exposition Hall with sly smiles.

* * *

Meanwhile the gang were almost there at The Exposition Hall, and they decided to sing as they walked in.

 **All:** _"Who knows how fast this semester gonna go? Hand me a glass, let the butterbeer flow!"_

Then Hiro thought to himself optimistically,

 **Hiro:** _'Maybe at last, I'll talk to Quinn! No wait...that'd be WAY too awesome!'_

 **All:** _"We're back to learn everything that we can! It's great to come back, to where we began! And here we are, and Alakazam! Here we go, this is totally awesome!"_

* * *

The gang walked into the showcases but they started snapping their fingers, and apparently everyone else at the showcase was doing it with them.

 **All:** _"Come on, and teach us everything you know! The winter break's over, and we're itching to go!"_

"I think we're ready for...our favorite Professor!" Honey said. Then everyone parted to make room for Professor Callaghan. They even got down on their knees for him.

 **Boys:** _"Oooooo..."_

 **Girls:** _"Ahhhhhh..."_

Callaghan made his way through the crowd carrying Plum in his arms.

 **Callaghan:** _"Welcoooooooooooooooooome, all of you to SFIT!_

 _I welcome all of you to school!_

 _Did you know that here at SFIT,_

 _We've got a hidden swimming pool?_

 _Welcome, welcome, welcome SFIT!"_

Callaghan and Plum looked at Tadashi and his friends and he sung,

 **Callaghan:** _"Welcome cuties, nerds, and tools"_

 _Now that I've got you here at SFIT,_

 _I'd like to go over just a couple of rules:"_

Everyone got up as Callaghan went over the rules.

"My name is Robert Callaghan and I am the head professor of our Robotics Program here at the San Fransokyo Institute Of Technology. You can all call me Callaghan. I suppose, you can also call me Robert, if you want a detention. Just kidding, I'll expel you if you call me Robert!"

Quinn nudged Hiro and she said, "Hey I guess we have time for one more verse."

Everyone started dancing and one guy did a flip in the air. Then they went back to singing,

 **All:** " _Back to science, robotics, and chemistry geeks! To lasers and maglev bikes, and to monstrous feasts!_

 _It's all that I love, and it's all that I need. SFIT, SFIT!_

 _Back to technology and experiments, to the periodic table and friends!"_

 **Wasabi:** _"To Wasabi!"_

 **Honey:** _"Honey Lemon!"_

 **GoGo:** _"GoGo!"_

 **Fred:** _"FREDZILLA!"_

 **All:** _"Back to the place where this fanfiction began!_

 _At SFIT! SFIT!"_

"I'm sorry, what's its name?!" Fred asked everyone.

 **All:** _"SFIT! SFIT!"_

"I didn't hear you guys!" Fred asked again.

 **All:** _"SFIT, SFIT!"_

Hiro nudged Quinn and he said, "Man, I'm glad we're back!"

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked that chapter. I also hope you liked** _ **Gotta Get Back To SFIT**_ **. I had a lot of fun writing this! I'm planning on making it the opening number to the sequel.**

 **Oh by the way good news I'm planning on making this story a trilogy and maybe I could use** _ **Gotta Get Back To SFIT**_ **in the third installment too.**

 **Don't worry there won't be singing in the next chapter.**

 **We also got to see more of Quinn's parents Eugene and Molly.**

 **By the way for Tadahoney's second duet I'm going to make them sing "** _ **Gravity**_ **" By Sara Bareilles.**

 **Also brace yourselves for the next chapter.**

 **Gr8White8395- Yes there will be a mean girl in this story and yes she is one of the bullies at Quinn's school, and yes she is a spoiled-bratty-cheerleader-head of a clique-rich girl. There will be multiple bullies in Quinn's school. We are also going to see what goes down at Quinn's school.**

 **There will also be a mean girl in the sequel as well, her name is Darcy Fujita, but I might change her first name to either Savannah, Amber,** **Bree, Audrey, Marilyn, or Tanya. I talked about her a few chapters ago.**

 **However in this story I'm not going to give her a name, I'm just going to call her** _ **"Mean Girl," "Blonde Girl," Popular Girl,"**_ **or whatever, since she's just a minor character. So basically it's like what** _ **Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs**_ **,** _ **Cinderella**_ **, and** _ **Beauty and The Beast**_ **did with the princes of their stories, they didn't give them names at all. I'll just address her by the role she's playing in this story. In fact I'm going to do the same thing to most of the bullies at Quinn's school, I'll only address them by the role that they're playing.**

 **LunaNightFury- I'm actually going to use Shut Up and Dance in the sequel. It's going to be a guys group number.**

 **Animal Lover- Love those ideas. Also I'm not sure if I wanna make Plum sing** _ **Evil Like Me**_ **. For some weird reason whenever I hear that song I picture Plum and Quinn singing it.**

 **However in the sequel I'm going to have Plum sing** _ **Popular**_ **From** _ **Wicked**_ **, she's trying to give Skylar (Quinn's long lost sister) a makeover. I also might have her sing** _ **Love Is Strange**_ **too.**

 **Also speaking of Skylar I might have her sing** _ **If Only**_ **from** _ **Descendants**_ **with** **Jack (Quinn's long lost brother and Skylar's twin brother) in the sequel, it fits their character very well.**

 **I'm also thinking about changing Kiara's (Wasabi's sister) voice actress to Olivia Olson (she was the voice of Vanessa Doofenshmirtz in** _ **Phineas and Ferb**_ **and Marceline in** _ **Adventure Time**_ **). I'm actually might cut Mr. Sparkles out.**

 **Oh and one more thing.**

 **I know I'm probably late on this, but I've hear there were rumors going around about a Big Hero 6 is getting a sequel. PLEASE DISNEY MAKE THIS HAPPEN!**

 **I also heard a rumor that Tadashi is coming back, but he's coming back as a villain named Sunfire (I guess that's suppose to pay a tribute to the original comics). Honestly I kind of have mixed feelings about this. On one had I'm all like: YES! BRING BACK TADASHI! But on the other hand I'm not so sure if Disney should do this.**

 **I also heard another rumor going around that they are putting in Marys Isoama (who is one of the many characters that Quinn was based off of). If you don't know who she is, she was a character in the original comics. Marys is the daughter of a scientist named Dr. Iosama. Big Hero 6 was actually on a mission to protect her and her father from a super villain. I also heard Disney might make her Hiro's love interest.**

 **Okay, if that happens I guess that means my Quiro fantasies are over, but on the bright side...**

 **[Stands up on a chair and raises my hand.]**

 **Me: "I VOLUNTEER TO PLAY MARYS IOSAMA! Now I can make out with Ryan Potter!"**

 **Wasabi:" I hate to burst your bubble, but you do know it's animated right and you guys could record your lines separately right?"**

 **Fred: "Also you're fifteen and Ryan's almost twenty."**

 **GoGo: "Also doesn't he have a girlfriend?"**

 **Hiro: "Face it, it's never going to happen!"**

 **Me: "Hey I can dream, can't I?"**

 **Honey: "Don't worry, someday your prince will come."**

 **Me:" Yeah. Well I got to go..."**

 **[I put on a pointy red hat, a backpack, and a blue cape...]**

 **Me: "Into the unknown."**

 **[Then I walk away]**

 **By the way if you know where that's from you're awesome. Have a nice day!**

 **Songs Featured:**

 _ **Immortals**_ **By The Fall Out Boys**

 _ **Gotta Get Back To SFIT**_ **(A Parody Of** _ **Gotta Get Back To Hogwarts**_ **from** _ **A Very Potter Musical**_ **)**


	10. The Fire

**A/N: Oh by the way remember what I said about making it headcanon that Tadashi, Honey, GoGo, Fred, and Wasabi are taking a 6 year college program. I made a mistake, I just remembered that Fred isn't a student at SFIT, he's the school mascot. I think I also spelt Kristin Chenoweth's (she plays Callaghan's cat, Plum) name wrong a few times. I apologize for that.**

 **I also made it headcanon that SFIT has dorms, oh but don't worry everyone gets to go home on weekends, holidays, and summer vacations.**

 **Also can you guess who Quinn's roommate is gonna be?**

 **Oh by the way I might change the song for Quinn and Hiro's last duet. Recently I was listening to the soundtrack of Newsies and the song** _ **"Something To Believe In"**_ **came up and it made me think of Quiro, but we'll take a vote to see if they should sing** _ **"I See The Light"**_ **or** _ **"Something To Believe In"**_ **as the last duet for our little lovebirds.**

 **By the way most of you probably know this but after this story and the** _ **Big Hero 6-Frozen Fever**_ **inspired one-shot that I'm going to do I'm going to write a prequel story about how Quinn's parents Molly and Eugene met (they're still going to be voiced by Ramin Karmiloo and Sierra Boggess) and the origin story of Quinn's brother and sister Jack and Skylar.**

 **Yes Aunt Cass is going to be in the prequel (but don't worry she's still going to be voiced by Maya Ruldolph) and Hiro and Tadashi's parents are going to be in it their mother's name is going to be** **Maemi Takachiho and his father's name is going to be Tom Hamada and I'm thinking about making them childhood sweethearts like Hiro and Quinn.**

 **I also made it headcanon that Aunt Cass is related to Hiro and Tadashi's father since her last name is Hamada. I need help picking out their voice actors.**

 **Oh I gave the antagonist in that will be featured in the sequel a name. Her name is going to be Elvria Audley (her last name Audley, came from Eleanor Audley who was the voice of Lady Tremaine aka The Evil Stepmother in** _ **Cinderella**_ **and Maleficent in** _ **Sleeping Beauty**_ **). Even the name sounds evil! [*SQUEE!*]**

 **Elvria is going to be the new Dean of SFIT, but she is secretly a supervillain, or should I say supervillainess who is leading a villain alliance to destroy Big Hero 6. I can so see Donna Murphy, she's the voice of Mother Gothel in** _ **Tangled**_ **, and speaking of** _ **Tangled**_ **Elvira is going to have a Mother Gothel-Rapunzel type of relationship with Jack and Skylar, but mainly Skylar.**

 **Oh I'm also changing Darcy Fujita (the mean girl and a member of Elvira Audley's villain alliance) to Vanessa Fujita (I named her Vanessa after Ursula's human form in** _ **The Little Mermaid).**_

 **I'm also thinking about putting Elvira Audley, Vanessa Fujita and Jesse Banzai (another one of Elvria Audley's villain alliance members) in the third and final installment of this story.**

 **Oh Mr. Sparkles is still going to be in the sequel but his name is going to be changed to Professor Sprakles since he is posing himself as a college professor at SFIT, and he'll be voiced by John de Lancie (Discord From My Little Pony). Also Yama might come back in the sequel.**

 **I'm also thinking about putting in a female professor that will be the opposite of Elvira Audley and Martin Lebeur (the professor that will replace Callaghan after he got arrested who will constantly bump heads with Hiro and Quinn). Her name is going to be Diane Felton (her last name, Felton came from Verna Felton the actress who played The Fairy Godmother in** _ **Cinderella**_ **) she's going to be a little bit like Miss Honey from** _ **Matlida**_ **. I need help picking out a voice actress for her.**

 **Oh by the way Ryan Potter just turned 20. HAPPY BIRTHDAY RYAN! If only I were 18.**

 **I'm going to try out a new format. I'm going to answer your reviews before we go into the chapters.**

 **Gr8White8395- Actually you're not late in picking out Quinn's voice actress. I'm actually thinking about it.**

 **Kazumi Evans would be a good voice actress for Quinn and you're right she does have a beautiful voice which would make Hiro swoon and she does look like Quinn, but I found out that she's twenty five, which would make her older than Samantha Barks (who is twenty four), the actress playing Quinn's sister.**

 **I think we should aim for someone a little younger, like someone around the ages 14-18 years old.**

 **Hmmm...how about Grace Rolek? She's the speaking and singing voice of Connie Maheswaran in** _ **"Steven Universe"**_ **. She also has a really beautiful voice too that would make Hiro swoon. I'm not sure if she's Filipino though, but some websites are saying she is, she could also be Italian, which if most of you guys remember Quinn happens to be part Italian. Hopefully she could do a really good Canadian accent.**

 **Animal Lover- I could try to make Plum sing** _ **Figaro**_ **in either this story or the sequel.**

 **Ember Neurton- Yeah I agree with you. I also hope they give Hiro a love interest, it could be Marys or maybe someone new in the sequel.**

 **Arya Scarlett 14: Yes Fall Out Boys is KING! Big Hero 6 started my love for them, and yes Quinn happens to be a really big fan of them.**

 **Okay {*takes a deep*} here we go...**

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

Before Hiro had to present we just walked around, checking out all the other stuff.

"Wow." Tadashi said marveled. "There's a lot of sweet tech here today." He looked over at Hiro who was walking beside him, pushing a giant plastic bin. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"You're talking to an ex-bot fighter." Hiro bragged. "It takes a lot more then this to rattle me up."

"Yep." GoGo said, walking behind Hiro with everyone else. "He's nervous."

"What?" Hiro asked, a slight nervous tone to his voice.

"Ooh!" Honey Lemon cooed, as she approached us. "He's so tense!"

"You have nothing to fear kiddo!" Fred told him.

"Guys, I'm okay really!"

I chuckled "Oh relax Hiro!" I said giving him a nudge. "You're tech is amazing!"

"Yeah!" Honey said as she nodded enthusiastically. "Tell him GoGo!"

GoGo looked at Hiro. "Stop whining. Woman up."

"What do you need little man?" Wasabi asked him. "Deodorant? Breath mint? Fresh pair of underpants?"

"Underpants!?You need serious help." GoGo asked Wasabi, as we were parking the bins beside the stage.

"Hey," He said casually, leaning against one of the bins. "I come prepared."

Fred hopped up onto the edge of the stage and sat down. "I haven't done laundry in six months! One pair last me four days-I go front, I go back, I go inside out then, I go front and back!" He said proudly.

Wasabi looked like he was gonna throw up. Tadashi leaned against the stage "Wow. That is both disgusting and awesome."

"Don't encourage him!" GoGo warned Tadashi.

"It's called 'recycling'." Fred insisted.

"Now our next presenter,Hiro Hamada _._ " A lady over the intercom announced.

Hiro shrugged "Well I guess I'm up."

"Okay!" Honey Lemon said, pulling out her phone. "Photo photo!" We all gathered around in a tight group. "Everybody say Hiro!" She said in a sing-song voice.

"Hiro!"

I got a glimpse of the picture. Everyone had normal smiles, but Hiro was giving a completely nervous smile.

"We love you Hiro! Good luck!" Honey said.

GoGo gently punched him on the shoulder "Don't mess it up!"

Wasabi nudged Hiro and said "Break a leg little man! Not literally!"

As they were walking away Fred shouted "SCIENCE, YEEEEEAAAAHHHH!" And then he pumped his fist in the air.

"Alright little bro, this is it!" Tadashi held out his fist waiting for a fist-bump but Hiro just stood there, silent. "Come on don't leave me hanging."

Tadashi and I walked around and we came face to face with Hiro. He seemed worried. "What's wrong?" Tadashi asked. "Yeah, what happened to Mr. Battle Bot?" I followed.

"I really want to go here." He said.

"Hey," Tadashi told him. "You got this."

"And just remember Hiro." I said and then I put my hands on his shoulders, I looked into his eyes and said to him "Anata o shinrai shite imasu." And then I let go.

Hiro looked confused when I said that. "Huh?" He asked. "I believe in you." I said.

Tadashi put his hand on his brother's shoulder and he said. "Me too. We all do."

Hiro perked up and said, "Okay. I'm ready."

Tadashi and I wished him good luck. Before we walked away I heard Hiro say "Hey, Quinn wait!"

I quickly turned around and said, "What is it?" I asked.

"Uh...uh...um...never mind. I-I-It's nothing." He said. I just gave him thumbs up, then we went our separate ways. Hiro grabbed a microphone and got onto the stage while Tadashi and I joined our friends, my parents, Aunt Cass, and Professor Callaghan in the crowd.

Well, it wasn't much of a "crowd." I think there were only four or five people watching.

* * *

 **Hiro's POV**

"Uh, hello, my name is-" I said into the mike which screeched with feedback. "S-sorry. My name is Hiro Hamada, and I've been working on something that I think is pretty cool. I hope you like it."

I reached into my hoodie and pulled out a headset and then I took a small object no bigger than a paper clip out of my pocket. "This is a micro-bot." The judges just stared, and one guy even walked away.

My heart was beating like crazy. I felt the room getting hot and sweat was coming down my forehead. I started to feel nervous again.

Just then I spotted Quinn and Tadashi in the audience mouthing: "Breath."

I decided to take their advice. I took a deep breath and then I continued.

"It doesn't look like much, but when it links up with the rest of it's pals..." Just as planed the other micro-bots came out from the other bins and formed a giant cube. "Things get a little more interesting."

Then suddenly more people started coming in. Then I continued. I pointed to my headset. "The micro-bots are controlled with this neural transmitter." I took the headset off and the micro-bots collapsed, but when I put it back on it stacked up again "I think of what I want them to do, and they do it."

I walked around my micro-bots. "The possibilities for this tech or limitless." With the wave of my hands I made them build pick up cinder blocks and assembled them into a tower. "What used to take teams if people moths, or years. Can now be accomplished by oneperson!"

Then they picked me up and placed me on top of the tower.

More and more people started to come in. I couldn't believe it. People actually like what I did. Back in Elementary, Middle, and High School people use to make fun of me for being so brainy but now for the first time in my life I felt special.

Even Callaghan looked impressed, I don't why but for some reason he brought a cat with him.

"And that's just the beginning."

I leaped off the tower. Everyone gasped, thinking I was about to fall, but the micro-bots rose up and caught me in midair.

"How about transportation?" I asked as the micro-bots transformed into a set of legs. As I walked through the audience I said, "Micro-bots can move anything, anywhere, with ease.

As the micro-bots got back to the stage, they formed a set of stairs so I could get down. "If you can think it, the micro-bots can do it!" I said.

As my feet touched the ground I said "The only limit is your imagination!" The micro-bots formed into one giant micro-bot. "Micro-bots!"

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

The whole exhibit hall exploded into claps as Hiro and the giant micro-bot bowed.

I looked over at Aunt Cass and she was shaking some guy's arm shouting, "That's my nephew! Whoo! My family! I love my family!"

Hiro jumped off the stage as we all ran over to Hiro. Tadashi and Hiro did their signature fist bump, before Honey Lemon gave Hiro a big bear hug. The gang told him he did an amazing job.

Then I gave him a hug, but this time it felt different. It felt like time stopped and we were the only ones in that exhibit hall, but then our celebration was intruded by a voice saying "That was an impressive display."

Then we saw a tall blonde man in a suit coming up to us.

"With some development your tech could be revolutionary."

Hiro and I immediately recognized who it was. "Alistair Krei." Hiro said marvled.

I ran up to him and I shook his hand saying, "Hi Mr Krei! I'm Quinn! Quinn Corna! I'm a huge fan!"

I think I shook his hand too vigorously because I saw him shaking.

He let go of my hand and then gestured to Hiro's micro-bot. "May I?" He asked. Hiro shrugged and handed over the micro-bot. "Fascinating." Krei whispered. He turned to Hiro and said, "I want your micro-bots at Krei Tech!" He told Hiro.

"Shut up!" Hiro said.

I nudged Hiro and I told, "Face it tiger, you just hit the jackpot.

But apparently we weren't the only ones who heard Krei's offer. Professor Callaghan did too.

"Hiro." he said, Mr. Krei looked at him and said, "Oh Robert! Fancy seeing you here." Then he looked the cat that Callaghan was holding.

I don't know why but for some reason Callaghan brought a cat with him to the showcase. She was a really cute cat, she had really fluffy white fur, a pink collar and a matching pink bow on her head. I think she was a Persian cat.

"Aw...how cute you brought Plum with you." Krei cooed.

The cat gave Krei and dirty look and she hissed at him.

"Mr. Krei is right. Your micro-bots are an inspired piece of tech." Callaghan told Hiro. "You can continue to develop them. Or you. can sell them to a man who is guided by his own self-interest!"

Krei held up his hand. "Robert, I know how you feel about me, but it shouldn't affect this young man's opportunity to-"

Professor Callaghan cut him off. "This is your decision Hiro. But you should know Mr. Krei has cut corners and ignored sound science to get where he is."

"That's just not true," Krei argued. "I wouldn't trust Krei with your micro-bots." Callaghan said, staring straight at Krei. "Or anything else."

The gang and I were very surprised by Professor Callaghan's statement.

"Hiro, I'm offering you more money than any fourteen year old could imagine." Krei said.

We all looked at Hiro waiting for an answer.

"I appreciate the offer Mr. Krei, but they're not for sale." Hiro said.

"I thought you were smarter then that." Krei said, sounding disappointed.

I felt angry and I wanted to punch Krei in the face so bad. Nobody talks to Hiro that way.

Hiro's face was unchanged. He pulled at his sleeve a little, and with a nod toward Professor Callaghan, "Robert."

He was about to walk away but Tadashi stopped him. "Mr. Krei." He said calling for his attention. Krei turned around and Tadashi pointed to Krei's hand, "That's my brother's." He said.

Krei opened his hand. "Oh, that's right," he said with a chuckle. He tossed the micro-bot to Hiro, who quickly stuffed it in his pocket. Then Krei walked away.

Once he left, Professor Callaghan walked towards Hiro. "You made the right choice Hiro." Then handed Hiro an envelope with the SFIT crest on it and said, "I look forward to seeing you in class."

Hiro had a big smile on his face. He did it! He got in!

Hiro and the gang started leaving but I decided to stay for a few minutes.

I turned to Callaghan. "Thank you so much Professor." I said. "You're welcome." He said.

"Oh hey, what you did back there was pretty awesome." I said to him. "Yeah, he's got a really big ego doesn't he?" Professor Callaghan said as he smirked.

Then I looked at his cat. I was about to pet her, but I stopped. "May I?" I asked.

Professor Callaghan nodded his head "Yeah, she likes that." He looked at his cat "Don't you Plum?" He cooed. All she said was "Meow."

I smiled and reached my hand out and I petted her. Her fur was really soft and silky. She also seemed to be enjoying it.

"Hi Plum, I'm Quinn." I said as she purred.

I got a glimpse of Callaghan, he appeared to be smiling. "I think she likes you." I nodded my head. "I always wanted to have a cat." I told him.

Just then I heard someone say "Hey Quinn!" I turned around and I saw the gang gesturing at me to come with them. "I guess it's time for you to go Callaghan said. I nodded my head, as I walked away I looked back at Callaghan and Plum, "I'll see you soon!"

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

As Quinn walked away. Plum looked up at her master's face, he was smiling. She couldn't help but smile too.

"Aw...Boss you're smiling." She cooed. "What!" Callaghan said in disbelief. "No, I'm not!"

"Yes you are!" Plum said encouraging him. "You should smile more often."

"I really like that Quinn girl." Plum told him. Callaghan looked at Plum. "Is that so."

Plum nodded "Uh-huh. She looks like Snow White minus the red lips and short hair." Then Plum remember something. "Oh remember when Abigail was little and you guys use to watch _Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs_ all the time. Oh and when that really scary forest scene came on and when the witch showed up she got so scared and you had to-"

Callaghan started getting flashbacks of Abigail as Plum was babbling, the professor felt anger and sadness building up inside of him.

"ENOUGH!" He screamed. Plum got startled and she started shaking.

Callaghan felt guilty. He sighed and he said "Oh Plum I-"

The cat cut him off "No, no, it's okay. So are we still gonna-"

Then Callaghan cut her off "Oh yes. I almost forgot."

Callaghan and Plum crouched down behind the stage so no one could see them.

Callaghan pulled out a metal box with a red button and he tossed it to Plum. She was confused at what her master had given her. "Uh sir? What is this?" Callaghan pushed the red button and it transformed into a little jet pack. "Now put it on!" He demanded. "SWEET!" Plum said with a grin on her face.

The professor took out a match box and he took out a match, he was about to light it up but he stopped for a moment, _'Maybe I shouldn't be doing this.'_ He thought to himself, but just then he remember.

"This is for you Abigail." He murmured. Callaghan swiped the the match against the box causing the match to light on fire and he dropped it onto the ground.

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

We bursted out of the exhibit hall, cheering for Hiro as he held his acceptance letter up high in the air.

As we were walking towards the car, Aunt Cass said, "Alright geniuses, let's feed those hungry brains back to the café. Dinner is on me!"

"Yes!" Fred exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air. "Nothing is better then free food! Unless it's moldy!"

"Aunt Cass," Tadashi said, pulling Hiro off to the side. "We'll catch up."

"Okay." She pulled Hiro and Tadashi into a big hug saying, "I'm so proud of you! BOTH OF YOU!"

Before they left, Hiro walked up to me, GoGo, Wasabi, Honey, and Fred. "Hey can you guys get my micro-bots for me?" The five us nodded our heads. "Great. See you later!" Hiro ran to his brother and they started walking away.

Before walked into the exhibit hall I saw Fred scrunching up his nose and he started sniffing. "Hey, do you guys smell anything burning?"

Soon all of us started scrunching up our noses and sniffing. Fred was right there was something burning.

As we walked inside the exhibit hall everything was complete chaos. People were running all over the place and pushing through the doors screaming "FIRE! FIRE! FIRE!"

A woman who was one of the judges at the showcase ran up to us. "YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" She screamed.

Then standing right on the stage was a huge fire!

I was was so shocked at what I saw, I froze. Just then I felt someone squeezing my arm I turned around, it was GoGo.

"Quinn let's go!" She pleaded.

I was about to run out but I just remembered that someone was missing. "Wait where's Professor Callaghan?" I asked.

Wasabi turned around and he said to me "There's no time, we have to go!" He grabbed my hand and the five of us ran out the door and we saw that the fire had spread.

Then I heard someone heard someone one yell my name. I turned around and I saw my parents and Aunt Cass running towards us.

Mom and Dad pulled me into a tight embrace and then they let go. "Are you guys okay?" Mom asked. We nodded our heads. "Are any of you hurt?" Dad asked. We shook our heads. "We're okay." I said.

* * *

 **Hiro's POV**

"I know what you're gonna say." I told Tadashi we as we stood on the bridge, overlooked the Ito Ishioka Robotics Lab.

It felt like only yesterday when Tadashi showed us around that lab.

"I should be proud of myself, because I'm finally using my gift for something important!" I said in a deep voice.

"No, no." Tadashi replied. "I was just gonna tell you that your fly was down for the whole show."

"Haha hilarious..." But when I looked down, and saw that he was right. "What!?" Tadashi laughed as I quickly zipped up my fly and elbowed him.

"Welcome to Nerd school." The he looked over at me. "Nerd."

"Well...I wouldn't be here without you so...You know...Thanks for not giving up on me." I said, giving him a smile.

It felt like perfect day, but two seconds we heard an alarm.

In a hurry we ran over to where the sound was coming from.

It was the Exposition Hall.

It was on fire!

Tadashi and I quickly Quinn, saw the gang, Aunt Cass, and Mr. and Mrs. Corona in the crowd and we rushed over to their side.

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

Just then we saw Hiro and Tadashi running towards us.

"Are you guys okay?" Tadashi asked. They all nodded their heads. "We're okay Tadashi." Honey said.

"But Professor Callaghan is still in there!" I told him.

Tadashi started at the fire. We all started to give each other worried looks.

He started to run in, but the gang stood in front him blocking his way.

"Tadashi what do think you're doing!? Fred asked.

"Don't go in there man!" Wasabi said.

"Are you crazy?!" GoGo asked in a worried voice.

"It's too dangerous!" Honey said.

Tadashi just pushed them out of the way and he continued to run, but this time my parents, Aunt Cass, Hiro, and I blocked

"NO! Don't do it!" Aunt Cass said grabbing Tadashi's arms.

"I have to try Aunt Cass!" Then he released himself from her grip.

Tadashi was about to run again but Hiro grabbed his brother's arm. "TADASHI NO!" He shouted.

Tadashi looked at the burning Expostion Hall and then back to his brother.

"Callaghan is still in there," Tadashi said. "Someone has to help!"

Hiro reluctantly let go of him and we watched Tadashi run into the building.

As Tadashi ran his baseball cap flew off his head and onto the ground.

* * *

 **Tadashi's POV**

Inside the building was an inferno, but through the heat and smoke I saw Professor Callagahn but he was putting on the neural transmitter that controlled Hiro's micro-bots. I quickly ran over to him shouting "Professor what are you doing?" I asked. "You have to get out of here!"

He turned around, but he had a really angry look on his face. Then he pushed me and pinned me to the ground. I tried to break free but his grasp was too strong.

I was confused at what was happening. "Professor Callaghan what's going on?"

Then he looked at the burning ceiling and shouted "PLUM NOW!"

I looked up and I saw Callaghan's cat Plum, but she was flying around with a jet pack strapped to her body and her tail was wrapped around a metal baseball bat. The cat flew up to the ceiling and landed on a large wooden beam standing above my head.

Plum was about to hit the beam but she stopped for a minute and she had a really worried look on her face.

"PLUM JUST DO IT!" Callaghan shouted.

"NO! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!" I argued.

I could tell that she didn't want to do it, she seemed like a good cat.

Plum took a deep breath, "I'm so sorry kid." She said.

 _'Wait...did she just talk?'_ I thought to myself. It's not possible!

She closed her eyes and started hitting the beam. The beam cracked and Callaghan started laughing like a maniac as the beam started to fall down.

Then everything went black...

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

Hiro picked up his baseball cap and he was about to run, but suddenly the building exploded, knocking him back and Tadashi's cap fell back onto the ground.

We all quickly ran over to his side and we helped Hiro get back up. "Ow...my head." He said. Then his eyes widened.

We all looked back at what was left of the building and gasped at what happened.

"No!" Honey said in disbelief as tears rushed down her eyes. "NO! NO! NO! NO!"

Hiro started running towards the now destroyed Exposition Hall.

"TADASHI!"Hiro cried "TADASHI! TADASHI!"

Aunt Cass ran up to him, she put her hands on his shoulders. "It's no use sweetie." Aunt Cass said with tear filled eyes. "He...he...he's...he's...dead. He's dead."

Hiro fell to his knees and he started to cry. Aunt Cass pulled him into an embrace. "It's going to be okay." She said trying calm down. "It's going to be okay." But then she started to cry hysterically.

I turned around and I saw Honey on the ground crying hysterically too, and she screaming "NO!" Over and over again. Wasabi and Fred quickly rushed to her side and gave her a really big embrace.

I glanced over at GoGo who was just staring at Wasabi and Fred hugging Honey. It looked like she was about to cry.

Fred noticed her and he said "GoGo, it's okay." Then he gestured her to come over "Come here."

GoGo just shook her head in disbelief and she ran away.

 _'No. This can't be happening. This wasn't supposed to happen.'_ I thought to myself.

Just then I saw Tadashi's baseball cap lying on the ground.

I slowly walked towards it and I dropped on my knees. "Tadashi." I murmured.

I picked up his cap, the only thing that was left of him and I cradled it in my arms.

Tadashi Shiro Hamada. He was an innocent twenty one year old young man who had a lot to live for.

He wasn't going to see Hiro go to college.

He wasn't going to see me graduate High School.

He wasn't going to see me get into college.

He wasn't going to graduate from SFIT with the rest of his friends.

He wasn't going to a famous inventor.

He wasn't gonna see any of us get married.

He wasn't going to get married.

He wasn't going to see our children.

He wasn't going to be somebody's uncle.

He wasn't going to have children.

He was a son, a nephew, a friend, a star student, a brother, and my hero.

My hero was...dead.

He was more than a friend...he was like the big brother I never had.

He was gone and we didn't get to say goodbye.

It felt like a hole has been punched through my chest.

It was a sad night.

I couldn't believe this was actually happened.

 _'No. He's not dead.'_ I thought to myself. _'He can't be.'_

No matter how hard I tried to convince myself it wasn't true. I couldn't...I just couldn't. Tadashi was dead and I had to face it.

I looked up at the sky and I screamed with tear filled eyes, "DON'T LEAVE US TADASHI! DON'T LEAVE US LIKE THIS!"

Then I just broke down crying. I felt the arms of my mother and father wrapping around me pulling me into a tight embrace.

"It's gonna to be okay Quinn." Mom said trying to comfort me. "It's gonna be okay." Dad followed.

I wasn't sure if I should believe them.

How do you keep going when the worst thing has happened...

* * *

 **A/N: I'm REALLY sorry you guys had to read that last part. I literally cried while writing this. Tadashi's death gets me every time.**

 **Please Review.**


	11. If You Say So

**Well here's the next chapter.**

 **Just so you guys know I'm changing the title to** _ **"Something To Believe In."**_

 **By the way do any of you know what** _ **Finding Neverland**_ **is? I'm going to use the song** _ **Believe**_ **and the gang is going to sing when they are looking for inspiration for the super suits.**

 **Gr8White8395- I'll try to put in one of Hiccup's one liners in a future chapter. Also we're about to see what goes down at Quinn's school soon.**

 **LunaNightFury- Yeah, I kind of had a crush on both Hiro and Tadashi. Mr. and Mrs. Hamada made some pretty good-looking babies. I might try to put** _ **Mother Knows Best**_ **In the sequel and maybe Elvira Audley could sing the reprise to Skylar, but I could use Evil Like Me From** _ **Descendants**_ **.**

 **Animal Lover- Don't worry everything will make sense and work out soon, you'll see. Also in the Junior Novelization of** _ **Big Hero 6,**_ **it confirmed that Tadashi was hit by a beam, which is where I got the idea from.**

 **Oh by the way I have a really big plot twist coming, It's going to take a few chapters till we get to it, but trust me it'll be worth the wait.**

 **Whatever you guys do don't ask what the plot twist is. It's a surprise!**

 **Fred: "Can you tell me?"**

 **Me: "Fred no!"**

 **[Fred gives me puppy dog eye]**

 **Fred: "Pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaassssse? You know I love a good plot twist!"**

 **Me: "Alright! But remember don't tell anyone, promise."**

 **Fred: "Promise."**

 **[Fred crosses his fingers behind his back]**

 **Me: "I saw that!"**

 **Fred: "Fine! I won't tell anyone."**

 **[I whisper the plot twist into his ear]**

 **Fred: "Oooo...that's a really good plot twist!"**

 **[Fred gives me a fist bump and walks away]**

 **I also started a DeviantArt, so now I get to post some pictures for this story. I also posted a picture of Plum. My DeviantArt username is DisneyGleekQueen101. Also the story's Tumblr will be down for a while, but it will be up and running soon.**

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

A week had passed...

I couldn't sleep. Every night I thought to myself _'Why? Why did this have to happen.'_

People kept asking us: _'How are you feeling? 'What are you feeling?'_

We have no answers...

I'm gonna spend my entire missing him. We all are.

Seven days after what happened. SFIT decided to throw a memorial for Tadashi and Professor Callaghan.

I put on gray tights, black flats, and black a-line dress with a white sash that had a white rose on it.

I looked at myself through the mirror in my bedroom. I took a deep breath. I had to be strong, for Tadashi.

Mom and Dad were still getting ready for the memorial. I walked down stairs to the living room. I sat down on the piano we had in our living room.

I remember during Christmas we would usually invite the Hamada Family and we would all just gather around the piano and sing Christmas Carols.

The thought of this made me feel sad. I decided to get down on the piano my hands starting moving across the keys.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

 _Meanwhile..._

Cass Hamada was driving in her pickup truck driving to the university.

Hiro was looking out at the window looking at the grey sky.

Every night he had nightmares about his brother Tadashi.

He remembered the fire...

He remembered Tadashi running into the the building risking his life to save Callaghan...

Hiro felt sad, angry, and guilty. He thought he could of done something.

 **Hiro:** _"You and I,_

 _We're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky._

 _With you, I'm alive_

 _Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide._

 _So stop time right here in the moonlight,_

 _Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes._

 _Without you, I feel broke._

 _Like I'm half of a whole._

 _Without you, I've got no hand to hold._

 _Without you, I feel torn._

 _Like a sail in a storm._

 _Without you, I'm just a sad song._

 _I'm just a sad song."_

 **Quinn:** _"With you I fall._

 _It's like I'm leaving all my past in silhouettes up on the wall._

 _With you I'm a beautiful mess._

 _It's like we're standing hand in hand with all our fears up on the edge._

Quinn felt tears building up in her brown eyes. _'No! Stop it Quinn, don't cry.'_ She thought to herself.

 **Quinn:** _"So stop time right here in the moonlight,_

 _Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes."_

 **Hiro:** _"Without you, I feel broke._

 _Like I'm half of a whole._

 _Without you, I've got no hand to hold._

 _Without you, I feel torn._

 _Like a sail in a storm._

 _Without you, I'm just a sad song."_

 **Both:** _"You're the perfect melody,_

 _The only harmony_

 _I wanna hear._

 _You're my favorite part of me,_

 _With you standing next to me,_

 _I've got nothing to fear."_

 **Hiro:** _"Without you, I feel broke._

 _Like I'm half of a whole."_

 **Quinn:** _"Without you, I've got no hand to hold."_

 **Both:** _"Without you, I feel torn._

 _Like a sail in a storm._

 _Without you, I'm just a sad song._

 _Without you, I feel broke._

 _Like I'm half of a whole._

 _Without you, I've got no hand to hold._

 _Without you, I feel torn._

 _Like a sail in a storm._

 _Without you, I'm just a sad song._

 _I'm just a sad song."_

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

Just then I felt someone touch my shoulder. I turned around and I saw my parents looking at me.

Mom was wearing a black blouse with long sleeves, a black long skirt, and black high heels. She also wore her hair down. She usually has her hair in bun.

Dad was wearing a black suit with a white button shirt underneath and he was also black dress shoes.

"Are you okay baby?" Mom asked.

I nodded my head. "Yeah."

"Are sure you don't wanna sing?" Dad asked.

I shook my head. "No. I don't want to." I said to him.

I was offered to sing at the memorial, but I turned it down.

I was scared about breaking down crying hysterically during the song, so my parents had to sing at the memorial. Dad also got that little middle school choir he teaches to sing too.

Mom, Dad, and I hopped into the car and we drove to SFIT. As my dad was driving I looked at the sky. The sky was gray and the clouds were dark.

As we walked into SFIT we saw a memorial near the school's entrance. Students and the SFIT Staff were placing candles and flowers near the pictures of Tadashi and Professor Callaghan.

We walked over to see the memorial. I took out some white roses and placed it down. Then Mom and Dad pulled out some white roses too and placed it down, they also lit up some candles and placed it onto right next to the pictures of Tadashi and Professor Callaghan.

We just stood there silent for a few minutes. Just then I heard footsteps coming our way. I turned around and I saw Honey Lemon. Her blonde hair was up in bun, black tights, black Mary-Jane heels, and she was wearing a black dress with a Peter Pan collar.

"Hi Quinnie. How are you?" She asked. I shrugged and said. "It's been rough for me."

She nodded her head. "Yeah me too."

Honey led us into the school's courtyard where the memorial took place. It was a full house. They had a stage and a podium set up. We sat next to Wasabi, Fred, Aunt Cases, and Hiro. They also brought Mochi with them.

But then I noticed that someone was missing. "Where's GoGo?" I asked. "She had to go to the bathroom." Wasabi said. Fred looked worried, "Are you sure she's okay?" He said turning to Wasabi. "She's been in there for a really long time." Honey put her hand on Fred's shoulder. "I'm sure she's okay."

I looked over at Hiro who was sitting next to me, he seemed upset. "Hiro." I said. He turned is head and he looked at me. "Are you okay?" I asked. Hiro just shrugged and he said "I don't know."

Just then the Dean of SFIT, **(A/N: It's not Elvria Audley, the antagonist in the sequel)** walked onto the stage.

"Hello everyone. A week ago we had lost two very special people in the SFIT community. Professor Robert Callaghan and Tadashi Hamada." He said. "Robert Callaghan was the head professor of our robotics program and he was very good friend to all of the staff and he was a mentor to almost every student here at SFIT. Tadashi Hamada was a very wonderful student here. He was only twenty one and this was his third year at SFIT. He also had some amazing friends."

Then the took a deep breath and said, "For the next few hours let's all remember these two incredible men, and now without further a due please welcome The San Fransokyo Middle School Choir."

* * *

 **Third Person's POV**

The choir got onto the stage in an orderly fashion and formed into a straight line. Molly Corona hopped up on stage and got onto the piano. Eugene Corona conducted them.

 **All:** _"Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes  
How do you measure, measure a year?_

In daylights, in sunsets  
In midnights, in cups of coffee  
In inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife  
In five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes  
How do you measure, a year in the life?

How about love?  
How about love?  
How about love?  
Measure in love

Seasons of love  
Seasons of love"

 **Choir Girl #1:** _"Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand journeys to plan  
Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred minutes  
How do you measure the life of a woman or a man?"_

 **Choir Girl #2:** _"In truths that she learned?"_

 **Choir Boy #1:** _"Or in times that he cried?"_

 **Choir Boy #2:** _"In bridges he burned?"_

 **Choir Girl #3:** _"Or the way that she died?"_

 **All:** _"It's time now, to sing out  
Though the story never ends  
Let's celebrate  
Remember a year in the life of friends_

 _Remember the love"_

 **Choir Boy #3:** _"Oh, you got to, you got to remember the love"_

 **All:** _"Remember the love"_

 **Choir Boy #4:** _"You know that life is a gift from up above"_

 **All:** _"Remember the love"_

 **Choir Girl #4:** _"Share love, give love, spread love  
Measure in love"_

 **Choir Girl #1:** _"Measure, measure your life in love"_

 **All:** _"Seasons of love  
Seasons of love"_

 **Choir Girl #1:** _"Measure your life, measure you life in love"_

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

I was blown away by their performance. My dad taught them well.

Everyone got off the stage and the Dean came back on. "Thank you. If anyone wants to say a few words about Tadashi or Robert please step forward."

A few Professors, Staff Members, and a few of Tadashi's classmates were able to express their feelings and memories about Tadashi and Callaghan.

Wasabi, Fred, and Honey even got to say something. They all told everyone that Tadashi was a really great friend and he always had their backs and Callaghan was one of the nicest teachers they ever had.

However something felt strange when Honey went up. I could tell she was hiding something and she wanted to tell someone about it.

Also where was GoGo? She's been in the bathroom for a really long time. I hope she's okay.

Then it was my turn to go up. "Hello everyone, I'm Quinn Corona." I said introducing myself. "Tadashi Hamada was the older brother to my best friend, Hiro Hamada. My mom and dad met his parents back in high school and they have been good friends ever since. He's been a really great friend and he's been there for me all my life. He saved Hiro and me from bullies and I also helped them make little robots in their garage. I also kind of had a crush on him when I was really little, but I got over it." I looked over at Hiro, he looked upset when I said that. I don't why?

Anyway I continued. "Despite him being my former crush and one of my good friends, Tadashi was more than that. He was like a brother to me. A Kuya. I lost my Kuya and Ate before I was born."

 **(A/N: "Kuya" means "Big Brother," "Older Male Relative," or "Older Male Peer" and "Ate" means "Big Sister", "Older Female Relative," or "Older Female Peer" in Tagalog which is the official language used in the Philippines. )**

I felt sad when I said that. Even though I never met my brother and sister and I don't know what happened to them because my parents don't feel comfortable telling me, it was still pretty difficult to talk about them, especially at a time like this.

I continued. "Tadashi had many things that made him lovable. He was very handsome. He had this smile that brightened up the room. He was a hardworking student, and he had a heart of gold. He cared a lot about his teachers, fellow students, friends, and especially his beautiful family." I said. "And Robert Callaghan. Hiro and looked up to him and when we first met him he seemed really humble and down to earth and he was really nice to us. I guess he was a really great teacher." I looked up at the sky and said, "Tadashi we'll miss you."

Then I walked off the stage and then it was Hiro's turn.

"I don't understand. Every night I thought: 'Why did this have to happen?'" Hiro said. "I had it all planned. Tadashi and I were supposed to SFIT together and we were supposed to be in a class with Professor Callaghan, but know it will never happen." I saw his eyes getting misty but he stood up straight and tall and continued. "My parents passed away when I was three. I barely knew my father. Tadashi was more than a brother, he was like a father to me. Now he's gone. I don't know where I'm supposed from here. I just feel guilty. I felt like I could of done something. I'm sorry I couldn't save you Niichan. I'm so sorry."

 **(A/N: Just so you guys know "Niichan" means "Big Brother" in Japanese.)**

Then he walked off the stage and sat next to him. I looked over at Hiro, I was about to hold his hand but he jerked away. I wish there was something I could've done.

The Dean came back onto the stage. "Now to close things off, please give the floor to Eugene and Molly Corona."

Dad picked up his guitar, he got onto the stage and sat on a stool that they set up for him. Then Mom followed him and sat on the stool.

Dad adjusted his microphone and said, "Uh...hello everyone." He cleared his throat and he introduced ourselves. "I'm Eugene Corona and this is my wife Molly."

Then he let Mom talk. "Just like what our daughter Quinn said, we were really good friends with Tadashi's parents. They were the nicest people in the world. His mother helped my family when I moved here to San Fransokyo. His father use to help out my husband out and give me some advice whenever he felt down. We also helped them take care of their two little boys."

Then she decided to let Dad talk. "Then when Tadashi was ten and when Hiro was three, their parents passed away in a car accident."

Mom started tearing up and she said, "It was really hard for them to go through. We helped their Aunt Cass take care of them. We also went through another tragedy in our lives. Before Quinn was born I was pregnant with twins, a boy and girl, but we lost them. They would've been seventeen years old. We were really crushed when that happened and that brought our families even closer."

Dad started talking again "I should have hugged him more, you know? There was always... I know we'd fist-bump and we'd high-five, but... I should have given him more hugs. I remember one time I saw him, he was so bummed out about some test at school and I just...I told him to get back at it, you know, he's worth it."

I saw tears coming out from my father's eyes. I've never seen Dad cry before and it made me feel really sad just watching it.

"It was the perfect time for a hug. But for whatever reason, I just... I gave him a pat on the back. That's that. Now he's gone."

Dad quickly wiped away his tears and he said. "He's in heaven with God and his parents now."

Then he looked at Hiro and Aunt Cass and he said to them, "Just remember, Tadashi ay hindi talagang nawala hangga't tandaan namin siya. It means 'Tadashi's not really gone as long as we remember him.' Everyone that has passed on will always be with us, even if we can't see them, they are still in here." Then he pointed to his heart.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Eugene started strumming on his guitar and he started singing.

 **Eugene:** _"Would you know my name_

 _If I saw you in heaven?_

 _Would it be the same_

 _If I saw you in heaven?_

 _I must be strong_

 _And carry on,_

 _'Cause I know I don't belong_

 _Here in heaven."_

 **Molly:** _"Would you hold my hand_

 _If I saw you in heaven?_

 _Would you help me stand_

 _If I saw you in heaven?_

 _I'll find my way_

 _Through night and day,_

 _'Cause I know I just can't stay_

 _Here in heaven."_

 **Both:** _"Time can bring you down,"_

 **Eugene:** _"Time can bend your knees."_

 **Molly:** _"Time can break your heart,"_

 **Both:** _"Have you begging please, begging please."_

 **Eugene:** _"Beyond the door,_

 _There's peace I'm sure,"_

 **Molly:** _"And I know there'll be no more_

 _Tears in heaven."_

 **Eugene:** _"Would you know my name_

 _If I saw you in heaven?"_

 **Molly:** _"Would it be the same_

 _If I saw you in heaven?"_

 **Eugene:** _"I must be strong_

 _And carry on,_

 **Molly:** _'Cause I know I don't belong"_

 **Both:** _"Here in heaven."_

* * *

 **Fred's POV**

After the memorial. I ran into the girl's bathroom.

I know I wasn't supposed to go in there but I was worried about GoGo, she's been in there for a really long time.

As I ran inside I saw GoGo, she was by a sink and I heard her sniffing and whimpering and her hand was wiping something from her face.

It kills me to see her this way. I put my hand on her shoulder and said, "GoGo..."

She looked into the mirror and she noticed I was standing behind her. She turned around and faced me. Her eyes were red and I saw a tear coming down from her eye, but she quickly wiped it away.

"Fred! What are you doing in here? This is the girl's bathroom!"

Then I put my hands on her shoulders, "GoGo I-uh I mean we're worried about. You missed the entire memorial."

Then I noticed there was a piece of paper in her hand. "What's that?" I asked pointing to what she was holding.

GoGo quickly folded up the paper and she stuffed it into her pocket. "I-It's nothing." She said.

I wanted to make her happy, so I came up with an idea. "Hey, I know this really nice ice cream place my dad use to take me too. You wanna go there sometime? Don't worry I have money."

GoGo perked up and said, "Yeah, I-I-I'd like that."

Then she gently punched me on the shoulder "You dig okay Fred."

"Don't know what it means, but okay." I said flattered.

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

After the memorial we had a reception over at Hiro and Aunt Cass's Apartment.

My parents and I were sitting on their couch. Then Aunt Cass came over with some China cups and mugs, and a cronut on a tray. Then sat down next to me.

"I made you two some tea." Aunt Cass said as she passed the two cups to my parents. "I made you some hot chocolate and a cronut for you Quinn. I know how much you like them." Then she passed me the mug and the cronut.

"Thank you Aunt Cass." I said. I took a sip of my hot chocolate and a few bites in my cronut.

Aunt Cass looked at my Mom and Dad, "You guys sung beautifully." She said.

They gave her a smile. "Thanks." Dad said.

Aunt Cass suddenly frowned. Mom looked at her with a worried face. "Cassie is everything alright?" She asked.

She shook her head. "It's just...I lost my brother and my sister-in-law eleven years ago and now it's my oldest nephew. Tadashi reminded me of them. He was kind-hearted and spirited just like them. I felt like a parent...and I had my own children. I feel like I failed them, if they were hear right now what would they say? You know, I always thought that when I, uh..."

Then she looked at Mom and Dad.

"How do parents go on when they lose a child? You know, when I would see that stuff on the news, I'd shut it off because it was just too horrible to think, but I would always think, 'How do they wake up every day?' I mean, how do they breathe?" Aunt Cass's eyes were getting misty.

"But you do wake up, and for just a second, you forget. And then...oh... you remember. And it's like getting that call again and again, every time. You don't get to stop waking up. You have to keep on being a parent even though you don't get to have a child anymore!"

She buried her face into her hands and started crying hysterically. Mom and Dad put their arms around her pulling her into a hug.

I got up from the couch and I ran away from them. It felt so intense when Aunt Cass said that. I didn't want to hear it anymore.

I leaned my head against a window and I catched my breath. I felt something wet coming out of my my eyes. I looked at my reflection through the window. Tears were falling.

 _'No!'_ I thought to myself as I wiped away my tears. _'Don't cry Quinn! Crying won't bring Tadashi back!'_

Then I felt someone or something touch my shoulder. I quickly wiped away my tears and turned around, it was the gang and they were looking at me with worried looks. Honey was also carrying Baymax's little charging station. I guess they cleaned out Tadashi's lab and they decided to save it.

"Quinn, are you okay?" Wasabi asked. I nodded my head. "Are you sure?" Fred asked. I nodded my head again "I'm fine guys, really."

Then I looked around the room and I noticed that Hiro wasn't there. "Where's Hiro? I asked.

"He went upstairs." Honey said.

I quickly ran over to the staircase, but I felt something tug my arm. I turned around, it was the gang again. "Quinn, I don't think you should do that." GoGo said.

"Did any of you guys see how sad he looked at the memorial? Hiro needs someone. Come on!"

We walked upstairs and we knocked on Hiro's bedroom door. Just then we heard a voice say, "Come in."

We opened the door and we say Hiro sitting on his bed holding Tadashi's baseball cap and he looked like he was about to cry. We all sat down by his side.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

Hiro just shrugged his shoulders. "I just don't know what I'm supposed to do now?"

Fred put his hand on Hiro's shoulder, "It's going to okay kiddo."

"I'm not so sure about that." Then he looked at us, "Where am I supposed to to go from here? I'm not sure if I wanna go to SFIT anymore."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." I said. "Yeah, we're going to make it through this together."

"Uh...guys." Honey said. We looked over at her. "Um...there's something I want to tell you."

"What is it?" GoGo asked.

Honey pulled out her phone she showed us a picture of Tadashi and herself in front of the Ito Ishioka Robotics Lab. Tadashi was wearing her signature pink glasses and she was wearing his baseball cap.

"That's a really cute picture." I said. "But what do you want to tell us?" GoGo asked.

Honey took a deep breath and said, "Tadashi was my boyfriend. There I said it."

All of us gasped, well except for Hiro and me, we knew there was something fishy going on between them.

"He asked me out last year and we have be secretly dating, we were supposed to tell you guys after the Showcase, but now...but now..."

She had tears forming up in her eyes but GoGo put her arm around Honey's shoulder and said, "You guys didn't tell us because you thought it was going to ruin our friendship."

Honey nodded her head, "I'm sorry. Please don't be mad." She begged.

"Honey we're not mad." Wasabi said and he moved over a gave her a hug. Then Fred and I joined in.

"But next time no more secrets." Fred said to her.

Then I said, "And hey, I always thought you two would make a cute couple."

Honey let out a giggle.

"Think you guy's should leave." Hiro said as we all let go of each other. "I just wanna grieve alone for a while." He said.

We all nodded our heads, Fred, Wasabi, and GoGo left but Honey and I stayed for a little while.

"Oh I have something for you." Honey said, she pulled out Baymax's charging station. "We were cleaning Tadashi's lab the other day and we found Baymax."

"Just put it over by his side of the room." Hiro said as he pointed to Tadashi's side of the bedroom.

"Okay, if you need him just say 'you-know-what.'"

Hiro nodded his head as Honey put Baymax on Tadashi's side of the room and then she left.

It was just Hiro and me alone in his room. "Hiro, if you need anything you could talk to one of us, okay."

Hiro nodded his head and then I walked down stairs.

* * *

 **Hiro's POV**

As Quinn walked out of the room and walked over to Tadashi's side of the room. I placed his baseball cap on the sheets and I laid down onto the bed.

It's been a week and I still couldn't believe he was gone. Without him around I felt like an idiot!

I started to cry and I said, "Tadashi...come back! I need you!"

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

Back down stairs I saw Honey, by the café door. I ran up to her and said, "Honey, are you okay where are you going?"

"Uh...for a walk. I'll be back." She said.

Then she left.

* * *

 **Honey's POV**

As I walked out of the café I looked up at the gray sky above me. Then suddenly it started to rain. I didn't really care of got wet.

I was relieved that I told them, but I just...

It was just a week ago...

Tadashi died on our anniversary.

We were soulmates. I thought that after we graduated from SFIT we were going to married and live in a little shoebox apartment together, and maybe raise a family and grow old together.

Now it wasn't going to happen. He was gone and there was nothing in the world that could bring him back.

I wanted to feel his arms around me, telling me it was going to be okay.

I wanted him to tell me it's gonna be okay, telling me he's not dead he's still here with us.

But I know it was only in my mind. Tadashi was dead and all I had left was his voice in my head.

I leaned against a streetlight and started to sing as the rain pored down on me.

 _"It's been seven whole days, seven whole days_

 _Since you paralyzed me._

 _Seven whole days, seven whole days_

 _Since you lost your fight._

 _And I can't get the last words that you said,_

 _Can't get those words out of my head._

 _Seven whole days, seven whole days_

 _And four words._

 _And I can't get away from the burning pain,_

 _I lie awake._

 _And the fallen hero haunts my thoughts,_

 _How could you leave me this way?_

 _It's been seven whole days_

 _Without your embrace._

 _I want to see your face,_

 _I got some things to say._

 _Was just a week ago,_

 _You said, "I love you girl."_

 _I said, "I love you more."_

 _Then a breath, a pause, you said,_

 _If you say so._

 _If you say so._

 _If you say so._

 _If you say so._

 _It's been seven whole days, seven whole days_

 _Since I heard the phone ring._

 _Seven whole days, seven whole days_

 _Since I heard your voice._

 _And I can't get the last words that you said,_

 _Can't get those words out of my head._

 _It's been seven whole days, seven whole days_

 _Of pure hurt._

 _And I can't get away from the burning pain,_

 _I lie awake._

 _And the fallen hero haunts my thoughts,_

 _How could you leave me this way?_

 _It's been seven whole days_

 _Without your embrace._

 _I want to see your face,_

 _I got some things to say._

 _Was just a week ago,_

 _You said, "I love you girl."_

 _I said, "I love you more."_

 _Then a breath, a pause, you said,_

 _If you say so._

 _If you say so._

 _If you say so._

 _If you say so._

I started to walk further away from the café. Memories of him were all coming to me. The thought of it made tears fall from my eyes.

 _"I can't believe it's true_

 _I keep looking for you_

 _I check my phone and wait_

 _To hear from you._

 _In the crowded room_

 _The joker is so cruel._

 _And now I'll never know,_

 _If all I've been told_

 _Is just a lie so bold,_

 _I thought we would grow old._

 _Mirrors in the smoke_

 _Left me here to choke._

 _It's been seven whole days_

 _Without your embrace._

 _I want to see your face,_

 _I got some things to say._

 _Was just a week ago,_

 _You said, "I love you girl."_

 _I said, "I love you more."_

 _Then a breath, a pause, you said,_

 _If you say so._

 _If you say so._

 _If you say so._

 _If you say so."_

* * *

 **A/N: I'm really sorry you guys had to read that one too.**

 **Please Review!**

 **Songs Featured:**

 _ **Sad Song**_ **By We The Kings**

 ** _Seasons Of Love_ From Rent**

 _ **Tears In Heaven**_ **By Eric Clapton**

 _ **If You Say So**_ **By Lea Michele**


	12. Do You Wanna Build A Robot?

**A/N: Okay another chapter.**

 **Just so everyone knows the story takes place in the year 2017-2018, I always thought that Big Hero 6 took in the future. Also the prequel is going to take place in the 90's-Early 2000's**

 **Oh remember Diane Felton, the professor at SFIT who is supposed to be the opposite of Martin Lebeur (the professor who replaced Callaghan in the sequel) and Elvira Audley (the main antagonist in the sequel), I'm changing her name to Alice Felton and she's voiced by Tara Strong.**

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

About a week or two after the memorial I kept on visiting Hiro.

I would always wait in down stairs in the café but he would never come out.

I remember this one day I decided to do this...

I walked upstairs to Hiro's room. I knocked on the door and I said, "Hiro?"

I knocked on the door again six times and I started to sing.

 **(A/N: Yes Quinn is going to sing** _ **"Do You Wanna Build A Snowman"**_ **from Frozen. Well actually in this case it's going to be a parody I wrote called** _ **"Do You Wanna Build A Robot.")**_

 _"Do you wanna build a robot?_

 _Come on, let's go and play_

 _I never see you anymore_

 _Come out the door_

 _It's like you've gone away_

 _We used to be best buddies_

 _And now we're not_

 _I wish you would tell me why_

 _Do you wanna build a robot?_

 _It doesn't have to be a robot..."_

But then he said to me "Go away Quinn!"

Then I frowned and sung again, _"Okay bye..."_

As I was walking home I thought to myself, _'Don't worry Quinn he'll talk to you again.'_

* * *

Then the next day. I visited Hiro again, but this time time the gang came with me. They've been worried about Hiro too.

I knocked on his door and sang.

 _"Do you wanna build a snowman?_

 _Or build a cybernetic suit?_

 _I think some company is overdue_

 _Wasabi started talking to_

 _The dirt on your floor."_

Then I heard Wasabi say, "Hang in there dust bunnies!"

 _"It gets a little lonely_

 _All these empty rooms_

 _Just watching the hours tick by..."_

I stood there ins silence for a minute. Hiro didn't answer me. I decided to go home.

As I walked home I thought to myself again, _'Quinn, he can't stay in his room forever, he has to come out.'_

* * *

Finally the next day came and I decided to visit Hiro again, and the gang came with me again.

We all stood by Hiro's door.

I knocked, "Hiro."

 _"Hiro, please we know you're in there_

 _People are asking where you've been_

 _They say, "Have courage, " and we're trying to_

 _We're right out here for you_

 _Just let us in_

 _We only have each other_

 _It's just you and me."_

I leaned against the door and I slide down.

 _"What are we gonna do?"_

For a second there was silence but then I sung one last time, _"Do you wanna build a robot?"_

Just then Honey started knocking on the door "Hiro, it's us your friends. Can we talk?"

"What do you want?" Hiro said coldly.

"Hiro please just open the door." Honey begged.

Just then I heard the door knob turning. I got up and to my surprise Hiro opened the door.

"Listen Hiro." I said. "I know this is hard for you, but Tadashi's not really gone. He'll always be in your heart." I said putting my hand on his heart, but then Hiro pushed my hand away.

"SHUT UP QUINN!" He yelled.

Everyone gasped. Wasabi walked up to him and he said, "HIRO PETER HAMADA! You shouldn't talk to her like that."

"Yeah. You guys are best friends!" Fred said cutting into the conversation. "Your Hiro and Quinn. Together you're QUIRO! Everyone loves a good QUIRO!"

"Look, Hiro we know you're tired of hearing that but you're not alone." Wasabi said.

"Yeah right?" Hiro said sarcastically.

"Look we're hurting too! Honey lost her boyfriend!" Wasabi argued.

"Hiro, it's gonna be okay." Honey said trying to cheer him up.

"NO! No it's not!" Hiro said. Then Hiro pointed at me and yelled. "AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!"

I was shocked at what he said. "Me?" I asked in disbelief.

"YOU TOLD HIM CALLAGHAN WAS IN THERE!" He yelled. "IF YOU WEREN'T SO CARELESS HE WOULD STILL BE ALIVE!"

"Hiro! Let's not play the blame game here!" GoGo argued.

"NO!" Hiro yelled again.

I eyes started getting watery. _'No. Don't let them see you cry. Crying isn't going to stop this.'_ I thought to myself.

Hiro looked at me again, "MY BROTHER IS DEAD...BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR CARELESSNESS!" He yelled. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Hiro... I-" I said trying to calm him down, but then he yelled "I HATE YOU!"

I couldn't believe it. Hiro actually said those three words. I felt my heart sinking.

"Get out..." He muttered.

"Hiro please...we can't live like this anymore. Honey begged.

"THEN LEAVE!" Hiro shouted.

Honey looked pretty upset when he said that.

"I want all of you out! NOW!" He yelled then he pointed to me again and said, "Especially you!"

Then he slammed the door.

I can't believe him, Hiro...he just...he just...he just shut me out.

* * *

The five of us went outside of the café.

"I can't believe him!" GoGo said furious.

I heard Hiro's words echoing in my head. I realized he was right it was my fault.

"He's right." I muttered.

Everyone looked at me with their eyes widened at what I said.

"Don't say that." Wasabi said trying to reconcile with me.

"He's just mad Q*bert." Fred followed

"Don't listen to him, Quinnie. It's not your fault." Honey said as she put her hands on my shoulders. I jerked away and yelled, "YES IT IS!"

Everyone looked startled.

"I should've saved Callaghan while I had the chance." I said.

My eyes started to get misty.

"Tadashi's DEAD!" I said as I was about to burst into tears. "AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF ME!"

Then I ran as fast as I could away from them as possible. I didn't wanna look at them anymore. Being with made me feel more sad and guilty.

While I was running I heard GoGo cry out "QUIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

I didn't listen to her I just kept on running, until I got home. Where I was safe and sound.

* * *

 **Hiro's POV**

I watched Quinn leaving the café from my bedroom window. She was running home, crying.

I thought about what I did to her.

 _'Why?'_ I thought to myself. _'Why did you have to yell at her you idiot!? Did you see the way she looked at you?'_

I lied down onto my bed.

"What have I done." I said to myself, as tears started steaming down my face.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Quinn was alone, crying in her room. Where no one could see her.

She couldn't believe it. Hiro...her own best friend has shut her out.

However she tried telling herself that one day Hiro will come back to her one day.

 **Quinn: "** _Last night I watched him sleeping_

 _My body pressed to him_

 _And then he started speaking_

 _The name I heard him speak...was Quinn_

 _Yes I know that this was years ago  
But when moonlight fills my room I know  
You are here...still_

 _I still  
I still believe  
You will return  
I know you will  
My heart  
Against all odds  
Holds still_

 _Yes, still  
I still believe  
I know as long as I can keep believing  
I'll live  
I'll live  
Love cannot die  
You will return...you will return  
And I alone know why..."_

* * *

Meanwhile Honey Lemon was in her dorm holding Tadashi's picture. Her roommate GoGo was already sleeping. It's been a pretty bad day.

Ever since Tadashi died things have been different.

Honey started singing to get her mind off of what happened between Quinn and Hiro.

 **Honey:** _"Last night I watched you sleeping  
Once more the nightmare came  
I heard you cry out something  
A word that sounded like...a name  
And it hurts me more than I can bear  
Knowing part of you I'll never share  
Never know_

 _But still  
I still believe  
The time will come  
When nothing keeps us apart  
My heart, forever more  
Holds still"_

Honey held Tadashi's picture close to her chest and she started singing again.

 **Honey:** _"It's all over, I'm here  
There is nothing to fear  
Hiro, Quinn, what's haunting you?  
Won't you let me inside  
What you so want to hide?  
I need you too!"_

 **Quinn:** _"For still..."_

 **Honey:** _"I will hold you all night  
I will make it all right..."_

 **Quinn:** _"I still believe..."_

 **Honey:** _"You are safe with me..."_

 **Quinn:** _"As long as I..."_

 **Honey:** _"But I wish you would tell  
what you don't want to tell..."_

 **Quinn:** _"Can keep believing, I'll live..."_

 **Honey:** _"What your trouble is..."_

 **Quinn:** _"I'll live..."_

 **Honey:** _"You can sleep now..."_

 **Quinn:** _"You will return..."_

 **Honey:** _"You can cry now..."_

 **Quinn:** _"And I know why..."_

 **Honey:** _"I'm here now..."_

 **Quinn:** _"I'm yours..."_

 **Honey:** _"For life..."_

 **Both:** _"Until we die..."_

* * *

However no matter how hard she tried Quinn still had doubts. _'What if he never gets better.'_ She thought to herself. _'What if he never talks to you ever again.'_

Then suddenly Quinn Corona didn't feel like herself anymore...

* * *

 **A/N: Okay everyone I'm really sorry about the really depressing chapters. The next chapter is going to be the one with the bullies, but don't worry things will start clear up after that chapter. The next one should also be longer.**

 **I know Hiro was kind of jerk in this chapter.**

 **Just listen. I love Hiro with all my heart and at this point he's going through a pretty rough time in his life. He just lost his brother! You would expect him to go through a lot of emotions (mostly sadness and anger) during this time. It's normal! Don't worry he'll get better soon I promise.**

 **So don't go telling me off about how I portrayed Hiro so negatively, also he wasn't entirely portrayed negatively. He felt guilty for what he did to Quinn.**

 **Please Review.**

 **Songs Featured:**

 _ **Do You Wanna Build A Robot**_ **(A Parody Of Do** _ **You Wanna Build A Snowman**_ **From** _ **Frozen**_ **)**

 _ **I Still Believe**_ **From** _ **Miss Saigon**_


	13. Invisible

**A/N: Okay here's the next chapter.**

 **Alter-Night: You'll See my friend you'll see.**

 **LunaNightFury- I really liked that song** _ **Life's Too Short**_ **, I might use it in the sequel. However I'm not sure if the Quinn, Skylar, and Jack should sing it all together, I kind of like it better as a duet but I'll think about it. Also I kind wanna put** _ **For The Fist Time In Forever (Reprise)**_ **somewhere in the sequel.**

 **Oh speaking of Skylar, I think I'm just going let the characters call her by her nickname, "Sky."**

 **Oh before you guys read this chapter**

 **Trigger Warning: Depression, Bullying, Suicidal Thoughts.**

 **You have been warned...**

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

 _One month later...(February)_

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

Ever since I've stopped talking to Hiro and the gang , I've been feeling different.

I stopped wearing my signature blue t-shirt, white skirt, blue flats, and white headband. Instead I've been wearing a gray blouse, a black skirt, and black flats.

The gangs also been constantly sending me text and video messages, they've also been trying to call me, but I'd never answer them.

I haven't really been doing well in school either. I stopped paying attention in class and I would usually stare at the window or look down on the floor. Instead of getting As, I started getting Ds in almost every subject.

The other kids in my school have been still picking on, me and calling me names, pushing me in the hallway, knocking over my books, and all that.

However I did something really bad this one day...

It was February 13th and I've already been having a really bad day. I've gotten a 50% score on my Physics Test, people were throwing paper at me in English, one guy who I sit in front of in History kept on poking me with his pencil, and everyone kept on pushing me in the hallway.

But then when I was on my was to last period. I accidentally bumped into three girls. One was a brunette, another one of them had raven hair, and the one standing in the middle had blonde hair.

(Just to protect their identities I'm not going to tell you their names, I'm going to call them "Blonde Girl", "Brunette Girl", and "Raven Haired Girl.")

"HEY! Watch it!" Blonde Girl said and then she shoved me onto the lockers.

"Klutz!" Brunette Girl muttered.

I looked at them and they were walking away. I recognized who they were.

They were Senior just like me.

They were cheerleaders for our school's Cheerleading Squad. Blonde Girl was also their captain. They were also dating some guys on the football team, and Blonde Girl was dating the quarterback.

They also had classes with me too. Brunette Girl and Raven Haired Girl had English class with me. The blonde girl had Calculus and Gym with me.

"Wait a minute." One of them said. Then they turned around and came walking towards me.

I tried to run away but they surrounded me. I was sitting on the ground with my back against the lockers. There was no escape.

"You're the Corona girl right?" Raven Haired Girl asked.

I nodded my head. Sorry, I panicked!

"I think we can all agree that we need a little less of this." Blonde Girl said as she gestured to me.

"Are you gesturing to all of me?" I asked unamused.

"Exactly." Blonde Girl said.

"Stop being so...well...you!" Brunette Girl followed.

The three of them started snickering.

Then Blonde Girl decided to change the subject, "Did you guys see what she was wearing at Homecoming?"

Brunette Girl and Raven Haired Girl started laughing.

"Hey Corona! The clowns called, they want their dress back!" Raven Haired Girl said.

"That dress was so ugly just like your face!" Brunette Girl muttered as she tugged on a strand of my hair.

"Since when did you go all goth?" Blonde Girl asked. "Halloween's over vampire!"

I felt my heart racing. I wanted this to stop.

"How could you be a Senior if your failing classes?" Brunette Girl said. Raven Haired Girl snickered "And I thought you were supposed to be smart, nerd!"

"You should be hanging out with the kindergarteners you little dwarf!" Brunette Girl said as she snickered.

Blonde Girl pushed me and said "You're so stupid!"

I noticed people were looking at us as they were passing by, but they hesitated and walked away as if nothing happened.

I wanted somebody to help me but no one did anything.

My eyes started to get all misty. The girls noticed and then they started laughing.

"Aww...HOW PATHETIC!" Blonde Girl yelled.

"What a wimp!" Raven Haired Girl muttered.

"Stop it." I said quietly.

"What?" The brunette said sarcastically. "We couldn't hear because you were mumbling YOU BIG BABY!" Raven Haired Girl muttered.

"Oh toughen up you pathetic nerd!" Brunette Girl said.

"No." I said quietly again.

"OH SPEAK UP YOU COWARD!" Raven Haired Girl said. "WE HATE YOUR STUPID MUMBLING YOU WEIRDO!"

"She's probably still upset about that Zero Hamada kid's brother, Tadashi!" Blonde Girl said.

 _'No! I don't wanna hear his name anymore.'_ I thought to myself.

"Tadashi" was the last thing I wanted to hear.

"I'm glad he's gone!" Brunette Girl said.

"Yeah! At least we don't have that buzz kill in our lives anymore!" Raven Haired Girl said.

"And Zero's not even here to save you either! Some friend he turned out to be!" Brunette Girl said sarcastically.

"Here's some advice sweetie." Blonde Girl said "CRY ME A RIVER, BUILD ME A BRIDGE, AND GET OVER IT!"

Then the three girls started walking away, laughing. Then the three of them turned their heads back to me. The three of them made "Ls" with their fingers and raised it above their foreheads.

"Later LOSER!" Blonde Girl said.

Then they continued to walk away.

I was still on the ground with my back against the lockers, but I felt anger build up inside of me.

 _'HOW DARE THEY!'_ I thought to myself. _'How dare they say those words against Hiro and Tadashi!'_

I clenched up my fist and I ran as fast I could. I was finally able to catch up to them.

"HEY!" I shouted calling them to get my attention.

Blonde Girl turned around. "What do you want now NERD?!" She asked

Then suddenly I shoved her against the lockers...however after I did that I completely blacked I couldn't remember a thing...

* * *

I later found myself lying down looking up at the ceiling and my head was hurting like crazy.

 _'Where am I?'_ I thought to myself.

I later realized that I was lying down on a bed, but it felt pretty uncomfortable. It felt a bed you lie down on in The Doctor's Office.

I also felt something cold on my face. It turned out to be an ice pack.

I sat up and I came face to face with a mirror.

I looked at my reflection and I was shocked at what I saw.

I had a black eye, a cut on my lip, a bruise on my forehead, and there was also a bruise on my cheek.

The bruise on my cheek reminded me of the time Hiro and I snuck out of the café and we ran into Yama and-

 _'No Quinn. Don't remember that!'_ I thought to myself.

I looked down at my hands. My knuckles looked all bruised up.

I looked around the room. I saw one of those _"An Apple A Day Keeps The Doctor Away!"_ posters hanging up on the wall. I also a _"Red Cross"_ posters in there. There was also a desk filled with bandages, cotton swabs, anti-bacterial spray.

I realized I was in the Nurse's Office. Just then I heard the door opened "Quinn Corona" I turned around and I saw the school nurse with a worried look on her face. "Principal King wants to see you." She said.

 _'This can't be good.'_ I thought to myself.

* * *

The nurse had to escort me over to the Principal Office. As I was walking I looked over at the hallway I was in earlier. There was blood everywhere and the janitor was cleaning it up.

I finally got to the Principal King's office. However outside I saw Blonde Girl sitting down on a long wooden bench. She looked pretty upset when she saw me.

Blonde Girl looked horrible.

She had a black eye, there was a band-aid on her nose and on her forehead, there was a cut on her lip, her left cheek had a bruise on it, and her right cheek had a scratch mark on it, there was an ice pack held against her head.

I looked down on her hands. Her knuckles looked all black and blue.

Then I remembered what happened.

I got into a fight...

"Please have a set Miss Corona." The nurse told me.

I did what I was told and I sat down on the bench with Blonde Girl. Then the nurse left.

She was glaring at me and she still looked pretty upset.

Even though she picked on me I knew in her soul that she wasn't a bad person she just makes bad decisions.

So being the kind and forgiving person that I am I tried to reconcile with her.

"I'm so sorry." I said trying to apologize her. Then she looked at me again but she still looked angry.

I said very gently, "I didn't mean to hurt you, really I didn't. I was just mad." Blonde Girl still looked upset.

 _'Come on Quinn, this has to work.'_ I thought to myself.

"It won't happen again I promise. I'll do anything you-" But then I was cut off by Blonde Girl who slapped me in the face in the middle of my sentence.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU LITTLE BRAT!" She shouted. Blonde Girl sounded really angry.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR SORRYS!" She continued. "I WAS SUPPOSED TO GO ON A DATE TONIGHT, BUT NOW I CAN'T BECAUSE YOU DESTROYED MY FACE!" Blonde Girl said coldly.

"YOU REALLY ARE STUPID!" She muttered. "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO RUIN EVERYTHING YOU DIRTY RAT?! MY PARENTS ARE GOING TO GROUND ME FOR LIFE BECAUSE OF YOU!"

My heart felt like it was sinking.

"Why are you being so mean?" I asked shyly.

"BECAUSE YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!" Blonde Girl yelled.

"NOBODY LIKES YOU! YOU ARE JUST AN UGLY LITTLE FREAK AND NO ONE WILL EVER BE YOUR FRIEND!" She shouted.

"What about Hiro?" I asked shyly.

"HOW LONG DID THAT LAST, HUH?" Blonde said coldly.

I felt my heart sink even more.

"FACE IT CORONA, WITHOUT THE HAMADA BROTHERS YOU'RE NOTHING!" Blonde Girl yelled. "YOU'RE A COWARD!"

"Please stop, leave me alone." I begged.

Blonde Girl just shook her head. "NEVER!" She muttered.

"He'll come back to me one day and-" I as I was trying to finish my sentence.

"And let me guess, you two will live happily ever after." Blonde Girl said.

I nodded my head.

"Well I have some news for you Corona. This is real life, and in real life THERE ARE NO HAPPY ENDINGS!" She muttered. "YOU DESERVE TO BE HEART BROKEN!"

"Do me a favor Corona-" But then Blonde Girl paused for a moment.

"Actually do this whole school a favor-" But then she paused again.

"You know what do this stupid town a favor!" She said. "GO AWAY! WE NEVER WANNA SEE YOUR UGLY FACE AGAIN!"

My eyes started getting misty and I was on the verge of bursting into tears.

 _'Don't cry! Don't cry! Don't cry!'_ I thought to myself. _'WHATEVER YOU DO DON'T CRY!'_

Just then the door to the Principal's Office opened. The school's secretary stepped out and she said, "Quinn Corona, the Principal will see you now." Then she closed the door.

Blonde Girl gave me a little smirk and then she said sarcastically, "Good luck, you're gonna need it, LOSER!"

I got up and I started shaking as I slowly walked into the Principal's Office.

* * *

It was the first time that I stepped into a Principal's Office, the room felt so hot and humid.

When I stepped into the office I saw my Mom and Dad staring at me. They looked really upset. Principal King looked pretty upset too.

I wanted to get out of this situation. It kills me to see my parents look at me this way.

"Sit down Quinn." Principal King said.

I did as I was told and I sat down.

"Quinn we are very disappointed." Principal King said. "You were a straight A student. No behavioral problems, a few absences. Now your flunking classes and what was worse you got into fight with someone. What you have to say?"

There was a long pause they were all waiting for an answer.

I didn't know how to respond.

"Quinnie, say something." Mom said.

"All I know is that I had a sweet, loving little girl, and now she's just flushing her grades down the toilet." Dad said.

Then he looked at Principal King.

"What have you folks done to her, huh? I play  
golf with the school board president. Did you know that?" Dad asked.

Mom looked annoyed. "Eugene, this isn't about you!" She said.

"Because of what happened I talked to the coach of the Archery Team. Quinn you've been suspended from the team for two weeks. You also have detention every day after school for the rest of the month." Principal King said.

I was shocked and furious at what Principal King had said.

"BUT SIR THAT'S NOT FAIR!" I snapped as I got out of my chair. Then I slammed my fist onto his desk and yelled "IF ANYTHING YOU SHOULD PUNISH THOSE POWER HUNGRY BRATS!"

"Quinn sit down! Where are your manners?" Mom demanded.

"Mrs. Corona." Principal King said trying to calm my mom down.

"Quinn, they're punished too. They're suspended from the Cheerleading Squad for two weeks and they also have detention every day after school for the rest of the month." Principal King said as I sat back down.

"Quinn, I know in your heart and soul that you are a very kind and intelligent young lady. Heck, you're a only a Senior at fourteen." Principal King said "But I believe you can do better."

Then he said we were free to go.

* * *

The car ride was pretty quiet but things started to act up again once we got home.

Once we got into the house my parents told me to sit down on the couch.

I did what I was told.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Mom asked furiously. "WE RAISED YOU WELL!"

I just shrugged my shoulders. "Quinn this isn't funny!" Mom said. "You know violence is never the answer! It's just going to make things worse!"

What she said made me think of Tadashi, I told myself not to remember that not to remember that night.

"What happened to you, Quinn?" Dad asked. "What happened to my little girl?"

I got up from the couch. "MAYBE THIS IS ME NOW!" I snapped.

"No it's not Quinn, this isn't you!" Mom said gesturing to me. "Just tell us what's bothering you!"

"Wait...this is about Tadashi isn't it?" Dad asked.

 _'No, he said his name.'_ I thought to myself.

"Quinn look were hurting too. It's gonna be okay."

I started to walk away. I was sick and tired of saying that to me.

Dad grabbed my arm, "Quinn, we're not finished with you!"

"You're gonna tell me to get over him aren't you?" I muttered.

"No, we just-" I cut Mom off.

"YES YOU ARE THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT YOUR DOING!" I shouted.

"QUINN I DO NOT LIKE THIS NEW ATTITUDE!" Dad yelled.

"Quinnie, we just do wanna see throw away your entire future." Mom begged.

"Yeah what future!?" I muttered.

I released myself from Dad's grip and I started to run upstairs to my the one place where I felt safe, my room, but I heard the footsteps of my parents getting closer. I quickly locked the door.

I heard someone banging on the door.

"QUINN DIANNA ELISE LEA MICHELE CORONA, OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!" Dad demanded.

I didn't respond to him.

"I'M COUTING TO THREE!" Dad warned and then he started counting but he only made it up to two because mom stopped him "Eugene, give her time. She can't stay in there forever."

Then I heard them going down stairs.

* * *

Anger started to build up inside of me again and I couldn't control it.

I screamed really loud.

Then I threw a pillow across the room and I kicked down a chair. Then I walked over to my mirror.

I wasn't happy with what I saw in the mirror. It was sickening me!

I picked up a baseball from my desk and I threw it at the mirror, giving it a huge crack.

What I saw in that now cracked mirror was what I saw on the inside.

A girl who was an ugly broken freak.

I looked at my bulletin board, on it I pinned a picture of Hiro, Tadashi, and me during Hiro's high school graduation.

I pinned off the picture and I started at it for a minute. We all looked so happy, but now it was wasn't like that anymore.

I realized they were the root of all the problems I've been having lately. This was all their fault. Hiro and Tadashi broke me.

"YOU!" I shouted. "YOU TWO DID THIS TO ME! YOU TWO RUINED MY LIFE!"

Then I tore the picture up into shreds. But then I stopped for a minute. _'What am I doing?'_ I thought to myself.

I buried my face into the sheets of my bed and I bursted into tears.

I thought about what Blonde Girl said. She was right. I don't belong here. Nobody likes me. My own parents are even ashamed of me. I wanted to get out of this cruel world.

After that day I stopped talking to my parents and I stayed in my room for days, I would only go out if I had to go the bathroom or school.

Mom and Dad would call me down for breakfast, lunch, and dinner but I would never come down. However they would give me food at my bedroom door, I would take it in, but I would eat little bits of it.

The gang has still been trying to contact me, but I still wouldn't answer them.

I tried cutting myself with a knife or a razor, but I was too scared to do it. I thought about jumping off a bridge or a building but I never did it. I also thought about hanging myself but I never did that either.

I didn't wanna live anymore, there was nothing left to live for...

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

For the rest of the month Eugene and Molly have been worrying about their daughter. They wanted her to talk to them again. They wanted to be a happy family again.

One day Eugene was alone in their living room strumming on his guitar while his wife and daughter were asleep.

Eugene wanted Quinn to be happy again, it killed him to see his little girl like this.

Then he remembered a song he heard this one time and it reminded him so much of Quinn and what she was going through.

 **Eugene:** _"Crowded hallways are the loneliest places_

 _For outcasts and rebels_

 _Or anyone who just dares to be different_

 _And you've been trying for so long_

 _To find out where your place is_

 _But in their narrow minds_

 _There's no room for anyone who dares to do something different_

 _Oh, but listen for a minute_

 _Trust the one_

 _Who's been where you are wishing all it was_

 _Was sticks and stones_

 _Those words cut deep but they don't mean you're all alone_

 _And you're not invisible_

 _Hear me out,_

 _There's so much more to life than what you're feeling now_

 _Someday you'll look back on all these days_

 _And all this pain is gonna be invisible_

 _Oh, invisible_

 _So your confidence is quiet_

 _To them quiet looks like weakness_

 _But you don't have to fight it_

 _'Cause you're strong enough to win without a war_

 _Every heart has a rhythm_

 _Let yours beat out so loudly_

 _That everyone can hear it_

 _Yeah, I promise you don't need to hide it anymore_

 _Oh, and never be afraid of doing something different_

 _Dare to be something more_

 _Trust the one_

 _Who's been where you are wishing all it was_

 _Was sticks and stones_

 _Yeah, the words cut deep but they don't mean you're all alone_

 _And you're not invisible_

 _Hear me out,_

 _There's so much more of this life than what you're feeling now_

 _And someday you'll look back on all these days_

 _And all this pain is gonna be invisible_

 _These labels that they give you_

 _just 'cause they don't understand_

 _If you look past this moment_

 _You'll see you've got a friend_

 _Waving a flag for who you are_

 _And all you're gonna do_

 _Yeah, so here's to you_

 _And here's to anyone who's ever felt invisible_

 _Yeah, and you're not invisible_

 _Hear me out,_

 _There's so much more to life than what you're feeling now_

 _And someday you'll look back on all these days_

 _And all this pain is gonna be invisible_

 _It'll be invisible"_

* * *

 **A/N: I'm really sorry you guys had to read this chapter. The next one should be happier.**

 **This chapter is actually for anyone who has ever been through what Quinn is going through.**

 **I've been there.**

 **I've been bullied before.**

 **I'm actually a really shy person in real life.**

 **Other people have called me "stupid," "ugly," "a freak", "a werido", "a coward." People also told me that I don't belong and nobody likes me.**

 **I've also been physically beaten by bullies. I'd always come home with scratches on my hands, and scrapes on my knee and elbows from being pushed.**

 **If anyone have ever been bullied and if so you have ever been told you don't belong or nobody likes you and whatnot. I know how you feel.**

 **Also if any of you are considering suicide like Quinn don't it please PM me. It is a horrible experience that none of your friends or family should have to go through when you are gone. I just wanna let you know that you are beautiful inside and out. Don't let people like that get to you.**

 **And like what the song says:** _ **"Someday you'll look back on all these days**_

 _ **And all this pain is gonna be invisible**_

 _ **It'll be invisible"**_

 **It breaks my heart when ever I hear a story about someone committing suicide due to bullying.**

 **If you have ever bullied someone, you are the finger the pulls the trigger and the razor that cuts the wrist. If you have ever called someone names, you are the rope that tightens around their neck as they cease to breathe. If you have ever sent hateful messages to someone, you are the little white pill that will end it all. If you have ever harassed someone, you are the water that they sink under, soon to be found dead.**

 **If you are someone who bullies, take this into your heart as wrong and NEVER do it again. I pity those who have to resort to bullying to make themselves feel good. They end up hurting themselves anyway.**

 **Have a nice day and please review.**

 **Song Featured**

 **Invisible By Hunter Hayes**


	14. I Just Want Somebody To Love Me

**A/N: Okay guys here's the next chapter.**

 **I'm sorry for the wait, I'm also really sorry you guys had to read that last chapter.** **Don't worry this chapter should be a little more happier.**

 **Also I think I'm just going to call Skylar just "Skylar" not "Sky."**

 **Anyway before we start I going to need some more votes and suggestions.**

 **I need some ideas for Elvira Audley's (the main antagonist in the sequel for this story) backstory.**

 **I already have Skylar, Jack, Vanessa Fujita, and Jesse Banzai's backstories planned out, but not Elvira's.**

 **By the way speaking of Jesse Banzai, I think I'll make him the ruthless and mysterious bad boy who secretly has a soft side instead of the guy posing as the boy next door, and Quinn's gonna have to tutor him.**

 **Oh and yes Elvira is going to be in that prequel story I'm planning to write after this story. Also most of the characters in the sequel** **will be mentioned in this story.**

 **I was thinking about making her an old family friend to the Hamada's, but then one day a really big incident happens which causes the Hamada's to lose trust and in her. Elvira feeling sad and betrayed vows to have revenge on them, she then goes insane and she turns to a life of crime, then she plans to take over San Fransokyo with the help of an army/alliance she built. She is also the one responsible for the death of Hiro and Tadashi's parents.**

 **Hm...come to think of it, it kind of sounds a little similar to Rasputin's (the antagonist in** _ **Anastasia**_ **) backstory...NOW I COULD FINALLY USE** _ **IN THE DARK OF THE NIGHT!**_

 **I'm not sure if I should still use this idea. Oh by the way Aunt Cass, Hiro, Tadashi, Quinn, and Molly and Eugene Corona don't really remember because it's been so long ago. You guys can decide, or if you have another idea for Elvira Audley's backstory please tell me in the reviews or PM me. Oh I also really cool Super Villain name for her to so please leave suggestions in the reviews or PM me.**

 **Oh and speaking of Elvira, I'm changing her voice actress to Michelle Pfeiffer (Catwoman From** _ **Batman Returns**_ **, Tzipporah From The** _ **Prince Of Egypt**_ **, Eris from** _ **Sinbad: Legend Of The Seven Seas**_ **, and Velma Von Tussle From** _ **Hairspray**_ **).**

 **I was watching** _ **Hairspray**_ **the other day and when Michelle Pfeiffer's character Velma Von Tussle came up and she started singing** _ **The Legend Of Miss Baltimore Crabs**_ **I kind of got this Disney Villainess kind of vibe, the character she played also kind of reminds of another Gothel from** _ **Tangled**_ **(which one of the many characters that Elvira was based off of) and I was like: "She should be Elvira Audley!"**

 **One more thing about the sequel. Just like Jack and Skylar, Vanessa Fujita and Jesse Banzai are also going to be anti-villains, they might get redeemed at the end and maybe even join the team.**

 **Also Vanessa Fujita and GoGo do have a connection and it will be briefly mentioned in this chapter so pay attention.**

 **Okay the next thing I need is a song suggestion for Hiro and Quinn's last duet.**

 _ **Something To Believe**_ ** _In_ From **_**Newsies**_ **isn't really working out because there is a line in the song that goes:** _ **"We was never meant to meet**_

 _ **And then we meet"**_

 **Hiro and Quinn have know each other since birth and I don't really think that song fits them anymore.**

 **So I'm think about going back to** _ **I See The Light**_ **From** _ **Tangled**_ **, or maybe I could use** _ **Falling Slowly**_ **From Once or** _ **Faithfully**_ **By** _ **Journey**_ **.**

 **However if you have another song in mind please tell me in the reviews or PM me.**

 **Gr8White8395- Actually Hiro will show up in the next chapter and so will Baymax. He won't find out about the fight when they see each other, but he will eventually.**

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

 _One month later...(March)_

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

A month had passed.

My cuts and bruises that I have gotten from my fight with Blonde Girl healed.

However I haven't gotten better, I got worse.

The gang was still trying to contact me, but I never answered them.

I stopped talking to my parents.

I didn't talk to anyone. I didn't talk to my teachers, Aunt Cass, Hiro, nobody.

I stayed locked up my room all day.

I ate little bits of food that my parents gave to me after they tried calling me down to eat.

At school the other kids kept on picking on me. The bullies despised me even more now.

I still thought about ending my life, but I wouldn't do it. I still wanted to get out.

What's the point, there was nothing left to live for.

Blonde Girl was right I am a coward.

Every night I thought to myself: _"This is all their fault. This is Hiro and Tadashi's fault. They did this to me! They broke me! They ruined my life! They're the reason why I'm miserable every day now."_

I was all alone...

* * *

One day I came home from school. It was a Thursday afternoon and my parents were going to come home late so I had the house all to myself.

When I got onto my porch to open the door I saw a box with an envelope with my name taped onto it.

I decided to take it inside.

I opened the envelope and inside was a card that said this:

 _"Dear Quinnie Bear,_

 _Hi sweetie! I made you some brownies. I hope you like them. We haven't seen you in a long time and we miss you very much. We should hang out sometime, okay._

 _Love, Honey Lemon"_

I opened the lid of the box and I saw a bunch of brownies. I decided to take one, I couldn't resist Honey's baking.

Just then I heard my phone ring. It was-you guessed it Honey Lemon.

I kind of debated with myself weather if I should answer her or not. One part of me was saying _: 'Don't answer it Quinn, it's gonna hurt you even more.'_ Another part of me was saying _: 'Answer it, you haven't talk to her in a long time and she misses you.'_

I decided to talk to her. I felt bad.

"Hi Honey." I said as answered the phone. However I kind of sounded a little sad during that conversation, I haven't talk to anyone in so long.

"Oh Quinnie! YOU PICKED UP!" She said overjoyed.

Then there was a long silence, then she started talking again, "Oh sorry. It's just great to hear your voice again."

I shrugged, "Nah, it's cool."

"Did you get brownies?" She asked.

"Uh...yeah. They were great as usual."

Then she decided to change the subject. "So anyway we're going to the park tomorrow afternoon. You wanna come?"

There was a long silence again. I thought about it for a minute, then I said, "Yeah, I'd like that. It's a Friday so..."

"Great! We'll pick you up after school! Bye!" Then she hung up the phone.

* * *

 **Honey's POV**

As I hung up the phone. I looked up at my friends who were staring at me, waiting for an answer.

We were hanging out in the SFIT courtyard.

"So she's coming?" Wasabi asked.

"Oh yeah, she's coming." I told him.

But then my face changed.

"Honey are you okay?" Fred asked worriedly.

"It's just..." I paused for a moment. "Quinnie kind of sounded really sad when we talked."

I looked over at GoGo and she looked pretty upset.

"You don't think she's still upset do you?" She asked.

Fred shook his head "I'm sure she's fine."

"Yeah, she's a strong girl. She'll be alright." Wasabi followed.

But deep down inside I knew there was something that was bugging her.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

 _The Next Day..._

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

I told my parents that I was going out with my friends when they came home.

The said it was okay, but after that we stopped talking to each other again.

The next day after school I sat on the sidewalk near San Fransokyo High's Main Entrance.

I was minding my own business but then I saw Blonde Girl, Brunette Girl, and Raven Haired Girl, and they brought their boyfriends with them.

(I'm just going to call Blonde Girl's Boyfriend, "Quarterback", Brunette Girl's Boyfriend "Running Back", and Raven Haired Girl's Boyfriend "Tackle" to protect their identities.)

Blonde Girl still had to wear a band-aid on her nose. I also heard a rumor going around that she was gonna get a nose job. I guess I broke it really bad.

I tried to run away but Raven Haired Girl's Boyfriend, Tackle grabbed my hair and pulled me back.

Now I came face to face the six of them. There was no escape.

"Well, well...look whose trying to run away." Blonde Girl said sarcastically.

"You're right babe, she is a coward!" Brunette Girl's boyfriend Running Back muttered.

"She looks ugly too." Tackle followed.

Then the six of them started laughing like maniacs.

"Can you please leave me alone?" I begged. "I have to go somewhere."

"Look who's talking?" Raven Haired Girl said sarcastically.

"And I thought the cat got your tongue." Brunette Girl followed.

"I have to go." I said.

I was about to leave but Quarterback and Blonde Girl blocked my way.

"Where do you think you're going, STUPID?!" Quarterback asked.

I took a deep breath. I had to be strong.

"Look I don't have time for games." I said firmly.

I was about to leave again, but Blonde Girl grabbed my arm.

"Oh no Princess." Blonde Girl said sarcastically.

Then she looked at straight at me "YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"

Then she shoved me onto the ground. I was about to get back up, but Quarterback quickly pinned me down.

"What's going on? What are you doing?" I asked.

"THIS IS PAYBACK!" Blonde Girl yelled.

Blonde Girl, Running Back, and Tackle started kicking and stomping on me while Brunette Girl and Raven Haired Girl pulled my hair.

I told them to stop but they didn't listen to me

"COME ON CORONA!" Tackle mocked.

"YEAH, FIGHT BACK YOU COWARD!" Running Back followed.

"YOU DID IT BEFORE YOU CAN DO IT AGAIN!" Blonde Girl shouted.

Then suddenly a crowd of students started coming towards us, but instead of helping me and trying to do something they just started cheering: "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Over and over again

Others just looked at us as they passed by but they just walked away as if nothing happened.

"LET ME GO! PLEASE!" I begged, but Quarterback shouted, "SHUT UP NERD!

I was about to burst into tears but I fought back the tears, I knew it was weakness in their eyes.

I screamed really loud hoping someone would help me someone one to help, but no one stepped up and tried to help me.

Instead Blonde Girl slapped me across the face. She put her hand over my mouth and she shouted, "HE SAID 'SHUT UP' YOU LITTLE GIRL!"

My back was against the concrete and I was being beaten. There was no escape.

 _'MAKE IT STOP!'_ I thought to myself.

 **(A/N: Don't worry guys it will get better. Guess who comes to the rescue!)**

* * *

 **Honey's POV**

Wasabi pulled up his van in the parking lot that was right in front of Quinnie's High School: San Fransokyo High School.

As we stepped out of the van we couldn't find her. Instead we saw a crowd of San Fransokyo High students chanting: "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Over and over again.

"What's going on over there?" Fred asked.

Wasabi told him "It looks like a fight's going on."

Then we heard one of the kids shout "OH COME ON QUINN CORONA DON'T BE SUCH A BABY!"

The four of us gasped at what we heard.

Quinnie, she was in danger!

GoGo and I grabbed each other's hand we started running towards the crowd.

"GUYS COME ON!" GoGo said to Wasabi and Fred.

Wasabi and Fred started running behind us.

"WE'RE COMING QUINNIE!" I yelled.

As we got closer to the crowd GoGo shouted at the top of her lungs "EVERYONE STOP!"

Startled everyone turned around.

"LET THE KID GO!" GoGo said.

Wasabi and Fred started pounding their fist against the plam of their hands as they walked up to the crowd.

* * *

 **Wasabi's POV**

"GET OUTTA THE WAY!" Fred demanded.

Then the crowded trembled as they parted and we saw Quinn laying down on the concrete curled up into fetal position and I heard her sniffing and whimpering.

 _'What have they done to her?'_ I thought to myself.

Fred and I kneeled down.

"Q*Bert, it's okay." Fred said gently trying to calm her down.

"It's us your friends." I followed.

She looked up and stared right at us. I held out my hand and I helped her get up.

Then Fred and I lead her over to the girls.

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

Honey put her arm around me and pulled me close to her and GoGo stood I front of us.

I was really glad that they were there to save me.

The five of us stared at the bullies and the bystanders.

"Well isn't this cute? It's like a little loser family!" Blonde Girl mocked.

Quarterback put his arm around Blonde Girl and he said "More like a freak show!"

Then he started laughing with all of his friends.

"That's enough!" Wasabi said firmly.

"It's not even funny!" Fred followed.

"Why are you guys picking on her anyway?" Honey asked. "What has she ever done to you?"

"Because she's a stupid little loser and she doesn't belong here!" Brunette Girl said.

"Nobody likes her. Her mommy and daddy are even ashamed of her." Raven Haired Girl followed.

"She's a pathetic coward!" Quarterback mocked.

"She's not even pretty." Tackle mocked.

"On a scale of one to ten, she's a one!" Running Back followed.

"And her voice is annoying!" Quarterback muttered.

"Whenever she sings my ears bleed!" Brunette Girl said.

"She's the screw up! An accident waiting to happen!" Raven Haired Girl muttered

"She's...well...DIFFERENT!" Blonde Girl muttered. "SHE'S A FREAK! THAT'S WHAT SHE IS!"

"Hey different is beautiful!" Fred argued.

"First of all Quinn is not a freak, she is a human being! She may be different from the rest of you but that doesn't mean she doesn't have feelings. Have you ever thought about how she felt?" Wasabi followed.

"Being a bully doesn't make you any more attractive, it doesn't put money in your bank account, and it doesn't help anything. You don't have the right to do this to her or anyone else." Honey said.

"So we're the most popular kids in school and we're Seniors!" Blonde Girl muttered.

"Yeah we practically rule this school! WE CAN DO WHATEVER WE WANT!" Quarterback back yelled.

"So, you guys are like seventeen, eighteen years old. You guys should know better!" Honey said.

Then Honey started talking to the bystanders, "And how come the rest of you are standing there, huh?!"

"In all honesty, you guys are the real cowards, not her!" Fred said gesturing to me.

"Also this girl has been throughout a lot!" Honey said. "She lost her two best friends!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Blonde Girl yelled.

Then Blonde Girl pointed to me and yelled, "YOU'LL NEVER FIT IN! YOU'LL NEVER BE ONE OF US! YOU DON'T BELONG HERE! YOU DON'T HAVE A PLACE IN THIS WORLD! YOU'RE A FREAK AND THAT'S ALL YOU'LL EVER BE!"

"You know what?" GoGo said to Blonde Girl.

"One day you look back at this and regret it! YOU NEED TO GROW UP!"

Then Honey said, "Come on Quinnie Bear, let's leave these big, baby, childish, jerks alone!"

The five us turned around and we walked far away from them as possible.

* * *

When we reached Wasabi's van, the gang started to check up on me to see if had any injuries.

"They didn't give you any cuts or bruises right?" Fred asked.

I shook my head. "Can we get into the van now?"

Honey nodded her head.

* * *

We all got into the van.

Wasabi was driving. GoGo called shotgun. In the second row was Honey and Fred and in the third row was just me...alone.

Honey turned around and she gave me a worried look, but then she smirked and she said to me, "Hey Quinnie, do you wanna hear a chemistry joke?"

I just shrugged.

"Are you made out of Copper and Tellurium because you're so-"

I cut her off by saying "Cute, yeah I heard of it."

After that the rest of the car ride was silent.

* * *

When we got to the park the gang started to set up near a picnic table.

"Hey Q*Bert you wanna help us out?" Fred asked.

I just shook my head and I walked away from them.

I just wanted be alone.

I sat by nearby cherry blossom tree with a small pond.

I put on my headphones and turned my Krei Pod on as I tuned out from the world.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

 _30 minutes later..._

* * *

 **GoGo's POV**

The gang and I were at the picnic table eating sandwiches Honey made for us.

However I didn't really eat that much.

I kept on staring at Quinn who was sitting by a cherry blossom tree near a pond.

It made me feel awful seeing her go through that.

I know I may seem tough on the outside, but I'm only human.

I was so worried and I thought about her everyday.

She also reminded me of someone I knew long ago.

She was so happy when I first I met her but now it was different.

I felt someone's hand touch my shoulder.

I turned around and I saw Fred's dreamy blue eyes-

What am I saying?!

Anyway Fred was staring at me and me he asked, "GoGo is everything okay?"

"I think we should talk to Quinn." I suggested. "She looks like she needs a friend."

We all got up and we walked to her.

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

After I sat there for about 30 minutes I felt touch my shoulder.

I looked up and I saw the gang staring at me with worried looks.

I didn't want them to bother me. I just wanted to be alone.

I took of my headphones.

"What?" I asked coldly.

"Quinn are you okay?" Wasabi asked.

"I'm fine Wasabi!" I muttered.

"Are you sure?" Honey asked worriedly.

"I'm fine! Okay!" I muttered.

GoGo shook her head, "You're saying that but you're not."

"Kiddo, we just wanna help you." Fred said gently.

"I DON'T NEED YOU TO HELP ME!" I yelled, then I looked at GoGo and pointed to her saying "I DON'T NEED YOU TELL ME HOW I FEEL EITHER!"

"Quinnie, it's okay to have feelings, we're all having them." Honey said.

Wasabi stood down and he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Quinn, it's going to be okay." He said trying to comfort me.

I pushed his hand away and I yelled, "SHUT UP!"

I was sick of people telling me that.

Wasabi looked startled at what I said.

"Quinn Dianna Elise Lea Michele Corona, what has gotten into you?!" Honey yelled.

Anger built up inside of me.

"THIS IS ME NOW!" I yelled.

"No it's not Quinn!" GoGo argued.

I my eyes started to get misty but I did my best to fight it back.

They seemed noticed.

"Quinn it's okay to cry." Wasabi said gently.

"IF I START CRYING I DON'T THINK I'LL EVER STOP!" I yelled. "CRYING WON'T STOP THIS ANYWAY!"

"Q*Bert-" Fred said calmly.

"DON'T TELL ME TO GET OVER IT EITHER!" I said pointing to him. "I DON'T WANNA GET OVER IT! OKAY!"

"Quinn we're hurting too, we understand how you feel." GoGo told me.

"NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" I shouted. "YOU THINK YOU KNOW ME!? YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

Fred started to look concerned "Q calm down..."

Honey kneeled down and she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Quinnie just let it out." She said calmly.

The anger built up even more. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I HATE THEM!" I screamed. "I HATE THEM!"

"Who?" Fred asked.

"HIRO, TADASHI!"

It was hard for me to say their names.

"THEY RUINED MY LIFE! I WAS CAPTAIN OF THE ARCHERY TEAM! I WAS THE SMARTEST GIRL IN SCHOOL AND THEY TOOK THAT AWAY FROM ME! I'M MISERABLE EVERYDAY BECAUSE OF THEM! THEY TURNED ME INTO A WREAK! I EVEN GOT INTO A FIGHT BECAUSE OF THEM! BUT I HATE MYSELF SO MUCH MORE FOR LETTING THEM DO THIS TO ME!" I screamed. "I'M GLAD MY PARENTS AREN'T HERE TO SEE THIS! TO SEE THEIR ONLY LITTLE GIRL PUT HER LIFE HOLD FOR SOME STUPID LITTLE SCUMBAGS!"

"I FEEL LIKE I'M NEVER GONNA BE HAPPY AGAIN, AND EVERYDAY IT JUST GETS WORSE AND WORSE! I CAN'T MISS THEM ANYMORE! I CAN'T!" I yelled.

My eyes started to get misty.

"They never even said goodbye." I said on the verge of tears.

Just then tears started to fall from eyes. I couldn't fight it anymore. I was tried of running away from this.

"I just want somebody to love me." I said with tears streaming down my face.

Honey pulled me into an embrace, I buried my face into her dress staining the cloth with my tears. Wasabi and Fred joined in and GoGo put her hand my shoulder.

I felt Honey's hand stroking my hair and she said calmly, "It's okay we got you." Then she planted a kiss on the top of my head.

After I cried for about minute I let go. I wiped my eyes.

"I should just kill myself." I said.

The gang looked shocked when I told them that. Especially GoGo.

"What? Quinn don't say that!" Wasabi said shocked.

"Don't kill yourself." Honey said.

"Yeah you have a whole life ahead of you." Fred followed.

"What's the point. I've lost everything." I said "Those bullies are right. I don't belong here, I'm a screw up, I'm stupid, I'm ugly. I'm a loser. I'm a freak."

"Quinn that's not true." Wasabi said. "Maybe they're just jealous, or insecure, or just plain mean. Don't listen to them, trust me I know."

"We all do." Fred told me. "People use to pick on me although out Elementary School, Middle School, and High School. I wasn't really the smartest kid in school and everyone kind of thought I was weird."

"People use to pick on me because I was kind of a neat freak, I was the goody two shoes, I got really anxious at times, and I get to scared to easily." Wasabi said.

"I was tallest girl in my high school." Honey said. "I was taller that everyone, the boys didn't really like me and the other girls told I would never get a date because of my height."

Then Honey pointed to the pond, "Quinnie you know what I see?"

"What?"

"I see a smart young woman who is a beautiful human being and we know your going to do amazing things in the future."

* * *

After that it was time for me to go home.

We were supposed to take Wasabi's van but the engine broke down so GoGo, Honey, and I had to take the trolley while Wasabi and Fred took the van to a nearby repair shop.

It was just the three of us nobody around.

On the way Honey fell asleep and she rested her head on GoGo's shoulder.

It was just me and GoGo

I was staring at the window for a minute.

"Hey." GoGo who was next to me said calling for my attention.

I turned around and I looked at her.

"Quinn about what you said earlier." Then there was a long pause and then she took a deep breath. "Quinn suicide isn't worth it. It is a horrible experience that none of your friends or family should have to go through when you are gone."

I had doubt about what she told me.

"What friends? I lost Tadashi and Hiro." I said. "And you heard what the bullies said, my own parents are ashamed of me."

GoGo shook her head "No they're not. They don't hate you they just don't like what you did. I could tell they raised you well. Plus you still got me and the rest of the gang."

Then she put her arm around me, "Don't listen to them. It's pathetic that people seriously have to crush others just to feel better about themselves. You're the most beautiful girl I know, inside and out."

I kind of blushed a little bit when she said that.

"Can I tell you something?" She asked.

I nodded my head.

Then she pulled out a piece of paper.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It was my eulogy for Tadashi." She said.

She took a deep breath and started reading,

"When I was a baby my birth parents left me at an orphanage. I never really got the chance to know them and I don't even know if their still alive. Growing up I grew a strong sisterly bond with a little girl who was a few years younger than me, her name was Vivian. She was brought into the orphanage when she was three after her parents were murdered. She was bullied a lot by the other kids and I was her protector. I was bullied myself. I was really smarty and I wasn't the girly type of person. I was kind of tomboy, I liked cars, I hated wearing dress and skirts. I also smart for my age, I even skipped a few grades. People thought I was weird because of that and I didn't have any friends. Then something really bad happened. This one day when I got home I found that Vivian went missing and they never found her. I felt like my world was crashing down." Then she took a deep breath and she started to read again.

"There were times when I thought about killing, but I knew she would want that and I had a whole life ahead of me. It wasn't till after I graduated High School and I got accepted into SFIT. There I met Wasabi, Fred, Honey, and Tadashi and we became more than just friends, we became family."

GoGo folded up the paper and she shoved it back into her pocket.

"I'm so sorry." I said to her. "You've been through a lot haven't you?"

She nodded her head.

"You know at times like this I miss Hiro." I said. "I don't think I'm mad at him anymore."

I couldn't stay mad at Hiro forever after all we've known each other for fourteen years.

GoGo looked upset. "We've been trying to contact him, but he still won't pick up."

Then suddenly an idea came to me. "You know what, I think I'll go talk to him tomorrow Hopefully he's not mad anymore.

GoGo perked up, she gently punched me in the shoulder and she said, "That's the spirit kid!"

Then suddenly the trolley stopped.

"Well I gotta go."

I was about to leave but I heard GoGo say "Wait. She grabbed my arm.

I turned around and I faced her, then she told me "It's a good life Quinn Corona. Okay?"

I smiled and I simply said, "Okay."

I got off the trolley and I walked home.

I had a lot of things planned for tomorrow.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Please review!**


	15. The Discovery

**A/N: Alright next chapter.**

 **Okay I still need some suggestions for Elvira Audley's backstory.**

 **I already found Elvira Audley's villain name, it's going to be** _ **"Electra"**_ **.**

 **She has the power of electrokinesis and she has ability to hypnotize people with her beatiful music and turn people against each other.**

 **Thanks Gr8White8395 for the suggestion.**

 **Oh by the way I am going to make one more minor change to Jesse Banzai's personality.**

 **He's still going to be the bad boy, but he isn't the silent and mysterious type. Instead he's going to be snarky and sarcastic. So he's going to be a little bit similar to Megara from** _ **Hercules**_ **.**

 **Okay let's go!**

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

The next morning I woke up but this time I felt like my old self again.

I put on my signature blue t-shirt, white skirt, blue flats, and white headband and I ran down stairs.

When I got into the kitchen I saw my parents drinking coffee and eating breakfast at the table.

They looked surprised when they saw me. I think Dad almost spit out his coffee when he saw me.

"Quinn you're up?!" Dad asked.

I nodded my head. "Yes! Yes I am!"

Then I took a deep breath "Mom, Dad I'm so sorry. I've been a huge jerk lately and I have done things I haven't been proud of. I know you don't hate me, you just don't like what I did."

Then I finally admitted it to them "I was still upset over Tadashi. Please forgive me."

"Oh honey..." Mom cooed.

Then she gave me a hug.

"So I'm still your little girl?" I asked.

Dad got up and he started walking towards us. "It's okay we forgive you. No matter what we still love you and you'll always be our little girl."

Then he joined in the hug.

GoGo was right they do love me.

"Thanks." I said.

Then I let go.

"Oh I have to go somewhere!" I said as I looked at the clock.

"Where?" Dad asked.

"Hiro's!" I told him. "He needs me!"

I was about to run but mom stopped me.

"WAIT!" She screamed.

She handed me some toast and a bottle of orange juice, "Good luck sweetie!"

"Thanks." I said.

Then I ran out the door and I ran down the street.

I didn't look back I had to keep going.

* * *

 **Hiro's POV**

For days I barley left my room. I barley slept. I barley ate anything.

One day I sat in my beanbag chair and I numbly played with my old Megabot.

"Hi sweetie." Aunt Cass said softly as she entered my room.

"Hey Aunt Cass." I replied in a monotone.

I dropped Megabot beside the beanbag chair.

"Mrs. Matsuda's in the cafe. She's wearing something super inappropriate for an eighty-year old. It always cracks you up." She exchanged the tray of breakfast food with the tray of my non-touched dinner. "You should come down." She insisted.

"Maybe later." I said.

Aunt Cass looked a little sad as she pulled the shades up, letting the bright sunlight stream into the room.

"The university called again." She told me. "It's been a few weeks since class started, but it's not too late to register." She told him, with a slight bit of hope in her voice.

"Okay, thanks. I'll think about it." I replied in the same monotone as before.

I didn't really mean it. School was the last place I wanted to be.

When Aunt Cass left, I got up and I closed the blinds again.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw an icon on my computer screen blinking at me.

I walked over and clicked on it. A video of GoGo, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Fred appeared on the screen.

"Hey, Hiro."They all said in unison.

"We just wanted to check in and see how you are doing,"Honey said.

"We really miss you."Gogo added.

Wasabi smiled, "We wish you were here buddy."

"Hiro," Fred said. "If I could have any super power right now: It would be the ability to crawl through the screen, and give you a big hug-"

I shut off the computer. I picked up the SFIT acceptance letter, gave it one sad look, and threw it in the trash.

Looking at it made me feel sick and it made me think about...HIM!

They've been trying to contact me for days but I wouldn't answer them.

I haven't seen Quinn in a long time. She probably hates me.

I haven't just lost my brother, I lost her too.

I thought about her and Tadashi everyday.

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

I ran into the café.

Inside I saw Aunt Cass, but she looked upset.

I snuck up behind her and I tapped her on the shoulder, then she turned around and gasped.

She looked very surprised when she saw me.

"QUINNIE!" She squealed as she pulled me into an embrace.

She squeezed me too hard and I could not breathe.

"AUNT CASS!" I said gasping for air. "CHOKING! NOT BREATHING!"

Then she let go off me.

"Sorry sweetie." She apologized. "I'm just really happy that you're here."

I shrugged, "Nah, it's cool."

"So how are you and how are your parents?" She asked.

"Oh we're fine." I said. "How about you and Hiro?"

Then she frowned. "Uh...Hiro...he...he's been in his room for the days and he hasn't left. He's been taking it really hard." But then she perked up. "But it looks like he needs a friend."

I smiled. "Where is he?"

Then Aunt Cass pointed to the stairs, "He's in his room. You should go talk to him."

"Great!" I exclaimed.

I quickly ran upstairs till I got to Hiro's room.

* * *

I knocked on the door and I heard a voice say, "It's open Aunt Cass!"

Then I barged into the room.

Inside I saw Hiro, he was by his desk and he was holding his Megabot in one hand.

For a second we just stared at each other and he looked shocked when saw me.

For a moment we were alone. It was just me and him.

Then he said, "Q-Q-Quinn."

"Hiro!"

Then I ran up to him and I gave him a big hug, but I think I squeezed him too hard.

"QUINN! LUNGS! I CAN'T BREATHE!" He said gasping for air.

I let go and I told, "Hiro, I'm sorry. I hope you're not still mad at me."

"No you don't have to apologize. I'm not mad anymore." He shook his head. "If what I said hurt your feelings I'm sorry. I didn't mean it I was just mad."

But then he looked at the door. "You should probably go."

"But I just got here." I told him. "I ran all the way here for you."

"That's nice." Hiro said as he blushed. "But I want to be alone."

"No Hiro. It's been months since we saw each other. I know you're still hurting." I told him. Then I squeezed his arms and I said, "I can help you."

He about to push me away, but one of the legs of his Megabot fell off and it hit Hiros' big toe.

"Ow!" He exclaimed. He hopped on one foot over to his bed and sat down, nursing his foot.

"Oh my gosh!" I sat down next to him on the bed. "Hiro are you okay?" I asked.

"Oww!" He yelled in pain as I winced at the sight of it slightly swelling.

Suddenly, we heard an inflating sound. We turned to Tadashi's side of the room.

We were stunned for a moment. We stared as a white shape rose and began to take it's form.

It was Baymax!

Once Baymax was fully inflated, he shuffled and shimmied his body to Hiro's side of the, he accidentally knocked over some books off the book shelf. Then, he waddled over to us and did his signature wave. "Hello. I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion."

"Oh. Bay-Baymax. I didn't know you were still active." Hiro said, completely astonished.

"I heard a sound of distress. What seems to be the trouble?" Baymax asked.

"He just stubbed his toe a little." I told him.

"I'm fine." Hiro said.

Baymax turned to Hiro and 10 smiley faces appeared on his chest. "On a scale of one-to-ten, how would you rate your pain?"

"Um...zero?" Hiro said.

Then Hiro got up from the bed. "I'm okay really. You can shrink now."

"Does it hurt when I touch it?" Baymax questioned, as he lened forward, trying to touch Hiros' toe.

"No, that's alright. No touching!" Hiro tried telling Baymax. As he was walking backwards to get away from Baymax, he tripped on a tool box and he fell, wedging himself between his dresser and bed.

Baymax and I looked down at Hiro, who was extremely squished. "You have fallen." Baymax stated.

"You think?" Hiro said sarcastically.

Hiro tried getting up by grabbing the shelf above his desk, but it broke and Hiro's toys and books slide off.

"Ow!" Hiro yelled as first and book and then a large robot toy fell on top of Hiro.

"On a scale of-" Baymax started.

"Ow." Hiro stated, as another item fell onto him.

I winced slightly every time something would fall on him.

"On a scale of one to-"

"Ow."

"On a scale-"

"Ow!"

"On a scale of-"

"Agh!" The last time, Hiro didn't even say "ow" he just cried out in pain as a rather large robot, flipped in the air and landed on him.

"On a scale of one-to-ten, how would you rate your pain?" Baymax asked.

Hiro gave a large sigh as he struggled to get all of the fallen objects off him and he answered, "Zero!"

I chucked a little bit. I'll admit it. It was kind of funny.

"It is alright to cry." Baymax stated. He learned over and picked up Hiro, cradling him like a baby. "Crying is a natural response to pain."

"I'm not crying!" Hiro complained as he got out off Baymax's arms.

"I will scan you now." Baymax said as Hiro was dusting himself off.

"Don't scan me!"

"Scan complete."

"Unbelievable!"

"You have sustained no injuries." Baymax reported. "However, your nero transmitter leaves are rising dramatically. Diagnoses:" He held up his finger. "Puberty."

"Woah! What!?" Hiro and I cried.

"Okay, time to shrink now!" I told him.

A picture of a boy appeared in Baymaxs' chest. "You should expect an increase of body hair, especially on your face, armpits, chest and-"

"Okay that's enough!" Hiro almost yelled as we pushed Baymax towards his charging station. "Let's get you back in your luggage!"

We tried forcing Baymax in, but we only squeezed in his feet.

"You may also receive strange and powerful new urges." Baymax stated.

Hiro and I started at each other for a moment but then we kept on pushing Baymax into the charging station.

"Why won't you go in?" I asked Baymax.

"I cannot deactivate when you say you are satisfied with your care." Baymax said.

Hiro sighed. "Fine! I'm satisfied with my-" he was cut off.

We slipped off Baymax and landing on the floor beside his bed.

"Hey," I said, noticing something moving in his hoodie underneath his bed. "What's that?"

"What?" Hiro picked up his hoodie, and took out what was moving.

It was one of Hiro's micro-bots.

"Hey isn't that your micro-bot?" I asked.

"But that doesn't make any sense." He said, confused.

Baymax then stated, "Puberty can often be a confusing time for a young adolescent flowering into manhood."

"No." Hiro told Baymax. "The things attracted to the other micro-bot."

Hiro put the little micro-bot into a Petri dish. "But that's impossible they were destroyed in the fire.

I shrugged. "It's probably broken." I assumed.

Hiro started to fix Megabots leg, but Baymax picked up the Petri dish.

"Your tiny robot is trying to go somewhere." Baymax said to Hiro.

"Uh huh." Hiro replied, completely focused on fixing Mega-bot. "Well uh, why don't you take where it's trying to go." He said sarcastically.

"Will that stabilize you pubescent mood swings?" Baymax asked.

"Absolutely." Hiro responded sarcastically.

I quickly walked over to Hiro.

"Hiro we were so close, we could be like that again." I insisted as I put my hand on his shoulder. "Please let me help you."

Hiro pushed my hand away. "Quinn I don't need your help. I'm okay really."

"You keep saying that but you're not." I told him. I put my hand on his shoulder again. "Trust me, I know how you feel."

Then suddenly we heard the sound of a bell.

It sounded like the Aunt Cass has down in the café when ever someone would come in or out of the café.

We realized that Baymax wasn't in the room anymore.

"Uh, Baymax?" Hiro called out.

"Baymax?" I called out also.

"Baymax!?" We cried in unison, a bit more urgent.

We started looking around the room, then I heard a car screeching.

"What was that?" Hiro asked.

I looked out the window and saw...BAYMAX WALKING ACROSS THE STREET, ALMOST CAUSING CAR CRASHES, WHILE STARING DOWN AT THE MICRO-BOT!

"Uh Hiro, you might wanna see this!" I said calling for his attention.

With wide eyes Hiro looked out the window.

"What?" He muttered.

Hiro quickly put his shoes and hoodie on.

He grabbed my hand and he said, "Come on!"

* * *

We were almost at the door, but we were blocked by Aunt Cass.

"Hiro? Quinn?"

"Hey...Aunt Cass." Hiro said nervously.

"Wow!" She marveled." You're up!"

"Yeah. Figured it was time!" He replied.

"Are you registering for school?" She asked.

I snuck a glance behind Aunt Cass and saw Baymax getting farther away, we were losing him. We had to hurry up!

"Uh yeah! He is!" I lied.

Hiro quickly leaned over and whispered into my ear, "What are you doing?"

"Just play along." I whispered.

"Yeah. I thought about what you said, it really inspired me." He replied.

"Oh! Honey that's great!" She pulled Hiro into a tight hug, then he let go.

"Alright special dinner tonight!" She said rolling her shoulder a little bit. "I'll whip up some chicken wings, you know with the hot sauce that makes our faces numb?!"

Hiro nodded his head quickly. "Sounds good!"

We were about to leave, when she pulled us into another. "Last hug!"

We gave her an awkward smile as we raced out to find Baymax in the streets of San Fransokyo.

* * *

We almost ran into people, bikers, cars, and even a trolley.

"Baymax!" We called and ran some more and continued calling out. We saw Baymax a few times but then he disappeared.

I stopped to catch my breath. My legs were exhausted. Hiro ran to me.

"Quinn, are you okay?" He asked.

"I can't run anymore." I told him as I was gasping for air.

Hiro sighed. picked me up and he carried me onto his back.

"HANG ON!" Hiro yelled.

Then he started to run again with me hanging on his back.

* * *

We finally caught up to him at an old, run-down, abandoned warehouse.

I got down from Hiro's back and we ran towards him.

"Baymax!" I shouted. "Are you crazy? What are you doing here?"

He turned to us and said, "I have found where your tiny robot wants to go."

"We told you! It's broken! It's not trying to go-" Hiro grabbed the Petri dish out of Baymax's hands, when we noticed that the microbot wasreally banging against the dish in the direction of the warehouse.

We walked over to the door but it was locked up.

I held up the lock. "Locked." Hiro muttered under his breath. Baymax looked up. "There is a window." He said.

Hiro turned to me and he gave him a sly smile.

"Oh no, don't tell me." I muttered.

"Oh yeah. Hiro replied.

* * *

Baymax stood on the roof. Hiro stood on Baymax's head while I stood on Hiro's shoulders.

As I was trying to climb into the window, Baymax was lecturing us.

"Please exercise caution. A fall from this hight could lead to severe damage." He babbled.

After I entered through the window I helped Hiro get in.

The warehouse was dark and cold. There were some industrial catwalks running across the room from up above, and a bunch of old a broken junk. In the dim light, all we could see were oil drums on the lower level.

We were about to explore the rest of the warehouse when we heard a squeezing noise behind us and then a voice saying, "Oh, no."

We turned around and saw Baymax stuck trying to get through the window.

Baymax held up a finger. "Please excuse me while I let out some air." We heard a loud and obnoxious noise coming from Baymax that sounded like a deflating ballon.

Baymax stopped for a minute. "Are you done?" Hiro asked.

Baymax continued to make that noise again and then he said "Yes."

We pulled Baymax through the window.

"It will take me a moment to re-inflate." Baymax said.

"Okay," I whispered. "But do it quietly!"

But he didn't.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Meanwhile hiding inside one of the air vents, Callaghan's little cat friend, Plum was watching Hiro and Quinn aimlessly wander around the warehouse.

She had a little earpiece in her ear.

"Callaghan, the meatballs are in the sauce!" She whispered.

"What?" Callaghan asked on the other end confused. "How many times do I have to tell you?! We are not using code words!"

"Sorry." Plum apologized.

Callaghan sighed.

"It's just that Hiro Hamada kid, his lady friend, Quinn Corona, and the marshmallow robot Baymax, just entered the warehouse." Plum told her boss.

"Shoot!" Callaghan exclaimed. "I knew this was going to happen!"

"You think we should send in _'you-know-what?'_ " Plum suggested.

"Wait for it Plum!" Callaghan told his feline friend.

"Rodger!" Plum said to her boss.

Callaghan sighed again. "Nobody says that anymore!"

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

Leaving Baymax behind to inflate, we walked down a flight of stairs onto the bottom floor.

We passed by some oil drums.

"Hello?" Hiro asked.

Then we heard a low drone.

To defend ourselves, Hiro grabbed a broom.

* * *

 **GoGo's POV**

Really Hiro ! If I were you would of grabbed a baseball bat!

* * *

 **Hiro's POV**

I panicked okay!

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

 _{*Sigh*}_

Anyway, Hiro and I crept closer to where the noise was coming from.

We turned to a corner and saw a sealed-off area in the middle of the warehouse covered with tarps.

We crept closer and peeked inside.

We were shocked to see a large machine manufacturing..micro-bots?

They were being spit out by a conveyor belt and into an empty oil drum.

"My micro-bots?" Hiro said confused.

Hundreds -maybe thousands- of oil drums, similar to the one that was in front of us, filled with micro-bots.

"Someone's making more." I said.

We turned out heads to right and noticed that on the wall, there was a map of San Fransokyo.

It was covered with pins and yarn, all connecting to a picture of a bird and a circle in the center. It kind of looked like the mockingjay logo from " _The Hunger Games"_.

Curious, we stepped forward to get a closer look, and heard a voice saying, "Hiro and Quinn."

Screaming, Hiro and I jumped back. It was only Baymax.

Seeing it was just him, Hiro sighed. "Oh it's just you." He said relived.

"You gave me, a heart attack!" I told him.

He started rubbing his hands together.

"My hands are equipped with defibrillators." His hands were glowing and he started moving towards me. "Clear."

He held up his hands ready to shock my heart into a normal rhythm.

But then Hiro stepped in front of me. "Stop stop stop stop!" He said frantically, and Baymax put his hands down. "It's just an expression

Just the the micro-bot started to shake, this time bagging the Petri dish on all sides.

"Oh no." Baymax said again as a low angry buzz rose from the oil drums around us.

Thousands of micro-bots rose out from the drums in a menacing swarm and headed right towards us.

"RUN!" I yelled.

Screaming, Hiro and I ran for the exit.

We turned around and saw that Baymax waddling slowly towards us as the micro-bots came closer.

"Oh, come on!" Hiro yelled as we ran back to pull Baymax to the door.

"I am not fast." He said simply.

"Yeah no kidding!" Hiro replied.

We ran to the door. We pulled on it, but then we remember it was locked.

"Kick it down!" I said to Baymax.

Baymax slowly tried to kick down the door, but it wouldn't open. It was like a ballon hitting a brick wall.

"Punch it!" Hiro tried. Same results.

There was no time to dilly-dally. We had to get out!

We ran away as the micro-bots were getting closer.

Hiro and I lead Baymax up an air vent to the second floor.

We jumped out and landed on one of the industrial catwalks

As we were getting up we turned around and saw a man in a black trench coat, wearing black gloves and a white-and-red Kabuki mask to cover his face coming towards us.

It was impossible, but he seemed he was the one controlling the micro-bots.

The mysterious masked man must have a neural transmitter as well!

"Move it! Move it!" Hiro shouted.

The three of us ran as fast as we could towards the window.

But Baymax got stuck...AGAIN! Hiro and I tried to push him out.

I sighed. "Geez! Why do I have to save your-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

The masked man was getting closer!

We were desperate now. We tried to shove Baymax out the window as Hiro yelled, "SUCK IT IN!"

But Baymax flipped over, leaving Hiro and I dangling outside.

Then suddenly Baymax started to deflate.

The next thing I know, Hiro and I started to fall onto the ground, but luckily Baymax was there.

He wrapped his arms around us and and we bounced off the roof that we used to get closer to the window and onto the concrete.

Hiro helped me get up. "Quinn, are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Once we were back on our feet, Hiro grabbed my hand and Baymax's and we ran away as fast as we could.

"Come on! Let's get out of here! Go! Hurry!" Hiro yelled.

We had to tell someone about this!

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked this chapter.**

 **Please Review!**


	16. Fist Bump

**A/N: Okay here's the next chapter...**

 **Sorry this didn't come out last week, I had so school work to do and it was also Hallowen and I had to take my brothers and my cousins trick-or-treating.**

 **Before we start I just need to go over a few things.**

 **Number 1: I figured out the backstory for Elvira Audley (the main antagonist in the sequel and she will also appear in the prequel as well) and Gr8White839 she's not going to be Eugene Corona's ex-girlfriend, Elvira's actually a little older than Eugene. She's in her late 50's-early 60's and he's in his early 40's, that's a pretty big age difference.**

 **However that got me thinking, what if Elvira was** **in a relationship with had a relationship with Hiro and Tadashi's parental or maternal grandfather or maybe Quinn's parental or maternal grandfather.**

 **So I came up with this...**

 **(WARNING: SPOILERS UP AHEAD, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)**

 **Elvira Audley was the daughter of a business man who owned a hair care product company called Audley's Hair Care and a rich socialite, her parents didn't really spend that much time with her and they didn't really pay that much attention to her because they were so busy. Which caused her to be cruel, heartless, and desperate for love and attention because her parents never gave her love or showed affection for her as a child.**

 **When Elvira grew up, she was probably about 25 or Early 30's when this happened, her parents died in a plane crash and she had to take over Audley's Hair Care.**

 **There she met Hiro and Tadashi's paternal grandfather, Peter Hamada who was a reporter for a newspaper called San Fransokyo Times. Peter was a widower, his wife died from a brain tumor.**

 **Peter fell in love with Elvira and after dating for about a year they got engaged.**

 **Elvira seemed like acts like a sweetheart around Hiro and Tadashi's maternal grandfather but deep down inside she was cruel, overbearing, and heartless.**

 **Elvira verbally abuse Cass and Hiro and Tadashi's father, Tom. She threatened to hurt them if they told anyone about it.**

 **Eventually Cass, and Tom's friends Molly and Eugene (Quinn's parents) and Tom's childhood friend/future wife, Maemi Takachiho find out about it and they tell Peter about it and after he finds out he ends the engagement with Elvira and he tells her to stay away from his family and friends forever.**

 **Feeling heartbroken and betrayed Elvira runs off into her factory, she slips and falls into a tub of green liquid and got electrocuted by a power line. Giving her the power of electrokinesis.**

 **After that she goes insane and vows to have revenge on The Hamdas and anyone who was close to them.**

 **Elvira learned how to control her new powers and she makes herself a necklace that gives her the ability to hypnotize people with her beatiful music that makes people turn against each other and do whatever she says.**

 **There she turns to a life of crime and she builds an army called The Shadows. Elvira kidnaps children and babies and she raises and trains them to become criminals and do whatever she says.**

 **Her company went out of business and her factory closed down so she turned it into her secret lair to The Shadows.**

 **She's also responsible for the death of Hiro and Tadashi's grandfather, Peter and their parents.**

 **Oh by the way Aunt Cass does remember her but she doesn't tell Hiro and Tadashi about her to protect them.**

 **However Molly and Eugene don't remember her.**

 **Number 2: Do any of you know the song If I Never Knew You from Pocahontas?**

 **I'm thinking about using it in Something To Believe In, or it's prequel, or its sequel, or maybe in the third installment of the trilogy.**

 **But I'm going to use Jon Secada and Shanice's version of that song.**

 **If I use it in Something To Believe, I could have Tadashi and Honey Lemon sing it. I know he's dead at this point, but maybe Honey could see Tadashi in a dream/hallucination and she still feels devastated about his death even though she's trying to stay all happy and bubbly so then she tells him:**

 **Honey: "It would have been better if we haven't met; none of this would have happened."**

 **Tadashi: "Honey, look at me. I'd rather be like this, than live a hundred years not knowing you."**

 **I could so see Daniel Henney (Tadashi) and Genesis Rodriguez (Honey Lemon) singing and rocking out to this song.**

 **On the other hand I could use it in the prequel I could have Eugene and Molly. Since I was thinking about making Eugene the rebellious rock star who tries to act cool in front of everyone, since he was a part of a rock band when he was a teenager, he was a little similar to Danny Zuko from Grease.**

 **Molly was the exact opposite of what Eugene was back when he was a teenager. She was kind, good-natured, and naïve girl who is a model student. Other people liked pick on her because she was "too sweet." Yeah, she is a little similar to Sandy from Grease, but don't worry, Molly won't change herself for Eugene like how Sandy changed herself for Danny.**

 **I can also see Ramin Karmiloo (the actor I choose to be the voice of Eugene) and Sierra Boggess (the actress I choose to be the voice of Molly) singing and rocking out** **to If I Never Knew You.**

 **Or maybe Tom and Maemi (Hiro and Tadashi's parents) can sing it.**

 **But if I use it in the sequel maybe Skylar (Quinn's long lost sister) and Reggie (An OC I created who is going to be Fred's cousin who is a "spoiled little rich boy" playboy and he will be Skylar's love interest). I could also see Samantha Barks (the actress I choose to be the voice of Skylar) and Aaron Tveit (the actor I choose to be the voice of Reggie) singing and rocking out to that song.**

 **Or maybe Jack (Quinn's long lost brother and Skylar's Twin Brother) and Kiara (An OC I created that's Wasabi's sister and she will be Jack's love interest) sing it. Darren Criss and** **Olivia Olson could also rock out to If I Never Knew You too.**

 **However I could also use it in the third installment for Hiro and Quinn.**

 **Number 3: Remember Alice Felton, she's another OC I created who is very kind hearted and motherly (and she's also voiced by Tara Strong), she's actually going to be Quinn's Aunt. She's the older sister to Molly. I also might give her a son or a daughter. Yay! Quinn has a little cousin!**

 **Number 4: Going back to the prequel. GoGo will be in it too, along with Vivian. If you don't remember who she is, she's a girl who was three years younger than GoGo, they grew up together back when GoGo was in an orphanage and they had a sisterly relationship, eventually Vivian went missing and they never found her...or could she still out there?**

 **[*Cue Dramatic Music*]**

 **Oh I also forgot to mention that Vivian's last name is Fitzgerald.**

 **Number 5: In the sequel I might give Honey Lemon a little brother or a little sister. I think she would make an awesome big sister.**

 **Number 6: Remember Blonde Girl, one of the bullies at Quinn's school? I actually gave her a name. I will reveal her real name in a future chapter.**

 **And I think that's it.**

 **Oh by the way...**

 **IT'S BIG HERO 6's ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY! WOOHOOOOOO!**

 **(Then Hiro, Baymax, and The Gang enter the room with party hats, party horns, cowbells, kazoos, and whistles and Honey is holding a cake that says "Happy One Year Anniversary!")**

 **Hiro: "Wait a minute, wasn't our one year anniversary yesterday?"**

 **Me: "I know."**

 **Baymax: "DisneyGleekQueen101. Don't you have to finish writing that chapter."**

 **Me: "Oh yeah! [*Turns to the gang*] We could celebrate later guys, I have some work to do."**

 **Everyone(sounding unamused): "Ugggggghhhhhhhh..."**

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

We ran for our lives.

I saw a police station up ahead. "Go this way!" I yelled to Hiro and Baymax.

Hiro and I quickly dragged Baymax into the police station and walked over to a policeman who was by a computer, sitting behind a desk.

After twenty minutes of telling him exactly what happened the officer said, "All right, let me get this straight: a man in a Kabuki masked attacked you two with an army of miniature flying robots?"

"Micro-bots!" I replied nodding while showing the officer the micro-bot in the Petri dish.

The officer started trying on his computer "Mirco-bots."

"Yeah, he was controlling them telepathically with a neurocranial transmitter!" Hiro explained.

The officer looked confused. "So Mr. Kabuki was using ESP to attack you two kids and ballon man."

Meanwhile Baymax reached for a piece of tape from the tape dispenser on the desk. Apparently the micro-bots poked holes in his vinyl skin. The air coming out the holes made a really high squeaky sound. Baymax covered one hole with tape and did the same process over and over again.

"Did you file a report when your flying robots were stolen?" The officer asked as he moved the tape dispenser closer to Baymax.

"No!" Hiro replied. "I thought they were all destroyed."

"Look, we know it sounds crazy but Baymax was there too." Then I turned to Baymax and said, "Tell him!"

"Yes, Officer, they are telling the truuuuuuuuth." Baymax was suddenly slurring his words.

"Huh?" I said confused as we were all looking at Baymax.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"Looooowwwww...baaaaatteryy..." Baymax replied.

Baymax's eye lenses were having difficulty focusing and he was starting to sway.

Hiro and I took hold of his arms and tried to steady him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Try to keep it together."

"I'm health care!" Baymax shouted. "Your personal Baymax companion!"

"Kids." The officer said. "How about we call your parents and get them down here!"

"What?!" Hiro and I said surprised.

He turned around and he was about to reach for a notepad and a pen.

Hiro whispered into my ear "Forget it Quinn, this guy's no help. We have to take Baymax home."

By the time the officer turned around we were already gone.

Outside Hiro, Baymax, and I were slowly walking away from the police station.

"We've gotta get you home to your charging station." Hiro said. "Can you walk?" I asked Baymax.

Baymax took another step, but he plopped down like a rag doll.

"I will scan you now..." He slurred. "Scan complete. Health care!" Baymax shouted.

 **A few hours later...**

As Hiro and I struggled to get Baymax into the house, I told him, "Okay, if Hiro's aunt asks, we were at school all day. Got it?"

"We jumped out a window!" Baymax shouted.

"No!" Hiro responded. "Quiet! Shhh."

"Shhh. We jumped out a window." Baymax repeated in a quiet voice.

"We can't say things like that around Aunt Cass." Hiro reprimanded.

Hiro and I guided him up the stairs inside the house, but then Baymax missed a step and he fell on his forehead with a thud.

Then suddenly we heard a voice say, "Hiro? Quinn? Are you home sweetie?"

Hiro froze and then he said "Uh, that's right."

Hiro and I quickly walked upstairs and we saw Aunt Cass leaning over the kitchen counter.

"I thought I heard you two. Look at my little college man!" she said looking at Hiro. "I can't wait to hear all about it! Oh, the wings are almost ready!"

Aunt Cass turned around and returned to the stove but then suddenly Baymax stuck his head around the corner.

"WIIIIINGS!" Baymax said excitedly. "Be quiet!" I whispered to him.

"Yeah! WIIIIINGS! WOOHOOOOO!" Aunt Cass shouted as she pumped her fist in the air not noticing Baymax. "Alright get prepared to have your faces melted."

While Aunt Cass putting the chicken wings on the plates we pushed Baymax up the stairs to Hiro and Tadashi's room and we quickly ran back down.

"Now, sit down and tell me everything thing!" Aunt Cass said as she put the plates on the table.

"Uh, the thing is..." Hiro said trying to think of something to say to her. "Umm.."

"Since Hiro registered so late, he has a lot of school work to catch up on." I lied.

Then suddenly we heard a loud thump. Aunt Cass looked up the ceiling. "What was that?" She asked.

"Mochi! Oooooo that darn cat!" Hiro said shaking his fist.

Aunt Cass shrugged and turned around to pick up two plates, but then Mochi came in and he started nuzzling into Hiro's leg.

Hiro picked him up and he was about throw him upstairs but I stopped him.

"No! Don't throw him!" I whispered as I took Mochi away from Hiro.

I cradled the cat in my arms and I carried him upstairs.

* * *

 **Hiro's POV**

As I watched Quinn walk away with Mochi, Aunt Cass faced me. "Well, at least take a plate for the road, okay?" She said as she handed me two plates of wings.

"Thanks for understanding." I told her as I dashed in to my room.

Inside I saw Quinn kneeling down on the floor next to Baymax who was cuddling with Mochi and saying "Hairy baby, hairrry baby."

When Mochi saw me he gave me a dirty look and he left the room.

I rolled my eyes. Quinn and I pushed Baymax over to his charger. He kept on babbling, "Hello. I'm healthcare. Your personal Baymax companion."

"One foot in front of the other," Quinn guided him.

With Baymax now in his charging station. Quinn and I fell back onto my bed and let out a big sighed.

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

Hiro pulled the micro-bot out of his hoodie and we stared at it for a minute.

I was so confused, and it looked like Hiro was too. What were all his microbots doing in that warehouse? Who was the guy in the mask? Why did he attack us? And what were we going to do with Baymax?

"Hiro, are you okay?" I asked.

Hiro looked over at me starting at me with his dreamy brown eyes.

He looked really beautiful-uh...I mean handsome just lying there beside me.

"This doesn't make any sense." He said as he shrugged.

But then we heard Baymax's voice say "Tadashi."

Hiro and I immediately sat up.

"What did you just say?" I asked.

We saw Baymax looking at Tadashi's part of the room and his SFIT cap was sitting on his bed.

"Tadashi." Baymax repeated.

"Tadashi's gone." Hiro said.

"When will he return?" Baymax asked.

I lowered my head. "He's dead Baymax." I told him.

Baymax seemed confused. "Tadashi was in excellent health. With a proper diet and exercise, he should have lived a long life.

"Yeah." Hiro replied. "He should have."

"There was a fire and...now he's gone." I was trying to stay strong and recover from it.

"Tadashi is here-" Baymax said, but then he was cut off by Hiro.

"No." Hiro got up and he walked towards his desk. "Everyone keeps saying he's not really gone as long as he remember him."

Then he sat down in his swivel chair. "It still hurts."

Baymax looked at Hiro. "I see no evidence of physical injury."

"It's a different kind of hurt." I told him.

Baymax stepped out of his charging station. "You are my patient. I would like to help." He stated.

Hiro shook his head. "You can't fix this one buddy." Then he looked away from us.

I walked over to Hiro and I put my hand on his shoulder.

But then suddenly we turned around and we saw Baymax who had his hand on Hiro's computer and images were flashing rapidly.

"Uh, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I am downloading a database on personal loss. Database downloaded. Treatments include contact with friends and loved ones. I am contacting them now."

Then Honey, Wasabi, GoGo, and Fred's faces appeared on Baymax's vinyl tummy.

"No, no, no...I, I...don't do that!" Hiro said as he ran up to Baymax trying to stop him, but it was too late.

"Your friends have been contacted." Baymax said.

"Unbelievable!" Hiro grumbled.

Then suddenly Baymax reached out to Hiro and he gave him a big hug.

"Now what are you doing?" I asked as I chuckled as Hiro was making a pouty face.

"Other treatments include compassion and physical reassure."

"I'm okay, really." Hiro said.

"You will be all right. There, there." Baymax said as he patted Hiro's head.

I got a glimpse of Hiro smiling. I couldn't help but smile too. It's so cute when he smiles.

"Thanks Baymax." Hiro said as he let go of Baymax.

"I am sorry about the fire." Baymax said.

"It's okay. It was an accident." Hiro replied.

But then suddenly his face changed after he said "accident."

Hiro quickly picked his micro-bot back up. "Unless...unless it wasn't."

I started to get the idea and everything was starting to make sense. The pieces fell together.

"The showcase! The guy in the mask stole my micro-bots." Then at he same time Hiro and I said "And set the fire to cover his tracks!"

Then Hiro looked angry, "He's responsible for Tadashi!"

He slammed his fist on his desk and yelled "We gotta catch that guy!"

Then he turned to us and exclaimed, "I got an idea!"

* * *

We snuck Baymax passed Aunt Cass who was watching a monster movie with Mochi and into the garage.

"If we're gonna catch this guy, you need some upgrades."

Hiro told Baymax to hold his arms up as he scanned him with a little electronic scanner he got from a shelf. Then he rolled his chair over to his computer.

"Will apprehending the man in the mask improve your emotional state?" Baymax asked.

Hiro nodded "Absolutely." Then he turned on the computer on. "All right. Let's work on your moves."

He downloaded the scanned image of Baymax to his computer. A 3-D model of Baymax's soft body appeared on the screen.

Then Hiro started to program a new fighting chip. On another screen, Hiro downloaded a kung-fu movie and he linked the karate moves to the model of Baymax.

Then Hiro turned around, "Now let's take care of this." He said as he pointed to Baymax's belly.

Hiro turned to another computer screen and he looked an image of a samurai armor. He typed in a code that programmed his 3-D printer. With the push of the print button it created a three-dimensional carbon fiber armor.

I helped Hiro put on each armor segment on to Baymax. Then triamphantly Hiro placed a helmet on Baymax's head.

But Baymax simply stared at his armor. "I have some concerns." He said. "This armor may undermine my nonthreatening huggable design."

Hiro started chuckling "That's kind of the idea buddy. You look sick!"

"I cannot be sick. I am a robot." Baymax said.

"It's just an expression." I chuckled at Baymax's comment.

Just then we heard a robotic voice saying "Data transfer complete." The fighting chip was ready.

A red chip popped out of the drive and Hiro drew a skull on it.

We walked over to Baymax and opened his access port, but then suddenly he froze when he saw Baymax's green health-care chip with Tadashi's handwriting on it.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Hiro are you sure about this?" I asked.

He nodded his head, he removed my hand from his shoulder. He slid the fighting chip next to the healthcare chip.

"I fail to see how karate makes me a better healthcare companion?" Baymax stated.

"You wanna keep me healthy, do you?" Hiro asked as he gathered a pile of wooden boards to test out the new programming.

Hiro held out a wooden board and said "Punch this!"

With almost no effort Baymax snapped the board in two.

"Yes!" Hiro and I yelled.

Hiro and I help up a series of boards and gave Baymax new commands.

"Hammer fist!" I said, and Baymax shattered the boards.

"Side kick!" Hiro yelled and Baymax kicked down the board flawlessly.

"Knife hand!" I ordered, and Baymax's hand hit the board like a guillotine.

"Back kick!" Hiro shouted, and with the grace of a ninja the giant robot split the boards with his foot.

Then suddenly Hiro and I shouted, "GUMMY BEARS!"

What? We wanted a snack okay and gummy bears are addicting.

Anyway after Baymax helped us get gummy bears out of the vending machine we continued to help him practice his karate moves.

Baymax's work was flawless and he was so gonna take that guy down!

Hiro smiled approvingly and he held his hand up. "Yeah! Fist bump!"

Baymax just started at Hiro's hand and blinked. "Fist bump, is not in my fighting database."

Hiro laughed, "No this isn't a fighting thing. It's what people do sometimes when they're excited or pumped up."

Then I turned to Hiro, "It goes like this."

Demonstrating for Baymax, I bumped my fist against Hiro's and made and explosion sound.

"Now you try it." I said to Baymax.

Hiro turned to Baymax. Hiro bumped his fist against Baymax's and made and explosion sound. Baymax blinked and he made a mock explosion sound too: "Bah-a-la-la-la!"

"Now your getting it!" Hiro said.

Baymax nodded. "I will add fist bump to my caregiving matrix."

Hiro opened the garage door and we stepped out with a fully armored Baymax.

"All right." Hiro said. "Let's go get that guy!"

* * *

 **A/N: Well that's all for this chapter!**

 **Please review and have a nice day!**


	17. The Car Chase

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry this chapter took so long, I was busy with school, homework, projects, quizzes, and stuff. Also I had a great Thanksgiving I celebrated at a family friend's house.**

 **Anyway I have an update on the sequel and the prequel.**

 **A few days ago I decided to scrap Alice Felton, she was supposed to be Quinn's mom, Molly's sister, anyway I replaced her with a new character. So now Molly is an only child.**

 **Her name is Raina Corona and she's supposed to the younger sister to Quinn's dad Eugene. Raina supposed to be like the "cool aunt." Quinn does my see her that much because she's always traveling places. Also Quinn calls her "Tita Raina". In the Phillipines, Filipinos call their Aunts: "Tita."**

 **In the prequel, Raina was a part of Eugene's band Arrow Paradox. Although Raina seemed pretty fun and cool but she was the exact opposite of what her brother was back then she was really nice girl and she got really good grades.**

 **In the sequel Raina is now became professor at SFIT after traveling around the world. I also thought about giving an adopted son or daughter.**

 **I was looking for an actress to play her. I was going to go with Lea Solonga, but she doesn't have that "edgy rocker" kind of vibe to her. But instead I went with Lena Hall, she's the voice of Countess Coloratura or Rara in** _ **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.**_ **She is also a Broadway actress and she's been in musicals like Kinky Boots and Hedwig and The Angry Inch. Lena Hall also happens to be of Filipino descent.**

 **I also like to mention the ages of the characters in the beginning of the prequel:**

 **Eugene: 18 year old High School Senior**

 **Molly: 17 year old High School Senior**

 **Tom: 18 year old High School Senior**

 **Maemi: 17 year old High School Senior**

 **Cass: 18 year old High School Senior (By the way Cass and Tom Hamada are fraternal twins. Cass is older than Tom by 7 minutes)**

 **Raina: 16 year old High School Sophomore**

 **Elvira Audley: Mid-40s**

 **Peter Hamada (Hiro and Tadashi's paternal grandfather): Late-40s**

 **For the sequel. I decided to make some changes to Mister Sparkle. I decided to gender swap** **that character, so now Mister Sparkle is "** _ **Madame Sparkle"**_ **and she's the host of a popular game show in San Fransokyo called** _ **The Super Sparkle Challenge Hour**_ **but she is secretly a villain who is working for Elvira Audley's army The Shadows (and she's also Yama's girlfriend). Madame Sparkle is voiced by Tara Strong, hey I've seen her voice villains before** _ ***cough, cough***_ **Harley Quinn.**

 **Now where were we...**

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

Hiro and I led a now armored Baymax back to the warehouse.

Baymax smashed the door open and we yelled "GET HIM, BAYMAX!"

But the warehouse was completely empty, nothing and no one was in there. Hiro and I sighed. "We're too late. Hiro said disappointed.

Hiro took out the Petri dish out of his hoodie and noticed that the micro-bot was vibrating in one direction.

"Your tiny robot is trying to go somewhere." Baymax said.

"Maybe we're not to late after all." I told Hiro as a I nudged him.

Hiro and I turned and walked in the direction that the micro-bot was trying to go. We stared down at the Petri dish following the micro-bot like a compass. The vibrations were getting stronger with every step we took.

Suddenly I was yanked from behind my shirt and Hiro was yanked behind his hoodie. We fell backwards and turned to see Baymax.

"Always wait one hour after eating before swimming." Baymax cautioned. "Huh?" I said. Hiro and I looked down and saw that we almost fell into San Fransokyo Bay!

Hiro and I stared at the cold and black water, but there was a layer of fog floating above the bay. Then suddenly the micro-bot tapped so hard on the Petri dish that it pushed the lid off and it flew away and disappeared into the darkness.

But then we heard a noise that was getting louder and louder. Slowly a shape emerged. It was the man in the white-and-red Kabuki mask standing onto of a billion micro-bots

Hiro and I quickly grabbed Baymax and hide him behind a shipping container. The micro-bots held up something big with the same bird symbol that we've had seen back at the warehouse.

"Hey didn't we see that symbol earlier?" I whispered to Hiro. Hiro turned around and he nodded his head. I noticed that he was sweating.

"Your heart rates are increasing dramatically." Baymax said, but I shushed him. "Okay, Baymax. Time to use those upgrades!" Hiro whispered.

Baymax was ready to go but suddenly a car-no a van came screeching down the street. It drove straight at us! The three of us frozen, but we were caught in the headlights.

The van skidded to a stop. When I saw who was driving and looked at the license plate, I blinked a couple of times and smacked myself in the head. Wasabi was the driver and Honey Lemon, GoGo and Fred were in the van with him.

"Hiro, Quinn?" Wasabi said sounding confused as they all got out of the van.

"No, no, no!" Hiro yelled. "Get out of here! Go!" I told everyone.

It was too dangerous here. I didn't want to see them get hurt.

"Guys, what are you doing here?" Wasabi asked as the gang approached us.

"Going for a walk." Hiro replied.

"Yeah, it helps with our… pubescent mood swings." I lied.

The gang was staring at Baymax. "Is that Baymax?"

"Uh...why is Baymax wearing carbon-fiber underpants?" GoGo asked.

"I also know karate." Baymax said.

Hiro took a deep breath. "You guys need to go!"

"No." Honey said, then she put her hand on Hiro's shoulder. "Don't push us away, Hiro. We're here for you. That's why Baymax contacted us."

Baymax nodded. "Those who suffer a loss require support from friends and loved ones. Who would like to share their feelings first?"

Hiro and I cringed as Fred said, "I'll go. Okay, my name is Fred, and it's been thirty days since my last-" Then suddenly Fred looked up and he shouted "HOLY MOTHER OF MEGAZOD!"

We all looked up and saw the masked man lifting up a shipping container with the micro-bots.

"Am I the only one seeing this?" Fred asked.

Honey quickly pulled out her phone and took a picture. The flash blinded the villain for a second. Then, he threw the shipping container at us.

Hiro and I held each other tightly and we closed our eyes while we heard Wasabi scream, "AAAH! OH MY GOSH! OH, NO!"

* * *

 **Fred's POV**

 _{*Laughs*}_

You sounded like a little girl DUDE!

 **Wasabi's POV**

I got scared, OKAY!

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

Anyway, we didn't feel anything. Baymax was holding the shipping container up.

I let go of Hiro and yelled, "Go, go, move it, move it."

The gang I quickly ran toward the van. I looked back and saw Hiro cheering "Go! Baymax, get him!"

But GoGo grabbed Hiro's arm and she pushed him into the van.

"What are you doing?" Hiro asked.

"I'm saving your life." Gogo replied.

"Baymax can handle that guy!" Hiro insisted.

But then we heard a THUMP! Something hit the car's roof and then we heard Baymax's voice say, "Oh, no."

"Wasabi…" I cried.

"Well, goodbye!" Wasabi said and he drove away.

GoGo narrowed her eyes, "Hiro, Quinn! Explanation! Now!" She demanded.

"He stole my micro-bots!" Hiro replied. "He started the fire!" I followed. "We don't know who he is!" Hiro and I said at the same time.

But then Hiro and I saw a swarm of micro-bots coming towards us. "Baymax! Plam-heel strike!" Hiro ordered.

The micro-bots scattered in every direction and the van swerved off course.

"Hard left!" GoGo shouted as we turned to a corner with the tires squealing.

I turned around and I saw Fred looking out the window. "The mask...the black suit...we are under attack from a super villain, people! A real bad guy-a Yokai! I mean how cool is that?" He asked. "I mean, it's scary, obviously, but how cool?"

Suddenly the car came to a stop.

"Why are we stopped?" GoGo asked.

"The light's red!" Wasabi exclaimed.

We all groaned.

"THERE ARE NO RED LIGHTS IN A CAR CHASE!" GoGo screamed.

The light turned green, and Wasabi drove off again.

Wasabi quickly turned around, he looked at Hiro and me, "Why's he trying to kill us?"

"I don't know!" Hiro and I hyperventilated.

Wasabi leaned out the window, he looked toward Yokai, and yelled, "Why are you trying to kill us?"

"It's classic villain!" Fred said. "We've seen too much."

"Let's not jump to conclusions!" Honey Lemon insisted. "We don't KNOW he is trying to kill us."

A car went flying through the air.

"CAR!" Fred yelled.

I screamed then Honey shouted, "HE'S TRYING TO KILL US!"

Dodging the car, Wasabi clicked on his turn signal and screeched around a corner.

"Did you just put your blinker on?" GoGo asked furiously.

Wasabi cringed. "You have to indicate your turn! It's the law!"

"That's it." Gogo said as she took out the gum that she was chewing and stuck it on the dashboard.

She pushed Wasabi's seat back and hopped on his lap. She grabbed out the wheel and slammed on the gas pedal. The van was going faster.

I turned around and saw Fred who was staring at GoGo smiling and he murmured, "What a woman."

I was confused. _'Did he really just say that.'_ I thought to myself.

I climbed into GoGo's spot in the front seat. "Stop the van! We can take this guy-WOAH!"

The passenger door suddenly swung open, it ripped off its hinges and I nearly fell out, Baymax grabbed my shirt before my head hit the pavement, then he buckled me up.

"Seat belts save lives. Buckle up every time."

 **(A/N: Are you listening kids?)**

"Are you okay?" Everyone asked. I nodded my head.

Gogo drove across a railroad crossing before a train crushed them.

The masked man stared Hiro and me.

I don't why, but at that moment the masked man seemed familiar.

We made it past the mysterious man.

"Did we lose him?" Honey asked.

We didn't. The car was going through a tunnel of micro-bots. GoGo zoomed toward the tunnel's exit.

We braced ourselves. "Baymax, hold on!" Hiro said.

"We're not gonna make it." Wasabi howled.

"We're gonna make it!" Honey insisted.

"We're not gonna make it."

"We're gonna make it."

Believe it or not, even though that tiny little hole. GoGo was still able to make the car go out.

* * *

 **GoGo's POV**

It's true.

 **Quinn's POV**

When did you get so cocky?

"We made it!" Wasabi cheered. But then we fell into the water of San Fransokyo Bay.

Filling with water the van began to sink.

* * *

 **Hiro's POV**

Inside the van we were struggling to escape and the van was being torn apart. Pieces were floating away and Baymax's armor was being ripped apart too.

Baymax quickly wrapped his arms around us and started to flow up to the top. However it was just the six of us. _"Where was Quinn?'_ I thought to myself.

I looked down at what was left of the van.

I couldn't just leave her there. I pulled myself out of Baymax's arms and I swam down to the van.

I saw Quinn still buckled up in front seat, but she was unconscious. _'Oh no.'_ I thought to myself.

I quickly unbuckled her seatbelt, I carried her bridal style and I swam up out of the water.

* * *

 **Wasabi's POV**

We bobbed out of water gasping for air.

"I told you we'd make it!" Honey Lemon exclaimed.

Then I noticed Hiro and Quinn were missing. I looked around. "Hey? Where's Hiro and Quinn?"

Everyone else started looking and shouting their names.

Then suddenly Hiro jumped out of the water and we saw him holding Quinn bridal style. I sighed with relief.

Hiro quickly swam toward us.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked. Hiro nodded. "I'm okay, but Quinn's unconscious."

But then Quinn started coughing. "Hey look she's waking up." Fred said.

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

I coughed as I opened my eyes. I saw Hiro looking at me with a worried look on his face.

"Hiro." I said. Then I coughed again.

Hiro shushed me and he said "It's okay Quinn." He pulled me close into his chest. "I got you."

"What happened?" I asked.

"You almost drowned, but Hiro carried you out." Wasabi said to me.

Just then I realized that Hiro was carrying me bridal style.

"Your injuries require my attention, and your body temperatures are low." Baymax said.

Hiro nodded his head "We should get out of here."

"I know a place." Fred said.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that's all for now.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	18. Proud Of Your Boy

**(A/N): Okay guys here's the next chapter, sorry it took so long...**

 **I just want everyone to know I made a few changes to the Prologue chapter of this story. The opening number is now** _ **Something To Believe**_ ** _In_ By **_**Linda Eder,**_ **and the characters are going to sing a reprise of that song at the end of the story.**

 **I'm also thinking about changing the name of Hiro and Tadashi's mother because originally her name was supposed to be Maemi, but the name of Quinn's mom is Molly, I don't want people to get confused. I'm going to change it to either Rose, Lucille (but everyone calls her "Lucy"), or Lilliana** **(but everyone calls her "Lilly").**

 **Oh by the way do you guys know what** _ **A Goofy Movie**_ **is? I'm thinking about using songs from that movie, and putting it in this story. I saw a little tribute video that Peter Hollens and Stuart Edge made and it brought back so many childhood memories.**

 **I'm also going to use the song** _ **Somewhere Out There**_ **From** _ **An American Tail**_ **(but I'm using the Linda Ronstadt and James Ingram version of that song). It's definitely gonna be a duet but I'm not gonna tell you who's gonna sing it, it's a surprise.**

 **In the sequel I might have Elvira (aka Electra) sing** _ **I Put A Spell On You**_ **from** _ **Hocus Pocus**_ **, and maybe The Shadows can sing back up. Since Elvira does have the power of a siren she can use that song to hypnotize everyone in San Fransokyo.**

 **Do you know the song** _ **You'll Play Your Part**_ **From** _ **My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic**_ **(It's from Season 4), I'm gonna use it in the third installment of** _ **The**_ _ **Something To Believe In Trilogy**_ **, the third story is going to be about Hiro and Quinn who are now about 17 or 18 years old and they are graduating from SFIT.**

 **I'm thinking about doing this:**

 **Quinn can sing Twilight's parts, Honey Lemon or Quinn's mom, Molly Corona can sing Princess Celestia's parts, GoGo Tomago or Quinn's aunt, Raina Corona can sing Princess Luna's part, and Quinn's sister, Skylar Corona can sing Princess Cadence's parts.**

 **I also might change:**

 _ **"You are a princess, you'll play your part"**_ **to** _ **"You are a hero, you'll play your part"**_

 **Also do you know what the musical** _ **Les Miserables**_ **(or as we musical nerds like to call it,** _ **Les Mis**_ **) is?**

 **I'm thinking about using most of the songs from there and puting it in this story.**

 **I'm thinking about using** _ **One Day More**_ **in** _ **Something To Believe In**_ **before the big Krei Tech Headquarters fight.**

 **Also in the sequel I might have Skylar sing** _ **On My Own**_ **. Funny, the actress I choose to play Skylar is Samantha Barks, who played Eponine in the movie version of** _ **Les Mis**_ **and her character Eponine sung that song.**

 **I'm also thinking about using** _ **I Dreamed A Dream**_ **and** _ **Do You Hear The People Sing?**_ **in either this story or maybe in one of the prequels/sequels.**

 **Oh one more thing. Happy 36th Birthday (Or Belated Birthday) to Tadashi's voice actor Daniel Henney!**

 **I also got to see** _ **The Good Dinosaur**_ **over the weekend. I don't care what the reviews say I thought it was a good movie! I don't why but it felt like** _ **The Lion King**_ **meets** _ **Brother Bear**_ **.**

 **Also Reggie Lee (The OC I created who is Fred's cousin) and Kiara (The other OC I created who is Wasabi's little sister) will be mentioned in this chapter, so PAY ATTENTION!**

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

We all got out of the bay and started walking to wherever Fred was taking us.

It felt we were walking for hours and we were all soaking wet.

The wind was getting stronger and I was getting colder and colder. I started to shiver.

"Uh...are you cold?" Hiro asked.

I shrugged. "A little, I guess."

Then suddenly, Hiro took off his hoodie and wrapped it around me. Then he put his arm around me and pulled me close. I don't why, but I leaned my head on Hiro's shoulder.

Honey looked behind her and smiled. "Aw...Hiro you're so chivalrous!"

Then everyone else turned around, but they started chuckling. Hiro and I gave them dirty looks.

"Don't worry guys, we're almost there." Fred told everyone, but then he smirked and raised and eyebrow, "Unless if Q*Bert wants to goof around with her BOYFRIEND!"

After Fred said that I pulled myself away from Hiro. I started sweating like crazy, my heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to burst out of my chest, and I even started to hyperventilate.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" I shouted as I pointed to Hiro.

It hurt so bad when I said that. Hiro looked pretty upset when I said that, I don't why?

Then I started to look around. I saw wait really nice looking houses-no wait mansions. Where we in the upper side of San Fransokyo? Why was Fred taking us here?

"Where are we?" I asked pushing my wet hair out of my face.

Then suddenly we stopped at this really huge mansion, it kind of reminded of an antique victorian dollhouse I had when I was a little girl.

Fred started walking up the steps of the mansion and he rang the doorbell. "Fred, where are you going?" Hiro asked.

Fred turned around, "Welcome to mi casa! That's French for 'front door.'"

"It's really not. It's actually Spanish for 'my house'." Honey corrected.

"Listen, nitwit!" Gogo said firmly. "A lunatic in a mask just tried to kill us. I'm not in the mood for any of your shenanigans!"

Fred crossed his arms and said firmly "You know Ethel! You really shouldn't yell at the guy who took you out for ice cream!"

 **(A/N: By the way Jamie Chung, the voice actress for GoGo Tomago confirmed that GoGo's real name is Ethel. However in the comic books it says GoGo's real name is Leiko Tanaka.)**

* * *

 **Hiro's POV**

 _{*Snickering*}_

ETHEL!

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

HEY! Ethel's a beautiful name!

Anyway GoGo looked completely embarrassed after Fred said that.

Just then a man wearing a suit opened the door. "Welcome home, Master Frederick." He said in a British accent.

"Heathcliff! My man! Come on, guys. We'll be safe in here. Gimme some." Fred greeted the butler with a fist bump. Baymax did the same, with his silly little "Bah-a-la-la-la!"

* * *

We all walked into the vast entryway stunned. It felt like I was in some sort of alternate universe. I can't believe Fred was living like royalty.

"Freddie." Honey said. "This your house?"

"I thought you lived under a bridge." GoGo said.

"You and me both Ethel." I said looking at GoGo. But she just gave me an unamused look.

Fred shrugged as we walked by a family portrait of Fred and his mom and dad. "Well technically, it belongs to my parents. They're on vacay on the family island with my uncle and my cousin, Reggie."

"WAIT! You have your own island!?" Wasabi asked in disbelief.

Fred nodded his head "You know, we should totally go some time? Frolic."

Hiro and I looked at the family portrait for a minute. I don't why? But for some reason Fred's father looks very familiar.

"Hey haven't we seen that guy before?" Hiro asked pointing to Fred's dad.

I just shrugged and we continued to follow Fred and the rest of the gang.

Fred clapped his hands and two doors opened.

"You have gotta be kidding me." I muttered as the doors revealed a huge bed room filled with a bunch of superheroes and kaiju monsters stuff. One of Fred's kaiju statues had a sign that said:

 _"Fred,_

 _DO NOT TOUCH!_

 _-Fred"_

Then Wasabi and I started staring at a painting of a large, muscular barbarian riding a white tiger with Fred's head on it.

Wasabi leaned over and said to me "If I wasn't just attacked by a man in a kabuki mask, I think this wouldbe the weirdest thing I've ever seen today!"

"My brain hates my eyes for seeing this." I replied.

Hiro walked over to a little table and he started drawing something.

"Your body temperature is still low." Baymax said as he walked up to Hiro.

"Uh huh." Hiro replied. Then Baymax leaned against Hiro and began to glow red.

Fred flopped on top of Baymax's back. "Ahhhhhhhhhh...It's like spooning a warm marshmallow."

Honey and I decided to join in.

"It's so nice." Honey said with a smile.

I giggled and said, "You were right Fred. Just like a marshmallow."

Then GoGo and Wasabi joined in too.

"Oh yeah, that's toasty." Wasabi said as he closed his eyes and rested his head on Baymax.

"Good robot." Gogo said giving Baymax a pat on the back.

"You know this is making me forget about losing my van," Wasabi said, but then he opened his eyes and sat up. "Great! How am I going to explain this my parents?! How am I gonna to tell Kiara?!"

"Kiara?" I asked.

"She's my little sister." Wasabi stated. "Well...she's not so little anymore. She's a senior in high school, she's thinking about moving to San Fransokyo and going to SFIT with me after she graduates."

"Oh great." GoGo said sarcastically. "I have to deal with another one."

"Don't worry Wasabi." Fred said. "I'll get you another van."

Hiro finished his drawing and he held it up so we could see. He drew the bird we saw.

"Does this symbol mean anything to you guys?" Hiro asked.

"Yes!" Fred yelled. "It's a bird!"

"No!"

I looked at Fred and sighed. "The guy in the mask-"

But then I was cut off by Fred saying, "OH! OH! Can we call him 'Yokai?' It mean ghost, phantom, or strange apparition in Japanese."

"Um...okay. 'Yokai' was carrying something with this symbol on it." I explained.

"Apprehending the masked man will improve Hiro's emotional state." Baymax said.

"APPREHEND him?!" GoGo asked. "We don't even know who he is."

Fred raised his finger up and said "I have a theory!"

* * *

Wasabi, Honey, Hiro, GoGo, and I sat down on a couch. Fred started handing us some of his comics

"Dr. Slaughter M.D.?" Wasabi and Honey asked.

Fred popped up behind them and said "It's actually billionaire Malcom Chazzeltick!"

"The Annihilator?" Hiro and I asked as we were skimming through the comic he gave us.

Fred came in between us and said "Behind the mask? Industrial, Reid Axworthy!"

"Baron von Destruct-OH JUST GET TO THE POINT!" GoGo yelled annoyed.

"Don't you guys get it? The man in the mask, our Yokai, is none other that..."

Fred quickly grabbed a remote and turned on the TV, but then we heard this playing:

 _"TripleDent Gum, will make you smile!_

 _TripleDent Gum, it lasts a while!"_

The five of us-well four of us were getting annoyed. Honey was kind of humming and bobbing her her head along to the jingle.

"Not the gum commercial!" I complained.

 _"TripleDent Gum, will help you mister!_

"WE DIDN'T ASK FOR THE GUM COMMERCIAL!" GoGo yelling at the top of her lungs annoyed with her hands covering her ears.

Fred started to freak out and he pushed almost every button on the remote to make it stop.

 _"To punch bad breath right in the kisser!_

 _TripleDent-"_

Finally Fred pushed the right button and picture of Alistair Krei's face appeared on the screen

"Voilà! Alistair Krei!" Fred exclaimed pointing to the TV screen.

"What?" Hiro and I said in unison.

Fred nodded. "Think about it Hiro. Krei wanted your micro-bots and you said no. Rules don't apply to man like Krei!"

"There's no way! The guy's way too high-profile." Hiro said to Fred.

"Yeah Fred. Plus we need more evidence to believe that." I followed.

"Then who was that guy in the mask?" Honey asked.

"I don't know?" Hiro said. "We don't know anything about him?"

"His blood type is AB negative. Cholesterol levels elevated. Blood pressure one thirty-" Baymax said before I interrupted him.

"Baymax, you scanned him?" I asked.

The robot nodded. "I am programmed to assist everyone's health-care needs."

Hiro jumped in and he looked excited. "I can use the data from your scan to find him!"

GoGo looked skeptical. "Um..you'd have to scan everyone in San Fransokyo, and that might take, I don't know...forever?"

Hiro sighed.

"Don't worry GoGo, he'll think of something. Like he always does." I said reassuring her.

"Yeah! I just have to look for another angle." Hiro said.

Then he saw one of Fred's toy robots.

"I got it!" Hiro exclaimed. "I'll scan the whole city at the same time. I just have to upgrade Baymax's sensor!"

But then Hiro looked at Fred's action figures and he looked back at us and smiled.

"Actually, if we're gonna catch this guy, I'm gonna have to upgrade all of you!"

"Upgrade who now?" I asked surprised.

"I like where this is headed." Fred said with enthusiasm.

"We can't go against that guy! We're nerds!" Wasabi said sounding concerned.

"Hiro, we want to help, but we're just us." Honey said calmly.

"No." Hiro said looking at the superhero painting on the wall "You can be way more."

After Hiro said that, an idea struck me...like lighting. This is my chance to prove to everyone that I'm not just the "Nerdy Girl" and Hiro needs my help.

I got up and said "I'm in!" I said.

Hiro looked at me and said "Really?"

I nodded my head "You're my best friend Hiro. I wanna help you out."

"Tadashi Hamada was our best friend." GoGo said. "We're in."

"You guys, can you feel it? This is where our origin story begins. We're gonna be SUPERHEROES!" Fred exclaimed.

* * *

After that, Hiro, Baymax, and I decided to go home while the others went to their dorms at SFIT.

We were riding on the trolley and I was looking out the window. I didn't say anything that much throughout the entire ride. The thought of becoming a superhero made me feel excited.

Hiro tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and came face to face with him. "Quinn, are you okay? You haven't said a word."

"I'm tired of being laughed at." I told him. "Look, I know my high school graduation is months away, but it feels like the clock is ticking and things are moving too fast. I don't want to leave high school with nothing to show for it."

"But Quinn, you're the most amazing person I know. You're great just the way you are." Hiro said trying to reassure me.

I blushed at Hiro's compliment, but then I went back to the topic.

"Everybody at school hates me." I told him. "This is my one chance to prove to everyone that I'm not just the 'Freaky Genius Girl'."

"And you think catching Yokai is gonna change that?" Hiro asked.

"Being great at something is going to change it." I said. "Being a part of something special makes you special, right?"

Before Hiro could say anything, the trolley came to a stop.

"Here's your stop." Hiro said.

I got up from my seat. I was about to leave but then I realized I was still wearing Hiro's hoodie.

"Oh you probably want this back" I said as I

took of the hoodie.

"No. You can keep it, I have a billion more anyway." He said as he smiled.

I smiled back as I blushed and I gave Hiro a big hug before I left.

I got inside of my house I saw my Mom and Dad wearing their pajamas. They were lying down on the couch together watching a movie. Mom's head was resting on Dad's chest while he was running his fingers through her hair.

I'll admit it they looked pretty cute.

"Quinnie you're back!" Mom said.

I nodded my head. "Yeah, sorry if I came home late."

Dad turned off the TV. Then they got started walking up to me.

"So how did it go with Hiro?" Dad asked.

I smiled and blushed "Oh...it was great. It was really great."

Mom smiled and said "Well, I'm glad you two made up."

"Hey wait a minute, isn't that Hiro's hoodie?" Dad asked, he seemed to notice that I was wearing the hoodie Hiro gave me.

"It is, I got cold and he gave it to me." I replied.

"Aww..." Mom cooed. Then she turned to Dad and said "That's just like how we were back in High School!"

Dad started smirking "Soooo...does that mean you and Hiro are dating now?"

"DAD!" I said embarrassed.

Mom gave him a dirty look and she gently nudged him.

"He's just teasing sweetie." Mom giggled.

Dad looked at the clock.

"Well, it's getting late, we better get to bed." Dad said.

* * *

I couldn't sleep that night. I just sat down by my window and I looked at the stars.

I couldn't get Hiro out of my head. I wish I could tell him how I felt about him, but I couldn't I just couldn't.

What if it ruins our friendship, I mean just look at my parents they've been together for a long time, what if Hiro and I weren't like that?

I thought I wasn't going to be good enough for him. Hiro's special, he's been building robots, he graduated High School when he was thirteen, and he got accepted into SFIT, one of the most elites schools in the world.

Meanwhile I was the "school's good-two shoes nerdy outcast."

I walked down stairs and I sat down at the piano and my hands starting moving across the keys. Then I started to sing.

 _"The way his hair falls in his eyes makes me wonder if he'll ever see through my disguise and I'm under his spell_

 _Everything is falling and I dont know where to land everyone knows who he is but they dont know who I am..._

 _Hiro, Hiro..._

 _Why can't you see_

 _What you're doing to me..._

 _I've seen you conquer certain death and even when you're just standing there you take away my breath_

 _And maybe someday you'll hear my song and understand that all along there's something more that I'm trying to say_

 _When I say_

 _Hiro, Hiro..._

 _Why can't you see what you're doing to me_

 _What you're doing to me?"_

* * *

 **Hiro's POV**

Once Baymax and I got home we found Aunt Cass sleeping on the couch, I quickly threw a blanket over her and I gave her a kiss on the cheek, then we quietly walked pass her.

Baymax was almost running out of battery again so I put him on his charging station.

Since everyone was being taken care off, I decided to go see someone for a little while.

I climbed out the window and I walked to San Fransokyo Cemetery.

I stood by a tombstone that said:

 _"TADASHI SHIRO HAMADA_

 _June 18, 1996-January 13, 2018_

 _Son, Nephew, Friend, Star Student, Brother"_

"Hi Tadashi." I said.

Then I sat down.

"I'm okay. Aunt Cass, Quinn, Mr. and Mrs. Corona, Baymax, and your friends are okay too. And Honey Lemon's okay too, she told us you two were secretly dating. The gang is taking really good care of her. It's been rough at first but, we're okay now so don't worry about us."

I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"Listen, Quinn, Baymax, the gang, and I found out what happened at fire. We're going to catch him. I promise."

I wiped away my tears, I had to be strong.

"Tadashi, look. I know that I keep messing everything up. And I know...that I let you down. But this is my chance to make it up to you. I'm gonna set things right. I'll make you proud. I'm gonna become somebody, I don't know how exactly but I am. I have too."

I took a deep breathe and I started singing.

 _"Proud of your boy_

 _I'll make you proud of your boy_

 _Believe me, bad as I've been, bro_

 _You're in for a pleasant surprise_

 _I've wasted time._

 _I've wasted me._

 _So say I'm slow for my age_

 _A late bloomer, okay, I agree_

 _That I've been one rotten kid_

 _Some brother, some pride and some joy_

 _But I'll get over these lousin' up_

 _Messin' up, screwin' up times_

 _You'll see, Dashi, now comes the better part._

 _Someone's gonna make good_

 _Cross his stupid heart_

 _Make good and finally make you_

 _Proud of your boy_

 _Tell me that I've been a louse and loafer_

 _You won't get a fight here, no man_

 _Say I'm a goldbrick, a good-off, no good_

 _But that couldn't be all that I am_

 _Water flows under the bridge_

 _Let it pass, let it go_

 _There's no good reason that you should believe me_

 _Not yet, I know, but_

 _Someday and soon_

 _I'll make you proud of your boy_

 _Though I can't make myself taller_

 _Or smarter or handsome or wise_

 _I'll do my best, what else can I do?_

 _Since I wasn't born perfect like Mom and Dad or you_

 _Tadashi..._

 _I will try to_

 _Try hard to make you_

 _Proud of your boy"_

"Goodnight Niichan." I said.

I pressed two of my fingers and then I pressed them against the tombstone.

Then I got up and walked home.

* * *

 **(A/N): Well that's all for now, see you next time!**

 **Songs Featured:**

 **Harry From A Very Potter Musical (Instead of Harry I used Hiro)**

 **Proud Of Your Boy (It's a deleted song from Aladdin)**


	19. I'll Make A Man Out Of You

**(A/N):**

 **[*Hiro starts pacing back and forth around my room while the rest of free gang watches him.*]**

 **GoGo(Whispering to Wasabi): "How long has she been gone?"**

 **Wasabi: "It's been days! DAYS!"**

 **Fred: "I don't know about you guys, but I'm kind of getting worried. I'm dying to know what happens next in the story!"**

 **Honey Lemon: "Yeah, I just hope she's okay."**

 **Baymax: "Hiro, your blood pressure has increased dramatically. You seem to be distressed."**

 **Wasabi: "Yeah Little Man, you've been passing around the room for hours."**

 **Hiro: "Sorry guys, I'm just really worried about Disney, a lot of people are anxiously waiting."**

 **[*GoGo smirks.*]**

 **GoGo: "Do you miss her?"**

 **[*Hiro starts blushing."]**

 **Hiro: "Uh...um...maybe a little."**

 **Baymax: "DisneyGleekQueen101 is just in Orlando, Florida."**

 **Hiro: "I know, but what if something bad happened to her?"**

 **[*Suddenly the doorknob starts shaking and someone starts banging on the door, everyone screams and they all start hugging each other tightly.*]**

 **Hiro: "W-w-w-what was that?!"**

 **Honey: "I d-d-don't know!"**

 **Wasabi: "WE'RE GONNA DIE!"**

 **[*Fred looks at GoGo.*]**

 **Fred: "GoGo, if this is gonna the last day of my life. I just wanna tell you that I've always loved-"**

 **[*The door opens and I come in the room wearing a pair Minnie Mouse ears*]**

 **Me: "HEY GUYS! I'M BACK!"**

 **Everyone: "DISNEY!"**

 **[*They all run up and start hugging me tightly."]**

 **Me: "GUYS! CHOKING! NOT BREATHING!"**

 **[*Then they let go of me.*]**

 **Everyone: "Sorry."**

 **GoGo: "So Fred, what did you wanna tell me?"**

 **[*Fred starts blushing.*]**

 **Fred: "Uh...um...nothing GoGo."**

 **Wasabi: "So tell us what happened."**

 **Honey: "Yeah we can't wait to hear all about it!"**

 **Fred: "Oh, did you bring us home anything?"**

 **[*I start looking guilty.*]**

 **Me: "Uh...well...I did get these Minnie Mouse ears and this stuff."**

 **[*Throws a Beauty and The Beat Bookmark, a Queen Elsa plushy, a Princess Anna Plushy, a replica of Hermoine Granger's wand from Harry Potter, a Gryffindor T-Shirt, a Minnie Mouse bow and a popcorn bucket with Mickey and Minnie Mouse riding on the Seven Dwarfs Mine Train and they all land safely on the bed.*]**

 **Hiro: "Is that all?"**

 **Me: "Oh yeah, I can't forget about this!"**

 **[*Then I throw a Baymax plushy on the bed. Baymax picks up the plushy and turns to Hiro.*]**

 **Baymax: "Hiro look, it is a little replica of me."**

 **[*Baymax gives Hiro the plushy and he starts imitating Baymax.*]**

 **Hiro: "Hello, I am Baymax."**

 **[*Honey and picks up the Anna and Elsa plushy and Honey starts imitating Anna.*]**

 **Honey (Singing): "Elsa...do you wanna build a snow-"**

 **GoGo: "NO! By the way Disney, why did you get Anna and Elsa, I thought your favorite Disney Princess was Belle?"**

 **Me: "They only had Anna and Elsa, and they looked cute okay! I still love Belle though."**

 **[*Honey picks up the Minnie Mouse bow.*]**

 **Honey: "This bow looks pretty cute too."**

 **[*Wasabi and Fred start looking at Hermione Granger's wand and the Gryffindor T-Shirt.*]**

 **Wasabi: "I didn't know you liked Harry Potter."**

 **Me: "Well I do."**

 **[*We seen Fred eating popcorn out of the Disney World popcorn bucket.*]**

 **Fred: "So tell us what happened."**

 **Me: "Okay, for December 23rd and December 24th we spent it on the road, my little brothers and I were basically watching movies, listening to music, stoping at hotels, and whatnot. We ended up going to the hotel at twelve midnight. Then December 25th we went Magic Kingdom in Disney World, but we had to wake up really early because Magic Kingdom is Disney's most popular theme park and it tends to reach full capacity."**

 **Fred: "I don't mean to interrupt but was it your first time at Disney?"**

 **Me: "No, I've been there a few times when I was younger. It was also pretty hot over there. Kiki Anderson was right."**

 **Honey: "So what happened."**

 **Me: "Well first I stopped by a store and I got some Minnie Mouse Ears. Then we went to the Monster's Inc. Laugh Floor which is suppose to be a stand up comedy show starring the monsters from the movie Monster's Inc. They also interact with people in the audience, but they pick me. Then we got to see the Once Upon A Christmas Time Parade, they updated it so now they included Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf, Wreck-It-Ralph, and Vanellope Von Schweetz."**

 **Hiro: "Did they include anyone from Big Hero 6?"**

 **Me: "No, I wish they did. Then we went to Enchanted Tales With Belle, which is another audience interactive show, they get people from the audience to help reenact the story of Beauty And The Beast."**

 **Wasabi: "Did you get picked that time."**

 **Me: "Yeah, I got to play Belle's Father, Maurice and my youngest brother (who is three years old) got to play The Wardrobe."**

 **Fred: "Did they make you wear a fake mustache?"**

 **Me: "No, but they did make carry around a cardboard cut out of a jail cell. Anyway at the end have gave everyone little bookmarks and they had Belle do a little meet-and-greet. I GOT TO HUG BELLE!"**

 **Honey: "You must of been fangirling really hard during that moment."**

 **Me: "YES! Anyway I think after that we rode on the Magic Kingdom Railroad. We got to meet Goofy and Donald Duck in the Storybook Circus part of Fantasy Land. We rode on It's A Small World after that. I think we got to see A Totally Tommorowland Christmas, which is a musical Christmas Show starring Buzz Lightyear from Toy Story, Mike Wazowski from Monster's Inc, and Stitch from Lilo and Stitch. I think after that we got to see Elsa and Anna light up the castle, Celebrate The Season (another Christmas Show starring Mickey Mouse and Friends), The Christmas Fireworks show, and the Disney Electrical Parade.**

 **GoGo: "Did you get to do anything after that?"**

 **Me: "Then after that we got to go on The Little Mermaid ride and I got to meet, Ariel in her new Grotto. At the end of the day I got to meet Princess Anna and Queen Elsa in Fantasyland."**

 **Honey: "How was it?"**

 **Me: "I almost cried when I saw them, but don't worry it was tears of joy. I also kind of going gags over them because they looked really beautiful. I didn't get to hug them but I wish I did. My 3 year old brother got to hug Anna and I got so jealous. At the end of the day I stopped by the gift shop and I bought a Baymax doll.**

 **Hiro: "What did you do the next day?"**

 **Me: "The next day which was December 26, we went to Universal Studios."**

 **Wasabi: "Have you been there before?"**

 **Me: "No, it was my first time. I didn't really go on that many rides since the lines were pretty long, the only thing I rode on was The ET Ride with my Mom. We did get to see Diagon Alley (RIP Alan Rickman). We didn't get our wands at Ollivander's, we got it at Gregorovitch's Wand Shop, it was closest. I got Hermione Granger's wand and my 12 year old brother got Harry Potter's wand. The cool thing about the wands is that they are interactive and you can cast spells all over Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade in Universal's Islands of Adventure. So we just practiced using our wands in Diagon Alley while my 3 year old brother watched** **A Day In The Park With Barney with my Dad. After that we ate at some 50's style restaurant in the park. Then we got to see The Macy's Christmas Day Parade, they just showed some floats and balloons from The Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade."**

 **GoGo: "Was it any good?"**

 **Me: "To be honest, it wasn't that "spectacular" as I expected it to be. Then we stopped by Universal CityWalk and we had dinner at Bubba Gump Shirmp Co."**

 **Fred: "Hey wait a minute, wasn't that in the movie, Forrest Gump?"**

 **Me: "Yep, apparent they made a restaurant based on it. The food there was really good.l**

 **Honey: "What happened the next day."**

 **Me: "On December 27, we went to Disney's MGM Studios."**

 **GoGo: "Isn't it called Disney's Hollywood Studios now?"**

 **Me: "Yeah, I don't care if Disney and MGM had a bad breakup, to me it's still MGM. We did get to see Frozen Sing-Along. It was a really funny show, and I was the only one in my family singing all of the songs. We also got to see Disney Junior Live! and we got to see the new Star Wars Launch Bay."**

 **Hiro: "Hey isn't that where the Disney Animation building use to be?"**

 **Me: "Yeah, I love Star Wars and all, but it sucks that it's no longer there anymore, I also wanted to meet Baymax and Hiro so bad. The exhibits were really cool though. Then after that we got to eat at Hollywood & Vine and it was a character dinning thing so Mickey, Minnie, Donald, and Daisy stopped by our tables. Goofy was meeting guest by the restaurant's entrance. Then after that we got to see Fantasmic, it was great as usual. I almost cried during the finale. Then me and my 12 year old brother got to ride on Toy Story Mania!"**

 **Fred: "What happened next?"**

 **Me: "On December 28, we went to Universal's Island Of Adventure. We first stopped by Seuss Landing, we got to ride on The Cat and The Hat ride, which I thought was pretty cute. Then we got to see a Christmas Show called Grinchmas, which is a retelling of How The Grinch Stole Christmas. I don't why but the actress playing Cindy Lou Who reminded me of Kerry Butler and the actress playing Martha May reminded me of Sutton Foster."**

 **Hiro, Wasabi, GoGo, Fred, and Baymax: "Who?"**

 **Honey: "They're Broadway actresses."**

 **Me: "Anyway, we tried to go to Hogesmeade, but they already reached full capacity, so we had to wait by Jurassic Park. We did get to cast spell around Hogesmeade and I got a really cool Gryffindor shirt. Then we had dinner at a restaurant in Jurassic Park. Then we stopped by Marvel Superhero Island and we got to meet Spider-Man, we were the last ones to meet him. Then we went back to Seuss Landing and we got to ride on the trolley, it was kind of boring though. We got to stop by Downtown Disney or Disney Springs or whatever it's called now, but we had to go back to the hotel because we got tired."**

 **Fred: "So what happened last?"**

 **Me: "Well we went back to Magic Kingdom. We were able to see Dream Along With Mickey. I still can't get that song out of my head. Then after that we got to see the parade again and after that we went to see the Carousal Of Progress, my dad kind of fell asleep during it."**

 **[*Everyone starts laughing*]**

 **Me: "Anyway then we got to see Tinker Bell and Mickey Mouse at Town Square Theater. It was really cool because I got to meet Tinker Bell for the first time and Mickey Mouse can talk now. Also Mickey told us a joke."**

 **Fred: "Oh really, what was it?"**

 **Me: "Why did Snow White give all of the seven dwarfs the same amount of gooseberry pie? Because she's the fairest of them all!"**

 **[*Everyone looks confused.*]**

 **Me: "Yeah, I don't get it either. Anyway, after that we to the gift shop and I got my little Anna and Elsa plush. We rode on the Winnie The Pooh ride and we got to meet Cinderella and Rapunzel in Fantasy Faire. I got to hug Cinderella and Rapunzel gave my 3 year old brother a kiss on the check."**

 **Honey: "Aw...how sweet."**

 **Me: "Yep, also after that I yelled: "WE'RE TELLING EUGENE!" Anyway I think we rode on the Buzz Lightyear ride after that and my dad, my brothers, and I got to see the Electrical Parade for the last time, while my mom was printing out our photos."**

 **Baymax: "It sounds like you had fun."**

 **Hiro: "Can you please tell us what happens in the next chapter!"**

 **Me: "Sure, but I have some updates on this story and the sequel."**

 **In the sequel, I'm changing up Jesse's character again, Jesse is the adoptive son of Elvira Audley. Jesse looks charming and classy when you first look at him but he's very arrogant, rude, snarky and sarcastic. Now that his mother Elvira Audley is now the new Dean Of SFIT he uses Elvira to intimidate the students at SFIT and make him do what he says.**

 **Jesse is also really good at Robotics, and he built a cute little robot named Rusty (he's voiced by Sam Lavangio, Catbug From Bravest Warriors). Rusty may seem like a cute and innocent little robot on the outside but secretly Jesse and Elvira trained him to be a killing machine and tear apart the team.**

 **I'm also going to change Vanessa Fujita a little bit too. Vanessa instantly became SFIT's "Queen Bee" when she first comes to SFIT and she also became Reggie Lee's (The OC that is Fred's cousin) girlfriend. However Vanessa is a little mean, self-absorbed, and flirtatious.**

 **Also Jesse and Vanessa are going to be eighteen years old, just like Skylar and Jack.**

 **Also later in the story Quinn becomes Jesse's tutor, the plan was to have Jesse spend time with Quinn and have Vanessa spend time with Hiro which will cause them to lose trust in each other and break up.**

 **I know Jesse, Vanessa, and Rusty may seem pretty evil, but think about it, since they were both under Elvira's thumb all they know is causing chaos they don't know any better, but with the help of the team they will open them up to kindness, love, friends, and family and become better people. Also Rusty is going to form a Big Brother- Little Brother relationship with Baymax.**

 **Hiro and Tadashi's mother's name is now Lucille "Lucy" Takachio.**

 **Skylar is going to be called "Sky"**

 **Sky and Jack's real names are Skylar Lucille Corona and Jack's real name is Jackson Eugene Corona.**

 **Also Lucy and Hiro and Tadashi's Father Tom Hamada are played by Deedee Magno (Pearl from Steven Universe) and Clifton Hall (He played Fiyero in Wicked and Chris in Miss Saigon, he is also Deedee Magno's husband in real life).**

 **Also I picked out the voice actors for Eugene, Raina and Molly's parents/guardians and Tom and Cass Hamada and Lucy Takachio's parents/guardians:**

 **Elena Corona (Eugene and Raina Corona's mother, they're father left them after Raina was born, they don't remember what their father was like): Nia Peeples (She played Nicole Chapman in Fame)**

 **Frank and Mary Felton (Molly's parents): Gary Sinisie (He played George Milton in Of Mice And Men and he also played Lieutenant Dan in Forrest Gump. Also fun fact Gary Sinisie is going to be in a TV Show called Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders and he's co-staring with Daniel Henney, the voice actor for Tadashi in Big Hero 6) and Jodi Benson (She's the voice of Ariel in The Little Mermaid).**

 **Peter Hamada (Tom and Cass Hamada's father): Robby Benson (He played the Beast and Beauty and The Beast)**

 **Shiro Hamada (Lucy Takachio's Grandfather, Lucy's parents passed away when she was three so her grandpa takes care off her): George Taeki (He played Hikaru Sulu in Star Trek and also fun fact, Ryan Potter, the voice of Hiro was in a TV Show called Supah Ninjas and George Taeki played his grandpa).**

 **I'm also thinking about giving Raina Corona (Quinn's aunt) a love interest. I was thinking maybe he was apart of Eugene's band Arrow Paradox and he started dating Raina but he was also a Senior, they tried doing a long distance thing but it didn't work out so they ended up breaking up and they never saw each other again.**

 **Also I figured what Honey Lemon, GoGo Tomago, and Wasabi-No-Ginger's real names should be:**

 **Honey Lemon: Rose Castillo**

 **GoGo Tomago: Ethel Kim**

 **Wasabi-No-Ginger: Kevin Ginger**

 **Also I'm not going to use Somewhere Out There in this chapter, however I might put it in the sequel and have Quinn and Jack sing it.**

 **Okay, here is the next chapter.**

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

The next day, we all went to the Lucky Cat Cafe and down to Hiro's garage.

Hiro scanned us first and then we began our plan to defeat Yokai. Then he brought us to over to his computer that showed a diagram of Yokai's mask.

The neurotransmitter must be behind his mask." Hiro began. "We get the mask, he can't control the bots. Game over."

Over the next few days, I went to Hiro's house after school and I helped him work on our super suits. We took inspiration from everyone's talents, interests, and projects at SFIT. The 3D printer was working overtime printing out armor for everyone.

* * *

At school everything seemed different. The other kids didn't bother me that much anymore.

Also something happened to Blonde Girl.

Luckily she didn't have to get a nose job, it healed on it's own.

I heard Blonde Girl and her boyfriend, Quarterback broke up. I heard he cheated on her. She also quit the Cheerleading Squad and she stopped hanging out with her friends, Brunette Girl and Raven Haired Girl. Now if they saw her they would push her, shove her, tug her hair, or just plain old laugh at her. Blonde Girl also has the same lunch period with me now, but no one sits with her.

* * *

Anyway, once almost all of the suits were done, we all went to Fred's mansion to test out our new gear. Hiro was almost done with his suit, and it was kind of hard to make Baymax's.

For Honey Lemon, she wore a light purple dress with white linings, dark magenta sleeves and leggings that match. Her armor was pink (I kind of convinced Hiro to make Honey's armor pink, I knew it was her favorite color) with a matching belt. She decided not to wear her glasses with the outfit. Her helmet was purple and it had orange highlights.

We know that Honey was a chemistry genius, so Hiro and I wanted Honey to give her a fast and easy access to any chemicals she needs and she's a girly-girl and she loves fashion, so we gave her a purse. It may seem cute on the outside, but it's deadly on the inside. The purse was gave her the ability to have access to the periodic table. All she had to do was press on an element on the touch screen we installed on the purse, and on the arm strap was empty palm sized chem-balls that moves into the purse. Inside was a mini chemistry lab, it had a syringe that fills the ball once it's done the chem-ball pops out of the purse.

For GoGo, she wore a black and yellow suit of armor with a matching yellow helmet with red highlights. I kind of reminded me of the mag-lev bike she built at SFIT.

Hiro and I knew GoGo loved speed and she LOVES wheels, so we gave yellow maglev discs on her wrists and boots, not only do the wheels give her transportation but they also act as a deadly weapon that can cause quit a lot of damage once it's flung at a specific target.

Fred's suit was hard for us to make. Hiro and I couldn't figure out his talent, or if there is anything he could do to help us, but then we remembered that Fred loves Kaiju monsters so we came up with this:

It was a blue Kaju monster suit, well it looked more like a costume with a four-fanged "mouth" that enabled him to breathe fire and it also gave him the ability to jump super high, or as Fred likes to call it, "Super Jump!"

For Wasabi, he wore green armor and blue Japanese cropped pants with a red jikatabi lining, sandals, and a green visor glasses. Wasabi was supposed to wear a metallic cape, but he thought it made Hiro thought it made him look silly.

Wasabi was also supposed to have these plasma gloves that shoots out plasma balls, but he seemed like a pretty precise guy, so instead we gave him a pair of gloves with retractable plasma blades housed in the forearms. These blades are razor sharp and can slice anything with ease.

For my suit I wore a blue shirt with short sleeves, skin-tight black pants, white boots, long white gloves with silver cuff bracelets, and grey visor glasses, sort of like Wasabi's. My armor was light blue and it had white and silver highlights. Hiro also made me a silver forehead band with a blue jewel on it.

Anyway since Hiro knew I was a master archer, so he made me a high-tech bow. He also gave me a quiver with a bunch of different trick arrows.

A sonic arrow which made a high-pitch sound that goes off two seconds after being released.

An explosive tip arrow that explodes once it hit's it's target.

A smoke bomb arrow which releases a cloud smoke after being released.

A flare arrow that contains magnesium and iron power and it ignites after being released.

A tear-gas arrow which releases a cloud of gas after being released.

An acid arrow that will burst out acid when it hit's it's target.

A suction tip arrow which can stick to almost anything.

A cable-arrow that releases a 50-foot length of a 36 inch cable.

A putty arrow that is filled with a highly sticky chemical. It burst after being released.

A bola arrow which releases three balls on an 18 inch cable.

An electro-arrow that generates a 21,000 volt charge when it hit's it's target.

A net arrow that releases a giant net when it hits it's target.

And a rocket arrow that contains a small solid-fueled missile-head.

I also like to mention we all had little ear pieces to help us communicate to one another.

* * *

"So what do you guys think?" Hiro asked once everyone had their suits on.

Fred shouted "WOOHOO!"

"Oh I loved it!" Honey Lemon exclaimed.

"Not bad guys." GoGo said as she gave me a pat on the back and ruffled Hiro's hair.

Wasabi started to adjust his pants, "Anybody's suit riding up on them?"

"Looks like we did a pretty good job Hiro." I said. "But it feels like my outfit's missing something."

Then I noticed Honey was staring at my hair. She snapped her fingers and said "I got it."

Honey put my hair in two long flowing pigtails with two buns then she pinned it with rounded silver hair clips with blue jewels. When she was finished she gave a me her mirror to see what I look liked. I really loved the hairstyle, and I kind of looked a little bit like Sailor Moon. I used to watch that show all the time.

"Great now that everyone's settled..." Then suddenly Hiro pulled out a whistle and he blew into it making a high pitched sound.

"LET'S START TRAINING!"

We all formed a line, while Hiro was giving out directions.

"I fail to see how training, will help them defeat the man in the mask." Baymax stated.

"Well buddy, if we're gonna catch that guy, we have to practice cause we've got a long way to go!"

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Hiro blew into his whistle again and everyone seemed more alert. Then he started singing.

 **Hiro:** _"Let's get down to business_

 _To defeat the Yokai"_

Hiro pointed to Fred's butler Heathcliff who was wearing a Kabuki mask. Wasabi got scared and he hid behind GoGo. Hiro looked unamused.

 **Hiro:** " _Did they send me daughters, when I asked for sons?"_

The gang unleashed their weapons trying to aim a Heathcliff. Honey threw her chem-balls, Fred shot out a huge breath of fire, GoGo threw her disc, Wasabi windmills his laser blades, and Quinn shot her arrows everywhere. However they all kept on missing.

 **Hiro:** _"You're the saddest bunch I ever met_ _  
_ _But you can bet, before we're through"_

Quinn was about release another arrow, but Hiro stopped her.

Hiro: _"Mister, I'll make a man_

 _out of you"_

* * *

Honey Lemon was up first to test her weapon out on Heathcliff.

 **Hiro:** _"Tranquil as a forest, but on fire within..."_

Honey Lemon hesitated, but then she threw the chem ball at Heathcliff's feet. She took the mask off and hugged him.

Then it was GoGo's turn. She had trouble balancing on her new disc at first. Hiro and Quinn tried helping her, but she wouldn't let him.

 **Hiro:** _"Once you find your center, you are sure to win"_

Eventually, she got the hang of it. When the group went to test Gogo's weapon out on Heathcliff, instead of using her discs, she used her speed to get a garden hose and tie up Heathcliff with it. She grabbed the mask and threw it to Hiro.

Fred looked like he was already getting the hang of his new suit. He used super jumps and creating a ring of fire to snatch the mask off of Heathcliff.

Then it was Wasabi's turn. Heathcliff used tennis balls as the microbots. Wasabi hesitated and he just let the tennis balls hit him.

 **Hiro:** _"You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot_

 _And you haven't got a clue"_

Wasabi got angry, but this motivated him. Wasabi used his plasma blades to cut the tennis balls. He took the mask and high-fived Hiro.

Quinn was kind of nervous when she was testing out her weapon. She never used a high-tech bow and arrow before, and she kept on missing Heathcliff.

 **Hiro:** _"Somehow I'll make a man_

 _out of you"_

Hiro blew into his whistle again and he told everyone to run around the mansion. As everyone was running, they started singing.

 **Honey:** _"I'm never gonna catch my breath"_

 **Quinn:** _"Say goodbye to those who knew me"_

 **Fred:** _"Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym"_

Wasabi started to loose his breath and he started to slow down, but Hiro blew his whistle at him.

 **Wasabi:** _"Hiro, you got us scared to death"_

 **GoGo:** _"Hope he doesn't see right through me"_

Suddenly they all stopped because there was a pool in front of them. Hiro blew his whistle and he told everyone to keep going, and they all jumped in.

 **Quinn:** _"Now I really wish that I knew how to swim"_

 **All:** _"(Be a man)"_

 **Hiro:** _"We must be swift as the coursing river"_ _  
_

 **All:** _"(Be a man)"_ _  
_

 **Hiro:** _"With all the force of a great typhoon"_

 **All:** _"(Be a man)"_

 **Hiro:** _"With all the strength of a raging fire_ _  
_ _Mysterious as the dark side of the moon"_

* * *

As the days of training went by, the team started to get better. Fred was jumping and shooting flames at targets with absolute precision. Wasabi was able to knock tennis balls out all of the tennis balls with ease, GoGo, was throwing her disc with lighting speed and control. Honey, had mastered the art of launching the chem-balls so that they always hit their mark. And Quinn was getting the hang of her new high-tech bow and arrow and soon she was firing arrow like a pro.

Hiro was so proud of them.

 **All:** _"(Be a man)_ _  
_ _We must be swift as the coursing river_ _  
_ _(Be a man)_ _  
_ _With all the force of a great typhoon_ _  
_ _(Be a man)_ _  
_ _With all the strength of a raging fire_ _  
_ _Mysterious as the dark side of the moon"_

* * *

 **(A/N): I hoped you guys liked this chapter. Also the new cover is supposed to be Quinn's super suit. The next one is going to be a filler chapter, Quinn and Hiro are trying to figure out what to do with Baymax's suit, there also might be some more Quiro moments in that chapter to as well as some Honey Lemon moments too.**

 **Songs Featured:**

 **I'll Make A Man Out Of You From Mulan**


	20. Feel The Light

**(A/N): Well here is the next chapter.**

 **I have a few updates. I decided to Honey, Wasabi, and GoGo to go to college for 4 years (Oh yeah since Tadashi was in the same grade as them he also was going to college for 4 years). So in the sequel it will be Honey, Wasabi, and GoGo's Senior Year and since the third installment takes place three years later they might be married or maybe even have children.**

 **Oh by the way Happy Valentines everyone!**

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

A few days later...(March 11th)

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

It was a Sunday afternoon and I was hanging out over at Hiro's garage while Baymax was charging. We were still trying to figure out what we should do for Baymax's suit.

Then suddenly Hiro said we could take a break so we started walking into the café.

Since it was a Sunday the café closed early so no one was in there.

However we went in the café the song _Bella Note_ was playing, a table was set up with a red and white checkered tablecloth, a rose in a vase, and a bunch of candles. There was also a basket of fruits.

I was really surprised so I turned over to Hiro and said "Hiro how sweet of you, but you know we're just friends right?"

I noticed Hiro was sweating, but he shook his head. "No, I didn't do this honestly I have no clue what's going on."

Then I heard the sound of two people giggling.

"Did you hear anything?"

Hiro just shrugged.

So anyway we just sat down and started eating, we also tried throwing grapes, he kept missing but I was able to aim it perfectly.

Then suddenly Hiro got serious and he said, "Hey Quinn?"

As I was wiping my mouth with a napkin I said "Hm?"

I lifted my head up and we made eye contact. Then he asked me, "You're not still mad at me are you?"

I hesitated at first, I started to remember what I've been through over the past through months, and it made me think so much of Tadashi.

I shook my head and I said in a monotone. "No. No, of course not. No"

Hiro looked concerned "Are you sure?" He touched my hand but I jerked away and I yelled "I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!"

He looked startled, but I took a deep breath and I reassured him, "Hiro I sorry about that it's just-"

But then he cut me off "No, it's okay I understand."

Just then suddenly we heard a loud _WOOSH!_

Hiro and I looked out the window and we saw a plane flying by. Then Hiro looked at me and smirked. "Hey Quinn, have you ever imagined what it's be like, to take off and never look back?"

I smiled at him "Only every hour of every day." I respond.

He took my hands and he said, "What's stopping us?"

Then he suddenly he started singing.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

 **Hiro:** _"We'll join a caravan tonight_

 _Count on the stars to be our guides_

 _We'll simply vanish out of sight_

 _Go where the desert road decides_

 _There won't be any obligations"_

Then Quinn decided to sing with him.

 **Quinn:** "Or fathers to obey."

 **Hiro:** _"'Cause we'll be a million miles away._

 _Leave everything behind_

 _When you choose to lose yourself_

 _Who knows what you might find_

 _And once the journey's done_

 _You'll have some faith in me_

 _After a million miles or so_

 _We might feel like we're free."_

Suddenly another idea came to Quinn.

 **Quinn:** "Maybe we'll travel on the sea."

Hiro laughed.

 **Hiro:** _"I'll tend the sails and you can steer."_

As Hiro was pretending to steer. Quinn moved her hand up and down as if it were an ocean wave.

 **Quinn:** _"Watch the waves roll on endlessly."_

 **Hiro:** _"And the horizon disappear."_

 **Quinn:** _"We'll leave all thoughts about the future tip some future day."_

 **Both:** _"'Cause we'll be a million miles away._

 _Leave everything behind_

 _When you choose to lose yourself_

 _Who knows what you might find_

 _And once the journey's done_

 _It won't seem quite so far_

 _After a million miles or so_

 _We'll find out who we are"_

 **Quinn:** _"Follow wherever the wind starts blowing"_

 **Hiro:** _"A million miles away_

 _The kind of life people dream of knowing"_

 **Quinn:** _"A million miles away"_

 **Both:** _"We'll never turn back we'll just keep on going_

 _Vanishing from the view_

 _Becoming someone new"_

Suddenly Hiro put he grabbed Quinn's hands and they started dancing around the café as they looked longingly into each other's eyes.

 **Both:** _"We'll be a million miles away_

 _Leave everything behind_

 _When you choose to lose yourself_

 _Who knows what you might find_

 _And once the journey's done_

 _We'll have no need to roam_

 _After a million miles or so_

 _We might find out we're home"_

They suddenly stopped and they let go of each other.

 **Both:** _"After a million miles or so_

 _We might find out we're home."_

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

As we stopped. Hiro snapped his fingers and he said, "I got it!"

We were about to walk back into the garage we heard I heard the giggling again. I just shrugged and followed Hiro into the garage.

* * *

 **Honey Lemon's POV**

As Cass and I were watching those two little love birds walk away we both giggled.

Yes, we were the ones who set up the café for them and we were watching them the whole time from the kitchen.

I don't know why but I have a feeling Hiro and Quinnie Bear had a thing for each other. I mean come on it's so obvious!

Cass didn't believe me, so we did this to prove it to her.

"So now do you believe me?" I asked.

She nodded her head. "You were right Rose, they do have the hots for each other."

Yeah, that's my real name guys, Rose.

Anyway Cass laughed again. "You know they kind of remind me of my brother Tom and my sister-in-law Lucy, they were childhood sweethearts too."

I laughed for a minute. "Yeah. They also kind of reminds me of Tadashi and me where together."

But then after that, I suddenly I didn't feel so good and my smile turned to a frown. Cass seemed to notice. "Rose, are you okay?"

I hesitated but then I said "Um...uh..." I started to run my fingers through my hair. "I-I-I gotta go."

I quickly walked out of the café and hopped onto a trolley. I felt tears streaming down my face.

Everyone thinks I'm handling this well, but I'm not. I missed him, I thought about him everyday. It hurts so much talk about him. Tadashi was my first love, my true love. He made me feel beautiful and special, without him my world felt empty.

I had to be strong, for everyone, especially for Hiro and Quinnie.

I leaned back against the chair and sung to myself.

 _"You learn to take your coffee black_

 _You learn to drink your whiskey neat_

 _You learn to take your shower cold_

 _And sleep on tired feet_

 _You learn to order dinner in_

 _You learn to send the laundry out_

 _You learn how to amuse yourself_

 _You learn to live without_

 _You tell yourself you're rich at last in money and in time_

 _You draw a bath and then unplug the phone_

 _You pour yourself a Pinot Clo Du Val 2003_

 _You sit a spell a Queen upon her throne_

 _You go to bed alone_

 _You learn to fall asleep alone_

 _You learn to silence ticking clocks_

 _You learn to pull the shades at night_

 _And double check the locks_

 _You learn to speak so calmly when_

 _Your heart would like to scream and shout_

 _You learn to stop and breathe and smile_

 _You learn to live without_

 _You find the coat and tie you thought you'd given to good will_

 _You toss his favorite shoes onto the pile_

 _You see him in the face of the boy he left behind_

 _And die a bit with every tiny smile_

 _But only for a while"_

Suddenly the trolley stopped in front of SFIT, I still kept on singing as I slowly got off.

 _"You learn to count the quiet winds_

 _An hour with no unprompted tears_

 _And not to count the deadly days_

 _As they fade into years_

 _You learn to stand alone at last_

 _So brave and bold and strong and stout_

 _You learn somehow to like the dark_

 _And even love the doubt_

 _You learn to hold your life inside you_

 _And never let it out_

 _You learn to live and die and then to live_

 _You learn to live without_

 _You learn to live without_

 _You learn to live without"_

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

A few hours later...(7:00 PM)

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

After making Baymax's suit. I noticed Hiro didn't look so good, there were bags under his eyes and he looked he was about to pass out or something.

"Hiro are you okay?" I asked.

He yawned and said, "I'm fine Q." But then he dropped his head onto the palm of his head.

"Hiro, you need to rest." I said. Hiro just shook his head, "No Quinn, I'm okay." Then he yawned again.

I sighed. I know Hiro has been working really hard on the super suits and all but it seems to me like he has been working himself to hard.

I put my hand on his shoulder and I told "Hiro, I know you've been working so hard, but you deserve to rest."

He picked his head up and his brown eyes looked at my worried face, it was silent for a minute but then he nodded his head.

I helped Hiro get up, I put my arm around him and we climbed upstairs to his room.

I watched Hiro slowly walk towards his bed and he lied down. I sat down beside him and started running my fingers through his black hair.

"Quinn, can you sing to me?" He asked. I nodded my head. "What should I sing?"

Hiro shrugged and said "Anything."

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

 _Meanwhile at The Corona's House_

Molly and Eugene were already sleeping, while their daughter was at her best friend, Hiro's house.

However was Molly was having a bad dream.

 _In her dream she saw a woman who was singing._

 _She couldn't see the woman's face, it looked all blurry, but her skin was so pale as winter snow._

 _She had long platinum blonde that was all staticky._

 _She was wearing a black and purple skintight suit, black high heeled boots, black opera gloves, and a necklace with a glowing red pendent._

 _And forming in her hands was a ball full of electricity. Then suddenly lighting flashed and the woman started laughing like a maniac and the faces of her children faces, it wasn't just Quinn but it was her long lost eldest son, Jackson and her eldest daughter, Skylar too._

Molly suddenly screamed as jolted up awake. Then her husband, Eugene woke up too.

He saw his wife hyperventilating, he put his hands on his wife's shoulders. "Molly, whoah, whoah it's okay! It's okay, it's just me!"

Molly final calmed down and she lakes her head on Eugene's chest and she told everything that she saw.

Her husband sighed, "Babe, it was only a nightmare."

"I don't Eugene." She said to him as she pulled herself away from him "What if that woman in my dream, means something. I don't why but I feel like I know her."

Then she stopped to think for a moment. "What if she's responsible for what happened to Jackson and Skylar?" She asked.

Eugene started to look like he was about to cry.

Molly knew it was hard to talk about the twins and she remembered how hard it was for her and her husband.

Eugene was devastated after what happened, he was so happy about being a father, and having his first son me daughter disappear from him just like that crushed him.

It was hard for Molly too, because she was excited about being a mother and she's been carrying the twins for nine months. She only got to hold them and look at their faces once.

Eugene started stroking his wife's red hair, "I think you should go back to 's another day."

He gave her a kiss on the forehead before he went back to sleep.

While her husband was sleeping Molly quickly got out of bed and she walked downstairs to the living room. She stood by the piano they had. On the piano was a picture of Molly and Eugene holding the twins just moments after she gave birth to them. She lit up a candle and placed it next to their picture. Then she sat down by the piano and her hands starting moving across the keys as she was humming to herself.

Meanwhile at Hiro's house Quinn was humming to herself too, before she began singing to Hiro.

 **Both:** _"Here I go_

 _Here I go_

 _Feel better now_

 _Feel better now_

 _Here I go_

 _Here I go_

 _It's better now_

 _Feel better now"_

 **Quinn:** _"Do you remember when we fell under_

 _Did you expect me to reason with thunder"_

 **Molly:** _"I still remember when time was frozen_

 _What seemed forever was just a moment"_

 **Quinn:** _"Hurry up, hurry up_

 _There's no more waiting_

 _We're still worth saving"_

 **Both:** _"Feel the light_

 _Shining in the dark of night"_

 **Molly:** _"Remember what we forgot_

 _I know it's a long shot_

 _But we're bringing it all back_

 _We're bringing it all back"_

 **Both:** _"Feel the light_

 _Shining like the stars tonight"_

 **Quinn:** _"Remember what we forgot_

 _I know it's a long shot_

 _But we're bringing it all back_

 _We're bringing it all back"_

 **Both:** _"Here I go_

 _Here I go"_

 **Quinn:** _"Feel better now_

 _Feel better now"_

 **Both:** _"Here I go_

 _Here I go"_

 **Molly:** _"It's better now_

 _Feel better now"_

 **Quinn:** _"I Still Remember when things were Broken_

 _But put together_

 _The cracks were closing"_

 **Molly:** _"Hurry up, hurry up_

 _There's no more waiting_

 _We're still worth saving"_

 **Both:** _"Feel the light_

 _Shining in the dark of night"_

 **Molly:** _"Remember what we forgot_

 _I know it's a long shot_

 _But we're bringing it all back_

 _We're bringing it all back"_

 **Both:** _"Feel the light_

 _Shining like the stars tonight"_

 **Quinn:** _"Remember what we forgot_

 _I know it's a long shot_

 _But we're bringing it all back_

 _We're bringing it all back"_

 **Molly:** "You and I can have it all tonight

So let's bring it back to life"

 **Quinn:** _"Now we have another chance to fly_

 _Another chance to make it right"_

 **Both:** _"Feel the light_

 _Shining in the dark of night_

 _Remember what we forgot_

 _I know it's a long shot_

 _Feel the light_

 _Shining like the stars tonight_

 _Remember what we forgot_

 _I know it's a long shot_

 _But we're bringing it all back_

 _We're bringing it all back_

 _Here we go_

 _Here we go_

 _Feel better now_

 _Feel better now_

 _Here we go_

 _Here we go_

 _it's better now_

 _Feel Better Now"_

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

My lullaby worked, cause Hiro was already fast asleep. He looked so beautiful and the sound of his breathing was like music to my ears.

"Goodnight my friend." I whispered.

I bent down and I gently kissed Hiro's forehead, I just couldn't resist it. I quickly got out of the bed and walked downstairs.

* * *

 **(A/N): Well that's all for this chapter.**

 **It looks like Molly's dream could be foreshadowing something for the sequel.**

 **Also we found out Honey Lemon's real name is Rose and the Quinn's brother and sister are named Jackson and Skylar. And Quinn and Molly got a duet.**

 **The next chapter should be A Whole New World and we get to see the plot twist I was telling you guys about.**

 **Please Review!**

 **Songs Featured:**

 **A Million Miles Away From Aladdin**

 **You Learn To Live Without From If/Then**

 **Feel The Light From Home (By the way Zexalloverforever39 requested this)**


	21. The Reveal

**(A/N): Okay, here's the next chapter. Callaghan and Plum (Callaghan's little feline sidekick) and there is a really big PLOT TWIST coming your way!**

 **BWHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

 _A few days later...(March 14)_

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

It was March 14th, a Thursday. I will never ever forget what happened that day.

It was a lovely afternoon. I already finished my homework and I was ready to go to Fred's house to see what Hiro did with Baymax's suit.

We all met in the garden where we all had our suits on, and Honey Lemon helped me put my hair in the "Sailor Moon" hairstyle.

Then Hiro showed up wearing an indigo suit with red accents and black armor, with a matching helmet and steel-toe black sneakers and his gloves had magnets for a special purpose.

"Hey guys, check this out!" He called. The others and I followed him. "I'd like to introduce Baymax 2.0!"

Baymax was wearing red and purple armor with a matching helmet.

"He's glorious!" Fred exclaimed.

I gave Hiro a high-five to compliment him for the nice job he did on Baymax.

"Hello." Baymax said.

But then he started to walk towards a butterfly that flew past him, until Hiro stopped him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Focus! Show them what you've got, buddy. The fist! Show them the fist"

Baymax lifted his fist up and pretended to fist bump someone. "Bala-la-la."

"No not that." Hiro said. "The other thing."

Baymax followed Hiro's order and he fired his rocket fist destroying a statue and crashing through a brick wall.

"Rocket fist make Freddie so happy!" Fred exclaimed as he clapped his hands, or claws.

The rocket fist returned to Baymax. "That's just one of his new upgrades!" Then Hiro shouted "Baymax, wings!"

Then suddenly Baymax busted out wings. Hiro climbed onto him and he used the magnets on his gloves to keep himself on, but then suddenly he looked my way and said, "Hey Quinn you wanna come with us? We could fly around the town. Just you and me?"

I shook my head and stepped back. I was kind of scared of high places.

Then Hiro tried to encourage me by saying "Oh come on you'll love it."

I hesitated, but then I said. "I don't know Hiro, you know I'm afraid of heights." But then suddenly he started sing,

 _"You must feel trapped inside these walls_

 _We'll run away, just you and me_

 _Why not escape as evening falls?_

 _There's a whole world you've yet to see..."_

I stepped closer to him, "If I go with you, will it be safe?"

Hiro nodded "Sure. And then he held out his hand and said, "Do you trust me?"

I smirked and I simply said, "Yes."

He took my hand and helped me get on Baymax.

"Thrusters!" Hiro cried out, and the thrusters on the bottom of Baymax's feet turned on.

"I fail to see how flying makes me a better flying companion?" Baymax stated.

"I fail to see how you fail to see that it's awesome!" Hiro cried out. "Full thrust!"

Suddenly Baymax began flying erratically, before you know it we were at Fred's garden to the high above the city of San Fransokyo.

I was kind of freaking out, I haven't been this high up before, in fact I've never flew before, I haven't been on a plane either.

I got a glimpse of the town below me. I screamed and then I shouted "HIRO! GET ME DOWN FROM HERE! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING?"

"Quinn listen to me, I know what I'm doing!" He reprimanded.

"I AM NOT LISTENING TO ANYTHING YOU HAVE TO SAY!" I argued.

He sighed and said "Then, I won't speak. Just let me show you. Just hold on tight Quinn."

I sighed, "Fine." I quickly hung on to Hiro's arm and hoping and praying that we were going to be fine.

"Take this slow." Hiro warned. As Baymax flew up high, and passed a giant maneki neko cat statue I screamed and Hiro yelled "Too much thrust! Too much thrust! TOO! MUCH! THRUST!"

We were now flying across the Golden Gate Bridge. Baymax flew up and landed on top of the bridge.

Hiro and I catch our breathe. "Maybe that's enough flying for today!" Hiro insisted. I sighed with relief and said "Oh thank goodness."

"Hiro, your neurotransmitter levels are rising steadily." Baymax remarked.

"Which mean what?" Hiro and I asked. "The treatment is working." Baymax replied.

Then suddenly Baymax tilted over and flew straight down, with Hiro and me screaming "BAYMAX!"

But we didn't fall into the water, we were flying. Smoothly.

I couldn't help but smile. It felt amazing to fly. I looked over at Hiro, he seemed really happy and he was shouting "Whoo-hoo!"

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

The trio flew throughout the city. As they sat down on Baymax's back, Hiro looked at Quinn's face, she looked so beautiful with the sun's light beaming down on her face.

For some reason this reminded him of that scene from Aladdin when they were flying on the magic carpet.

He remembered when Quinn and him were children and they used to sit down on Aunt Cass's carpet and pretend they were Aladdin and Princess Jasmine flying on a magic carpet.

Suddenly he took her hand.

"Hiro what are you doing?" She asked.

"I feel a song coming on." Baymax said.

Then he started singing.

 **Hiro:** _"I can show you the world_

 _Shinning, Shimmering, Splendid._

 _Tell me Princess, when did you last_

 _Let your heart decide?"_

They flew pas buildings and city lights. Hiro and Quinn never realized that the city looked so beautiful.

 **Hiro:** _"I can open your eyes._

 _Take you wonder by wonder_

 _Over sideways and under_

 _On a magic carpet ride._

 _A whole new world!_

 _A new fantastic point of view!_

 _No one to tell us no, or where to go!_

 _Or say we're only dreaming.."_

Quinn giggled, and a feeling of pleasure came over her and she joined Hiro.

 **Quinn:** _"A whole new world!_

 _A dazzling place I never knew!_

 _But when I'm way out here_

 _It's crystal clear,_

 _That now I'm in a whole new world with you."_

 **Hiro:** _"(Now I'm in a whole new world with you!)"_

 **Quinn:** _"Unbelievable sights!_

 _Indescribable feeling!_

 _Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling!_

 _Through an endless diamond sky!_

 _A whole new world!"_

Quinn got a little scared as Baymax flew down, getting rather close to a billboard. She started cover her eyes with her hands, but Hiro took them away from her face.

 **Hiro:** _"(Don't you dare close your eyes!)"_

 **Quinn:** _"A hundred thousand things to see!"_

 **Hiro:** _"(Hold your breath, it gets better!)"_

Quinn spread her arms out like a flying bird.

 **Quinn:** _"I'm like a shooting star!"_

 _I've come so far!_

 _I can't go back to where I used to be!"_

 **Hiro:** _"(A whole new world!)"_

 **Quinn:** _"Every turn a surprise!"_

 **Hiro:** _"(With new horizons to peruse!)"_

 **Quinn:** _"Every moment red letter!"_

 **Both:** _"I'll chase them anywhere!_

 _There's time to spare!_

 _Let me share this whole new world with you!"_

Then suddenly they came across a glass building and Hiro looked at his reflection through the glass. A feeling of nostalgia came over him. He remembered the night when Tadashi rescued them from Yama.

Hiro he suddenly started to feel sad and miss his brother, but then he looked at Quinn. When he was with her he didn't feel so alone.

 **Hiro:** _"A whole new world..."_

 **Quinn:** _"A whole new world..."_

 **Hiro:** _"That's where we'll be..."_

 **Quinn:** _"That's where we'll be..."_

Suddenly Baymax flew to the top of a wind turbine and Quinn and Hiro got off, but they were still holding each other's hands, looking at each other making eye contact. It felt they never wanted to let go of each other.

 **Hiro:** _"A thrilling chase..."_

 **Quinn:** _"A wondrous place..."_

 **Both:** _"For you and me..."_

Then suddenly they leaned in, but they thought to themselves, _'What am I doing?'_

And they quickly moved away from each other. "Sorry" they both said in unison.

Then Baymax came in and said, "Hiro, Quinn your hormonal levels are raising."

"BAYMAX!" Hiro and Quinn exclaimed.

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

Later, Hiro, Baymax and I were sitting on top of a wind turbine, staring at the sunset.

"Wow. That was...that was-" Hiro began.

"Sick." Baymax finished.

Hiro and I looked at him surprised. "It's just an expression." Baymax said.

We couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, that's right buddy." Hiro replied.

"We are never taking the bus again." I said.

The view on top of the wind turbine was so stunning; you could see the entire city from there.

"Your emotional state has improved." Baymax noted. "I can deactivate if you two are satisfied with your care.

I looked at Hiro who frowned, surprised by the comment.

"What? No, I don't want you to deactivate!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah." I added. "We still have to find that guy."

Hiro nodded in agreement. "That's right, so fire up that super sensor."

The new lenses dropped over Baymax's eyes and began scanning the entire city.

"Functionality improved. One thousand percent increase in rage." Baymax said "But there is no match in San Fransokyo.

Hiro and I were disappointed, but then- "I have found a match." He pointed to an island in the distance. "On that island."

* * *

Later, Hiro, Honey Lemon, GoGo, and I were riding on Baymax while Fred and Wasabi were holding on to Baymax's arms.

"Killer view." Gogo commented.

"Yeah, if I wasn't terrified of heights, I'd probably love this. But I'm terrified of heights, so I don't love it!" Wasabi commented.

We were getting closer to the island. "There Baymax. Take us in." Hiro said as he pointed towards the island.

Baymax safely landed near a military-like building.

"Awesome. Our first landing together as a team!" Fred said.

"Guys, come on!" Hiro whispered leading us closer to the building.

I turned around and saw Wasabi staring at a sign on the fence.

"Quarantine? Uh, do you people know what quarantine means?" He asked in a trembling voice.

"Quarantine; enforced isolation to prevent contamination that could lead to disease, or in some cases, death." Baymax answered.

"Oh look! There's a skull face on this one. A skull face!" Wasabi yelled.

"Wasabi, don't be such a guppy." I teased.

"Be ready." Hiro whispered. "He could be anywhere."

Suddenly we heard the sound of something snapping behind us.

Hiro hide behind Baymax while I shot my arrows all over the place, Honey threw her chem-balls, GoGo threw her disc, Wasabi windmills his laser blades, and Fred shot out a huge breath of fire yelling "Eat fire! Eat fire!"

Finally without looking I shot my net arrow and everyone stopped. "Did I get him?" I asked as the smoke cleared up.

It wasn't Yokai, it was just a pigeon and it was caught in the net I made.

"That was a bird." Fred embarrassed

GoGo's disc returned to her suit. Honey Lemon was also embarrassed. "Well, at least we know our gear works."

Then I quickly walked up to the pigeon and I pulled the net off of it. "Fly away, be free." I said and it flew away.

Wasabi stepped up near the steel door and cut through making an _almost_ perfect circle with his plasma blades.

* * *

Sticking close together we crept through the long hallway. Fred chooses that time to sing.

 _"Seven intrepid friends, led by Fred!_

 _Their leader, Fred!_

 _Fred's angels m-m-m Fred's angels m-m-m_

 _Harnessing the power of the sun with the ancient amulet they found in the attic._

 _M-m-m the amulet is green..._

 _M-m-m it's probably an emerald-"_

But then Wasabi cut him off "Fred, I will laser hand you in the face!" Wasabi warned.

"Personally, I like Big Hero 7 better." I commented.

Then Hiro shushed us. "Any sign of him, Baymax?" He asked.

"The structure is interfering with my sensor." Baymax replied.

"Oh, great." Wasabi said sarcastically. "The robot's broken, thanks for nothing you useless robot!"

Then suddenly we heard Honey's voice say "Guys, you might wanna see this."

We all turned around and saw Honey opening a door.

We all stepped into what seemed like a lab, but it appeared to have been badly damaged. The ceiling had caved in, leaving a giant gaping hole. The walls were cracked and chunks of concrete were scattered everywhere.

There were also circular structures. One was half dismantled and the other has been completely blown up.

"What do you think they are genius?" GoGo asked Hiro.

"I'm not sure." Hiro replied.

But then something caught my eye. "Hey guys, look." I pointed to a bird symbol on one of the pieces. It looked like it was the same metal piece Hiro and I saw Yokai carrying.

"Hiro, Quinn." Honey Lemon whispered pointing to a flickering light coming from a control room tower.

' _Yokai must be up there.'_ I thought to myself.

We all walked up the stairs and headed into the control room.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

The friends opened the door and walked into the control center section, but Yokai wasn't in there. The flickering light came from video screens. The biggest screen showed an image of the bird symbol with " _Silent_ _Sparrow_ printed underneath it.

Hiro and Quinn walked over to the screens. Hiro hit a key causing him to turn them on.

They showed Alistair Krei and a bunch of other people.

"Krei?" Hiro and Quinn asked a little shocked.

* * *

Meanwhile hiding in the rafters was Callaghan's cat Plum. The gang didn't seem to notice her as they walked in. She had a little earpiece in her ear.

"Callaghan the cookies are the milk!" She whispered.

Callaghan sighed and yelled "Plum how many times do I have to tell you?! We are not using code words!"

"Hey code words are cool!" She argued.

Callaghan sighed again and whispered "Okay what are they doing?"

"They're in the control tower and they're about watch the video." She replied. "Should we send in the _you-know-what_ at them again?"

"Just stay put!" Callaghan said. "If something goes wrong let me know."

Plum nodded her head "Sure thing boss!"

* * *

Hiro played the video.

It showed Krei standing in the lab before it was damaged. A small audience and military officials were listening to him.

"That's right." Krei said. "We were asked to do the impossible, and that's what we did." Krei went on. "We've re-invented the very concept of transportation. Friends, I present Project Silent Sparrow."

He pointed to the same circular structures we saw a while ago.

Krei nodded to the control room and the technicians turned them on.

Then he asked a General if he could borrow his hat. The General handed over his hat and Krei threw it through the portal and in a second was caught by a man on the other side. He threw the hat back through the portal to Krei.

"Whoa! Magic hat!" Fred said.

"Real portals wow!" Quinn said amazed.

Back in the video Krei handed the hat back to the General. "Teleportation. The transport of matter instantaneously through space. Not science fiction anymore." Krei continued. "Now, we didn't spend billions of tax dollars to teleport hats. Ladies and gentlemen, you are here to witness history. Ready to go for a ride, Abigail?"

Then a young woman with brown hair and blue eyes wearing a red and white astronaut styled suit and helmet over her head got into a pod.

She looked like she could have been around Tadashi's age or maybe even younger.

"We've invited all these people." Abigail said. "Might as well give 'em a show."

Plum started to feel sad when she saw Abigail's face on the screen.

"Abigail." She said.

Krei and the audience all went up to the control room as a computer-generated voice started counting down. "T-minus 30 seconds to launch. 29, 28, capsule is in position. 27…"

As the voice continued to count down, a technician tapped on Krei's shoulder and said

"Sir, we've picked up a slight irregularity in the magnetic containment field."

"Huh?" Krei asked looking at the readout on the technician's screen.

"Mr. Krei, is there a problem?" The General asked concerned.

"No," Krei replied with a wave of his hand "No problem. It's well within the parameters. Let's move forward."

The voice spoke again. "3… 2… 1…Pod engaged."

Then the pod shot into the portal, but a siren sounded through. "Field breach! Abort!" Another technician cried. "We've lost all contact with the pod!"

The portal Abigail was supposed come out from exploded.

"Oh, no." Honey Lemon whispered.

The video was starting to get shaky and a spinning vortex was forming destroying almost everything in the lab and everyone started to freak out.

"The pilot is gone!" A technician yelled.

"Krei! Shut it down now!" The General yelled

Krei quickly shut it off. "I want this island sealed off!" The General yelled.

"Callaghan, I think they've seen too much." Plum whispered.

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

I paused the video. I couldn't watch it anymore, it was scary so scary and disturbing.

We all started numbly at the screen. We all understand why the lab was destroyed and abandoned.

Wasabi quickly pulled out a flash drive and he plugged it in a slot and downloaded everything on the computer. He thought we might need it for later.

"The government shut down Krei's experiment." He remarked.

"And he's using your microbots to steal his machine back!" I added.

"Krei's the guy in the mask!" Hiro realized.

Suddenly a familiar sound drew our attention to the lab. It was the sound of buzzing micro-bots, millions of them.

"Oh, no." Baymax said.

We all turned around and we saw Yokai standing on a platform raising his arms and the micro-bots hurled a chunk of debris at us.

The debris smashed into the tower's base, but thanks to Baymax's strength he saved us from the debris.

"Baymax, get us out of here!" Hiro ordered.

Then- _smash!_ Baymax used his rocket fist to destroy the piece of debris.

Yokai turned around and he seemed angry.

"Go for the transmitter! Behind his mask!" Hiro yelled.

But before Baymax could make a move a wave of micro-bots knocked him over. Hiro ran over to help him.

"All right, what's the plan?" Wasabi asked.

"It's Fred Time." Fred said, pulling down his Kauji monster head.

"Super jump!" He leaped over Yokai "Gravity crush!" Yokai swatted him away by using a micro-bot fist to knock him down. "Falling hard!"

Fred came crashing down and we heard a large _THUD!_

"OH! I'M HURT! I AM VERY MUCH HURT!" He shouted.

"Seriously, what's the plan?" Wasabi asked again.

"Get the mask." GoGo instructed.

"Right behind you!" Honey and I replied as the three of us took off together.

"For real, what is the plan?!" Wasabi yelled.

I turned my head and yelled, "Just wing it Wasabi!"

GoGo rode up on the walls using her wheels as Yokai tried to get her out by using his micro-bots. GoGo threw one of her discs and it hit him in the head. Yokai got even more angry.

Then Honey Lemon and I arrived on the scene.

Honey threw down one of her chem balls and it turned into a cushion and she landed safely onto the floor and hid behind a pillar. I fired a cable wire and used it to climb down and join her.

"Quinn, stay put." She ordered. "But I wanna help." I pleaded.

She bent down and she put her hand on my shoulder. "Listen, right now it's too dangerous, we don't wanna see you get hurt. We'll call you if we need you." Honey said.

I nodded my head.

Honey quickly pulled out another chem ball. I watched as GoGo threw her disc, but she hit missed Yokai, instead it came hurling at Honey but she didn't see it coming.

"HONEY, LOOK OUT!" I shouted. But it was too late, the disc already hit her causing her to drop her chem ball and it turned the floor into ice, making GoGo and Honey to slip and fall.

"HEY!" Wasabi yelled. Yokai turned around and saw Wasabi all by himself. He looked scared at first but then he worked himself up. "Um...uh..y-y-you want to dance, masked man? 'Cause you'll be dancing with these!" He waved around his plasma blades. "Hand over the mask or you will get a taste of this, and a little bit of that! Ha-ha!"

Yokai fired the micro-bots at Wasabi, but he was able slash at them and they seemed to scatter.

"Hey, I did all right! Is that all you got!" Wasabi asked. But then he looked down at his feet and they were surrounded by microbots. "Oh...uh...you've got that too?"

With a move of two fingers, the kabuki man sent Wasabi flying into Fred, who unleashed a steam of fire that sprayed like and out-of-control garden hose as Wasabi knocked him to the floor and I screamed.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Plum was watching the whole thing. She felt concerned about what her master was doing. She even looked at how scared Quinn looked.

She whispered into her ear piece and said "Master stop! You're hurting them! And you're scaring Quinn!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Callaghan yelled.

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

Suddenly anger built up inside of me. I couldn't bare to see my friends getting hurt. It was time to stop hiding. I came out from the pillar and I shouted. "HEY YOU!"

Yokai turned around. I was scared at first but I had to be brave. I quickly had an putty arrow ready to go and I yelled. "LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!"

Then I fired my arrow at Yokai, but by using the micro-bots he caught it and he threw it back at me, but then GoGo zoomed up to me she pushed me out of the way. Luckily we didn't get hurt, Yokai missed us and the arrow ended up hitting the wall and the sticky chemical stained the wall.

"You okay?" GoGo asked. I nodded my head.

But then a wave of micro-bots came at us and GoGo and I were pushed and crashed into the others, soon all off us were knocked down.

"Nice going Hawkeye!" Fred said sarcastically.

Yokai tried to finish us off by using a giant micro-bot, but then Hiro and Baymax flew around the corner and just in time to save us.

Yokai tried using the micro-bots but Hiro and Baymax dodged them, but then Yokai hit them using his micro-bot fist and Hiro fell off of Baymax and on top of Yokai. They were sent flying across the room and the mask fell off.

* * *

Micro-bots rained down on us and we quickly rushed over to Hiro's side.

As we helped Hiro get up. Yokai had his aback towards us. Hiro grabbed the mask and we all stared at the fallen Yokai. " It's over, Krei." Hiro said.

But then suddenly Baymax said, "Tadashi is here."

Hiro looked at Baymax and groaned in frustration. "Not now Baymax."

But Baymax pointed to Yokai who was getting back up and said "Tadashi is there."

Yokai turned around and faced us. It wasn't Alistair Krei, it was someone else, someone we never suspected.

Our eyes grew wide in disbelief. Everyone was so shocked at who we saw, Honey Lemon even gasped and it looked like she was about to cry.

"No...no it can't be." I muttered. Then Hiro said a name.

"T-T-Tadashi?"

* * *

 **(A/N): Yeah that's right guys, there's the plot twist for you.**

 **TADASHI IS YOKAI!**

 **I REPEAT, TADASHI IS YOKAI!**

 **Honey Lemon: "Is this the part when one of us faints?"**

 **Fred: "Oh I am so on it dudes!"**

 **(*Fred faints*)**

 **Yes, I'm aware that Callaghan was Yokai, but, I kind of got this idea of the whole "Tadashi being Yokai," because I remember when I was watching Big Hero 6 in the movie theater and they were about to reveal who Yokai is, there was a person behind me who whispered to his/her friend and he/she said, "It's the brother."**

 **Yeah so the reason why I don't Tadashi to be the villain in the possible Big Hero 6 sequel, because the writers could have done it in the first place.**

 **Hiro: "There better be a good explanation for this."**

 **Don't worry guys there is a perfectly good explanation why Tadashi turned evil, I will reveal it the next chapter.**

 **Also this story is coming close to the end, we have about eight chapters left.**

 **See you guys soon!**

 **Songs Featured:**

 **A Million Miles Away (Reprise) From Aladdin**

 **Whole New World From Aladdin**


	22. I'm Alive

**(A/N): Hey guys! Did you hear the news? BIG HERO 6 IS GETTING A TV SHOW ON DISNEY XD IN 2017!**

 **THANK YOU DISNEY!**

 **However I kind of have mixed emotions about this.**

 **I heard there might be a possibility that Hiro might get a love interest in the series and it could be Marys Isoama from the Big Hero 6 Comics. If they do decide to do that, I guess that means my Quiro fantasies are over, but don't worry guys, if that does happens I'll continue my BH6: Something To Believe In Trilogy and this could just be apart of an alternate universe.**

 **I just hope the TV Show doesn't turn the BH6 fandom into some giant shipping wars.**

 **Also if they are looking for someone to play Marys Isoama or whoever Hiro's love interest is gonna be...I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!**

 **I'm also hoping that the animation doesn't looks descent. Trust me I've seen Disney do stuff like this before and the animation looks pretty cringe-worthy.**

 **I also hope they keep the original cast. I literally can not see anyone else playing these characters. I also have high hopes that my future husband- I mean...Ryan Potter is still gonna voice Hiro. Don't worry he's still acting, he's trying to get into the fashion industry and he's doing some photography stuff.**

 **I know that because I stalk Ryan on Twitter and Instagram.**

 **Hiro: "Wait...WHAT!"**

 **GoGo: "Disney, how many times do we have to tell you? Ryan Potter is never gonna be your boyfriend!"**

 **Me: "What about-"**

 **GoGo: "No, you're not gonna get Aaron Tveit or Daniel Henney either!"**

 **Oh by the way speaking of Daniel Henney, I'm also hoping somehow they could put Tadashi in the show, maybe he could appear in flashbacks or something.**

 **Now where were we.**

 **{*Suddenly my face changes.*}**

 **Oh yeah...**

 **Warning: There will be some mild violence in this chapter.**

 **I also threw in a reference from Star Wars, The Lion King, Hercules, and Captain America: Winter Solider.**

* * *

 _Previously On Something To Believe In..._

 _As the gang helped Hiro get up. Yokai was down on the ground and he had his back towards them._

 _Hiro grabbed the mask and they all stared at the fallen Yokai. " It's over, Krei." Hiro said._

 _But then suddenly Baymax said, "Tadashi is here."_

 _Hiro looked at Baymax and groaned in frustration. "Not now Baymax."_

 _But Baymax pointed to Yokai who was getting back up and said "Tadashi is there."_

 _Yokai turned around and faced them. It wasn't Alistair Krei, it was someone else, someone they never suspected._

 _Their eyes grew wide in disbelief. Everyone was so shocked at who they saw, Honey Lemon even gasped and it looked like she was about to cry._

 _"No...no it can't be." Quinn muttered. Then Hiro said a name._

 _"T-T-Tadashi?"_

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

"NO! THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Fred yelled as he shook his head. "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

I couldn't believe it. All this time the man chasing us was Tadashi.

I didn't know if I should be happy because he was alive, or angry because he never said goodbye to us, he made Hiro miserable after he left, he caused my depression, he didn't even comeback to us and tell he was okay, instead he just turned his back on us.

Then suddenly Honey shouted with tear filled eyes, "TADASHI! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

She started running up to him but then as she was about to give him a hug he shoved her away from him and she came crashing on the floor.

We all rushed to her side to make sure she was okay.

Baymax quickly scanned her and said "You have sustained no injuries."

As we helped Honey get back up GoGo, Wasabi, and Fred looked Tadashi with angry looks on their faces.

"Tadashi, how could you!?" GoGo shouted.

"How could turn your back on us!" Fred followed!

"And after everything we've been through!" Wasabi cried.

Tadashi just had a serious look on his face but he seemed confused and then he said:

"Who the heck is Tadashi?"

Everyone just gave each other confused looks. I was just as confused as they were.

"Tadashi, don't you remember me?" Hiro asked. "It's me Hiro, you're brother."

But Tadashi just stood there and he didn't say a word.

"Can someone please explain what's going on?!" I shouted

Then we heard a familiar voice say "Yokai!"

Out the shadows we saw...Professor Callaghan?

Tadashi quickly got down on his knees and said "Master Callaghan."

"Professor Callaghan?" Hiro asked shocked.

"But the explosion...you and Tadashi died." I followed.

"No." Callaghan replied. "I had Hiro's micro-bots."

Honey looked back at Tadashi and asked, "What did you do to him?!"

"Allow me to explain."

Then Callaghan whistled and suddenly a white Persian cat with a pink bow on her head wearing a pink collar and a jetpack strapped to her came flying down from the ceiling. I remembered who it was.

"Plum?" I asked. "You too?"

"I'm so sorry everyone." She said.

"Wait did she just talk?!" I said surprised as everyone else gasped.

"What never seen a talking cat before?"

Then she put her paws over Tadashi's ears. As Callaghan told us what happened.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

 _Back in January..._

Tadashi woke up in a warehouse, but he found himself sitting on a chair and a man with greying hair and blue eyes and a Persian cat were staring at him.

"Where am I?" He asked. "Who am I?"

After that beam fell on his head back at SFIT, he woke up and he can't remember anything.

"You're name is Yokai." Callaghan told him. "Now you listen to me because I'm only

gonna say this once." He ordered.

Plum quickly pulled up a picture of Hiro, Quinn, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, GoGo, and Fred.

"You see these people." He asked. "I know they may seem nice, but they're out to get me, and they are working for him." Callaghan quickly pulled out a picture of Alistair Krei.

"They took everything I've ever loved. They tried to kill you, but I save you. You're job is to keep me safe and you have to do as I say! Got it?!" He ordered. Tadashi nodded his head.

"Also, if you ever see them..." Callaghan quickly pulled out the neurotransmitter that controlled Hiro's micro-bots and said "Use this."

"Also you have to call him Master Callaghan." Plum stated as Callaghan glared angrily at his little feline friend for interrupting him.

* * *

 _One month later (February)..._

For days Tadashi has been training to use the micro-bots while Callaghan and Plum built a machine to produce more micro-bots.

However he kept on messing up, and deep down inside Tadashi felt like this didn't seem right to him. But every time he doubted about the plan, Callaghan would beat him. Tadashi already had scars and bruises all over his back from getting punched and kicked all the time and he had cuts and scrapes all over his arms and legs from getting pushed and shoved against the wall and the floor.

One day Tadashi was still trying to figure out how to use the micro-bots as Callaghan and Plum watched him, but he failed miserably. Tadashi watched as his master glared angrily at him.

Callaghan suddenly got up and yelled "YOU STUPID LITTLE BRAT!"

Then he pushed Tadashi to the ground which caused the neurotransmitters to fall off of his head. Callaghan punched him the face multiple times. Plum couldn't watch this anymore and she begged her boss to stop.

Tadashi got up and he had a cut on his lip, a bloody nose, and a black eye. Tadashi quickly wiped the blood from his face.

"YOU LISTEN TO ME YOKAI!" Callaghan ordered. "YOU ARE FLAME! YOU ARE FIRE! YOU ARE DESTRUCTION! AND OU'RE NOT GONNA STOP UNTIL YOU GET THIS RIGHT!"

Tadashi got down on his knees and said "As you wish Master Callaghan."

As Callaghan and Plum left the room, Callaghan looked back at Tadashi and yelled "STOP BEING SO WEAK!"

As his master left Tadashi quickly got up and he thought to himself _'Maybe he's right, from now on I'll do what he says.'_

He looked at the pictures of the people that were trying to catch Callaghan for a moment. Then suddenly he started singing to himself.

 _"I am what you want me to be,_

 _And I'm your worst fear_

 _You'll find it in me._

 _Come closer..._

 _Come closer..."_

Tadashi suddenly found the neurotransmitter on the floor and he quickly picked it up.

 _"I am more than memory_

 _I am what might be,_

 _I am mystery._

 _You know me_

 _So show me._

 _When I appear it's_

 _Not so clear if_

 _I'm a simple spirit_

 _Or I'm flesh and blood... "_

He quickly put on the neurotransmitter and he moved his arms round gracefully as micro-bots flew out of a metal container and around the warehouse.

 _"But I'm alive,_

 _I'm alive,_

 _I am so alive,_

 _And I feed on the fear_

 _That's behind your eyes._

 _And I need you_

 _To need me_

 _It's no surprise_

 _I'm alive..._

 _So alive..._

 _I'm alive"_

* * *

As the days past, Tadashi got better at using the micro-bots and Callaghan seemed happy. It made Tadashi suddenly feel good. Ever since he woke up, he finally got to see Callaghan satisfied.

 _"I am flame and I am fire,_

 _I am destruction,_

 _Decay and desire_

 _I'll hurt you..._

 _I'll heal you..._

 _I'm your wish,_

 _Your dream come true,_

 _And I am your darkest_

 _Nightmare too_

 _I've shown you..._

 _I own you._

 _And though you made me,_

 _You can't change me_

 _I'm the perfect stranger_

 _Who knows you too well._

 _And I'm alive,_

 _I'm alive,_

 _I am so alive,_

 _And I'll tell you the truth_

 _If you let me try._

 _You're alive,_

 _I'm alive,_

 _And I'll show why_

 _I'm alive..._

 _So alive..."_

A few days later Callaghan and Plum presented him new clothes to wear. A black suit, a black trench coat, and black gloves. Tadashi was still improving on using the micro-bots.

 _"I'm alive_

 _I'm right behind you._

 _You say forget,_

 _But I remind you._

 _You can try to hide,_

 _You know that I will find you._

 _'Cause if you won't grieve me_

 _You won't leave me behind..._

 _Ah, ah, ah,_

 _Whoa, oh, oh,_

 _Whoa, oh, oh..."_

Callaghan and Plum clapped their hands (and paws).

"Excellent work Yokai." Plum told him. Then suddenly the cat remembered something. "Oh I almost forgot."

Callaghan pulled out a red and white kabuki mask with the same neurotransmitter attached to the back.

Tadashi started to doubt about the plan again but he told himself, _'Do it Yokai! You what Master Callaghan will do to you if you say no.'_

Tadashi grabbed the masks and he put it on. He moved his hands around as the micro-bots flew around him. Then he sang,

 _"No, no, no_

 _I'm alive,_

 _I'm alive,_

 _I am so alive,_

 _If you climb on my back,_

 _Then we both can fly._

 _If you try to deny me_

 _I'll never die_

 _I'm alive..._

 _So alive..._

 _I'm alive..._

 _Yeah, yeah..._

 _I'm alive..._

 _I'm alive..._

 _I'm alive..._

 _I'm alive!"_

At that moment Tadashi Hamada wasn't Tadashi Hamada anymore, he was Yokai.

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

"YOU MONSTER!" Hiro shouted as he was about to attack Callaghan after he told us what happened but I held him back.

"Give me the mask, Hiro." Callaghan ordered.

"HE WENT IN THERE TO SAVE YOU!" Hiro yelled.

"THAT WAS HIS MISTAKE!" Callaghan yelled back.

Hiro was shocked but then he glared angrily at Callaghan.

"Baymax, destroy." Hiro ordered.

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"My programming prevents me from injuring a human being." Baymax said.

But Hiro wouldn't take no for an answer. "Not

anymore." He said.

I stood in front of Baymax "Hiro don't do this!" I begged.

But Hiro pushed me out of the way and I fell on the cold floor.

He took out the health care and threw it aside.

"Hiro, this is not what-" Before Baymax could finish, Hiro slammed the access port closed.

Baymax's eyes turned red.

"Do it, Baymax!" Hiro ordered as he pointed to Callaghan. "DESTROY HIM!"

Hiro quickly ran up to his brother and yelled "TADASHI GET DOWN!" As he pushed Tadashi down and pinned him to the ground.

But Tadashi shouted "GET OFF OF ME!" As he struggled to break free.

Baymax raised his rocket fist tried to kill Callaghan. Everyone except me tried to hold him off. I was still on the ground as if I were paralyzed.

"No, stop! He's getting away!" Hiro yelled.

But then while Hiro wasn't looking she took the mask and me an apologetic look before throwing it to Tadashi.

Tadashi put the mask back on and he pushed Hiro off of him.

He grabbed the Callaghan and piece of the portal and began to get away.

Honey Lemon grabbed the healthcare chip and put it back in and Baymax was back to normal. I finally got back up.

"My healthcare protocol has been violated." Baymax said. He helped Fred up.

"I regret any distress I may have caused." He went on.

I looked at Hiro, who was furious. "How could you do that?!" He yelled at Honey Lemon. "I had him!"

"What you just did we never signed up for." Wasabi told Hiro.

"We said we'd catch the guy. That's it!" Gogo said firmly.

"I NEVER SHOULD HAVE LET YOU HELP ME!" Hiro yelled. "Baymax, find Callaghan!"

"My enhanced scanner has been damaged." Baymax said.

Hiro groaned, but then he walked up to me he grabbed my hand really tight and yelled "Come on Quinn!"

I struggled to break free and I shouted "Hiro stop, let me go!"

But he didn't listen to me, he climbed on top of Baymax. "Wings!" He commanded.

As Baymax's wings deployed Fred said, "Hiro, this isn't part of the plan." But Hiro ignored him.

"Fly!" He said to Baymax and Hiro angrily flew off on Baymax.

I looked down at everyone who cried out "HIIIIRRROOOOOOOO!"

* * *

As Hiro and I were flying on Baymax, I was furious, how can Hiro do such a thing.

"STOP THE ROBOT!" I yelled

So Hiro decided to land Baymax in the park.

As I got off I started walking away from them, but Hiro kept on following me. "Quinn what's wrong?"

But I ignored him.

"Come on you can tell me?"

I ignored him again.

"Quinn, your blood pressure has elevated. You appear to be distressed." Baymax said.

"Quinn what's your problem?!" Hiro asked.

I turned around and I screamed "YOU'RE MY PROBLEM!"

Hiro was startled "Excuse me?"

"HIRO WE ALMOST KILLED SOMEONE! I DIDN'T ASK FOR THAT!" I shouted.

"Quinn, Callaghan is a monster!" Hiro argued. "He brainwashed my brother, he took him away from me! He deserved it!"

I shook my head "No, Callaghan is not a monster Hiro." I put my hand on his shoulder and said "He's not a bad person, he just makes bad decisions!"

But then Hiro jerked away and said "Enough with your fairytales Quinn! What would you do if that happened to your brother and sister?"

I got furious and yelled "DON'T YOU DARE BRING THEM INTO THIS!"

"This never would have happened if you hadn't told Tadashi, Callaghan was in that building!" He pointed at me and yelled "IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

"YOU HAD TO BRING THAT BACK UP AGAIN!" I shouted as I pushed Hiro's finger away.

"HIRO YOU BROKE ME THAT DAY!" I snapped. "I TRIED TO HELP YOU HIRO! BUT YOU SHUT ME OUT! I WAS MISERABLE BECAUSE OF YOU! I GOT DEPRESSED BECAUSE OF YOU! I GOT INTO FIGHT BECAUSE OF YOU!"

Hiro was shocked about what I said. "You what?" He asked.

"You don't believe me?" I asked. Then I lifted up my shirt only exposing my midriff and on my stomach was a small scar.

I didn't tell anyone else it, but after the fight I realized I had a scar on stomach, probably from being thrown onto a locker.

"I EVEN TRIED TO KILL MYSELF BECAUSE OF YOU!" I yelled.

But then after I said that Hiro frowned, but then he got angry again.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!" He yelled furiously. "DIDN'T THNIK ABOUT HOW YOUR PARENTS WOULD FEEL?! HOW THE GANG WOULD FEEL?!"

Then Hiro pointed to himself, but he looked like he was about to cry, "HOW I WOULD FEEL?!"

"YOU WERE NEVER THERE FOR ME HIRO!" I shouted as I was on the verge of tears. "YOU WEREN'T THERE WHEN I NEED YOU!"

I pointed to myself and cried "I needed my best friend!"

But Hiro stood up strong and stout "I don't wanna hear anyone about this! My brother and our friends turned against me! Don't you turn against me!"

"I don't know you anymore." I said as I shook my head as tears came falling down my face. "Hiro, you're breaking my heart. You're going down a path that I can't follow."

"Because of the gang?" Hiro asked.

I shook my head "Because of what you've done! Because of what you planned to do! Please stop before this gets worse!" I begged as I held onto Hiro's arm.

Hiro jerked away and yelled "YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST SHOW UP AND TELL ME HOW TO LIVE MY LIFE? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH!"

Then he walked towards Baymax but I followed him.

The anger inside of me built up again "YOU'RE SHUTTING ME OUT AGAIN?!"

Hiro looked back at me but he looked angry and he just continued walking away and he climbed on top of Baymax.

"FINE GO RUN AWAY! BUT REMBER THIS HIRO!" I shouted. "YOU CAN'T KEEP MAKING DECISIONS LIKE THIS! YOUR NOT A LITTLE BOY ANYMORE! YOU'LL NEVER BE LIKE YOUR BROTHER!"

Just as Baymax's wings deployed I yelled "GROW UP HIRO HAMADA!"

But then Hiro flew away and I collapsed to my knees and sobbed.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

As soon as Callaghan, Tadashi, and Plum came back to the warehouse.

Callaghan started throwing a hissy fit. "HOW DARE THEY!" He screamed.

But then he heard Plum singing _"Popular! You're gonna be popular!"_

Callaghan turned around and he saw Plum with a pair of headphones in her ears and she was singing along to a song that was playing on...A Krei Pod?

Plum looked up and she noticed that her boss was looking at her and she quickly pulled of the headphones.

"What...Is...That?" He asked furiously.

"Oh, um...I don't know. I thought it looked kinda dashing." Plum replied.

Callaghan groaned and he moved closer to Plum's face. "I've got 24 hours to get ride of this "bozo", or the entire scheme I've been setting up for months since Abigail's death goes in smoke, and you...are using...HIS MERCHANDISE!?"

Plum held her nose "PU...BOSS WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN EATING?!"

But then Callaghan turned around and saw Tadashi how was looking at warehouse window.

"Yokai?"

"That little boy." Tadashi said to Callaghan. "I feel like I know him."

Callaghan walked up to Tadashi and said "Yokai, he's the enemy remember?"

Tadashi nodded his head "Yes, Master Callaghan."

Callaghan sat down on a crate and groaned again "I've really gotta get rid of those misfits! But how?"

But then suddenly Callaghan hatched an idea "Do you two remember that Quinn girl? She's got black hair and these bright brown eyes.

Plum and Tadashi nodded his head.

"Why don't we kidnap her and use her for bait at Krei's New Opening for his headquarters tomorrow?"

"What?" Plum and Tadashi asked in unison.

"Master Callaghan isn't that a little too much?" Tadashi asked.

Callaghan got up and walked towards Tadashi "Are you questioning my authorities?"

"N-N-No sir!" Tadashi said, he was afraid of getting beaten again by his master.

"Then do exactly as I say!" Callaghan demanded. "GET THE GIRL!"

* * *

While Professor Callaghan and Plum were packing up the equipment they need to kidnap Quinn, Tadashi sat down on a crate in the warehouse and pondered.

Who were those people and how do they know who he is?

Meanwhile Honey Lemon and the rest of the gang called Fred's butler Heathcliff to pick them up in the family chopper.

While they were flying, Honey started out the window asking herself, _"Why did have to be Tadashi? The man I loved was suffering in the hands of Callaghan. He was such a good man, what posed him to do this?"_

Quinn was walking home with tears streaming down her face thinking about Hiro and how he left her again, while Hiro was flying far away from her thinking about his friends, including Quinn ruined the plan, they knew how important the mission was to him.

 **Hiro:** _"Turn around"_

 **Quinn:** _"Every now and then I get a little bit lonely_

 _And you're never coming round"_

 **Tadashi:** _"Turn around"_

 **Honey:** _"Every now and then I get a little bit tired_

 _Of listening to the sound of my tears"_

 **Hiro:** _"Turn around"_

 **Quinn:** _"Every now and then I get a little bit nervous_

 _That the best of all the years have gone by"_

 **Honey:** _"Every now and then I get a little bit terrified_

 _And then I see the look in your eyes"_

 **Tadashi:** _"Turn around bright eyes"_

 **Honey:** _"Every now and then I fall apart"_

 **Hiro:** _"Turn around bright eyes"_

 **Quinn:** _"Every now and then I fall apart"_

 **Quinn (With Tadashi, Honey, & Hiro harmonizing):** _"And I need you now tonight_

 _And I need you more than ever_

 _And if you only hold me tight_

 _We'll be holding on forever"_

 **Honey:** _"And we'll only be making it right_

 _Cause we'll never be wrong"_

 **All:** _"Together we can take it to the end of the line_

 _Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time"_

 **Hiro & Tadashi:** _("All of the time")_

 **All:** _"I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark_

 _We're living in a powder keg and giving off spark_

 _I really need you tonight"_

 **Quinn & Honey:** _"Forever's gonna start tonight"_

 **Hiro, & Tadashi:** ( _"Forever's gonna start tonight")_

 **Honey:** _"Once upon a time I was falling in love_

 _Now I'm only falling apart"_

 **All:** _"There's nothing I can do_

 _Total eclipse of the heart"_

 **Quinn:** _"Once upon a time there was light in my life"_

 **Quinn and Hiro:** _"Now there's only love in the dark_

 _Nothing I can say_

 _Total eclipse of the heart"_

 **Tadashi:** _"Turn around bright eyes"_

 **Honey:** _"Every now and then I fall apart"_

 **Hiro:** _"Turn around bright eyes"_

 **Quinn:** _"Every now and then I fall apart"_

 **Quinn (With Tadashi, Honey, & Hiro harmonizing):**"And I need you now tonight

And I need you more than ever

And if you'll only hold me tight

We'll be holding on forever"

 **Honey:** _"And we'll only be making it right_

 _Cause we'll never be wrong"_

 **All:** _"Together we can take it to the end of the line_

 _Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time"_

 **Hiro & Tadashi**: _( "All of the time")_

 **All:** _"I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark"_

 _We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks"_

 _I really need you tonight"_

 **Quinn & Honey:** _"Forever's gonna start tonight"_

 **Hiro & Tadashi:** _("Forever's gonna start tonight")_

 **Honey:** _"Once upon a time I was falling in love"_

 **Honey & Tadashi:** _"Now I'm only falling apart_

 _Nothing I can do_

 _Total eclipse of the heart_

 _Total eclipse of the heart"_

 **Quinn:** _"A total eclipse of the heart"_

 **Hiro:** _"Turn around bright eyes"_

* * *

 **(A/N): Well, that's all for now.**

 **Hiro found out about the fight and Callaghan is planning to kidnap Quinn and use her as bait for the team when they get to Krei Tech Headquarters.**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **Songs Featured:**

 **I'm Alive From Next To Normal**

 **Total Eclipse Of The Heart By Bonnie Tyler**


	23. All Out Of Love

**(A/N): Hey guys! I'm back from the Philippines.**

 **It was great! I spent most of it at the beach and I also made drawings for Something To Believe In and my Frozen story, You're My Home.**

 **Oh yeah, sorry this chapter took too long to be published. It mysteriously disappeared from my computer for some reason and I had to write it all over again.**

 **Also, while I was driving from the airport to the place where I was staying for the week, I was listening to the radio and I heard the news that Prince passed away. So I thought that I should do a tribute to him by putting one of his songs in Something To Believe In.**

 **I'm also going to do a tribute to David Bowie in the next chapter.**

 **Oh, do you guys remember when I said I was going to give Hiro a singing voice? I take it back!**

 **I found out Ryan Potter can sing. He posted a snap/clip/video (I don't know how Snapchat works) of himself singing.**

 **Wasabi: "Wait...I thought he said he couldn't sing?"**

 **Me {smirking}: "I know, that little liar."**

 **Now all that needs to happen is a duet between Ryan Potter and Daniel Henney.**

 **Also if somewhere down the line they meet Aaron Tveit (hey it could happen) they gotta do a song together.**

 **I would be cool to see all three of my celebrity crushes singing together.**

 **Okay now where were we? Oh yeah!**

 **(Also I put in little references from Tangled, the Suicide Squad trailer, The Lion King, Toy Story 3, Glee, The Incredibles, Lilo and Stitch, Hercules, A Very Potter Musical, Frozen, Star Wars, and Grease. I also put in some hints to the prequel, and there is also a reference to Chapter 13: Invisible.)**

 **WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SUICIDAL THOUGHTS AND VIOLENCE!**

 **You have been warned...**

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

After my argument with Hiro. I numbly walked all the way home. I sat down on my porch and I looked up at the sky with tear filled eyes. All that I could think about was Hiro, what he said to me and how he hurt me, again.

Just then I heard the sound of the front door opening behind me and voice that said "Quinn? Honey, is that you?"

I turned around and I saw my Mom leaning against the door frame.

"Oh...uh...hi Mom." I said as I quickly wiped away my tears hoping she didn't notice. "What are you doing?"

"I'm just going to pick up your father from work." But she looked very worried when she said that. She walked over and sat down next to me.

"Why the long face? Did something happen?" Mom asked.

I hesitated, but then I shook my head "You don't wanna know, it's stupid."

But then she smirked and said "Come on, where's my laughy Quinnie?" Then suddenly she started tickling me. I laughed and screamed "MOM STOP!"

She used to do that when I was kid, whenever I got sad she used to tickle.

Once Mom was finished I let out one last giggle and said "I'm okay really."

She smiled but then she looked at me as if I had ten heads.

"What's with the outfit?" She asked gesturing to me.

"Huh?" But then I looked down and I realized that I was still wearing my super suit.

"Oh...uh...Fred was...uh...filming a monster movie." I lied. "And he wanted me to be the lead actress who fought off the monsters destroying the city."

I hated lying to my parents, but I didn't want them to know that I was fighting a dangerous criminal.

But believe it or not she actually bought it. Mom laughed and said "Well okay then."

Then she looked at her watch "Well, I gotta go pick your father."

Mom turned to me and placed two fingers under my chin and lifted my head slightly "Oh I love you very much dear."

"I love you more."

Then she smoothed my hair out off my face "I love you most." And she gave me a kiss on the forehead.

As Mom got into the car she shouted "If there's anything wrong call me!"

"I will!" I yelled back.

Then she waved goodbye and she drove away. But as soon as she left. I thought about Hiro again. I gave a second chance, I thought we were gonna make it, but he blew it. I tried helping him, I treated him well but in return he treats me like I'm nothing.

Tadashi, Callaghan, and Plum too. I thought that Tadashi was my hero, I thought that Callaghan was one of my idols and I thought that he was a kind and humble man, and Plum she seemed like a good cat.

 _'How could they turn their backs on us.'_ I thought to myself.

I quickly got up and I walked into my house, but little did I know that I was in terrible danger.

* * *

 **Hiro's POV**

I busted though the garage with Baymax's helmet in my hand and the robot behind me.

I quickly sat down at my computer. My first order of business was to fix that sensor. But all I could think about were my so-called "friends."

I was still furious about what they did. They knew how important this mission was to me, but they ruined it!

I need don't them anymore!

"Your blood pressure is elevated. You appear to be distressed." Baymax said.

"Ugh, distressed" I muttered. "I'm fine!"

I put Baymax's helmet back on "There, is it working?"

"My sensor is now operational." Baymax replied.

"Good. Now let's get-" I tapped on the access port on Baymax's chest, but it didn't open. I tapped on it again. "What?"

"Are you going to remove my health-care chip?" asked Baymax.

"Yes. Open!" I said tapping on the port again.

"But my purpose is to heal the sick and injured."

"Baymax, open your access port!" I ordered.

"Will terminating Professor Callaghan improve your emotional state."

"Yes! No...I don't know!" I yelled. "JUST OPEN YOUR ACCESS PORT!"

I was already getting impatient, I removed Bayamx's chest armor to get the port, but it still wouldn't open.

I tapped harder but Baymax said "Is this what Tadashi would have wanted?"

"It doesn't matter!" I yelled angrily, but I started to feeling conflicted.

"Tadashi programmed me to aid-"

"TADASHI'S GONE!" I yelled as I slammed my fist on Baymax's chest. I buried my face into Baymax. "Tadashi's gone."

"Tadashi is here." Baymax said.

"No, he's not here." I told him. "You saw what happened. Callaghan brainwashed him, he doesn't remember me. It's...It's...It's like I don't even know him anymore."

"Tadashi is here." Baymax said again.

And then I heard a muffled voice that said "This is Tadashi Hamada."

I lifted my head up to find that Baymax was playing a video of Tadashi.

"And this is the first test of my robotics project." He pushed a button.

"Hello, I am Bay-" Baymax then let out a loud staticky sound. "Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop!" Tadashi cried as he had his ears covered.

Baymax played another video. "The seventh test of my robotics project." Tadashi said.

But this time, Tadashi got wacked by Baymax's arms and one fell off. "No! No! Stop scan stop!"

In the next video it showed Tadashi who looked all stressed out and tired. "Tadashi Hamda again, and this is the thirty third test of my robotics project."

That test didn't work either, it caused the power to go out. Tadashi grabbed a flashlight and turned it on. "I'm not giving up on you." He said.

I remembered those six words. Tadashi said the same thing to me when I had trouble coming up with my invention for the SFIT Showcase.

"You don't understand this yet." Tadashi went on. "But people need you. So let's get back to work."

Finally Baymax played the eighty fourth test. It looked like Tadashi was on the verge of giving up. "This is Tadashi and this is the...eighty fourth test." He looked up at the camera and said "Well what do you say big guy?"

He pressed a button and Baymax said "Hello, I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion."

"It works." Tadashi said as his eyes widened in disbelief. "IT WORKS!" Tadashi yelled excitedly.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! This is a amazing! YOU WORK!" He gave the camera a kiss and did a happy dance around the room. "I knew it, I knew it!" He said in a sing-songy voice.

A bittersweet smile came over me.

"All right, big moment here. Scan me." In the video, Baymax scanned Tadashi. "Your neurotransmitter levels are elevated. This indicates that you are happy."

"I am." Tadashi replied. "I really am. Oh man, wait till my brother sees you. You're gonna help so many people, buddy. So many. That's all for now. I am satisfied with my care."

The video stopped. Tears fell down my face as I put my hand on the image of Tadashi. Then I wiped away my tears and looked up at Baymax.

"Thank you Baymax." I said as the image faded away. "I'm so sorry."

After Baymax showed me the videos I realized that Tadashi built Baymax to help people, not hurt them.

If Tadashi didn't turn into Yokai, what would he say? How would he feel? What would he think of me?

Then I heard Quinn's voice ringing in my head _"YOU CAN'T KEEP MAKING DECISIONS LIKE THIS! YOU ARE NOT A LITTLE BOY ANYMORE! YOU'LL NEVER BE YOUR BROTHER! GROW UP HIRO HAMADA!"_

"Quinn was right. I guess I'm not like my brother." But as soon as I said her name my heart sank.

I remembered the time when I told her, _"MY BROTHER IS DEAD...BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR CARELESSNESS! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"_

She tried to tell me something, but I didn't listen instead I yelled those three words: _"I HATE YOU!"_

I remember watching her running home, crying and how it made me feel awful.

I now realized that I've been a huge jerk her and she's suffering now, because of me.

I hurt her. I failed her.

"Hiro, your hear rate has increased dramatically." Baymax said

I looked up at Baymax again. "Huh?"

"Whenever you are with Quinn, or if she is mentioned, your heart rate increases dramatically, why is that." Baymax asked.

"Well, that Baymax...that's love." I said.

I know I said I was scared to tell anyone that I liked Quinn, but I've know Baymax for quite sometime now and I feel like I could tell him anything.

"Quinn and I have been friends since birth." I told him. "She was always there for me, she makes me smile, she makes me laugh, she gives me advice when I need it most, she taught me right from wrong. And she believed in me." I said. "However to me, she's more than that."

I took a deep breathe and I said out it loud "I'm in love with her."

Then I went on. "I've been in love with her for as long as I can remember. I think she's beautiful and smart and fun, and whenever I see her I get these pains in my chest." I put my hand on my heart "And for some reason I know it's her fault."

"Have you told Quinn about your feelings?" Baymax asked.

I shook my head "No, and I probably never will."

"Why is that?" Baymax asked again.

"Because...because..." I hesitated, but I finally told him "Because after how I treated her, I don't think I deserve her and she deserves to have someone better than me. There's nothing special about me, and I don't have anything to offer her. And let's face it she probably hates me now after what I did."

Tears started streaming down my face again. "I've hurt so many people." I said. "I've hurt my family, I've hurt my friends, and now I've hurt the girl I love."

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

As Hiro backed away from Baymax he sat down on the red couch and he started singing to himself as he suddenly he got flashback, he remembered back in October when Quinn first taught him how to dance and the song they listened to.

 **Hiro:** _"You're in my arms, and all the world is calm._

 _The music playing on for only two._

 _So close, together._

 _And when I'm with you_

 _So close, to feeling alive."_

* * *

 **Meanwhile at The Corona's Place...**

Quinn was in her room, and she placed down her bow and arrow beside her bed and she took of her visors and her forehead band.

She still thought about Hiro and what he was doing now without her.

 **Quinn:** _"A life goes by,_

 _Romantic dreams must die._

 _So I bid my goodbye_

 _And never knew._

 _So close, was waiting,_

 _Waiting here with you._

 _And now, forever, I know_

 _All that I wanted..."_

 **Both:** _"To hold you so close._

 _So close..."_

 **Hiro:** _"To reaching_

 _That famous happy end."_

 **Quinn:** _"Almost believing_

 _This one's not pretend."_

 **Both:** _"Now you're not beside me,_

 _And look how far we've come."_

 **Hiro:** _"So far..."_

 **Quinn:** _"We are..."_

 **Both:** _"So close..."_

Hiro remembered the way he twirled Quinn around and how happy she looked. Now it was different.

 **Hiro:** _"Oh how could I face the faceless days_

 _If I should lose you now?"_

 **Quinn:** _"We're so close to reaching_

 _that famous happy end..."_

 **Hiro:** _"Almost believing,_

 _this one's not pretend."_

 **Both:** _"Let's go on dreaming_

 _for we know we are..."_

 **Hiro:** _"So close..."_

 **Quinn:** _"So close..."_

 **Both:** _"And still so far..._

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

Now that I was settled in my room. I layed down at my bed and sighed as I looked up at the ceiling.

But suddenly I heard something that went _CREEK!_

Scared, I sat up and I saw that my door was wide open. 'That's odd.'

Then I heard a _BANG!_

I turned around and I saw that my windows were open too.

 _'What's going on?!'_ I thought to myself. _'Is there a storm coming?'_

But then I heard a "Meow?"

I looked down and I saw a little Persian cat with a pink bow and a matching pink collar

Immediately recognized who it was. "Plum, what are you doing here?"

But she had this really guilty look on her face and I looked like she was trying to tell me something.

Then suddenly I heard a voice that said "Hello Quinn."

I turned around and I came face to face with...Professor Callaghan?

I quickly got to my desk and I grabbed my phone, ready to call someone for help and a baseball and I aimed it a Callaghan's face.

"What do you want?!" I shouted.

But he smirked and he snapped his fingers. Coming out of the shadows was...Tadashi?

I turned to Plum and she screamed "QUINN RUN! GET OUT OF HERE WHILE YOU STILL CAN!"

I tried to run out of my room, but Callaghan grabbed me and he pinned me down onto the floor.

"LET GO OF ME PLEASE!" I pleaded, but Callaghan didn't listen to me, and he tied up my arms and legs.

Plum tried to stop him, but Callaghan held her back.

"YOKAI, NOW!" He ordered.

Tadashi pulled out a piece of cloth from his pocket. I terembled "Are you gonna kill me?"

Tadashi shook his head, "No, I'm not gonna kill you." But then he got a little closer and he said "I'm just gonna hurt you really,really, BAD!"

And then he placed the cloth over my mouth. I struggled and fought back to break free, but I started getting dizzy and the room felt like it spinning.

Then everything went dark.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

"Perfect." Callaghan muttered. Now with Quinn knocked out, the plan was working perfectly, nothing could stop him now.

The professor turned to his minions "Yokai take her!" He ordered.

Tadashi scooped the unconscious girl up and he cradled her in his arms, but he stared directly at her face. With her long black hair, her fair skin, and innocent looking face, something about this girl seemed so familiar.

"YOKAI!" Callaghan yelled.

Tadashi looked up and faced his master "Get your head out of the clouds and focus!"

Tadashi nodded his head "Yes Master."

Then Callaghan turned to his little feline friend "Pulm fetch the camera!" He ordered. "And give me something to write on!"

* * *

 **A few minutes later...**

As Eugene and Molly parked in their driveway, they noticed that the windows near their daughter, Quinn's room. Eugene shrugged "It's probably just the wind."

When they opened the front door Molly cried out "Quinnie, we're home!"

But after a few seconds there wasn't a response.

This felt odd to them. Usually, Quinn was either in the living room ready to greet them, or she would come running down the stairs and welcome them home.

Eugene turned to his wife and said "Molly you go look upstairs and I'll check the kitchen, the dinning room, and the basement."

Molly nodded her head in agreement and they split up.

Eugene searched and searched everywhere on the first floor. It's gotten so bad that it looked like the kitchen, the dinning room, and the basement had been hit by a tornado.

Eugene started hyperventilating and running his fingers through his black hair. "Where on Earth can she be?" He said to himself.

But then suddenly Eugene heard Molly started screaming and she shouted "EUGENE HELP ME!"

He quickly ran up the stairs and he saw Quinn's bedroom door wide open and Molly was on the floor crying hysterically screaming "QUINNIE MY BABY!" as she held a piece of paper close to her chest.

Eugene rushed to his wife's side and asked "Molly, what happened?"

She looked up at his face with tear filled eyes and handed him the paper.

Eugene read the words over again, he quickly pulled Molly closer to him and he let her burry her face in his shirt as she sobbed. Then he pulled out his phone.

"Hello San Fransokyo Police Department, what's your emergency?"

"This is Eugene Corona, need your help right now!" Eugene replied. "My daughter has been kidnapped."

* * *

As the police were rushing over to the Corona's place. Molly quickly called her friend, Cass Hamada.

Cass was driving home from the store, but suddenly her phone started ringing. She quickly pulled over her pick-up truck to the side and answered the call.

It turned out to be Molly.

"Sup' Molls." Cass replied.

But as soon as Cass got the news her heart felt like it was sinking and she dropped her phone.

Then she put her foot on the pedal and drove as fast as she could to the Corona's house.

* * *

 **Hiro's POV**

As I sat numbly sat down on the couch, Baymax walked up to me and gave me a pat on the head and said "There, there."

I sighed. "Thanks Baymax, but promise me you won't tell anyone about...you know."

"I promise." He replied.

But then suddenly I heard a voice that said "Hiro." It was GoGo. Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Fred.

Baymax and I got up from the couch and walked towards them. "Guys, I...I-"

But suddenly GoGo wrapped her arms around me and she pulled me into a hug.

I was surprised, was GoGo actually hugging me?

"We're going to catch Callaghan." GoGo said.

As she let go of me, she put her hands on my shoulders "And this time, we'll do it right."

"And maybe don't leave your team stranded on a spooky island next time." Wasabi asked.

"Oh, man." I said, smacking my forehead.

"Nah, it's cool." Fred said. "Heathcliff picked us up in the family chopper."

But then Honey started looking around the garage.

"Hey Hiro, where's Quinnie?"

Suddenly my face changed and my heart sank again. "We...uh...we got into an argument...again."

"W-W-What happened?" Honey asked.

"She told me about the fight, she was depressed, she tried to kill herself, everything." I said as I looked down at the ground. "I feel awful."

But then I looked up "I have to fix this!" I told them, as I walked out of the garage I gestured the gang to follow me.

* * *

As we got closer to Quinn's house we saw a police car coming down the street.

"Oh, don't turn left." GoGo pleaded.

But then right on cue the car made a left.

"QUINN!" I shouted and I started running as fast as I could all the way to the Corona house.

My eyes widened in disbelief. There were police cars surrounding the house, everyone living around the block was even crowding the Corona's place to see what was going on, and even Billy Bush and the crew from San Franskoyo News showed up.

The gang finally caught up to me and they all gasped at what they saw.

"What on Earth happened?" Wasabi asked as he looked at what he saw.

"Hiro?" A voice said. I turned around and I saw Aunt Cass who was running towards me, she threw her arms around me and she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Aunt Cass w-w-what happened?" I asked. "Is Quinn alright?"

She stood there silent for a minute but then she took my hand and said "Come on!"

We all ran into the house and on the living room couch was Mr. Corona who was holding his wife as he was talking to a policeman.

Mrs. Corona's eyes were all red and swollen and she was sniffling and whimpering.

But then Mr. Corona saw us. "Cass, Hiro." Then he gestured us to come over. Aunt Cass hugged Eugene first and then she hugged Mrs. Corona, they hugged for a really long time and I saw Mrs. Corona crying and burying her face in Aunt Cass's shoulder.

"Why did this have to happen Cassie?" She cried. But Aunt Cass kept on reassured her and telling her it was gonna be okay and it wasn't her fault.

"Mr. and Mrs Corona, are you okay?" GoGo asked.

"What happened?" I asked.

"It's Quinn." Mr. Corona said. "She's been kidnapped."

The gang gasped when they heard that. "Do they know who did it?" Honey asked.

"They're doing an investigation in her room, right now as we speak." Mr. Corona replied.

Then right on cue two officers came down stairs holding a small laptop and one of them said "We've found some evidence."

* * *

Everyone went over to the dinning room and as we opened the laptop a video started playing.

We were all shocked to see what we saw, and what we saw looked pretty disturbing and creepy.

The video showed Quinn's room, with Callghan who was carrying his cat, Plum and...you guessed it Tadashi who was carrying an unconscious Quinn bridal style.

"Wait, is that who I think it is?" Mrs. Corona asked as she pointed to my brother's face.

"Tadashi's alive?!" Mr. Corona said surprised.

But Aunt Cass shook her head in disbelief "No..no it can't be."

"Hello Hiro Hamada and friends." Callaghan said with a creepy smile.

"As you can see, we have your little friend. SHE'S MINE NOW, AND YOU AND YOUR LITTLE FRIENDS WILL NEVER FIND HER!" Callaghan went on.

Then Tadashi started talking "If you want her back, come to the new Krei Tech Headquarters Grand Opening tommorow."

Callaghan leaned closer and he whispered "Sweet nightmares!" And then he started laughing like a manic.

The video suddenly stopped and it just showed a regular computer desktop.

I looked over at Mr. Corona who started turing red and his eyebrows were furrowed. Then suddenly he got up, slammed his fist on the table and screamed "HOW COULD THEY DO THAT!"

I've never seen Quinn's dad this angry before. None of us have.

Then he flipped over his chair and started banging his fist on the wall, but the his wife ran over to him and pleaded "EUGENE STOP!"

But he wouldn't, he kept on banging on the wall screaming "WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME!"

Then Mrs. Corona put her hands on his shoulder and said "Eugene look at me!"

I know that the Coronas have been through a lot.

Mr. Corona's father walked out on his family when his was a kid and he had to help raise his sister.

They saw my grandpa die right in front of them.

They lost Quinn's brother and sister.

They lost my parents.

They saw my great grandfather die from a broken heart.

Then they had to see my brother run into the burning building right in front of them, and they saw their daughter, Quinn suffer becuase of that.

Finally Mr. Corona looked at his wife and she lifted her arm so she could caress his face.

"Eugene, Quinnie wouldn't want to see you like this." She told him.

Then all of suddenly, he burst into tears and he broke down in her arms.

It made me feel awful seeing Quinn's parents like this, and I felt guilty. It was my fault that this happened.

"I...I...I'm a terrible father." He muttered as he let go of her.

Mrs. Corona shook her head and she tried reassuring him "No your not."

"I already lost her once. I can't lose her again."

But then Fred came up to them. "Don't worry we're gonna get her back. I promise." He said.

Mr. Corona started wiping his tears "Really? How?"

"Okay you're not gonna believe this." Then he took a deep breath and said "But after Tadashi died, no wait...um...uh...disappeared...we're formed a superhero team to catch the people you saw in the video."

But like how everyone reacts whenever they hear this, they didn't believe us.

"Prove it." Mr. and Mrs. Corona said.

"He is telling the truth." Baymax said. "I have recored videos to prove it."

Then I pulled off Baymax's chest armor. and he showed them the videos of us making the suits, the training, our fight with Yokai, everything.

By then, everyone believed us.

"So that explains why you guys are dressed like that." Aunt Cass said.

"But why is he doing this?" Mrs. Corona asked.

Then her husband cut in and said "Yeah, Tadashi would never do this."

"Well apparently, while the showcase building was on fire, Professor Callaghan kidnapped Tadashi and brainwashed him. Now he doesn't remember any of us."

Aunt Cass and Mrs. Corona gasped at what they heard.

"He was Tadashi favorite teacher." Aunt Cass said.

"But why is Callaghan doing this? Why would he do something this drastic." Mr. Corona asked. "There's gotta be a reason."

But then right on cue we heard Wasabi say "Guys, you gotta see this."

We turned around and we saw him at the laptop with the flash drive plugged into the slot.

In the new video, it showed more footage recovered from the island.

"You almost got us all killed!" The General yelled at Krei.

"KREI!" A man yelled, running at Krei about to attack him, but he was held back by the technicians "YOU DID THIS! YOU KNEW IT WASN'T READY!"

I stopped the video and was shocked to see who the man was. "Callaghan? He was there?"

"He was such a good man." Honey Lemon said sadly. "What happened?"

"I don't know." I said. "But the answer is here somewhere."

I started searching through the entire video trying to find an answer.

"Wait, stop!" Honey Lemon said, pointing to the screen. She saw Professor Callaghan. "There he is."

It showed Professor Callaghan talking to Abigail before hugging her. "With the pilot." I said.

Something began to click in my brain.

As Abigail got into the pod. I took a closer look at the writing on her helmet.

Printed on the side of Abigail's helmet was **: CALLAGHAN.**

"The pilot was Callaghan's daughter." I realized. "Callaghan blames Krei!"

"This is a revenge story." Fred added.

I quickly got up from my seat "I have to rescue her!" I told everyone.

I had to save her from Callaghan before it was too late.

But Honey looked worried "What?" Then she grabbed my arm and said "Hiro no, it's too dangerous!"

Then Baymax stood in front of me and he told me "I'm afraid I can not let you go outside, Hiro. It is already the middle of the night and you can get seriously injured."

I didn't listen to them. I released myself from Honey's girp and I moved past Baymax.

"I have to try."

But then Mrs. Corona cut in and said "No they're right Hiro, it is too dangerous."

"We already lost Quinn and Tadashi." Mr. Corona said "We can't lose you too."

I shook my head at him. "I don't care, I'm going after her. And I'm doing this alone.

I started walking away but Baymax Honey, GoGo, Wasabi, and Fred blocked the way.

"Guys I'm asking you to stay back. I can handle this on my own."

"And we're telling you not a chance!" Wasabi said. "We're your friends and friends stick together to the end!"

"Yeah, and I know now why we didn't win last time." Fred told me. "It's because we weren't working together as a team, and it's time we acting like one!"

But then I moved past them and I said "I have to do this alone!"

I was getting closer to the door, but then I heard GoGo yelling "WHAT IS THIS TO YOU?! PLAYTIME?!"

I turned around and shook my head "No."

"So you can be Mr. Battle Bot again?!" She continued.

"NO!" I yelled already getting impatient.

"Then what? What is it?" She questioned.

I hesitated "I'm not...I'm not..."

"Not what?" She asked.

"I'm not strong enough." I told her.

"Strong enough? And this will make you stronger?" She questioned "Risking your life?"

"Yes...no..." I was already feeling conflicted. "I don't know!"

"Then what is this? Some kind of a workout?" She asked.

"I CAN'T LOSE HER AGAIN!" I shouted.

There was a long silence, "I can't...I'm not strong enough." Then I collapsed to my knees and sobbed.

"This is all my fault." I said through my tears. "I'm the reason why this happened."

"Hiro don't say that." Aunt Cass told me. "Yeah, this wasn't your fault, this wasn't anyone's fault." Mrs. Corona said.

"No. You don't understand." I said as I shook my head.

"A-a-after Tadashi ran into that building...I blamed it all on her. Then I...I shut her out. But then she gave me another chance, but I blew it. We had this huge fight, and then I just left her all alone." I told them. "T-T-The whole time I was mourning over my brother, I guess I was too angry at Quinn to listen to her. All along, I've been blaming her for Tadashi, but I realize now that I'm the one at fault. I'm the reason why she's miserable. I'm the reason why she got into a fight. I'm the reason why she got depressed. I'm the reason why she tried to kill herself." I said.

But after I said that Aunt Cass and Quinn's parents looked very shocked at what I said.

"She what?" The three of the asked.

I looked up at Mr. and Mrs. Corona "You guys didn't know?"

They shook their heads.

Their jaws dropped open, they turned pale as a ghost and slimmed down on the couch.

"Mr. and Mrs. Corona don't feel bad." Honey said trying to reassure them.

But Mrs. Corona shook her head. "No we should be." She said. "It's just that during the time when she was...depressed...I guess we were more concerned about Quinn's grades slipping over the fact that she had been physically attacked by her bullies and we didn't help her when she needed us."

"If I only could of done something." Mr. Corona said. "None of this would have happened."

But then Baymax cut in "Mr. and Mrs. Corona it is alright, everyone mistakes. Including parents." He said.

Aunt Cass nodded her head agreeing with Baymax's statement. "Yeah, the robot's right." She said. "Molly, Eugene, you've raised Quinn well, and she's turned into an incredible young lady."

They couldn't help but smile.

However I still felt upset, I thought that they would never forgive me after what I did to their daughter. Especially after how I saw Mr. Corona react.

I got up from the floor and said "Mr. Corona, if you want you could...you could...punch me in the face!"

"What?" He asked as he got up from the couch and started walking towards me.

"After how I treated your daughter...I deserve it, and if it makes you happy...after all of this is over...I'll be out of her life...forever."

But then suddenly I felt his arms wrap around me and he pulled me into a big hug.

"Hiro, I'm not gonna hurt you and I don't want you out of Quinn's life. I know you didn't mean it." He told me. "We all make mistakes, but that's what makes us human and makes us better and wiser."

I saw Honey and GoGo joining in, then Fred and Wasabi, and finally Aunt Cass, Mrs. Corona, and Baymax joined in on our group hug.

We all hugged for a long time and it felt like time stopped, but I had to let go.

"We should just give up." I said sadly.

But then the gang gasped at what I said.

"Really Hiro? YOU SPENT ALL OF YOUR TIME TRAINING US AND BUILDING THESE AWESOME SUITS FOR NOTHING!" Fred asked.

"What else is there to do Fred?l It's hopeless." I told him. "We can't go against that guy."

Then I looked at Wasabi "You were right Wasabi, we're just nerds. And that's all we'll ever be."

But then Fred shook his head and said "Oh no! I'm not giving up!"

Then he gestured to me "What happened to you man?" He asked "This isn't the Hiro Hamada I know."

"And you said so yourself." GoGo added. "We could be way more than just nerds."

Then Fred snapped his fingers at GoGo and he put his arm around her "Exactally. It looks like we're gonna have to fight, and we're gonna fight so hard, that we're gonna win."

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

As Fred removed his hand from GoGo he started singing.

 **Fred:** _"He thinks that we're finished_

 _He thinks that we're done_

 _He thinks that it's over,  
His battle is won- HA! _

_He thinks that it's finished  
But we aren't through  
Stop and think my friends  
What would Quinnie do for you"_

Then GoGo smiled and she joined in.

 **GoGo:** _"Quinnie never gave up the fight  
Quinnie stood up for what is right  
So now it's our turn"_

Fred quickly grabbed GoGo's hand and they both looked longingly into each other's eyes.

 **Fred &GoGo:** _"Our turn...  
Make a joyful sound  
Callaghan is going down"_

 **Fred, GoGo, and Honey:** _"We must unite so we can fight  
Turn the battle around  
Time's running out  
It's time to shout  
Callaghan is going down"_

Then Honey quickly walked over to Wasabi and she put her hands on his muscular shoulders.

 **Honey:** _"Can't you feel a fire burning  
Now its time to be a man  
A great big muscley...super big...super hot man"_

 **Wasabi:** _"AHHHHHHHHHH"_

 **Fred, GoGo, Honey, & Wasabi: **_"We wont be pushed around anymore  
We'll be a force you cannot ignore  
We'll be an army for San Fransokyo  
For San Fransokyo_

 _We must unite so we can fight  
Turn the battle around  
Time's running out  
It's time to shout  
Callaghan is going down!" _

Before they got to the final verse, GoGo held her hand out in front of Hiro.

"We can't do this without you." She said.

Hiro smiled and he grabbed GoGo's hand and he joined his friends.

 **All:** _"We must unite so we can fight  
Turn the battle around  
Time's running out  
It's time to shout  
Callaghan is going down"_

 **Hiro &Fred:** _"We must unite so we can fight"_

 **All:** _"Callaghan is going down!"_

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

I woke up, but the floor was hard and a cold. I looked around the room and I realized that I was in some...sort of warehouse.

And then I remembered what happened...I was kidnapped, by Callaghan.

The first thing I did, was that I got up and I tried to run, but I couldn't. I felt like I was being pulled back.

But then I looked down and I saw giant shackles around my wrist that were screwed onto the wall.

I tried to pull myself and I struggled to break myself free.

But then I heard a voice that said "Struggling...struggling is pointless."

I looked up and "CALLAGHAN I KNOW YOU DID THIS!" I yelled. "COME OUT NOW!"

Then from the shadows was Callaghan with Tadashi and Plum behind him.

"Why, hello Quinn. I see your already making yourself comfortable." He said sarcastically.

"Professor Callaghan, why? Why are you doing this?" I asked. "I thought you were a good man!"

But he didn't respond he just stood there with a sly smile on his face.

I was already getting sick of his attitude.

"ANSWER ME!" I shouted.

He sighed and said "Well okay then...it's about my daughter, Abigail."

"What about her?" I questioned.

"Remember that video you and your friends saw on the island?"

Then I finally caught on "Wait...was the pilot your-?"

Callaghan nodded his head "Yes, she was my daughter. AND NOW ALISTAIR KERI NEEDS TO SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!"

I shook my head. "No Professor, don't do this!" I pleaded.

But then he just laughed at me "Why should I listen to you?"

"Because this isn't right, revenge is never the answer. It's just gonna make everything worse."

"YES, REVENGE IS ALWAYS THE ANSWER!" Callaghan replied. "Quinn, let me tell you something about real life."

He stepped closer to me and said "You know, everyone turns their back on people like us. Family, friends."

Then he placed two of his fingers under my chin lifting my head slightly. "And don't forget what Hiro did to you. He left you all alone."

I backed away from him "No, he'll come back."

Callaghan shook his head "Oh stop telling yourself that Quinn. Face it, a boy like that will never come back to you. You're such a fool for even being friends with him." Then he snickered and said "Some friend he turned out to be."

I felt my heart sinking, but slowly my face changed and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" I shouted.

"Oh, I already have." He laughed.

As he slowly walked away from me, and out of nowhere he started singing.

 _"The world is a place where the villains wear a smile on their face_

 _While they take what you can never replace_

 _Stolen moments gone forever_

 _But, tables can turn as my enemies will soon enough learn_

 _I will strike them and shall then watch them burn_

 _On the pyre of obsession_

 _You run 'till you drop, chasing an advantage_

 _You'll pay any price if you think it's free_

 _I will carry hell to your doorstep, I will make you pay_

 _You will reap the hate you've sown on my judgment day_

 _Sleepless nights and days of damnation_

 _Soon and evermore_

 _I will bring the Chateau D'If knocking up on your door_

 _And love is a lie swearing that no matter what it won't die_

 _Disappearing like a star in the sky_

 _In the hot light of morning_

 _But what do I care?_

 _There are women to be had everywhere_

 _First there's retribution I must prepare_

 _Mighty vengeance is mine_

 _I have a nice show that will tempt you onward_

 _And just when you're sure that the prize is yours_

 _I'll deliver hell to your doorstep dressed in rich facade_

 _Then, I'll burn you to the ground like an angry god_

 _Once you're in my shining cathedral heed the tolling bell_

 _It's the final sound you hear as you descend to hell_

 _Fall down on your knees_

 _Fall down and let me hear you pray_

 _Fall down on your knees_

' _Till I can hear you bargaining, scheming, begging and screaming to pay_

 _I will carry hell to your doorstep, you will rue the day_

 _You will reap the hate you've sown no matter how hard you pray_

 _It's a place without any mercy, fashioned in cold blood_

 _Stones of fear and stones of doubt_

 _No forgiveness, no way out_

 _Only justice_

 _Then, amen"_

As he finished he fell to his knees and banged his fist on the floor.

Plum clapped her paws and said "Bravo Master, bravo, but are you done now?"

Callaghan quickly got up from the floor and he dusted himself off "Oh sorry, I got carried away."

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Then the professor pulled Tadashi and Plum over to him.

"Yokai, Plum watch over her for the night." He said.

But then Callaghan whispered into Tadashi's ear saying "Remeber, she'll say anything to make you doubt yourself."

Tadashi nodded his head. "Yes Master."

As Callaghan walked up the stairs leaving Tadashi and Plum to watch Quinn, he quickly looked down at the girl's innocent face.

He already started feeling conflicted, was she right? Is revenge really worth it?

But then he went back to plan. _'No! Krei still needs to pay!'_ He thought to himself.

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

The three of us stood there in silence.

But I decided to speak, I had to get Tadashi back. I know there was still good left in him.

"Tadashi." I said calling for his attention.

To my surprise. He looked at me, but he had a serious look on his face.

Maybe this was gonna easier than I thought it was gonna be.

But then he told me "I don't have to listen to anything you have to say."

"No, please listen to me!" I begged. "You have to believe me!"

But his face never changed, he still looked...cold.

I took a deep breathe. _'This has to work.'_

"You're not Yokai, you are Tadashi Shiro Hamada. A son, a nephew, a friend, a student, a girl's boyfriend, a brother. That boy who you saw back at the island, he was your brother, Hiro Hamada. Please don't forget."

But this time he looked frustrated at what I was saying "I said I don't want to hear it!"

"Tadashi, please just listen!" I begged as I touched his hand.

Whenever I got scared or sad, Tadashi used to hold my hand.

I remember back when I was three, when...well the car accident happened.

Hiro and Tadashi's parents didn't survive, but Hiro...he was in a coma for three days.

I remember what it was like sitting in that room because I was scared about losing him, but I remember Tadashi holding my hand and telling me everything was going to okay.

We stood there for about a minute, but it felt even longer. I looked up at his face, and he didn't seem so cold anymore. It was almost like...he was old self again.

But then he turned red and he furrowed his eyebrows, he was back to the cold Yokai.

"YOU LIAR!" He shouted.

Then suddenly he pushed me down to the ground. Then he clenched his fist and punched him the face multiple times.

I felt pain, physically and emotionally, it got worse and worse, and I felt the blood gushing out of me.

As Tadashi continued hitting me, I banged my fist on his back over and over again screaming "STOP IT! STOP!"

"NO! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Plum begged as she tired to pull him away from me, but Tadashi wouldn't listen, instead he pushed her away and she slid on the floor and he continued to hurt me.

Then Tadashi pulled out something silver and pointy...a switch blade and he held it against my throat.

I closed my eyes, there was know way out of this, I might as well accept my fate.

Also what else was there to live for. Hiro hates me. Tadashi won't believe to me.

But then Plum shouted, "STOP IT, YOU'RE HURTING HER!"

Then suddenly, Tadashi starred at my face with guilt in his eyes. He finally realized what he had done.

He pulled the blade away from my neck, threw his hand over his mouth and he shook his head.

Across the room there was a mirror. I had a black eye, a cut on my lip, a bruise on my forehead, and there was also a bruise on my cheek. There was even a small cut on my neck from the blade.

I rembered that face, I had suffered the same thing a month ago during the fight.

I remembered what Tadashi had told me back in September when Hiro and I snuck out to go to the bot fight _._

He told me _"If anyone ever does this to you again just tell me."_

But now...

I curled up into a ball, buried my face in my knees sobbed.

Tadashi came up to me and said "I'm...I'm...I'm so sorry."

I didn't feel like myself again.

After what Tadashi did, I thought about what Callaghan said.

I'm such a fool...

I'm such a fool for trying to make the world a better place by being forgiving and giving people another chance.

But look at where that got me.

At that moment I couldn't trust anyone anymore.

I didn't believe what Tadashi said, I didn't even want to forgive him.

Tadashi bent down and said "I didn't mean to hurt you." He put his hand on my shoulder, but as soon as he touched me the anger built up inside of me.

"I was just-"

But then I cut him off by slapping him in the face in the middle of his sentence.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" I shouted. "I DON'T NEED YOUR SORRYS!"

"Listen I-"

I cut him off again.

"NO, YOU LISTEN!" I shouted as I got up from the floor.

At that moment, I forgot he had amnesia and I just let out all of the aggression I've been holding in for months since he disappeared.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!" I shouted. "HOW COULD YOU DIE THAT?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!

"TO AUNT CASS?! TO MY PARENTS?! TO GOGO?! TO WASABI?! TO FRED?! TO HONEY LEMON?!" I continued. "WHAT YOU'VE DONE HIRO, YOU LEFT HIM!"

Then I pointed to him "ALL OF THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" I screamed "HOW CAN YOU THROW AWAY YOUR LIFE AND MAKE EVERYONE THAT LOVES YOU SUFFER?!"

Then I thought about what Tadashi did to me for the past three months.

"YOU'RE JUST LIKE YOUR BROTHER! YOU RUINED MY LIFE! YOU LEFT ME!" I shouted. "YOU LEFT ME ALONE!"

I felt tears coming out of my eyes and I broke down, I was back on the floor. "You were my brother Tadashi. I loved you." I said through my tears. "You never even said goodbye."

I wiped away my tears and said "I can't believe I ever had a crush on you."

Tadashi walked back to me and he started caressing my arm trying to calm me down, but it made me even more angry.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!" I shouted as I pushed his hand away.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU MONSTER!"

As he got up, I looked into his eyes and saw tears forming and he started walking away.

But when he walked away I thought to myself. _'What am I doing?'_

I buried my face in my hands and I sobbed.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Plum was shocked at the scene she just saw.

She flet pity for both of them.

She felt bad for Quinn because she suffered through this for three months, and she felt bad for Tadashi because he's been under Callaghan's thumb for so long and all he knew was violence and chaos.

The little Persian cat followed Tadashi who hid behind an oil drum.

She watched as tears started streaming down the young man's face. She's never seen him cry before and it broke her heart.

Plum put her paw on Tadashi's arm "T-I mean Yokai, are you alright?"

Tadashi shook his head. He wiped away his tears.

"Plum, that girl was right. I've turned monster." He said. "I don't think I wanna be apart of this anymore."

Tadashi really didn't mean to hurt her. But when she held his hand he felt something...he didn't know what but he felt something.

He didn't really know any better either.

When he first came to the warehouse he had no memories and ever since then he had been abused by Callaghan and forced to do something he knew didn't feel right.

Was it a lie? Was Callaghan just using him?

Plum nodded her head in agreement "Me neither, if we have to hurt innocent people, then I don't wanna do this anymore."

Then the little cat looked up and said "We should talk to Callaghan."

But Tadashi shook his head "No, he'll beat us."

"No, we have to try." Plum said reassuring him. "You have to face your fears Yokai."

Taking her advise, Tadashi and Plum walked up the stairs and into a little office that Callaghan set up for himself.

Callaghan groaned when he saw them. "What do you guys want?"

"Master Callaghan we want out!" Tadashi demanded.

Callaghan clenched his fist and walked up to him "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" He yelled.

Plum quickly stepped in, she was scared about Tadashi getting hurt again "Get yourself another cat, I'm through!"

Callaghan turned to Plum and said "I'm sorry. You mind runnin' that by me again? I must have had a chunk of brimstone wedged in my ear or something?"

"Then read my lips!" She said. Then she pointed to her mouth and muttered "Forget it!"

Callaghan's anger was already building up inside of him. He felt betrayed. He's been working on this plan for months and now it was going up in smoke.

"Plum, Plum, Plum, my sweet deluded little Sugar Plum. Aren't we forgetting one teensy-weensy, but ever so crucial little, tiny detail?" He asked.

"I OWN YOU!" He shouted.

"What's happened to you?" Plum asked. "You're not the Robert Callaghan I remember?"

"You're right I'm not." He said as he nodded "But you know Plum, if it weren't for me you wouldn't be here! I picked you up from the streets when you were all alone."

"Callaghan stop!" Tadashi yelled.

Callaghan turned his head towards Tadashi "Excuse me?!"

He looked at Plum who nodded at him as a gesture to stand up to him.

"Callaghan this needs to stop right now!" Tadashi told him.

Callaghan had to have Tadashi back on his side.

"Yokai listen. Do you hear that sound? It's the sound of your freedom, fluttering away forever."

Tadashi shook his head. "I don't care, I'm not going to help you hurt her."

Callaghan clenched his fist again and he was about to he punched Tadashi in the face again.

Plum rushed to Tadashi's side and as they walked out of the office Plum shouted "YOU'RE A FAKE AND A PHONY AND I WISH YOU NEVER PICKED ME UP FROM THE STREETS!"

Once they were out Plum started checking to see if Tadashi had any injuries.

"Plum, I'm okay really."

The cat nodded her head.

"Can you do me a favor a favor? Check on the girl for me. I just wanna be alone for awhile."

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

I cried for a few minutes, but then I heard a voice say "Um...Quinn are you alright?"

I looked up and I saw Plum standing in front of me.

"What do you want?" I asked as I wiped away my tears?

Plum started walking towards Do you...um need someone to talk to?"

I shook my head "You wouldn't understand."

But she sighed and said "I would if you just told me what's wrong."

I sighed "It's just...everything. Everything's wrong!"

I could tell Plum was already starting to get curious and she sat down next to me.

"I gave Hiro another chance and I messed it all up!"

Plum put her paw on my arm said "Hey, it's gonna be alright!"

"CAN EVERYONE STOP SAYING THAT!" I yelled.

I sighed and looked up at the ceiling "I just wish I could go to sleep and never wake up."

But Plum shook her head and she tried reassuring me "Don't say that, everyone has bad days."

"No. All my days are bad. Hiro hates me and Tadashi won't believe me." I told her. "Look at me look at my life, I'M FURIOUS!"

I looked at Plum who said to me "Quinn you're not alone, you still have your other friends right?"

But as soon as she said that I remembered what GoGo said to me: _"You still got me and the rest of the gang."_

I nodded "Yeah I guess you're right."

"Now you're getting it." Plum said as she gently nudged me in the arm.

I chuckled, Plum was really making me feel better.

"You know there's an old saying." Plum said.

"Family isn't always blood. It's the people in your life that want you in theirs, the ones who will accept you for who you are. The ones who would do anything to see you smile and who love you no matter what."

Then she looked up at one of the warehouse windows "Callaghan and I used to be like that."

"Really?"

She nodded "Yeah. I was orphan that abandoned after my brother and sisters were adopted by passersby. I was wandering around the streets by myself waiting for someone to adopt me, and then I met Callaghan and Abigail. And at the time Callaghan was trying to figure the science of animal communication so he made me this collar that gave me the ability to talk."

I nodded my head "Oh yeah I heard about that."

Plum smiled "Yeah, but besides robotics and science, he was a family man. He was such a kind and devoted father."

But then her faced changed to a frown.

"Plum are you okay?" I asked.

She hesitated but then she got up and said "I gotta go."

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Plum hide behind an oil drum as tears slipped from her eyes.

She thought about how much Callaghan had changed.

He went from this kind, humble, caring, and honest father to this ruthless and vengeful maniac.

 _'If only I could have done something, none of this would have happened.'_ She thought to herself.

 **Plum:** _"I will not make the same mistakes that you did_

 _I will not let myself_

 _Cause my heart so much misery_

 _I will not break the way you did,_

 _You fell so hard_

 _I've learned the hard way_

 _To never let it get that far"_

Meanwhile Quinn thought two best friends, Hiro and Tadashi. How they changed and they both turned their back on her.

 **Both:** _"Because of you_

 _I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

 _Because of you_

 _I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt"_

 **Plum:** _"Because of you_

 _I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me"_

 **Both:** "Because of you

I am afraid"

 **Quinn** : _"I loose my way_

 _And it's not too long"_

 _Before you point it out_

 _I_ _cannot cry_

 _Because I know that's weakness_

 _In your eyes_

 _I'm forced to fake_

 _A smile, a laugh everyday of my life_

 _My heart can't possibly break_

 _When it wasn't even whole to start with"_

 **Both:** _"Because of you_

 _I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

 _Because of you_

 _I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt"_

 **Plum:** _"Because of you_

 _I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me"_

 **Both:** _"Because of you_

 _I am afraid"_

 **Plum (Quinn)** _ **:**_ _"I watched you die_

 _I heard you cry every night in your sleep (I watched you die...)"_

 **Quinn (Plum):** _"I was so young_

 _You should have known better than to lean on me (I was too young for you to lean on me...)"_

 **Plum (Quinn):** _"You never thought of anyone else_

 _You just saw your pain_

 _(You never saw me...)"_

 **Both:** _"And now I cry in the middle of the night_

 _For the same dumb thing_

 _Because of you_

 _I never stray too far from the sidewalk_

 _Because of you_

 _I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_

 _Because of you_

 _I find it hard to trust not only me but everyone around me_

 _Because of you_

 _I am afraid"_

 **Plum:** _"Because of you..."_

 **Quinn:** _"Mmmmmm... Oooooh..."_

 **Plum:** _"Because of you..."_

 **Quinn:** _"Mmmmmm... Oooooh..."_

* * *

 **Hiro's POV**

On that night we all slept over at the Corona's place.

We wanted to make sure they weren't in danger of anything else.

The Aunt Cass and the gang slept in the guest room, but there wasn't enough room for me, so I had to sleep in Quinn's room.

I already got chills when I stepped in there.

As I drifted of to sleep I had a nightmare...

* * *

 _I was in...San Fransokyo High School?_

 _Why the heck was I here, but then I saw Quinn, with her back against her lockers and she being picked on by three girls. One had raven hair, one was a brunette, and the last one was blonde._

 _I recognized them. They used to pick on me too while I did my time over there, but I never really got their names._

 _Nobody was helping Quinn, they just walked passed them as if nothing was happening._

 _I noticed that she looked like she was about to cry._

 _I couldn't watch it anymore, I had to do something._

 _"HEY! STOP IT! LEAVE HER ALONE!" I shouted as I ran towards them, but the girls didn't listen._

 _"Aww...HOW PATHETIC!" Blonde Girl yelled._

 _"What a wimp!" Raven Haired Girl muttered._

 _"Stop it." Quinn said quietly._

 _"What?" The brunette said sarcastically. "We couldn't hear because you were mumbling YOU BIG BABY!" Raven Haired Girl muttered._

 _"Oh toughen up you pathetic nerd!" Brunette Girl said._

 _"No." Quinn said quietly again._

 _"OH SPEAK UP YOU COWARD!" Raven Haired Girl said. "WE HATE YOUR STUPID MUMBLING YOU WEIRDO!"_

 _"She's probably still upset about that Zero Hamada kid's brother, Tadashi!" Blonde Girl said._

 _I shook my head they're not talking about my brother are they?_

 _"I'm glad he's gone. Brunette Girl said._

 _"Yeah! At least we don't have that buzz kill in our lives anymore!" Raven Haired Girl said._

 _"And Zero's not even here to save you either! Some friend he turned out to be!" Brunette Girl said sarcastically._

 _No they did not just say that!_

 _"Here's some advice sweetie." Blonde Girl said "CRY ME A RIVER, BUILD ME A BRIDGE, AND GET OVER IT!"_

 _Then the three girls started walking away, laughing. Then the three of them turned their heads back to me. The three of them made "Ls" with their fingers and raised it above their foreheads._

 _"Later LOSER!" Blonde Girl said._

 _Then they continued to walk away._

 _I looked back at Quinn. She seemed angry._

 _I tried talking to her. "Quinn don't listen to them." I said. "They're just no-good jerks."_

 _But she didn't do anything._

 _Could she hear me? Could she even see me?_

 _Quinn clenched up her fist and she ran as fast she could. I was finally able to catch up to them._

 _"HEY!" She shouted calling them to get her attention._

 _Blonde Girl turned around. "What do you want now NERD?!" She asked_

 _Then suddenly Quinn shoved her against the lockers._

 _"QUINN! NO!" I shouted._

 _But she didn't notice me._

 _"SO THAT'S HOW YOU WANNA PLAY IT CORONA!" Blonde Girl yelled._

 _Then the both of them started running towards each other._

 _Blonde Girl pulled on Quinn's hair and Quinn was throwing punches at her._

 _They started drawing a crowd and everyone was chanting "FIGHT! FIGHT OVER AGAIN!"_

 _I tried to break it up but it felt like there was some sort of force that wouldn't let me touch them._

 _Both of their faces were already getting wounded from all of the punching._

 _But then the fight ended with Quinn getting thrown into a locker._

 _I guess that's how she got the scar she told me about._

 _Then suddenly the scene shifted. I was in Quinn's room. Was the nightmare over?_

 _But then I saw a note on Quinn's bed that said this:_

 _"Dead Reader,_

 _If you're reading this. I killed myself._

 _My name was Quinn._ _Quinn Dianna Elise Lea Michele Corona._ _I was fourteen years and I lived with parents._

 _I don't have any siblings, but before I was born my mom was pregnant with twins but something happened..._

 _But I did have two best friends Hiro and Tadashi Hamada._

 _Well I thought they were my friends._

 _After my best friend Tadashi died in the SFIT Showcase Hall fire and my best friend Hiro shut me out and blamed me for his brother's death. I lost everything._

 _I was the smartest girl in my school and I was the captain of my school's archery team._

 _But now that's gone and my own parents are ashamed of me._

 _There's nothing left to live for._

 _My best friends left me. They left me alone._

 _I don't belong here. I don't have a place in this world. I'm a freak and that's all I'll ever be._

 _That's why I'm gone now. The world is better without me. No one loves me anyway._

 _Goodbye."_

 _"What have I done?" I muttered. I put down the note and said "I have to stop this."_

 _On the other side of the dark hallway I saw the bathroom light was on._

 _I quickly ran down the hall and knocked on the door "Quinn open the door!" I shouted, but nobody answered._

 _I tried to open the door with all my might, but it was locked._

 _"QUINN! PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR!" I threw my body at the door as hard as could, but it only budged slightly, not willing to open._

 _"QUINN PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!" I felt tears falling from my eyes, but I continued to throw myself against the locked door._

 _"QUINN!" Finally, the hinges broke and the door clicked, unlocking, and I threw it open._

 _I stood there in horror at what I saw._

 _Quinn was lying still on the bathroom floor with an empty pill bottle in her hand._

 _"QUINN!" I shouted as I rushed to her side._

 _I fell to my knees and I pulled Quinn closer to me cradling her in my arms._

 _"Quinn stay with me please! Don't leave me!" I sobbed. "I'm so sorry."_

 _But suddenly she disappeared from my arms and I was now in a hospital._

 _I turned around and I saw Quinn lying down on a hospital bed and she wasn't hooked up to an IV or something._

 _She was dead. She really did it. She killed herself._

 _Mr. Corona was cradling Quinn's lifeless body in his arms as he sobbed while Mrs. Corona was leaning on his shoulder, crying._

 _The gang and Aunt Cass were there too._

 _They were all crying and hugging each other._

 _But then suddenly they all looked at me. They all looked angry._

 _"YOU DID THIS!" Mrs. Corona yelled._

 _"I...I...I-" But then Aunt Cass cut me off. "YOU EMOTIONALLY SCARRED AND KILLED HER!"_

 _"I didn't mean to...I-" But then Mr. Corona yelled "OUR DAUGHTER IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!"_

 _I felt my heart sinking, now I know what it felt like, what Quinn had to go through._

* * *

I jolted up awake and I started hyperventilating.

"Thank goodness it was just a dream." I muttered.

But then I noticed something there was something in the trash. I got up from Quinn's bed to see what it was.

It turned out to be a torn picture of me, Tadashi, and Quinn. It was during my High School graduation last year.

We were so happy back then but now...

Tears started streaming down my face.

 _'Was I really that cruel to her?'_ I thought to myself.

 _'She only wanted to help me, and this is how I thank what did I say to her: "IT'S YOUR FAULT MY BROTHER IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! I HATE YOU! I WANT YOU OUT OF MY LIFE!"'_

Then I started thinking about all those time she would come to my room and ask me to come out, but I just shut her out. I held the torn picture close to my heart and I sung to myself as I cradled it in my arms.

 _"Yes I wanna build a robot…_

 _I'm sorry that it took so long…_

 _I didn't know I needed you…I really do…_

 _and now you're gone…_

 _please…just ask me once more…_

 _Just one more time…I promise I'll open the door…_

 _Yes I wanna build a robot…"_

* * *

I quickly walked downstairs to clear my head, but in on the living room was Baymax, Honey Lemon who were watching a video.

"Hello Hiro." Baymax greeted.

Then Honey noticed I was up too. "Oh Hiro why are you up awake? " Honey asked.

Then I told them about my dream.

"It sounds to mean you had a nightmare." Baymax stated.

"Oh Hiro, it's gonna be alright. You know that's never going to-"

"But Honey, Quinn told me that she tried to kill herself. All she ever wanted was to help me and I treated her like garbage."

But then she opened her arms up. I sat down on the couch with her and she wrapped her arm around me as I layed my head in shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." I said.

"For what?" She asked puzzled.

"You're my brother's girlfriend and I haven't been treating you like a big sister."

Honey smiled. "Hey, it's okay."

"So, why are you up?"

Honey frowned. "Oh...I couldn't sleep."

"Mr. and Mrs. Corona found these old home movies Tadashi, Quinn, and you made." Baymax said.

I looked at the screen and which showed the old hover-cart we built as kids.

I brought back some many good memories, but it made me feel sad just watching knowing what happened Tadashi and Quinn.

"I have to go." I told them as I got up from the couch.

I opened the door that led to the backyard and I sat down on a wooden chair with the spring air blowing in my face. How could someone abuse my brother who was such a good man and kidnap kind, innocent, and beautiful girl?

I know realize, before all of this. They we're right, they were right about everything and I was lost without them.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Hiro started singing to himself as he looked up at the stars and thought about his brother and his best friend.

 **Hiro:** _"_ _I'm lying alone with my head on the phone_

 _Thinking of you til it hurts_

 _I know you hurt, too, but what else can we do_

 _Tormented and torn apart"_

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile at the warehouse...**_

Tadashi sat on a wooden crate and through the windows, he looked up at the stars too. All he could think about what that girl said to him and about that little boy she told him about. Was that really his brother.

All that he wanted to know now was who he was and whether if he belonged to family.

 **Tadashi:** _"I wish I could carry your smile in my heart_

 _For times when my life seems so low_

 _It would make me believe what tomorrow could bring_

 _When today doesn't really know,_ _doesn't really know"_

 **Both:** " _I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you_

 _I know you were right believing for so long_

 _I'm all out of love, what am I without you_

 _I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong"_

 **Hiro:** _"_ _I want you to come back and carry me home_

 _Away from this long lonely nights_

 _I'm reaching for you, are you feeling it too_

 _Does the feeling seem oh so right''_

 **Tadashi:** _"_ _And what would you say if I called on you now_

 _And said that I can't hold on_

 _There's no easy way, it gets harder each day_

 _Please love me or I'll be gone, I'll be gone"_

 **Both:** _"_ _I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you_

 _I know you were right believing for so long_

 _I'm all out of love, what am I without you_

 _I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong"_

 **Tadashi:** " _Oh, what are you thinking of"_

 **Hiro:** _"_ _What are you thinking of"_

 **Tadashi:** _"_ _What are you thinking of"_

 **Hiro** _: "_ _What are you thinking of"_

 **Tadashi:** _"_ _I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you_

 _I know you were right believing for so long"_

 **Hiro:** _"_ _I'm all out of love, what am I without you_

 _I can't be too late I know I was so wrong"_

 **Both:** _"_ _I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you_

 _I know you were right believing for so long_

 _I'm all out of love, what am I without you_

 _I can't be too late I know I was so wrong_

 _I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you_

 _I know you were right believing for so long_

 _I'm all out of love, what am I without you_

 _I can't be too late to say that I was so wrong"_

* * *

 **(A/N): I hope you guys liked this chapter, and boy it was a long one. Oh and thanks to Gr8White8395 for helping me with the nightmare part.**

 **Songs Featured:**

 **So Close (Reprise) From Enchanted**

 **Callaghan Is Going Down (A parody of Voldemort Is Going Down From A Very Potter Musical)**

 **Hell To Your Doorstep from The Count Monte Cristo**

 **Because Of You By Kelly Clarkson (Reba McEntire and Kelly Clarkson Duet Version)**

 **Do You Wanna Build A Robot {Reprise} (A parody of Do You Wanna Build A Snowman From Frozen)**

 **All Out Of Love By Air Supply**


	24. Not Like This

**(A/N): Well here's the next chapter for you!**

 **I'm on Summer Vacation right now, so more new chapters. Also I really sorry about the delays, but trust me the wait for this chapter will be worth it.**

 **I also updated the Chapter 22 and Chapter 23. Chapter 22 has Tadashi, Honey, Hiro, and Quinn singing Total Eclipse Of The Heart by Bonnie Tyler at the end and Chapter 23 is now called All Out Of Love, and I included Hiro singing a reprise to Do You Wanna Build A Robot? (Which is a parody of Do You Wanna Build A Snowman? from Frozen) and Tadashi and Hiro sing All Out Of Love By Air Supply at the end.**

 **And I know I keep changing Quinn and Hiro's last duet, but this time I'm confident in my pick!**

 **They're gonna be singing "Wherever You Are" from Winnie the Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin, but I'm using the pop duet version.**

 **Also I'm going to be doing a Christina Grimmie tribute in the next chapter**

 **And I am making some changes to Elvira Audley (the antagonist in the sequel).**

 **I was watching Big Hero 6 again over the weekend and then this scene popped up:**

 **Fred: "I've been turning to Honey to make me a formula that can turn me into a fire-breathing lizard at will. But she says that's 'not science'!"**

 **Honey: "It's really not."**

 **Fred: "Right. I bet the shrink-ray I asked Wasabi for isn't 'science' either."**

 **Wasabi: "Nope."**

 **Fred: "Well how about: Invisible Sandwiches! Imagine eating a sandwich, but everyone thinks you're crazy!"**

 **Wasabi: "Just stop."**

 **Most of you might probably know this, but Elvira has the power of electrokenisis and she got it by falling into a green tub and getting electrocuted by a power line.**

 **Now that I've watched that scene again I feel like that would sound "unrealistic" or in this case "unscientific."**

 **So I thought about this:**

 **Elvira Audley was the daughter of a business man who owned a hair care product company called Audley's Hair Care and a rich socialite, her parents didn't really spend that much time with her and they didn't really pay that much attention to her because they were so busy. Which caused her to be cruel, heartless, and desperate for love and attention because her parents never gave her love or showed affection for her as a child.**

 **When Elvira grew up, she was probably about 25 or Early 30's when this happened, her parents died in a plane crash and Elvira and her brother, Nathaniel Audley had to take over Audley's Hair Care.**

 **Then she was engaged to Tadashi and Hiro's paternal grandfather, Peter.**

 **Hiro and Tadashi's maternal grandfather but deep down inside she was cruel, overbearing, and heartless.**

 **Elvira verbally abuse Cass and Hiro and Tadashi's father, Tom. She threatened to hurt them if they told anyone about it.**

 **Eventually Cass, and Tom's friends Molly and Eugene (Quinn's parents), some of Eugene's band mates, and Tom's childhood friend/future wife, Lucy Takachiho find out about it and they tell Peter about it and after he finds out he ends the engagement with Elvira and he tells her to stay away from his family and friends forever. Which caused her to fall into a depression.**

 **A few weeks after that Audley's Hair Care went out of business and Elvira has a giant public meltdown.**

 **Then one day Elvira car broke down and she had had to walk home during a thunder storm. But then suddenly she gets struck by lighting and she's gets put into a comatose for a few days.**

 **But while she's in a coma she has a dream about her parents, her employees and Peter mocking her. She gets pushed to the limit lighting shoots out of her hands and she shocks them. She starts feeling powerful and she shocks them over and over again while she's laughing at them screaming in pain.**

 **Then when she wakes and gets discharged from the hospital, she kind of goes crazy and vows to have revenge on The Hamadas and anyone who was close to them.**

 **She makes herself the gloves that give her the power of electrokenisis and a necklace that is sort of like an amplifier allows her to hypnotize people whenever she sings.**

 **There she turns to a life of crime and she teams up with her brother Nathaniel, his friend Yama (I was thinking Nathaniel could be one of Yama's goons that tried to beat up Hiro in the beginning of Big Hero 6), and Yama's girlfriend former game show host Bonnie Stanford aka Madame Sparkles (who was inspired by Mister Sparkles a deleated Villian from Big Hero 6) and the forms an army called The Shadows.**

 **Elvira kidnaped children and babies and she raises and trains them to become criminals and do whatever she says.**

 **Her company went out of business and her factory closed down so she turned it into her secret lair to The Shadows.**

 **She's also responsible for the death of Hiro and Tadashi's grandfather, Peter and their parents.**

 **Oh by the way Aunt Cass, Molly, and Eugene do remember her but they don't tell the others about her because they want to protect them.**

 **I also figured out the Villain names each of the meme bees of the Shadows.**

 **Elvira goes by the name "Electra" and she has gloves that give her the power of electrokenisis and the necklace that allows her to hypnotize people.**

 **Skylar goes by the name Ice Girl and she has gloves that are able create ice and snow.**

 **Jack goes by the name Phoenix and he has a bionic arm that shoots out fire balls.**

 **Jesse goes by the name Banzi Bomber and he has utility belt with a bunch of bombs. (Yes he was inspired by The Banzi Bombers who were deleted Villains from Big Hero 6).**

 **And Vanessa goes by the name Fujita and she carries around an umbrella that allows her to create tornados, rain, hurricanes, fog, you name it. She also does a really cool trick with Skylar if Vanessa makes it rain then Skylar uses her ice gloves to freeze it and it turns into hail. (Yes she also inspired by another deleted Villain called The Fujita and I think the name Fujita came from the Fujita Scale which is used to measure the damage tornados. Also the umbrella thing came from Stormy Weather which is a Super Villain on the show Miraculous Ladybug)**

 **Nathaniel (Elvira's brother) goes by the name The Slasher and he has a bullet-proof suit with cybernetically-controlled titanium whips (he was a little bit inspired by Whiplash who was Villian in the Marvel Universe and he was in Iron Man 2).**

 **Yama doesn't have a Villain name, because I made it head-cannon already had a life of crime and he just uses the name Yama. I'm thinking he could do something with his.**

 **And for Madame Sparkle I was thinking she could carry around a plasma katana sword, so now she could have a really cool fight scene with Wasabi!**

 **Now onto the chapter...**

 **(By the way I put in a reference to Anastasia, High School Musical, Steven Universe, Grease, Lilo and Stitch, Hunchback Of Notre Dame, Gravity Falls, Gardians of The Galaxy, Finding Nemo, and Up in this. I also put in a few headcannons in this too.)**

 **WARING: THERE IS SOME VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

 _March 15._ _..._

Everyone woke up at the crack of dawn.

While Callaghan, Tadashi, Plum were leading Quinn out of their hideout and into Keri's new headed to the new Krei Tech Headquaters, Eugene, Molly, Cass, Hiro and the gang started to put on their armor, but since there wasn't enough room in Eugene's car they all had to walk all the way to Krei Tech Headquarters.

 **Hiro:** _"Ground Control to Major Tom"_

 **Honey:** _"Ground Control to Major Tom"_

 **Hiro & Honey:** _"Take your protein pills and put your helmet on"_

 **GoGo & Fred (Baymax):** _"Ground Control to Major Tom...(Ten, Nine, Eight, Seven, Six)"_

 **Wasabi (Baymax):** _"Commencing countdown, engines on...(Five, Four, Three)"_

 **Hiro, Honey, GoGo, Wasabi, &**

 **Fred (Baymax):** _"Check ignition and may God's love be with you...(Two, One)"_

 **Hiro & Honey:** _"This is Ground Control to Major Tom_

 _You've really made the grade_

 _And the papers want to know whose shirts you wear"_

 **Hiro, Honey, GoGo, Wasabi, &**

 **Fred:** _"Now it's time to leave the capsule if you dare"_

 **Quinn & Tadashi:** _"This is Major Tom to Ground Control"_

 **Tadashi:** " _I'm stepping through the door"_

 **Quinn:** _"And I'm floating in the most peculiar way"_

 **Tadashi:** _"And the stars look very different today"_

 **Quinn & Tadashi:** _"For here am I sitting in my tin can"_

 **Quinn:** _"Far above the world"_

 **Quinn & Tadashi:** _"Planet Earth is blue_

 _And there's nothing I can do"_

 **Hiro, Quinn, Honey, & Tadashi:** _"Though I'm past one hundred thousand miles_

 _I'm feeling very still_

 _And I think my spaceship knows which way to go"_

 **Tadashi:** _"Tell my wife I love her very much"_

 **Honey:** _"She knows"_

 **Hiro:** _"Ground Control to Major Tom_

 _Your circuit's dead, there's something wrong"_

 **GoGo:** _"Can you hear me, Major Tom?"_

 **Wasabi:** _"Can you hear me, Major Tom?"_

 **Fred:** _"Can you hear me, Major Tom?"_

 **Honey:** _"Can you hear..."_

 **All:** _"And I'm floating around my tin can_

 _Far above the Moon_

 _Planet Earth is blue_

 _And there's nothing I can do."_

* * *

 **Hiro's POV**

When we arrived at the Grand Opening, Alistair Krei was already giving a speech to his employees, the press and everyone else who showed up.

Mr. and Mrs. Corona and Aunt Cass were hiding in the crowd while we were hiding in the shadows, waiting for Callaghan to come.

"This beautiful new campus is the culmination of a lifelong dream." Krei told everyone. "But none of this would've been possible without a few bumps in the road. Those setbacks made us stronger, and set us on the path to a bright future."

Everyone cheered. But then suddenly we heard a loud _buzzing_ noise and a voice that yelled "SETBACKS?!"

It was Callaghan, Plum, Tadashi who appeared on the microbots and dove down towards everyone. And right behind them was Quinn who was tied up by the micro-bots. The sight of her made me feel guilty again.

Aunt Cass quickly turned to us and screamed "GO!"

We all quickly climbed on top of Baymax and started to fly up to the roof.

From above we saw Tadashi lift up the mask to reveal his face.

But then Krei looked at Quinn who was right next to him.

"Oh hi...um...Minnie right?" He asked trying to remeber her name.

"It's Quinn." She replied.

"Was my daughter a SETBACK?!" Callaghan growled angrily.

"Callaghan!" Krei exclaimed.

The three of them circled him on the microbots.

"Your daughter… What happened to them was an accident!"

"NO!" Callaghan snapped, as Tadashi tightening his grip on Krei. "You knew it was unsafe. My daughter is gone because of your arrogance."

Just then the microbots lifted up the three sections of the portal quickly assembled it. "What are you doing?" Krei asked terrified as the portal began to hum.

"You took everything from me when you sent Abigail into that machine."

Professor Callaghan replied angrily. "Now I'm taking everything from YOU."

The pieces came together and the portal turned on. "No, no, no, you can't!" Krei begged trying to make him stop as pieces of Krei Tech Headquarters started getting sucked into the portal.

Callaghan smiled "You're going to watch everything you built disappear." Professor Callaghan said angrily. "Then it's YOUR turn."

Finally Baymax found a place for us to land.

"Professor Callaghan, let him go!" I shouted calling for his attention.

Callaghan and the others turned around and faced us.

Professor Callaghan just stared at me with his cold eyes. "Is this what Abigail would've wanted?" I asked.

"Abigail is gone!" Professor Callaghan shouted.

I said the same thing about Tadashi. I had to stop this before it got worse.

"This won't change anything. Revenge is never the answer it's just gonna make things worse. Trust me. I know." I said trying reason with him.

For a brief moment Callaghan froze. I actually thought he was going to change his mind about all of this.

"Listen to the kid, Callaghan." Krei begged. "Please, let me go. I'll give you anything you want."

But then Callaghan furrowed his eyebrows and became furious again "I want my daughter back!" He growled, before Tadashi flipped back down and started to squeeze the microbots tighter and tighter.

As I watched Krei's face get redder and redder.

Just then I turned my head and I realized that Baymax put his hand on my shoulder and he said "Hiro, it's time."

After we watched those old home movies that I made with Tadashi and Quinn when we were kids, Honey, Baymax, and I came up with a plan on how to my brother back.

"TADASHI!" I shouted.

Surprisingly he actually stopped and turned around.

"Please just let me talk to you." I begged.

"NO! Don't listen to any of him! They are the enemy! They tried to kill us remeber?" Callaghan argued.

Tadashi already started to look conflicted as he looked back and forth, trying to figure out who was right and who he should trust. But then Plum looked at him and said "T-I mean Yokai, listen to heart. Don't listen to Master Callaghan, you are your own person make your own decisions, don't let him control."

"PLUM, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Callaghan shouted.

"I'm doing what's right." Plum told him. Then she gave him an apologetic look and said "You're on your own sir, this could only end in tears."

For the last time, Tadashi looked back at Callaghan. "I'm sorry Master."

Then he rode on a wave of microbots and he landed on the roof that we were on, but Callaghan, Quinn, and Krei were right next to him, while Plum used her jetpack to land on the roof.

"Alright kid, what do want?" Tadashi asked as he lifted up the mask.

Before I spoke I took a deep breath in and I crossed my fingers hoping this would work.

"You have to believe me." I told him, but then I looked at Quinn "And Quinn I need you to help me on this one too. I know I've been a huge jerk to you, but please...I need you, now more than ever."

I took of Baymax's chest armor and a picture of me when I was still a baby with Tadashi and my parents showed up.

My mom was very beautiful and she had long black hair and brown eyes, but they were a little darker than Quinn's and dad looked a little bit like Tadashi, but with brown hair.

I pointed to our father first "This was our dad, Tom Hamada."

Tadashi started at him for a minute but then I heard him mutter "He looks just like me."

And then I pointed to our mother and said "This was our mom, Lucy Takachiho. She named you after her father, Tadashi Takachiho. You're middle name came from her grandfather, Shiro Takachiho."

I took a deep breathe because what I said was pretty difficult. "They died in a car accident when I was three."

Even though I didn't really remember my parents, from what I've been told I was in a car accident with them, they didn't survive but I did. It was kind of hard to talk about them, especially at a time like this.

And then to my surprise Quinn said something "Hiro was in the car accident with them."

Tadashi turned around and faced her and then she said.

"From what I remember, they taking your brother to the doctor for a checkup, and they had your Aunt Cass and my parents babysit you for a while. But there was thunder storm and lighting struck onto the car which caused the car to go on fire. Your parents didn't survive, but Hiro...he was in a coma for a few days."

Quinn looked like she was about to cry but she fought back the tears. "Know I was three at the time, but I remember being so scared about losing my best friend, but you would always hold my hand, and telling me everything was going to okay. Aunt Cass became your legal guardian after that."

Then Baymax put on another picture with Tadashi, Quinn, and me, I think we were five at the time and Tadashi was twelve and we were trying to build a robot from a robotics kit that Aunt Cass gave him for his birthday.

I pointed to the picture and said "This was us on your twelfth birthday. You hard time trying to building a robot that Aunt Cass gave you. You were going on a break, but then when you came back, Quinn and I we finished it for you."

I couldn't help but laugh after I said that and Quinn laughed too. I remembered the look on Tadashi's face when he saw what we've done and Aunt Cass seemed pretty impressed with what we did too.

Then the next picture showed up. It was another picture of the three of us when we were at the SFIT Showcase, but it wasn't the one we took back in January, I can't believe I forgot about this one. I think Quinn and I were seven at the time, I was in seventh grade, which was my second year of Middle School at the time and Quinn was in sixth grade, so she was just starting Middle School and Tadashi was about fourteen or fifteen years old and he was just starting High School.

"That was us at the SFIT Showcase, years ago. Quinn and I were...well pretty different when were kids. We were smart for our ages and we ended up skipping a few grades." I said as I pointed to the picture.

I saw Quinn smiling and she told Tadashi "The other kids thought we were weird and no one really wanted to be our friends, so we only had each other. "I remember this one time we had a really bad day. But you begged Aunt Cass to take us to SFIT Showcase to cheer us up."

I couldn't help but smile too, but then I went back to the topic "Anway, it inspired us to build this."

Then Baymax showed the video of the hover-cart that we built. Tadashi was in the front, I was in the middle, and Quinn was in the back.

I noticed that Quinn was laughing after she saw our younger-self's screaming and hanging onto Tadashi's back hanging on for a dear life. Tadashi didn't seem...cold anymore, it looked like he was starting to remember.

After that I showed him a picture of Tadashi and me at a dojo where he used to teach me karate, and I showed him test footage he took of Baymax and explained that he was built Baymax for a project at school.

Then finally the next picture showed up, it was of Tadashi, Wasabi, GoGo, Honey Lemon, and Fred standing in front of the café.

"These are your friends Tadashi." I said.

"You know we wouldn't even have been together if it wasn't for you." Wasabi told him. "We all had different majors and Fred was transferring to be the mascot. We saw each other around often, but never knew each other personally. "

And then Fred decided to pitch in "Yeah and I think you had at least one class with each of them and you helped me get around on his first day."

Then Wasabi stated talking again "You were friends with all of us separately, but then you decided to have us all meet each other. You knew we all had different personalities, but that didn't stop you from wanting them to meet one another. It was awkward at first, but once everyone shared what they majored in and talked about ideas they had, everyone just started to click."

"And I...I...I didn't have a family." GoGo added, but when she said that I heard her voice breaking when she said that and she looked like she was going to break down, but she fought it. "My parents left me in an orphanage when I was a baby...and my best friend Vivian disappeared and she was like a little sister to me. No one wanted to be my friend because everyone thought I was different, so I didn't have anyone else to turn to. There times when I wanted to take my own life, but if I did I wouldn't have met any of you."

Out of the coroner of my eye, I saw a tear slip out of GoGo's eye. "Tadashi, because of you became more than just friends, we became family."

Then Honey started talking to him. "And Tadashi to you, I more than a friend."

Suddenly the picture changed to the picture that Honey showed us at the memorial reception, when she told us she was secretly dating my brother. It was picture of Tadashi and herself in front of the Ito Ishioka Robotics Lab. Tadashi was wearing her glasses and she was wearing his baseball cap.

"I was the girl you loved. You've had a crush on me since our first year at SFIT." She said to him, with tear filled eyes. "We've been secretly dating for year because we didn't want our relationship to get in the way of our friendship with the others, we were supposed to tell after the SFIT showcase, but then you...disappeared, but even when you were gone, I never stopped loving the kind and caring man who was there for the people he loved."

She started sniffling and whimpering, but then she said "Please Tadashi come back, we need you...I need you.

When she said that I started looking at Quinn. What Honey said was another reason why I'm scared to tell her how I felt. What if the same thing that happened to Tadashi and Honey happen to us, I don't wanna hurt her.

Then all of a suddenly I heard music playing and it looked like it was coming from Baymax.

Confused, Tadashi asked "Wait...what's going on?"

"This was the song you sung to me when you told me how you felt." Honey explained.

Honey opened her mouth and it looked like she was about to sing, but she froze and Tadashi just stared at her with cold eyes.

Quickly I rushed to her side. "I can't do this Hiro. Not with him staring at me like that. What if he stays like this forever?" She whispered.

"Honey, don't be nervous. I know there's still good left in him, Tadashi needs you." I said trying to comfort her.

But she still had her doubts "But what if-"

"Hey, where's our bubbly Honey Lemon?" I said with a smile. She smiled back at me and said "Okay, I'll do it."

As I backed away from her, and Baymax started up the music again.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

 **Honey:** _"I love you too much_

 _To live without you loving me back_

 _I love you too much_

 _Heaven's my witness and this is a fact_

 _I know I belong_

 _When I sing this song_

 _There's love above love and it's ours_

 _Cause I love you too much_

 _I live for your touch_

 _I whisper your name night after night_

 _I love you too much_

 _There's only one feeling and I know it's right_

 _I know I belong_

 _When I sing this song_

 _There's love above love and it's ours_

 _Cause I love you too much_

Honey felt tears streaming down her dance, but she did her best to fight them back, for Tadashi.

 **Honey:** _"Heaven knows your name I've been_

 _Praying to have you_

 _Come here by my side_

 _Without you a part of me's missing_

 _Just to make you my home I will fight"_

While Tadashi was watching the girl with the honey blonde hair sing, Quinn managed to scoot closer to him and she held his hand.

"Please Tadashi. Try to remember." Quinn begged.

As Quinn held Tadashi's hand in hers, he started seeing something.

* * *

 ***Flashback***

 _He was in a hospital room and I saw a younger version of Hiro sleeping on a hospital bed with IV needles stuck in his arm. He didn't look so good he had cuts all over his arms and legs._

 _But then he heard the sound of a little girl crying, he looked down and he saw a younger version of Quinn who has hugging him tightly._

 _"Dashi, I'm scared. What if he doesn't wake up." She said with tear filled eyes._

 _Tadashi picked her up and he let her cry into her shoulder as he started stroking her silky black hair._

 _"It's gonna be okay Quinn, it's gonna be okay." Then he reached for her hand and he held his hand in her's. "I got you."_

* * *

 **Tadashi's POV**

It was all coming back to me now.

The day my parents died, Quinn and Hiro building my robot, the SFIT Showcase, the hovercart, my first meeting with the gang, the test I did with Baymax, the time I confessed my love to Honey Lemon, the Exposition Hall Fire, everything!

All of my memories were flooding my. I remeber who I am now.

I looked away from Quinn's hand and I looked at Honey, who had tears streaming down her face, and it looked like she was about to have a breakdown.

I took of the mask and tossed it aside and all of the microbots fell. The pieces of portal dropped to the ground and Alistair Krei and Quinn were released.

I quickly rushed to my Honey Lemon to finish song.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Honey looked up and to her surprise Tadashi had the mask of and he didn't seem so cold anymore.

Was he back?

He reached his hand to touch her cheek and he sung to her.

 **Tadashi:** " _I know I belong_

 _When I sing this song_

 _There's love above love and it's ours_

 _Cause I love you too much"_

Honey's eyes widen in disbelief and everyone's face lit up like a Christmas Tree.

Tadashi was back!

 **(A/N: I can hear everyone screaming now.)**

Honey grabbed Tadashi hand and she happily she sang back to him.

 **Honey:** _"I love you too much!"_

 **Both:** _"I love you too much_

 _Heaven's my witness and this is a fact"_

 **Honey:** _"You live in my soul"_

 **Tadashi:** _"Your heart is my goal"_

 **Both:** _"There's love above love and it's mine_

 _Cause I love you_

 _There's love above love and it's yours_

 _Cause I love you_

 _There's love above love and it's ours_

 _If you love me_

 _As much"_

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

"Oh, Tadashi!" Honey cried as she threw her arms around him. Then he spun her around, dipped her, and he pressed his lips against hers.

I stood there squealing and smiling like an idiot, while everyone else was cheering while Tadashi and Honey were kissing.

"WHAT?! NO!" Callaghan shouted.

"Get used to it kiddo." Plum replied sarcastically.

I quickly glanced over at Krei who was running around on the roof screaming "I'M FREE! I'M FREE!"

After Hiro put Baymax's chest armor back on I ran to him and I pulled him into a tight embrace.

While Callaghan was holding me hostage, I realized that I missed him and without him I feel totally lost.

While we were hugging he tried to apologize to me "Quinn...I...I'm so-" But I cut him off.

"No, no, it's okay. After all we've been friends for fourteen years." I said as I chuckled.

We let go of each other and he noticed the wounds on my face. He reached his hand out and touched my cheek.

"Did they hurt you?" He asked.

I didn't wanna really talk about what Tadashi did to me, so I changed the subject "I...I'm okay. Did anyone hurt you?"

"Who cares?" Hiro cried as smiled as tears of joy slipping through his eyes.

I smiled back at him "I do."

I don't know why but Hiro and I started leaning in towards each other, but then Tadashi yelled "HEY ARE YOU GUYS FORGETTING SOMEONE?!"

The both of us ran towards him and Hiro gave him a giant hug.

"I missed you." Hiro said. "I missed you too little brother."

I looked at Callaghan who looked like was about to have a meltdown or something "NO! YOKAI DON'T-"

"No more lies Callaghan!" Tadashi said as he looked at him, while he held Hiro in his arms and replied. "I'm not Yokai, my name is Tadashi Shiro Hamada and you've messed with my friends and family for far too long! I can't believe I ever looked up to you!"

Honey and I later joined in on the hug. GoGo started walking towards us and she put her hand on his shoulder. "It's good to have you back Hamada. But if you run into another burning building again, I'll kill you." She said sarcastically.

Tadashi just laughed it off and he pulled her into the group hug and then Fred and Wasabi joined in, and later so did Baymax.

"Oh look, the whole gangs together." I cooed.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

"No this can't be happening. Everything's ruined!" Callaghan muttered furiously as he saw Tadashi hugging everyone and Krei running around and yapping about how he's free.

Plum looked up at her master and said "Callaghan look at them, they're happy. That's the way it should be. Tadashi deserves to be with Hiro, his girlfriend, his friends, his family."

But Callaghan couldn't stand it anymore. He still wanted revenge on Krei and he was furious about Tadashi turning his back on him.

"FINE! HAVE IT YOUR WAY!" Callaghan shouted at Tadashi.

But then he picked up the mask and muttered "If you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself."

Plum saw what happened and she tried to stop him. "CALLAGHAN NOOOOOOOO!"

But it was too late.

While Krei was still shouting "I'M FREE! I'M FREE!" The professor grabbed him with the microbots again.

"Dang it!" Krei muttered.

Callaghan picked up pieces of the portal at it started to active again.

The gang let go of each and they stared at the portal.

When everyone was paying attention to the portal, Callaghan had his eyes on Hiro.

 _'Now, it's time to get rid of him once and for all!'_

* * *

 **Tadashi's POV**

While we were all looking at the portal, I heard a _buzzing_ noise.

I turned my head around and I saw Callaghan sending in a wave of microbots and it heading towards Hiro. I had to save him, after what I did to Quinn; I didn't want the same thing to my little brother.

I was about to run, but someone grabbed my arm, I turned my head and it turned out to be Honey who said "Tadashi don't do it, there has to be another way."

I shook my head "I can't believe I'm saying this, but there's no other way Honey. You mean a lot to me, but Hiro does too. He's my kazoku."

She looked confused when I said that. "Huh?" He asked. "Kazoku mean family. Family mean nobody gets left behind, or-

"Or forgotten." She said finishing my sentence. With tear-filled eyes she said to me "Go, save your brother."

Before I left she gave me a kiss goodbye. "I love you." She said.

I said "I love you more."

Then a breath, a pause, she said, "If you say so."

I quickly ran over to Hiro and I pushed him out of the way as the microbots tightened their grip on my body.

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

After witnessing what just happened we rushed to Hiro's side and helped him get back up.

Hiro's eyes widened at what he saw. Callaghan was supposed capture him, but instead Tadashi took the bullet for him.

Callaghan laughed after he realized he captured him. "EVEN BETTER!"

The microbots slowly started to lift Tadashi off of the roof, but Hiro tried to grab his hand to break him free, but the micro-bots pushed him back.

"NO, DON'T HURT HIM!" Hiro begged

"LET HIM GO CALLAGHAN!" Plum demanded, but he didn't listen.

We all stared in horror as Callaghan swung Tadashi all over the place and smashing him against the walls of Krei Tech Headquaters.

Finally, Callaghan finished him off by throwing Tadashi into a concrete wall and his body slide down.

Hiro and I quickly looked down we saw Tadashi's unconscious body leaning against the wall with his blood staining the concrete. He didn't look so good either, he had a cut on the side of his head, a cut on his lip and on his cheek.

But then suddenly we heard something _CRACK!_ I looked up at the wall and I noticed that the concrete was starting to crack.

I started panicking "NO, HE'S GONNA GET CRUSHED!"

Right beside me was Plum, she turned on her jetpack and cried out "I'LL SAVE YOU TADASHI!"

She leaped off of the roof and flew to the cracking wall. She tried to pull Tadashi away, but he was too heavy for her to carry, but it was too late. The wall broke and giant pieces of concrete fell on them.

In horror Hiro let out bloodcurdling scream.

Luckily other people rushed over to the debris and searched for Tadashi and Plum.

Hiro turned to Callaghan and yelled "LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!"

"Please stop this now!" I begged.

But Callaghan shook his head "Never!"

And he started getting angrier and angrier "I'm...not...leaving...until...I...GET...WHAT...I WANT!"

Callaghan sent in another wave of microbots straight at us, but we leaped out of the way.

Hiro took my hand and we climbed onto Baymax.

"Go for the mask!" We yelled to Baymax, hoping to get control of the neural transmitter.

We flew at Professor Callaghan, but he dodged and used the microbots to grab Baymax's leg and he swung us around and threw us. Baymax crashed through a wall of the building and Hiro and I broke through a window.

We both helped each other get back up and looked down.

Baymax was trying to get to us, but Professor Callaghan grabbed with the microbots and dragged him down. "Baymax!" Everyone else cried.

Then suddenly the pull of the portal above us ripped off the ceiling pulling the debris...and us...toward it.

Hiro flailed his arms and grabbed onto the end of a metal pipe, but I was still getting sucked up into the portal

"HIRO! HELP ME!" I screamed, quickly he grabbed my hand and I held on for a dear life.

Holding the pipe, we fought against the vortex and watched the gang getting beaten badly.

* * *

 **GoGo's POV**

We all jumped and landed safely off of the roof, ready for a fight.

"Leaping into action!" Fred shouted.

I used my speed to try and outsmart Callaghan, but he knocked me out with the microbots and he trapped me inside a big ball of microbots.

I tried banging and kicking the microbots screaming "LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" But they wouldn't budge.

* * *

 **Fred's POV**

I shot out fireballs at Callaghan, but he blocked it with a wall of microbots.

But he grabbed my arms and pulled.

"NGAH! They're tearing me apart!" I howled.

* * *

 **Wasabi's POV**

I used my plasma blades to deflect the microbots like what I did back in the island.

But Callaghan shot two waves of microbots at me from both sides and he pushed two pieces of the building between me. "It's getting a little tight!" He called out.

* * *

 **Honey's POV**

I threw my chem balls at the microbot coming at me, but a wave of them came at me from the top. To protect my, I created a chemical bubble, but that didn't do anything.

The microbots began to pierce through the bubble.

"HIRO, QUINNIE!" I cried out.

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

Hiro and I looked down at the chaos that was happening below us, and I heard the sound of everyone crying for help blasting through Hiro's earpiece.

 _'It's hopeless.'_ I thought to myself. But then I looked at Hiro _'I gotta tell him. Before it's too late.'_

I took a deep breath and said "Hiro, if this is gonna be the last day of my life. I just wanna let you know...that I've always-"

But then he got hit in the face by loose microbots. He looked up and he saw that they were getting sucked into the portal. "That's it. I know how to beat him."

Hiro taped on his earpiece and called out to everyone "Listen up! Use those big brains of yours and think your way out of the problem. Look for a new angle!"

A bittersweet smile came over me. It was the exact same words Tadashi said to him a while back.

* * *

 **Wasabi's POV**

Those words were the exact jolt inspiration we needed.

Held between two walls of microbots, I looked down. The best way to escape was to go down.

Using my laser blades I dug through the floor and I was set free.

* * *

 **Honey's POV**

Using one of my chem balls, I waited for another wave of microbots to pierce my bubble.

When it came, I latched onto the string that penetrated my done and it pulled me to safety.

* * *

 **Fred's POV**

"UGH! MY ARMS! THEY CAN'T GO ANY FURTHER!"

But then I realized something "Wait a second." I pulled my arms out of the sleeves. "It's just a suit."

I looked down and I noticed there was a sign on the ground stuck his hand out of four-fanged "mouth" and picked it up. "Hello, sign! Care to go for a little spin?!"

Spinning the sign, I sliced through the microbots that were pulling on my Kaiju suit.

* * *

 **GoGo's POV**

Taking Hiro's advice, I spit out the gum I was chewing and stuck it against my helmet.

I revved my wheels until they smoked and I sliced through the ball of microbots.

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

Everyone escaped from Callaghan's trap, but Baymax was still surrounded by microbots.

"Baymax!" Hiro called. But then he got hit in the face by a sharp piece of debris that flew passed us and wailed in pain.

I gasped and cried out "BAYMAX, HELP US!"

Baymax looked up "Hiro and Quinn!" Baymax said before he was completely covered by microbots.

Suddenly, Baymax's rocket fist shout out of the mound of microbots. The rest of his body caught up to his fist.

Hiro and I smiled in relief, Hiro let go of the pipe he was holding on to, and Baymax grabbed us before we got sucked into the portal.

I looked down and I noticed that Krei and Callaghan were watching us.

"Haha! I love that robot!" Krei shouted.

With a snarl, Callaghan used the microbots to fling Krei into the wall and tie him up to one of the signs.

Hiro and I rode Baymax down to the ground and we met up with GoGo, Wasabi, Honey, and Fred. I jumped off of Baymax and Hiro told us the new plan.

"Okay, new plan. Forget the mask. Take out the bots! They'll get sucked up into the portal."

Wasabi turned on his plasma blades again "Now that is a plan!"

Then I turned to Honey and Fred. "Honey, Fred, could you give us some cover?"

"Like you have to ask." Fred replied.

Honey made four blue chem balls. She threw them up into the air. "Let's do this, Freddie!"

Fred blew a blast of smoke from his Kaiju nostrils "Smokescreen!"

"YES!" Hiro cheered as he disappeared into a cloud of smoke with Baymax.

Before I took off to destroy more microbots I heard Fred calling me "HEY Q*BERT, YOU'RE GONNA NEED THIS!"

He lifted up his Kauji monster head and he threw me my bow and quiver of trick arrows and I caught them with my left hand.

Then I saw Honey reaching into her pocket and she pulled out my visors and my forehead band and she threw it to me shouting "AND YOU'RE GONNA NEED TO NEED THIS TOO!" And I caught them both with my free hand.

I put on the visor and the forehead band and I wrapped the quiver around my waist.

* * *

 **Wasabi's POV**

While I was running I heard Hiro trying to communicate with me through my earpiece.

"All right Wasabi, here's what you need to do-"

"I'm good little man!" I interrupted. "I don't need a plan. Wasabi is winging it."

Below the smokescreen, I ran through a maze of debris but suddenly I started floating. "Woah, gravity's getting a little weird here, guys!" I called to the others.

But then I looked down at my plasma blades "Wait, let's use this!"

I bounced off of the wall and I slashed away at columns of microbots and cried out "GREEN BLADES OF FURY!"

* * *

 **GoGo's POV**

I zipped across at the columns as well screaming my catchphrase "WOMAN UP!"

The wheels causing the microbots to smoke and break apart and they flew into the portal.

* * *

 **Fred's POV**

I jumped onto a pile of debris holding two signs in each hand and I started spinning them around.

"Double sign spin!" But then I set them on fire

"NOW MY SIGNS ARE ON FIRE!"

And I sliced a bunch of microbots columns.

* * *

 **Honey's POV**

Using one of my chem balls I made a long stretchy purple string and I used it as a harness to pull myself up to the top of a microbot column.

I threw chem balls at six microbot columns causing all six of them explode all at once

As I rode down I cried out "WHOO! NOW

THAT'S A CHEMICAL REACTION!"

But as soon as I hit the ground I heard Quinnie's voice coming from my earpiece. "Hey Honey, GoGo can you guys come over here!"

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

I was jumping up and down, trying to get to the top of a microbot collum.

Why do I have to be so short?!

I turned around and I saw Honey and GoGo running towards me.

"Alright Quinnie we're here." Honey said.

I pointed up to the microbot column I was trying to get up to.

Honey whispered something into GoGo's ear, but she seemed concerned about what Honey told her.

"Are you sure, what if it doesn't work, I don't want her to-"

But then Honey interrupted her. "She'll be fine. Trust me; I was a cheerleader in high school."

They faced each other, got down on their knees and held their arms out in front of them.

Then GoGo turned to me and said "Hop on!"

I shook my head and stepped back away from them. "No! Are you crazy?"

"Don't worry it will be fun, it's like a trampoline!" Honey insisted.

GoGo smiled and said "Come on Quinn, if you can fly on Baymax you do this."

I thought about it for a moment, then I nodded my head. "Okay, I'll do it."

I climbed on top of Honey and GoGo's arms and on the count of three they tossed me up into the air.

But it wasn't high enough, I was about to hit the ground but then I heard someone shout "NEED A LIFT!" Suddenly I felt someone swooping me back up, and jumping up high.

It turned out to be Fred.

Once we were high enough I jumped off of him and I started bouncing off of the microbot columns while shooting ten explosive tip arrows at ten of them, causing them to explode.

"NOW THAT'S WHAT I CALL SHARP SHOOTING!"

Try to beat that Honey Lemon!

* * *

 **Honey's POV**

Hey!

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

I'm kidding, I'm kidding.

But little did I know, one of the microbot columns I was standing on started to collapse.

I closed my eyes and screamed at the top of my lungs, thinking I was about to crash.

But then I heard GoGo, Honey, and Fred shouting "WASABI, CATCH HER!"

Then suddenly I landed into a pair of big and strong arms.

I opened my eyes and looked up, and I came face to face with Wasabi, who was carrying me bridal style.

"Nice catch." I smirked, causing Wasabi to blush.

From the distance we saw the rest of the gang running towards us.

"Is she okay?" They asked, almost running out of breath.

Wasabi put me down and told everyone I was okay.

Then we looked up at the sky and watched Hiro and Baymax battling Callaghan.

Callaghan kept on shooting out microbots at them, but they kept on dodging while Baymax took them out by using the karate moves that Hiro and I taught him. "Back kick! Knife hand! Round House! Hammer fist!" He called out in quick succession.

But then Callaghan caught Baymax's arms with the microbots and he was about to send Hiro and Baymax into the portal and there were still a few microbots left.

I gasped at what was happening. I turned to the rest of the gang "We gotta help them!"

"But how?" They all asked in unison.

Taking Hiro and Tadashi's advice, I had to look for another angle.

I observed my surrounding until I finally found something. On the stage that Krei was standing on was a karaoke machine.

I guess it was supposed to be for an after party or something.

"Come on guys follow my lead!" I was about to run over to the karaoke machine but I heard GoGo behind saying "Oh no, we're not doing another musical number!"

I turned around and replied "GoGo come one we gotta help Hiro and Baymax. We already lost Tadashi again."

She sighed and said "Okay, let's go!"

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Hiro and Baymax were being held by Callaghan's microbots. Hiro closed his eyes hoping that something was gonna happe.

But then he heard a familiar voice yelling "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN..."

Callaghan and Hiro looked down and saw Quinn, GoGo, Wasabi, Honey, and Fred stading next to a karaoke machine with microphones in their hands.

"I'M QUINN CORONA, THEY'RE GOGO, WASABI, HONEY, AND FRED!" Finishing her sentence she pumped her fist in the air "AND TOGETHER WE'RE LOVE PATROL ALPHA!"

"I never agreed to that name!" Wasabi mentioned.

"HIT IT!" Quinn shouted pointing to Honey who turned the machine on and the song _"Taking Over Midnight"_ came on.

As soon as the music started playing GoGo started to doubt Quinn's plan.

"Uh...Quinn, are lives may not be worth this." She commented.

 **Fred:** " _Friday night_

 _We're gonna party_

' _Til dawn"_

While Callaghan was watching singing, he cocked his head to the side?

 _'What are they trying to do?'_

 **Wasabi:** _"Don't worry, daddy_

 _I've got_ MY FAVORITE DRESS ON _?!"_

Feeling embarrassed that he just said that, Wasabi moved his mouth away from the microphone and turned to Quinn "Quinn, this is stupid!"

But Quinn wasn't listening, she was busy singing the next verse with Honey.

 **Honey:** _"We're rollin' to the party_

 _The boys are lookin' our way"_

 **Quinn:** _"We just keep dancin'_

 _We don't care what they say"_

 **Quinn & Honey:** _"And all the boys are_

 _Gettin' up in my face"_

Getting bored Callaghan, slowly started pushing a screaming Hiro and Baymax into the portal.

Quinn turned around to face the rest of the gang "Guys we have to sing together or it won't work!"

Taking her advice GoGo sung the next verse.

 **GoGo:** " _Boys are a bore_

 _Let's show 'em the door"_

 **Quinn (with GoGo, Wasabi, Honey, and Fred):** " _We're taking over the dance floor!"_

All together, everyone sung the next verse at the top of their lungs.

 **All:** _"Oooh Ooh_

 _Girls do what we like_

 _Oooh Ooh_

 _We're taking over tonight_

 _Oooh Ooh_

 _Girls do what we like_

 _Oooh Ooh_

 _We're taking over tonight_

 _We're queens of the disco!"_

They're singing was so loud, that it broke the rest of the microbot's columns and sent them flying into the portal.

 **All:** _"Oooh Ooh_

 _Girls do what we like_

 _Oooh Ooh_

 _We're taking over tonight"_

Just then Quinn bent down and slide on her knees, belting out the next part of the song.

 **Quinn:** _"Taking over tonight!"_

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

While the instrumental part of the song was playing, we got carried away and they started dancing like crazy around the stage.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Callaghan called out annoyed with our singing and dancing.

While I was still dancing, I looked up at Callaghan and shouted "WE'RE DISTRACTING YOU, YOU BIG TURD BLOSSOM!"

He just groaned and looked back at Hiro and Baymax.

"THIS ENDS NOW!" He declared. He tried to fire Hiro and Baymax into the portal, but nothing happened. He tried again and again, but still there was nothing happening.

Hiro smirked "Looks, like you're out of microbots."

Callaghan looked down, only to realize that all of the microbots have been sucked into the portal.

Baymax broke out of the microbots that surrounded his arms and flew down at Callaghan who was blocking his face with his arms ready for Baymax to attack, but he stopped at just inches away from his face.

"Our programming prevents us from injuring a human being." Hiro said, finally deciding to do the right thing. "But we'll take that."

Baymax grabbed Callaghan's mask and crushed into pieces, causing the remaining microbots that were holding the portal and he up fell down.

The portal started falling down and Callaghan was nearly sucked into it, but Baymax caught him, and he also grabbed Krei, who was still stuck to one of the signs.

We all cheered, once Hiro and Baymax came back down.

The battle was over, or so we thought...

We moved out of the way, watching the portal crash down, but it was still active.

"It's still on!" Hiro exclaimed. "We have to shut it down!"

"We can't!" Krei replied. "The containment field's failing, and the portal's gonna tear itself apart!"

"We need to get out of here! Now!" Hiro urged.

Everyone took off running, but Hiro and I looked back and saw that Baymax was staring at the portal.

"Baymax, come on!" I shouted.

"My detectors are sending signs of life." Baymax said.

"What?" Hiro and I said surprised.

"Coming from there." Baymax replied pointing to the portal. "The life signs are female She appears to be in hypersleep.

I gasped and shook Hiro's arms "Callaghan's daughter!" I said. "She's still alive!"

"Abigail." Callaghan said.

Hiro and I turned around and saw the hope that was in his eyes. Then I looked at Hiro who was climbing on top of Baymax.

"The portal is destabilizing! You'll never make it!" Krei warned.

"She's alive in there. Someone has to help." Hiro insisted, repeating Tadashi's words.

"I'm coming with you!" I told him.

But Hiro shook his head "No, Quinn it's too-"

"Someone has to help, right?" I insisted. Hiro sighed and said "Okay, get on."

I climbed onto Baymax's back next to Hiro.

"What do you say, buddy ?" Hiro asked.

"Flying makes me a better healthcare companion." Baymax said.

Before we took of, I looked back and waved goodbye to the gang.

* * *

Baymax, Hiro, and I dodged debris as we flew into the swirling portal at high speed. Once we were inside we gazed at the colors of the mysterious void.

"Be careful, there's Krei Tech debris everywhere!" Hiro warned.

"Quinn, look out!" Hiro called. He grabbed my hand and we jumped onto a long and giant piece of glass. We ran on the glass while Baymax flew underneath so he could be ready to catch us. When we jumped, Baymax caught us.

"I have located the patient." He said.

Hiro and I looked up. It was the pod! We traveled deeper into the portal, once we were closer to the pod, Baymax wrapped his around it as Hiro and I climbed on and wiped of the windshield and saw Abigail's face. Her eyes were closed and her face was pale. But Hiro and I were relived to see that she was still breathing.

"We need to get her to a doctor, quick!" I said. To calm me down Hiro held my hand "Don't worry, we'll get her home."

Using his rocket thrusters, Baymax began to push the pod out of the portal.

"I'll guide you out of here." Hiro said to Baymax. "Let's go!" He began to guide Baymax to the opening of the portal. "Veer right! Ok, to the left! Hard right! Up and over! Okay, level off. Easy…"

Soon, the opening of the portal was not far away. "Whoo-hoo! Nice flying!"

But then I looked up and screamed. There was a big piece of concrete came flying at us. Quickly Baymax flew in front of us and he got hit by the piece of debris.

"BAYMAX!" Hiro and I cried.

Baymax's armor was broken and he floating around. Hiro and I held out our hands and I cried out "TAKE MY HAND!"

Baymax tried to activate his rocket thrusters, but they shut down.

"My thrusters are inoperable."

"Just grab hold!" Hiro insisted.

With all his might Baymax reached out his hands for us. Hir grabbed a hold of Baymax's right hand, while I held his left and we helped pull him to the pod.

"There is still a way I can get the three of you to safety." Baymax said.

He linked his remaining rocket fist to the back of the pod and started it up. "I cannot deactivate until you say, you are satisfied with your care."

"No, no, no, no, wait." Hiro was shocked, and so was I.

"What about you?" I asked.

"Hiro, you are my patient." Baymax said "Your health is my only concern."

Hiro stammered. "Stop, I…I'm gonna figure out-"

"Are you satisfied with your care?" Baymax asked.

"No!" I said. "There's gotta be another way! We're not gonna leave you here!" I pleaded. " "We'll think of something!"

"There is no time." Baymax insisted. "Hiro, are you satisfied with your care?"

"Please." Hiro begged. "I can't lose you too."

What he said brought tears to my eyes.

I know Hiro's been through a lot.

He lost his parents when he was three. He lost Tadashi and we don't know if he's still alive. Now it was Baymax.

I knew how much he meant to him and while Tadashi went missing, he was the only thing he had left of his brother.

"Hiro, I will always be with you." Baymax said.

I looked at Hiro, who had tears streaming down his face. There was a long silence, but then Hiro threw his arms around Baymax and sobbed. Then Baymax opened up his other arm, gesturing me to come over. I rushed over to them. Baymax wrapped our arms around the two of us.

We hugged for as long as we could. We didn't want to let go but we had to.

"I'm satisfied with my care." He said his tears.

Before we left, Baymax called me over.

"Quinn, take care of Hiro for me." He said.

Through my tears I nodded. "I will Baymax, I promise."

I leaned my head closer to his and I kissed his head.

"Thank you Baymax." I whispered. "Thank you for everything."

I ran towards Hiro burying my face in his chest, while he wrapped his arms wrapping around me.

Without his rocket fist and most of his armor gone, Baymax looked just like he did when Hiro and I first saw him, All soft and marshmallow-white.

Together, we watched as Baymax blasted his arm and sent us out of the portal as Baymax disappeared into the distance.

* * *

Just as the portal began to cave in on itself, the pod shot us out and we safely crashed down.

"Hiro! Quinn!" Wasabi cried as the gang ran up to us. "They made it!" Fred cheered.

But their faces changed when they saw the rocket fist.

"Baymax?" Wasabi asked.

Hiro and I got down from the pod and we shook our heads.

Everyone looked down in sadness.

I looked over at Callaghan who had guilt-ridden face. "What have I done?" He muttered.

Hiro and I looked over at the pod and noticed that Abigail's breathing was getting stronger and it looked like she was about to wake up.

"Everyone step back!" Wasabi warned as he turned on his plasma blades again.

Hiro and I took a step back while Wasabi used the blades to cut Abigial out of the pod.

Once she was out, he picked her up and carried her in his arms. Callaghan immediately he ran to his daughter and Wasabi passed Abigail's over to him.

Callaghan broke down crying right in front of us as he cradled Abigail in his arms. Just then she slowly opened her eyes. They were a light shade of blue, just like her father's.

"D...D...Daddy?" She whispered.

"It's okay Abi." Callaghan sniffled and he pulled her close into his chest. "It's okay Daddy's here, Daddy's got you."

The lights of the police cars and ambulances flashed as they approached the scene. Callaghan gave Abigail a kiss on the forehead before he gently placed her down on the ground. Once the police got out of the car Callaghan stood up and placed his hands in the air.

"Go ahead, take me away." He told the officers. "I deserve it."

The officers placed handcuffs on Callaghan's hands as he watched the paramedics place Abigail on a gurney.

"Miss, can you hear me? What are your names?" One of the paramedics asked.

"A…Abigail…Callaghan." Abigail responded weakly.

"Okay, Abigail. You're gonna be okay. We're going to take you to the hospital."

The paramedics pushed the gurney quickly towards an ambulance while Callaghan watched them through a police car.

Even though he brainwashed and hurt Tadashi and he kidnaped me. I couldn't help but feel bad for him. Callaghan spent months without her, thinking she was dead. I knew how hard it was for parents when they lose a child.

Meanwhile across the distance we saw another gurney being pushed into an ambulance, with Mom, Dad, and Aunt Cass running after it.

On the gurney, was Tadashi who had an oxygen mask on, with Plum laying down on his chest, and they both had their eyes closed.

"TADASHI!" Hiro cried as we ran towards the gurney.

When we got closer Honey held Tadashi hand with tears rushing down her face, crying "TADASHI, STAY WITH ME BABY, PLEASE!"

Mom, Dad, and Aunt Cass already caught up with us.

"He's just unconsuousious sweetheart." Aunt Cass reassured her.

Once we were all inside the ambulance, I picked up Plum. I looked down at her face and watched her breathing softly as I cradled her in my arms. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Q...Quinn?" She responded weakly. However something felt off. Her voice didn't sound feminine and high pitched. Instead it sounded very, VERY deep and masculine.

"Plum, what happened to your voice?" I looked at her collar and I noticed that it was badly damaged.

"Where's Callaghan?" She asked.

I hesitated, I didn't want to tell, but I had too. "Plum, Callaghan...he's...he's been arrested, but we saved Abigail."

She looked like she was about get up, but I stopped her. "Plum no. You need to rest, just go back to sleep, you'll be fine."

And she did exactly that. Plum closed her eyes and she fell asleep in my arms.

I looked back up and I saw Hiro who was hold Tadashi's hand with tears streaming down his face and then I heard him say something to him.

"Tadashi, I want you to fight. You're the strongest person I know, and I already lost Mom and Dad, and now I just lost Baymax. I don't wanna lose you anymore. Not like this." Hiro squeezed Tadashi's hand even tighter and whispered

"Not like this."

* * *

 **(A/N): Well, that's all for now.**

 **Sorry to leave you on a cliff hanger. We'll see the aftermath and what is going to happen to Tadashi in the next chapter.**

 **Also thanks to Gr8White8345 for Plum's voice changing thing, and Quinn's battle catchphrase**

 **I also have some new ideas for new storied coming out. I'm doing a Tangled fanfiction in honor of the new show. This idea kind of came to me in dream.**

 **The concept is going to be a little similar to my BH6 story Something To Believe In, so it takes place during the events of the movie, and yes an OC will be starring in it. I was thinking she could be the sister of Eugene and they're sort of a crime duo along with the Stabbington Brothers.**

 **But don't worry she's not gonna be a carbon copy of Eugene. She may come off sarcastic and tough as nails, but she deep down inside she's kind, caring, and protective and she just wants to be loved and she cares about her brother and she loves him for who he truly is (she also hates calling him by his fake name).**

 **I already drew what Eugene's sister looks like, she kind of looks like a cross between Princess Aurora/Briar Rose from Sleeping Beauty and Esmerelda from The Hunchback of Notre Dame.**

 **Also I have a name for her, it's Primrose Fitzherbert (but everyone is gonna call her Prim). Yes, I know like Katniss' sister from the Hunger Games. But before The Queen of Corona's name was confirmed to be Ariana, there was a rumor going around that the Queen's name was Primrose.**

 **Oh and when she starts a life of crime with her brother she goes by Primrose Rider**

 **It's going to be called This World Will Remember Us (I named it after a song from the musical Bonnie and Clyde) and I might use it in the story.**

 **When the series comes out, I'm going to pick up where the story left off and continue from there.**

 **And I know its months away, but I'm thinking about doing a Moana fanfic when it comes out.**

 **And I know it sounds crazy but maybe I can do one giant Big Hero 6/Tangled/Moana/Frozen with all of my OCs.**

 **Songs Featured:**

 **Space Oddity By David Bowie**

 **I Love You Too Much (Reprise) From The Book Of Life**

 **Taking Over Midnight From Gravity Falls**


	25. If I Never Knew You

**(A/N): Okay everyone new chapter!**

 **I also just wanna let you know that I'm going to the west coast for my vacation and it's gonna be my birthday** **on August 25** **(I can't believe I'm turning 16). I'm leaving** **on August 17 at 6:00 PM** **(EST Time). So as my birthday present to you guys, I'm going to put out as many chapters of Something To Believe as I can. However I can't post a chapter** **on Saturday August 13** **because I have to go to a party that day.**

 **We're getting close to the end anyway, we got 5 more chapters left.**

 **Now where were we?**

 **{*My face changes to a frown*}**

 **Oh yeah...**

 **(I also put in a refference to Little Mermaid 2: Return To The Sea, Glee, Zootopia, Up, Pocahontas, and Chapter 14: I Just Want Somebody To Love Me, and Quinn's Aunt, Raina will be mentioned in it was well.)**

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

 _Later that afternoon..._

The last few hours felt like a blur. Not only for Hiro, but for everyone else. They were all sitting in the waiting room in the hospital.

Tadashi was in the emergency room, with the doctors doing everything they could to help him. Quinn was in some sort of doctor's office where a doctor was check out the wounds on her face.

Meanwhile across the hall, Fred was being interviewed by Billy Bush, who was a reporter for San Frasokyo News. And speaking of the news, clips of the aftermath of what happened at Krei Tech Headquaters was playing on the TV in the waiting room, and it was also playing on the TV in the doctor's office that Quinn was in.

"A massive cleanup continues today at the headquarters of Krei Tech industries." Bush reported as the clips were playing, but then they flashed over to the hospital, where Fred was being interviewed. "I'm here with one of the individuals."

Bush held the microphone to Fred, where he introduced himself to the people that were watching. At first he was a little nervous, because this was the first time he was gonna show himself on TV, but he had to stay calm about. "Um...hello San Fransokyo. I'm Fredrich Lee, but please call me Fred."

"So Fred, you and your friends just stopped prevented what could have been a major catastrophe, and the whole city of San Fransokyo is asking, what are you guys gonna do next?" Bush asked.

Before he could speak again, all he thought about was his friend Tadashi and how he was fighting for his life. He also thought about Baymax as well, without him they weren't the six Heros anymore, what were they going to do without them. "Well...right now...I'm not really sure. My friends and I are kind of going through a pretty rough time, and all we could right now is hope for something good to happen."

After he was finished with his interview, Fred sat down next GoGo and waited for new reports on Tadashi. Everyone in the waiting room, including Quinn saw it. Hiro, Quinn, Aunt Cass, Molly Eugene and the rest of the gang, couldn't stop worrying about Tadashi, they already lost Baymax, and now they might lose Tadashi again.

Eugene looked over at Molly, who was holding a sleeping Plum in her arms. But then his phone started notifying him about text he got from his friends and co-workers. Most of them said "Did you hear?" He didn't feel like answering them, it just hurt to much.

Eugene loved Tadashi like a son. Growing up Eugene didn't barley knew his father since he walked out on his family when was just a little kid and he didn't really have a male figure in his life that he could look up to. He had to help his mother raise his little sister Raina. He remembered when they were little, Raina would ask their mother all the time, _"Mommy, where's daddy?"_

He remembered the sadness in his mother's eyes whenever his sister would asks her that question.

Now that he looked back at it he asked himself _'How? How could explain something like this to a child?'_

Then remembered the reception Tom and Lucy Hamada's funeral. He remembered the sadness in Tadashi's eyes and a three year old Hiro asking him where their parents were. And Tadashi didn't how to respond. He probably thought the same thing to himself as well.

After the funeral, Eugene promised himself that he would always be there the Tom and Lucy's sons. They were such good friends to him and now he wanted to return the favor. Eugene did everything with Tadashi and Hiro, and he taught them how to sing, play guitar, piano, and the drums.

There was a room in The Corona House that had a collection of old CD's. Eugene would always take Tadashi in there and they would listen to music all day, since Hiro wasn't into "old school music."

Eugene remebered having a conversation with Tadashi one time when they went in there.

"You know know Tadashi. Music heals. It was a philosophy I went by that helped me get through rough times when I was was your age. And just remeber, don't give up on something because there are no dead ends, you just have to-"

But then Tadashi cut him off by saying _"You just have to look for a new angle."_

He couldn't help but smile, so he ruffled through his hair and said _"That's right buddy, maybe that should be you philosophy."_

Eugene didn't really hug Tadashi that much, but there are times when he wishes he did. After Tadashi got into SFIT for college, they spent less time together. But he remebered this one time he saw Tadashi bummed about something in school, but Eugene told him to get back at it because he was worth it. It was the perfect time for a hug, but he just gave him a pat on the back instead.

Quinn felt her heart sinking as she watched the news report, and then Tadashi's face appeared on the screen when the reporters were talking about the victims of the Krei Tech incident. She almost cried when they showed a picture of his face all bruised up. This made her think about the night that when Tadashi ran into the building and how everyone thought he was dead. Only this time, this real. It might be happening.

Both Corona's wished that all of this could stop. Tadashi and Baymax deserve to be here with them.

 **Quinn:** _"I sit in this bed_

 _Staring at your name_

 _The headline won't sink in_

 _Just saw you yesterday_

 _Left you a message_

 _I guess it never came_

 _Can you hear. Can you hear. Can you hear."_

 **Eugene:** _"But I don't understand_

 _Read it again_

 _Can't catch my breath"_

 **Both:** _"Turn off the news it must be wrong"_

 _This can't be true, can't believe you're gone_

 _How can they say, you're where you belong"_

 _You should be here_

 _And I shouldn't be singing this song"_

 **Quinn:** _"I look at this picture_

 _From the day we first met_

 _It's like I've known you forever_

 _That's what we both said"_

 **Both:** _"Rain on that Sunday_

 _3 words in that text"_

 **Eugene:** _"Did you hear? Did you hear? Did you hear?_

 _Cause I don't understand_

 _Read it again_

 _Can't catch my breath"_

 **Both:** _"Turn off the news it must be wrong_

 _This can't be true_

 _Can't believe that you're gone_

 _How can they say, you're where you belong_

 _You should be here, and I shouldn't be singing this song"_

 **Eugene:** _"How do I wake up_

 _And start this day again"_

 **Quinn:** _"Tell you to stay home_

 _Just don't get out of bed"_

 **Both:** _"Turn off the news it must be wrong_

 _This can't be true, can't believe that you're gone_

 _How can they say, you're where you belong_

 _You should be here, and I shouldn't be singing this song"_

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

Once the doctor was finished checking out my face. I sat down in the waiting room and I undid my Sailor Moon hair and then I took off my visors and put inside my pocket.

Right away Mom and Dad came up to me.

"Quinn...are you...are you alright?" Dad asked.

I nodded my head.

"Are you sure?" Mom questioned. I sighed and said "Mom, I'm okay really."

But then Dad tried saying something "Quinn, why didn't you tell us?"

"Tell you what?" I was confused, we're they upset that I lied to them about sneaking out of the house to fight Yokai.

But then I saw tears slipping out of my father's eyes "Hiro...he...he told us you were depressed...and...and...and you tried to kill yourself."

After he said that and I saw the look on his face brought tears into my eyes. They already lost my brother and sister, if they lost me, how would they feel?

"I'm...I'm...I'm sorry." I said through my tears.

"When we thought Tadashi was dead. I thought I had no one to turn to, and I thought...I thought...I thought you guys didn't love me anymore after what I did at school. I didn't mean to hurt you two...I...I...I was a coward...and I was stupid...and I was selfish-"

Mom shook her head "No, sweetie you're not selfish, you're not stupid, and you're not a coward."

"We're the one's that should be sorry." Dad said. "We should've been more concerned over your safety and well-being instead of your grades."

Then Mom pitched in again "And just because we were mad at you, it doesn't mean we don't love you anymore. You made a mistake, we've all done things that we're not proud of, but that's what makes us all human. Quinn we love you for who you truly are: Our very brave little girl."

I wiped away my tears and threw my arms around Mom and Dad and pulled them into a tight embrace.

But then a few seconds later we heard a woman with black hair and brown eyes in a white coat call out "Cassandra Hamada."

"That would be me." Aunt Cass got up and walked towards the lady with Hiro following her.

"Hello Miss Hamada I'm Dr. Yang, your nephew's Doctor." She said as she shook Aunt Cass's hand.

"How is he?" Aunt Cass pleaded "Is he alright?"

Dr. Yang just had a really saddened look on her face, she took a deep breathe in and said "Just come with me."

The rest of us got up ready to follow Hiro and Aunt Cass, but the Doctor stopped "I'm really sorry guys, but Mr. Hamada is in critical condition, family only."

We were about to sit back down, but Aunt Cass put her hand on her shoulder "It's okay. They are family."

We all walked down a really long hallway until we finally reached Room 4032. Dr. Yang opened the door and walked inside. We all stared in horror. We saw an unconscious Tadashi in the bed. He had cuts all over him, he had bandages on his arms and his head. He also had a few IVs in his arms.

I couldn't bare to see him like this. The boy who I've known all my life, first crush, and my hero was hurt. What if he was dying?

 _'No. Don't think about that Quinn.'_ I told myself.

Aunt Cass, Hiro, and Honey Lemon immediately ran up to him.

Honey had tears rushing down her face and she started shaking Tadashi's arm. "Tadashi...Tadashi...Tadashi." But he didn't respond, he just layed their very still. Please...please wake up, open your eyes!"

Aunt Cass turned to the doctor and said "What happened to him?"

With a heavy heart Dr. Yang said "He's in a coma right now, frankly he's lucky to be alive."

We all sighed at what we heard "He has multiple cuts, there was a lot of blood loss, as you can see, from the bandages on his head and arms. We already performed surgery on him."

But then Dr. Yang hesistaed and said "However there's a possibility that he's not going to wake up."

"What?" Hiro asked

"Mr. Hamada had a major head trauma. Along with all internal and injuries as you can see from all of that smashing and the concrete wall collapsing on him. It's possible he might not wake up."

More tears started streaming down my face. It felt like a living nightmare, one of my best friends was dying and this time it might be for real.

However there was some good news. "But don't worry. We're doing everything we can."

But then Hiro looked up and yelled "THAT'S A LIE!"

"Hiro please-" Aunt Cass said trying calm him down.

"NO AUNT CASS!" Hiro shouted.

"Hiro it's gonna be-" Honey followed.

But then Hiro interrupted her "STOP SAYING EVERYTHING IS GONNA BE OKAY CAUSE IT'S NOT! IT NEVER IS!"

I already started feel concerned for Hiro, he was probably going to have a giant meltdown if I don't stop him.

"Hiro stop, calm down." I told him.

But then Hiro intrruped me "NO QUINN! AFTER MY PARENTS WERE IN THAT CAR ACCIDENT THE DOCTORS TOLD YOU GUYS THAT THEY WERE GOING TO DO EVERYTHING THE COULD TO SAVE THEM! BUT WHERE ARE THE NOW, HUH?! THEY'RE DEAD!"

"Maybe...maybe this time will be different." Aunt Cass said trying to comfort him.

"NO IT WON'T!" Hiro yelled. I looked at his eyes and I noticed they were starting to get misty. "LIFE HAS ALWAYS BEEN CRUEL TO ME! GOD TOOK AWAY MY PARENTS! THEN BAYMAX SACRIFICED HIMSELF! NOW TADASHI'S DYING!"

Hiro turned around to the rest of us and screamed "WHAT'S THE POINT?! EVERYONE I'VE EVER KNOW HAS EITHER DIED, OR LEFT ME!"

With tear filled eyes Hiro ran out of the room. "Hiro wait!" Aunt Cass called, and then she followed Hiro out of the room.

I walked up to Dr. Yang "I'm really sorry about that. Hiro's my best friend and he's a really good kid. He's just been through a lot for the past three months."

The Doctor smiled and said "It's really nice to hear that you care about your best friend. But by the looks of it, I think he really needs someone to comfort him. So if I were you I would go to him."

I nodded my head in agreement. I looked at Mom and Dad who were also nodding their heads. I smiled and gestured the rest of the gang to follow me, but Honey told us "I'll catch up with you guys." I just wanna talk to Tadashi alone for a while."

We gave her a thumbs up and went on our merry way.

* * *

 **Honey's POV**

So there I was. It was just me and Tadashi who was lying down very still on his hospital bed.

I held his hand really tightly and said "Tadashi, I don't know if you can hear me, but I just wanna tell you something before it's too late."

I sighed "I just...I just wanna thank you for everything you've done for me, and what you did for Hiro was so brave."

But then I stopped for a moment more tears were coming out of my eyes. The boy I loved was dying, and I felt like screaming but I did my best to stay calm.

"You we're the first boy who made me feel loved, and beautiful, and visible. And I will forever be greatful for that." I said through my tears. I didn't feel like talking anymore, but there was more I had to say, so I fought back the tears "You were my first love. And I want more than anything for you to be my last."

More and more tears started to come out. "So listen, we're just gonna sit here and we're gonna let go." What I said was really hard for me but I had to, cause that's how much I love him. "We're just gonna let the universe do it's thing, and if we're meant to be together, then we're gonna be together. Okay?"

I leaned in and I gave him a kiss. I really missed doing that. I knew he loved me ever since our freshman year and college and secretly I always loved him back.

"I love you so much." I told him. "And if...you know...you don't make it, I promise I'll take care of Hiro for you."

Then I got up from my chair and followed the others to comfort Hiro.

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

The five of us rushed into the café. Where found Aunt Cass with her face buried in her hands crying.

We all quickly walked up to her. I put my hand on her left shoulder "Aunt Cass, what happened?"

She looked up at and she wiped away her tears "Hiro...he...he won't come out."

Then Honey came around and she put her hand on the other shoulder and asked "Did you talk to him."

But she shook her head "I tired talking to him but won't listen to me. He really needs you guys right now."

We all walked up the stairs and we ran down a long hallway to get to Hiro's room. By then we already heard Hiro letting out a bloodcurdling scream and we heard stuff being thrown and crashing on the walls.

Wasabi tried turning the knob, only to find it locked. "Hiro!" He knocked on the door. "Hiro, open the door!"

But he didn't answer the door instead he shouted "GO AWAY!"

"Hiro, please open the door." GoGo said, with Wasabi jingling the knob again. "Come on we can talk about this."

But no matter how many times we called for him, he still didn't open the door.

"Please talk to us. We'll listen to you I promise, just open the door. Please." Honey called.

"Hiro, open the door. Please open the door." Fred begged.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Hiro shouted

"We're not leaving until we talk! Please to talk to us." I said.

"NO!" Hiro yelled.

I couldn't take it anymore, I didn't want to see him suffer anymore. I suffered through pain for the past three months and hurt so much. I wanted to talk to him, just to make him know that he's not alone. I walked over to Wasabi's side and started banging my fist on the door.

"Hiro open the door, please!"I begged.

But then Wasabi backed away from the door knob. At first I thought he was going to give up.

I was about to say something to him but Wasabi said "I guess we're gonna have to do this hard way."

He took a deep breathe and, then he ran and slammed himself against the door. He did this several times in a row until the door fell down.

Hiro's room looked like it had been hit by a tornado. The sheets on Hiro's bed were thrown off and were lying on the ground, and his pillows looked like they have been thrown across the room and they were sitting in the corner of the room. His swivel chair looked like it was thrown across the room because the pieces were broken apart and even Hiro's toy robots and books broke and they were scattered all over the floor.

Panicking, we all started looking all over the room, but then behind a changing screen we saw Hiro's shadow and we heard him whimpering.

I moved the changing screen only to reveal that Hiro was sitting on Tadashi's bed and he was holding his baseball cap. He looked up noticing that were standing right in front of him. Hiro got up and he grabbed his Megabot that was sitting on Tadashi's drawer and aimed it out our faces.

"I want all of you out! NOW!"Hiro demanded.

"Hiro please, we just wanna talk to you." Honey begged.

"I'm not listening to anything you guys have to say!" He replied. "It's all a bunch of lies!"

But Honey held her hands infront of him trying to ease him down.

"Hiro-"

But Hiro pushed her hands down and yelled "Get out!"

GoGo even tried to pitch in "Hiro we just want to-"

But even louder, Hiro screamed "GET OUT!"

He was about to throw his Megabot, cbut quickly I rushed over to him and I grabbed his arm.

I thought about the night when the gang took me out to the park. I rembered the feeling like I was about to explode, but if it wasn't for my friends I wouldn't even still be here. I wanted to do the same for Hiro. So I uttered those five words:

"Hiro, just let it out."

For a moment, it felt like the world had stopped and there was only silence. Hiro started reaching his free arm and smoothed my hair out off my face, then he cupped my check with his hand and he rubbed the bruise on my check with his thumb.

I looked deep into his brown eyes and I noticed tears were starting to form. Suddenly I heard his Megabot crashing down on the floor and Hiro broke down and bursted into tears right infront of us.

I got down and pulled him closer to me and he burried his head in my chest, letting his tears fall on my armor.

"It hurts, it hurts so much." Hiro sobbed. "I want my brother back, Quinn! I miss him _."_

"I know Hiro, I know." I said trying to calm him down. "But it's gonna be okay, it will be. We're here for you...I'm here for you."

GoGo, Honey, Wasabi and Fred joined in as well. But as we were hugging a thought came to me.

What if this turned out different, what if I was wrong about Callaghan being in the burning building and Tadashi really was killed, would Hiro be upset and angry, but would he eventually forgive me?

"Maybe, I should've just kept my mouth shut." I said.

But as soon as I said that we all let go of each other, and everyone looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Hiro asked as he was wiping away his tears.

So I told him "It's just like you said, Hiro. If I had never said that Callaghan was in the burning building, none of this would've ever happened, and Hiro, what if I had been wrong? What if Callaghan was never inside the burning building? What if he wasn't the one who started the fire? What if Tadashi really was killed? If the circumstances were different, I don't think I'd ever forgive myself for causing Tadashi's death."

Hiro already started to look concerned about what I said and he tried to stop me "Quinn-"

But I cut him off "Before you answer, I want you to think long and hard. Would you have ever found it in your heart to forgive me if I told your brother that Callaghan was trapped in the fire, and he ran in there to save him, only to find out he was never inside the building, nor the one who started the fire at allYou were right. It is all my fault."

But Hiro shook his head. "No Quinn, I was wrong. I was wrong about everything."

GoGo shook her head at him "Hiro don't say that." Honey nodded "It wasn't-"

But Hiro inturruped her "No guys, it really is. All of this happened because of me. Just hear me out on this one."

Hiro lifted his head up and looked at us "Besides Tadashi and Baymax, you guys were the only friends I've ever had, but I haven't been treating you guys like one either. Instead I shut you guys out and treated you like garbage."

Then he looked at Honey Lemon "And Honey, you were Tadashi's girlfriend and haven't been treating you like a big sister lately."

And finally he looked at me. "And Quinn, I've known you my entire life and you were always there for me, but I was never there for you."

"Hiro-" But then he cut me off again. I thought Hiro needed to stop punishing himself, but he still wanted us to listen to what he had to say.

"I know you guys will never forgive me, and I don't blame any of you. I wouldn't forgive me either. I was a huge jerk, plain and simple. A selfish, ignorant, irresponsible, and small-minded jerk. You guys don't deserve to suffer because of my mistakes. And I don't deserve to have friends like any of you. Friends who stuck by my side, friends who was always there to cheer me up and make me laugh, friends who never gave up on me, no matter what."

Then he looked back at me agian. "None with this was your fault Quinn. It's all my fault! If I had never gone bot-fighting in the first place, none of this would have ever happened. Please, Quinn, I need you, now more than ever. But, you know what? You can hate me all you want. And that's fine, because I was a horrible friend to you, and I hurt you in ways I could never imagine. After all of this is done, you can walk away from me and never speak to me again, knowing that I was wrong! I really am just a stupid kid!"

I looked into his eyes and saw tears falling again. "I'm...I'm...I'm so sorry, Quinn. I'm sorry."

After I said that I sighed and I put my arm over him and he burried his head in my shoulder where his tears touched my skin. As I started running my fingers through his hair I shushed him and then I told him "It's okay, Hiro. Listen, I don't want you out of my life. We've been best friends since birth after all."

Hiro tears started drying up. "B-But, why would you still want to be friends with me after everything I put you through?"

"Because, we've all done things that we're not proud of, but that's what makes us all human." I said.

Then GoGo moved a little closer to us. "Everyone makes mistakes, and nobody's perfect, but that's a good thing, because that gives us the chance to learn from our mistakes, so we don't repeat them in the future."

Then Wasabi got closer to us and said "And Hiro no matter what you do, even if it wasn't the right thing. You'll always be my little man."

"And we're always gonna love you. Flaws and all." Fred said to him as he got closer to us.

Then Honey did the same thing and smiled "And Hiro, you and Tadashi were the best things that ever happened to me. And you reminded me so much of him."

Then I decided to speak again "It's true Hiro, and to be honest, I never would have gotten better if it wasn't for all five of you. You guys saved my life. And I promise, we're gonna get through this together. We're not gonna push each other away anymore, from now all we stay together."

Then GoGo smirked and said "I think I feel another song coming on."

I couldn't help but smile. "You know me so well."

 _"There are times I can't explain, what can I say_

 _You've given so much to me, memories to stay_

 _As time goes by, I wonder why, I just couldn't be myself_

 _I didn't want to show my heart, afraid to be apart_

 _For so long, I've kept it inside of me_

 _Didn't have a place where I could let go_

 _But then you came into my life and I_

 _Found the strength to be myself again_

 _There will be no sky too high_

 _I'm not alone, you're by my side_

 _I'm standing strong, you give me hope to carry on_

 _You washed away my fears_

 _Now I know I'm here because I have you near_

 _You're not alone, I'm by your side_

 _When you are down, I'll be the one to make you smile_

 _I'll wash away your tears_

 _And the sun will shine its light on you and me_

 _There are times you can't explain, you don't have to say_

 _You don't even have to hide the pain that's deep inside_

 _When you're lost and need a friend, you can just call on my name_

 _You can count on me, I will be right here for you_

 _For so long, you've been holding on_

 _Didn't have a place where you could let go_

 _Just take my hand and we'll find a way_

 _Through the good and bad, we'll laugh and cry_

 _Together we will find a way_

 _I'm not alone, you're by my side_

 _I'm standing strong, you give me hope to carry on_

 _You washed away my fears_

 _Now I know I'm here because I have you near_

 _You're not alone, I'm by your side_

 _When you are down, I'll be the one to make you smile_

 _I'll wash away your tears_

 _And the sun will shine its light on you and me_

 _'Cause you're the reason I feel alive and there's nothing to — hold me down_

 _You're the reason, I can spread my wings and fly_

 _We have our own story_

 _We all have the power to make a change_

 _So just believe it, believe it_

 _And there'll be a brighter sky_

 _I'm not alone, you're by my side_

 _I'm standing strong, you give me hope to carry on_

 _You washed away my fears_

 _Now I know I'm here because I have you near_

 _You're not alone, I'm by your side_

 _When you are down, I'll be the one to make you smile_

 _I'll wash away your tears_

 _And the sun will shine its light on you and me"_

Once I was finished everyone rushed up to me and pulled me into a tight embrace, but then a few minutes later Honey started looking at the clock and said "Well, looks like it's time to go."

Then GoGo, Honey, Wasabi, and Fred got up and said goodbye to us before they left. I was about to go too, but Hiro grab my arm.

"Quinn...can...can...you stay here for a few minutes?"

I nodded my head "Of course I can."

I sat down on Tadashi's bed right next to Hiro, and he told "Quinn...about what I said yesterday, I didn't mean to make feel bad about yourself. I thought you didn't care about me anymore after you told me you tried to kill yourself."

I sighed "Hiro, I do care about you, even if you do the wrong thing, you're always gonna be important to me, no matter what. I was just felt so sacred and alone at the time, and I thought there was no where to go. No one to turn to."

Hiro nodded "I was just mad...and afraid about what you said."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Quinn, you already know I lost my parents, and at the time I lost Tadashi. I don't wanna live in a world without you. I can't even a world without you in it, and if there wasn't ever a moment when I didn't feel awful about shutting you out and letting you get kidnapped. Those past months, all I wanted was to find you and tell you how sorry I was for treating you so cruelly."

He was punishing himself again "Hiro-"

"I don't want you out of my life." He went on "I want to embrace you when you get married, be there for you when you start a family; but above all, I want you to be by my side when I exhale my last breath."

"Hiro-"

"I know I said some nasty things to you, and I've already apologized, but I guess I feel like I don't deserve to be forgiven. And, I don't blame you at all if you don't, but I just want you to know that..."

"HIRO!" I yelled "Stop punishing yourself."

For a moment there was silence, but I decided to speak again. "Listen, I do forgive you and I don't hate you. I just don't like what you did and I was afraid of what you were doing to yourself."

Then across the room I saw a mirror. I pointed to our reflections and said "Hiro, you know what I see?"

"What?"

"I see a smart young man who is a beautiful and amazing human being and I know your going to do amazing things in the future."

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

 _ **A few hours later...**_

* * *

 **Hiro's POV**

Quinn ended up falling asleep and sat down right next to her. While I watching her breathing I started running my fingers through her black hair and then I looked down at her face. Even though it was covered in cuts and bruises, she still looked very beautiful.

Baymax was the only one who knew my secret. Now that he's gone, what was I supposed to do now?

I'm not so sure if I should tell her right now.

Just look at her parents. They met in high school and they stayed together for the rest of their lives. That's something.

And just look at what happened to my brother. What if the same happened to one of us.

I already hurt her before. I don't wanna hurt her again.

But still, I wanna wake up with her. I wanna be in her arms. I want her to hug me. To hold me.

I just want to make her feel wanted.

 _"You know I'd fall apart without you_

 _I don't know how you do what you do_

 _'Cause everything that don't make sense about me_

 _Makes sense when I'm with you_

 _Like everything that's green, girl, I need you_

 _But it's more than one and one makes two_

 _Put aside the math and the logic of it_

 _You gotta know you're wanted too_

 _'Cause I wanna wrap you up_

 _Wanna kiss your lips_

 _I wanna make you feel wanted_

 _And I wanna call you mine_

 _Wanna hold your hand forever_

 _And never let you forget it_

 _Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted_

 _Anyone can tell you you're pretty, yeah_

 _And you get that all the time, I know you do_

 _But your beauty's deeper than the make-up_

 _And I wanna show you what I see tonight..._

 _When I wrap you up_

 _When I kiss your lips._

 _I wanna make you feel wanted_

 _And I wanna call you mine_

 _Wanna hold your hand forever_

 _And never let you forget it_

 _'Cause, baby, I, I wanna make you feel wanted_

 _As good as you make me feel_

 _I wanna make you feel better_

 _Better than your fairy tales_

 _Better than your best dreams_

 _You're more than everything I need_

 _You're all I ever wanted_

 _All I ever wanted_

 _And I just wanna wrap you up_

 _Wanna kiss your lips_

 _I wanna make you feel wanted_

 _And I wanna call you mine_

 _Wanna hold your hand forever_

 _And never let you forget it_

 _Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_

 _Baby, I wanna make you feel wanted"_

I planted a gentle kiss on her forehead and whispered _"You'll always be wanted."_

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

While I was in Hiro's room I accidentally fell asleep, but I had this weird dream that Hiro was singing to me. It was probably just my imagination

But then I felt someone shaking me and a familiar voice said to me "Quinn? Quinn? Quinnie wake up."

I opened my eyes only to find Aunt Cass's blue eyes staring at me. "Morning sleepy head." She said.

I quickly glanced at the window, but it was still dark and the stars were still out.

"Aunt Cass, it's in the middle of the night." I yawned. But then I looked behind me and saw that Hiro was sleeping right next to me.

 _'Wait...did we really sleep together?'_

Aunt Cass laughed "Yeah, I guess he dozed off too. Oh, and your parents are here."

As I got out of the bed and walked downstairs towards the café, I found a giant cardboard box on one of the tables.

"Hey Aunt Cass!" I called "Where did this box come from?"

"Oh that came from the whole Krei Tech Headquarters-thingy."

I was very curious about what was in the box, I was about to take it but then I stopped for a minute and turned to Aunt Cass "Is it okay if-"

"Sure you can take it." She said politely "We probably don't need it anyway."

I was about to leave with the box, but then I put it down and ran up to Aunt Cass.

"Last hug!" I said before I left.

Quickly I packed the box in the trunk and hopped into the backseat of the car.

I caught a glimpse of Mom and Dad whispering something to each other. Then finally Dad turned to me and said "Quinn, we have a really big surprise for you back at the house."

"Really?!" I asked enthusitically. "What is it?"

Mom smirked "If we told you, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore."

Once we got home. I got a glimpse of the kitchen where I found a litter box, and small silver pet feeder.

At that point, I think I already knew what the surprise was. I turned to Mom and Dad "Wait...did you...are we-"

But then Mom grabbed my arm and together, the three of us ran towards my room.

Dad opened the door and on a small pink colored canopy bed was Plum.

At the same time Mom and Dad shouted "SURPRISE!"

Seeming really excited to see me Plum jumped off of the bed and leaped into my arms. Indeed I was very surprised, and I was really happy about it to, all my life I always wanted a pet cat and now it was finally happening. I turned around and thanked them and I also gave them a big hug.

But then I looked down and noticed that Plum was trying to tell me something. She pointed to her scruff. Her collar was gone.

"Mom, Dad where's her collar?" I asked.

Dad pointed to my desk where her broken collar was. I put Plum down for a minute and sat down at my desk, where I pulled out some tools from one of the drawers.

"Quinn, are you sure you know how to fix it, it pretty complicated to me?" Mom questioned. But I reassured her "If I could build a robot at age five. I can do anything."

And I few seconds later, Plum's collar was already good as new.

However Mom and Dad seemed confused.

"Why is that collar so important anyway?" Dad questioned.

My lips curled into a smirk "You'll see."

Strapping in Plum's collar I said "Alright Pulm show them what you can do."

"Hi there!"

I smiled, her voice was exactly the way it was. But Mom and Dad gasped at what they just witnessed "Did she just talk?"

"Yeah. Professor Callaghan made me this collar so I can talk." She told them.

But as soon as they heard his name. Mom and Dad started rushing to Plum's side. Mom was petting Plum's head and Dad told her "Don't worry Plum, that bad man is in prison now."

"Yeah, he's not gonna hurt you or anyone else anymore." Dad followed.

But after what she heard, her smile disappeared.

* * *

 _Later that night..._

While everyone was sleeping, I decided to sneak downstairs to open the cardboard box.

But while I was opening the door it made a loud _CREAK_ noise. Luckily it didn't wake up Mom and Dad, but it did wake up Plum.

She yawned and rubbed her eyes "Quinn, why are you out of bed? It's two in the morning?"

I sighed "Just come with me." I told her.

Together walked into the kitchen. I was about to open the box, but Plum stopped me. "Wait, what if it's a trap!"

"What?"

"It could be a bomb!" She yelled. But I shushed her. "Plum be quite."

I opened the box and inside was Baymax's rocket fist.

I sat it down on the kitchen table and I gave it one sad look before giving it a fist-bumped it.

"Bah-a-la-la-la!"

Even though Plum never knew Baymax, she seemed upset about what happened to him.

"Wow that robot was really special, wasn't he?"

I nodded. "Yeah, we really loved him. Especially Hiro."

Just then Plum jumped on the table and she noticed something. "Quinn, you might want to see this."

I opened up Baymax's rocket fist. In the palm was the healthcare chip.

An idea immediately came to me. I smiled happily and I dialed Honey's number.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Before Honey Lemon went back to her dorm in SFIT, she stopped by the courtyard and sat by a tree which the student body planted three months ago to honor Tadashi and Professor Callaghan.

Even though he wasn't really there, she could feel him, she could see him and she could hear his voice.

He looked exactly the way she saw him. He had cuts all over him, but he was dressed in a white suit. He almost looked like an angel.

Guilty, Honey had tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry." She said as she burried her head into Tadashi's chest.

"For what, this?" Tadashi asked. "I've gotten more scrapes than this. Can't think of any right now but-"

Honey didn't want to hear it anymore. Her boyfriend was dying, what else was there to do, and sometimes she felt like it was her fault.

"It would have been better if we haven't met, none of this would of happened." She sobbed.

"Honey, look at me." Tadashi put two of his fingers under her chin lifting her head slightly. "I'd rather die tomorrow, then live a hundred years not knowing you."

 **Tadashi:** _"If I never knew you, if I never felt this love_

 _I would have no inkling of how precious life can be_

 _And if I never held you, I would never have a clue_

 _How at last I find in you, the missing part of me._

 _In this world so full of fear, full of rage and lies_

 _I can see the truth so clear, in your eyes, so dry your eyes_

 _And I'm so grateful to you, I'd have lived my whole life through_

 _Lost forever, if I never knew you."_

After hearing his words, Honey smiled and joined him.

 **Honey:** _"If I never knew you_

 _I'd be safe but half as real_

 _Never knowing I could feel_

 _A love so strong and true_

 _I'm so grateful to you_

 _I'd have lived my whole life through_

 _Lost forever_

 _If I never knew you."_

 **Tadashi:** _"I thought our love would be so beautiful"_

 **Honey:** _"Somehow we'd make the whole world bright"_

Just then Honey took Tadashi's hands and smiled as she held them in her's.

 **Both:** _"I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong_

 _All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night_

 _But still my heart is saying we were right"_

Together, they looked up at night sky as Honey remembered all the good times she had with him.

 **Honey (Tadashi):** _"Oh, if I never knew you_

 _("There's no moment I regret")_

 _If I never felt this love ("Since the moment that we met")_

 _I would have no inkling of ("If our time has gone too fast")_

 _How precious life can be..." ("I've lived at last...")_

 **Both:** _"I thought our love would be so beautiful_

 _Somehow we'd make the whole world bright"_

Then they looked back at each other, and stared directly into each other's eyes.

 **Honey:** _"I thought our love would be so beautiful_

 _We'd turn the darkness into light"_

 **Both:** _"And still my heart is saying we were right"_

 **Tadashi (Honey):** _"We were right_

 _And if I never knew you ("If I never knew you")_

 _I'd have lived my whole life through"_

 **Honey:** _"Empty as the sky"_

 **Both:** _"Never knowing why_

 _Lost forever_

 _If I never knew you"_

Even though what she was seeing infront of her was just a figment of her imagination. She wanted to stay in this moment forever and ever.

Honey reached her hand out to touch his face "I can't leave you."

"You won't." Tadashi reassured her. "No matter what happens to me. I'll always be with you, forever."

Honey leaned in for a kiss but right before her eyes he vanished. Sadly, she had to face reality. But now she felt hopeful.

* * *

 **Honey's POV**

As I walked back to my dorm, I heard her phone ringing. I picked it up and heard a familiar voice saying "Honey, it's me Quinn."

Wait? Why was she calling me in the middle of the night?

"Quinnie, why are you awake? It's almost three o'clock in morning is everything alright."

"Don't worry everything is fine. I just wanted to tell that Plum and I found Baymax's healthcare chip, it was inside of his rocket fist."

I smuled happily at what I heard "Wait-does this mean-?"

"Yes. We're going to rebuild Baymax, but we're gonna need a lot of help."

* * *

 **(A/N): I hope you guys liked this chapter.**

 **Also sorry this chapter took so long. The beginning part was pretty difficult for me to write since I was brawling my eyes out. But don't worry there is still hope for Tadashi.**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

 **Songs Featured:**

 **"Christina's Song" By Max Schneider**

 **"Story" (English Version) By AI**

 **"Wanted" By Hunter Hayes (Shout out to Iceyquickninja for suggesting it)**

 **"If I Never Knew You" From Pocahontas (Jon Secada and Shanice Williams Version)**


	26. It's Quite Uptown

**(A/N): Well, this is kind of a filler chapter, but the last part is** **really, really, really, really important.**

 **Also if you guys are fans of the musical Hamilton, I think you're gonna like this chapter.**

 **I also put in a Steven Universe, Zootopia, My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, Bug's Life, and Glee reference in here.**

 **Third Person POV**

 _ **One week later...**_

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

After the whole Krei Tech incident, Hiro, Aunt Cass, and the rest of the gang decided to stay at my place for a while. Aunt Cass and everyone else took up the guest room and I had to share my room with Hiro.

Mom and Dad was a little concerned at first, probably because he didn't feel comfortable with a boy sleeping with me in my room. But I begged them to let him stay with me. Also Plum was there to watch us.

And Hiro decided to start take classes at SFIT during the Fall. He thought it was best because he thought he needed some more time to recover from the trauma. So, it's possibly we could go to the same college together and graduate SFIT at the same time.

Then one night while I was asleep, I heard the sound of someone shouting: "TADASHI! QUINN! NO!"

I opened my eyes and looked down from my bed seeing Hiro rolling around on the floor with his eyes shut tight screaming: "NO! TADASHI! QUINN! I'M SORRY! NOOOOOO!"

Quickly I got out of bed and rushed to Hiro's side.

"Hiro, wake up. It's just me." I said. He opened his eyes and he sat up.

"I'm so sorry for waking up. It's just...I-I don't know what to..." He stuttered.

I started getting more concerned cause it looked like he was about to cry. "Hiro, is everything alright?"

He shook his head "No, everything's not alright. Tadashi is still in the hospital, and I...I just had a really bad nightmare."

He told me he dreamt about three things First, it was me who Hiro had to leave behind in the portal. Second, I never forgave him for how he treated me. Third, Hiro witnesses himself shutting out me and yelling that he hates me. Then lastly he dreamt about Tadashi and me getting crushed by piles of rubble.

"But Hiro, it's over, isn't it?" I asked. "I'm still here."

"I know." He told me. "But...but...but I...I... can't move on."

I got up and looked outside my window. I know where we had to go. The cemetery. Even though Tadashi was still in a coma, his tomb stone was still there. If he wakes they were going to remove it, but if he didn't, they we're still probably gonna keep it there.

* * *

After I changed into my usual outfit, I gave Hiro some privacy to change out of his pajamas. When I got downstairs to the living room, I that GoGo, Wasabi, Honey, and Fred were sitting there.

"Uh...why is everyone up so early?" I asked. Then I looked at the clock "It's five o'clock in the morning."

"We know." GoGo replied. "It's just...we...we couldn't sleep."

Honey nodded her head "We kept on having bad dreams about Tadashi and Baymax."

"Why are you up so early?" They all said unison.

"It's Hiro, he couldn't sleep either." I told them. "Please don't tell my parents about this. I really need to do this, for Hiro." I told them.

But then Fred shook his head "No."

"What?" I asked surprised.

But he just laughed and said "I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

After I sighed with relief, Hiro came down already dressed up, but he froze when he saw that the others were already awake.

"Don't worry Hiro." I told him. "They won't tell."

I took Hiro by the hand and we started walking out of the house we heard Wasabi say "Be safe."

Followed by Honey saying "I'll have breakfast ready by the time you come back."

Hiro and I were able to catch a trolley, which was completely empty, so we sat together side by side on our way to the cemetery.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

 **Honey:** _"There are moments that the words don't reach_

 _There is suffering too terrible to name_

 _You hold your child as tight as you can_

 _And push away the unimaginable_

 _The moments when you're in so deep_

 _It feels easier to just swim down"_

 **All (Except Hiro):** _"The Hamadas move uptown_

 _And learn to live with the unimaginable"_

Just then Hiro looked out the window to observe the empty streets of San Fransokyo. For the first time in his life, he liked the quite.

 **Hiro:** _"I spend hours in the garden_

 _I walk alone to the store_

 _And it's quiet uptown_

 _I never liked the quiet before_

 _I take Aunt Cass to church on Sunday_

 _A sign of the cross at the door_

 _And I pray_

 _That never used to happen before"_

 **Honey, Quinn, & GoGo:** _"If you see him in the street, walking by himself, talking to himself Have pity"_

At that moment Hiro thought about his brother and Baymax. They probably would have liked it here.

 **Hiro:** _"Tadashi, Baymax, you guys would like it uptown_

 _It's quiet uptown"_

 **Honey, Quinn, & GoGo: **_"He is working through the unimaginable"_

Then he looked up at the grey sky above him.

 **Wasabi, and Fred:** _"The sky has gone gray_

 _He struggles every day_

 _They say he walks the length of the city"_

 **Hiro:** _"You knock me out, I fall apart"_

 **All (Except Hiro and Quinn):** "Can you imagine?"

When the trolley stopped, Hiro and Quinn walked through the cemetery and stopped by Tadashi's tombstone that said:

 _"TADASHI SHIRO HAMADA_

 _June 18, 1996-January 13, 2018_

 _Son, Nephew, Friend, Star Student, Brother"_

Hiro got down and there was silence for a moment. Then he looked up and gave Quinn one sad look.

 **Hiro:** _"Look at where we are_

 _Look at where we started_

 _I know I don't deserve you, Quinn_

 _But hear me out. That would be enough_

 _If I could spare their lives_

 _If I could trade their lives for mine_

 _They'd be standing here right now_

 _And you would smile, and that would be enough_

 _I don't pretend to know_

 _The challenges we're facing_

 _I know there's no replacing what we've lost_

 _And you need time_

 _But I'm not afraid_

 _Just let me stay here by your side_

 _That would be enough"_

 **All (Except Hiro and Quinn):** _"If you see him in the street, walking by her_

 _Side, talking by her side, have pity"_

 **Hiro:** _"Quinn, do you like it uptown? It's quiet uptown"_

 **All (Except Hiro and Quinn):** _"He is trying to do the unimaginable_

 _See them walking in the park, long after dark_

 _Taking in the sights of the city"_

 **Hiro:** _"Look around, look around, Quinn"_

 **All (Except Hiro and Quinn):** _"They are trying to do the unimaginable"_

 **Honey:** _"There are moments that the words don't reach_

 _There is a grace too powerful to name_

 _We push away what we can never understand_

 _We push away the unimaginable_

 _They are standing in the garden_

 _Hiro by Quinn's side_

 _She takes his hand"_

Just then, Quinn got down, she took Hiro by the hand and smiled.

 **Quinn:** _"It's quiet uptown"_

 **All (Except Hiro and Quinn):** _"Forgiveness. Can you imagine?_

 _Forgiveness. Can you imagine?_

 _If you see him in the street, walking by her_

 _Side, talking by her side, have pity_

 _They are going through the unimaginable"_

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

We both sat there in front of the grave for a few minutes. The sight of it just brought tears to my eyes.

Hiro started staring at me cry, "Quinn, are you...alright?"

I shook my head "It's just...it's just that. When Callaghan kidnaped me, he told Tadashi to watch over me. I tried to tell him that he wasn't Yokai, but he wouldn't listen to me. Then I tried holding and he just stood there for a second. But then he got frustrated and he...he..." I didn't wanna say it so I just pointed to the wounds on my face.

"Tadashi did that?"

I nodded my head, everything was silent but more tears started to fall.

"Quinn-"

But I cut him off "Hiro, before you say something. Just hear me out. Tadashi didn't mean it. He didn't have any memories when Callaghan had him, and he's been abused for months. All that he knew was violence and destruction, he didn't know any better."

But then I remembered the sad look on his face when I yelled at him. I caused more and more tears to fall.

I buried my face into my hands and sobbed "I should've known better. After Tadashi did this to me, I said some horrible things to him, and I called him a monster...and...And then he walked away...and when I saw his face...I...I felt...I feel awful. He was like a big brother to me and I hurt him."

But Hiro just pulled me close and I buried my face into his chest, letting the tears stain his shirt. He started running his fingers through my hair, and he shushed me "It's okay Quinn. I know he didn't mean it, Tadashi loves you."

But then he sighed and said "He was a good man. Kind, handsome, talented, and caring. You guys would have been a lovely couple."

I laughed as pulled myself away from him "What? Hiro, I was seven!"

Hiro started laughing too "Yeah, but it's no wonder why you liked him. I mean come on look at him; he was a real life 'Prince Charming!'"

I laughed again "Yeah, he was. But then again if we did get together, the relationship never would have worked out anyway cause he's twenty one, I'm fourteen so there's a seven year age difference we have to worry about and he's always being in college. Also he's already perfect for Honey."

While I was watching Hiro laughing. It reminded me that there was only one boy for me, and it was him.

But then he looked back at the tombstone. "You, at times like this I wish Tadashi and Baymax were here."

I nodded my head in agreement. But then an idea struck me, like lighting.

* * *

When we got back home we saw Honey making everybody pancakes and Plum was eating cat food from her bowl.

Once we were finished eating. I took Hiro to a "special room" we had in our house, and I let Plum tagged along.

I opened the door and turned the lights on to reveal thousands of CDs on metal racks and wooden shelves. But Hiro seemed unamused "Quinn, really CDs?"

I nodded enthusiastically "Yeah."

"Who still listens to CDs?" He asked.

I crossed my arms at his comment and said "Well some people still do.

But then Hiro looking at one of the shelves and had a really shocked look on his face. "Oh my god!"

"What?" Plum asked him.

Then he pulled out a CD "The Velvety Pipes of Jerry Vale!"

But we just gave him an unamused look, and then as he put it back in the shelf he asked "Who is that anyway?"

"He's some Italian singer my Grandma likes, his pipes are really velvety though."

Then Hiro looked up a picture frame on the wall, but instead of a picture it read the words:

 _"Music is music, ultimately. If it makes you feel good, cool."_

 _-Prince_

"Yeah my parents kind of grew up listening to him, and he's one of my Dad's inspirations. And he calls him _'One of the Greatest_

 _Artist of All Time.'_ " I said as I approached Hiro.

"Really?"

I nodded my head "Yeah. I'm surprised that people of this generation don't know who he is, he's very under-appreciated. He mastered so many instruments when he was just thirteen."

I caught a glimpse of Hiro smiling, but then he asked "So why did you bring me here?"

"You Hiro my father brought Tadashi in here all the time when he was younger. There was a philosophy that my Dad went by: _"Music heals."_ It helped him get through rough times when I was younger. And he use to tell Tadashi to never give up on something because there are no dead ends, you just have to-"

But then Hiro interrupted me by saying "Look for a new angle."

I smiled nodding my head "Yeah, exactly."

But then I turned around to see a CD that Plum had in her mouth.

"Plum what's what?" Hiro asked as we got down.

I pulled the CD out of her mouth and it turned out to be the soundtrack to the Bette Midler movie _"The Rose."_

"Who's that?" Hiro asked. Plum seemed shocked at what he said. "Uh...that's Bette Midler. Have you seen _'The Rose'?"_

But shook his head

" _'Beaches?' 'Hocus Pocus?'_ _'Gypsy?'_ _'Oliver and Company?'_ "

But he kept on shaking his head. Plum sighed "Ugh...kid's these days!"

"Plum, it's okay." I said reassuring her. "Why don't we let him have a listen."

I took out the disc from the case and popped into a CD player.

Then the title song _"The Rose"_ started playing. At first I thought Hiro wasn't gonna like it, but he actually deceided to give it a chance and ended enjoying it.

"That's a really nice song." He said.

"See I told you." Plum replied with her mouth curling into a smirk.

"Yeah, this was one of my Mom's favorite movies and she used to sing this song to me when I was a kid and she even sung it to my brother and sister before they...um..."

"Is everything alright Quinn?" Plum asked.

I looked down and at Plum and apologized. "Sorry. It's just that before I was born my mother was pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl, but something terrible happened, we don't really like talk about it."

Plum gave me a sad look and said "I'm sorry about that. You know I used to watch _'The Rose'_ and _'Beaches'_ with Abigail and Callaghan and we used to sing this song to her too.

But then she looked back at the CD and her smile turned into a frown.

"Plum?" We asked worried about her.

"I'm fine. I just need to be alone for a while." Then she walked out of the room.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Plum was in Quinn's room looking out the window.

To her Callaghan wasn't a bad person. He was just a man who was still hurting after his daughter disappeared.

While Abigail went missing she tried her best to take care of him, but at the same time she was grieving too. She never knew what it was like to lose somebody she loved, but now she did.

Meanwhile in the San Fransokyo Prison. Callaghan was looking at the city through his cell window.

All he could think about were the two most important ones in his life. Abigail and Plum.

He heard that Abigail has just been discharged from the hospital, but she didn't get to see him. Which made Callaghan wonder: _'Is she mad at me?'_

He didn't know what happened to Plum though. The last time he saw her was when she was crushed by the concrete wall.

Was she alive was she dead?

While he was thinking about her, Callaghan thought he took her for granted.

Callaghan's wife, Laura Callaghan passed away in a car accident when Abigail was five and a few days after the funeral he found Plum wandering around on the street all alone.

Plum was more than a pet to him. She was like his best friend and she was always there for him. He might have been the famous scientist but without Plum he never would have gotten back up again.

Sometimes Callaghan wishes that he would've listened to her. Then none of this would have happened.

 **Plum:** _"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh."_

 **Callaghan:** _"It must have been cold there in my shadow,_

 _To never have sunlight on your face._

 _You were content to let me shine, that's your way._

 _You always walked a step behind._

 _So I was the one with all the glory,_

 _while you were the one with all the strength."_

 **Plum:** _"A beautiful face without a name for so long._

 _A beautiful smile to hide the pain."_

 **Both:** _"Did you ever know that you're my hero,_

 _and everything I would like to be?_

 _I can fly higher than an eagle"_

 _Cause you are the wind beneath my wings"_

 **Plum:** _"It might have appeared to go unnoticed,_

 _but I've got it all here in my heart._

 _I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it."_

 **Both:** _"I would be nothing without you._

 _Did you ever know that you're my hero?_

 _You're everything I wish I could be."_

 _I could fly higher than an eagle_

 _Cause you are the wind beneath my wings."_

 **Plum:** _"Did I ever tell you you're my hero?"_

 **Callaghan:** _"You're everything, everything I wish I could be."_

 **Plum:** "Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle, cause you are the wind beneath my wings"

 **Both:** _"Cause you are the wind beneath my wings."_

 **Callaghan:** _"Oh, the wind beneath my wings."_

 **Plum:** _"You_

 **Callaghan:** _"You"_

 **Plum:** _"You"_

 **Callaghan:** _"You are the wind beneath my wings."_

 **Both:** " _Fly, fly, fly away."_

 **Plum:** _"You let me fly so high._

 _Oh, you, you, you"_

 **Callaghan:** _"The wind beneath my wings."_

 **Plum:** _"Oh, you, you, you"_

 **Callaghan:** _"The wind beneath my wings."_

 **Both:** _"Fly, fly, fly high against the sky, high I almost touch the sky."_

 **Callaghan:** _"Thank you"_

 **Plum:** _"Thank you"_

 **Callaghan:** _"Thank God for you"_

 **Both:** _"The wind beneath my wings."_

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

Cut and bruises healed and for the next few days Hiro, Plum, and the rest of the gang went into that room everyday and we would just listen to music all day, but it's mostly a bunch of 80's singers and I think I got Hiro into it.

I think I also got him interested into Prince because he listens to his albums non-stop.

We also had some time to visit Tadashi and even though he couldn't hear us, we told a bunch of stories before it was time to go.

For Spring Break we ended up staying here in San Fransokyo.

Back in December, we planned on going to Disneyland, but we decided to cancel it because of what Tadashi was going through.

But we did have some fun, cause we camped out in my backyard. We made s'mores on a new campfire pit that Dad got at the store, we sang songs and we told each other those scary campfire stories.

As the days went, by I watched Hiro's smile coming back, and I was so proud that I was able to help him get back on his feet. And I wasn't alone; we were able to get through it together.

* * *

 **April 9, 2018**

Spring Break ended on April 9th and I had to go back to school.

But they were about to announce who our 2018 Valedictorian and Salutatorian was gonna be.

After school we all anxiously awaited around in the hallway. Then Principal King stepped out of his office holding a piece of paper in his hand. When he got to the bulletin board he pulled out a mini stapler from his pocket and posted it on the board.

While he was walking past me gave me a wink and went back into his office.

Imeidentaly everyone crowed around the bulletin board to see who was gonna be our Valedictorian and Salutatorian. I couldn't see so I had to push my way to the front, and on that very piece of paper under "Valedictorian" was:

 **"Quinn Dianna Elise Lea Michele Corona"**

I screamed with joy in front of everyone. I did it! I really did it! I was valedictorian!

Most of my classmates gave me a pat on the back and congratulated me. I'll be honest, it was nice to see that people were being nice to me for once.

But then Blonde Girl (remember her?) made her way past everyone and she stood right next to me.

Even though she bullied me and we got into a fight. I kind of felt bad for her cause her friends dumped her and her boyfriend (or should I saw ex-boyfriend) cheated on her. I tried to be friendly so I smiled and waved, but she ignored me, and looked at the list, but she looked disappointed after she saw the results.

Under "Salutatorian" was her name:

 **"Priscilla Simcox"**

* * *

 **Wasabi's POV**

Why did you decide to reveal her real name all of a sudden?

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

You'll see.

Anyway, I turned around and I saw that Blonde- I mean Priscilla's ex-friends and her ex-boyfriend were laughing at her and heard one of them say: "She made salutatorian, what a loser!"

I walked up to them and said "Hey salutatorian isn't that bad."

But they laughed at my comment and Brunette Girl said "But she's only second-best her reputation's already ruined, she'll never make it back to the top of the food chain!"

"Yeah, we don't have to follow her drum anymore." Raven-Haired Girl followed.

Then her ex, Quarterback said "I'm so glad my new girlfriend's better than her."

I couldn't take it anymore so I did what I had to do.

"How about you guys stop picking other people for a change?!"

After I said that everyone started looking us and going "Oooooooooooo..."

Raven-Haired Girl pretended to be surprised at my comment "Well, well, Quinn Corona standing up for the class tramp?"

Then Brunette Girl bent her knees to get down to my level and she bopped my nose with her finger as she said "And I thought you were a good girl?"

"I maybe. But I think it's more important to be kind." I told them.

"Oh please." Quarterback told me. "You get nowhere being nice."

"You're just jealous that you're not as popular and appealing as us." Brunette Girl followed.

"You know what?" I said in an unwavering voice.

But they shot me a look that dared me to say something. At this point I was already getting sick of their attitude so I let them have it.

"Stop talking to me like that! Stop talking to everyone like that! I may not be the most popular girl in this school and I may not seem appealing to any of you, but I'm a much better person than someone who feels better about themselves because they make everyone else feel bad! And I'll take that any day!"

The room has grown silent and everyone had their eyes on the three of them who had their cheeks turing red.

"Can you believe what she said to me?!" Brunette Girl said sounding offended as they walked away.

Now that it was over, everyone started to talk amongst themselves again. I turned to the side and noticed that Priscilla was approaching me.

"You know, I don't need anyone fighting my battles." But then her lips curled into a smirk "But I gotta admit, that was pretty awesome."

"They had it coming." I said as I faced her.

Things were starting to get on the right track between me and her, so I decided to continue to the conversation.

"Look, I know we haven't been the best of friends, but if there's anything I could-"

But then she interrupted me "No, it's okay. I can take care of myself."

Suddenly her phone rang and she picked it up to see who was calling her, but once she saw who it was, she had a worried look on her face.

"Sorry, I gotta take this." She told me, and she walked into the school's auditorium.

I know I probably shouldn't have done this, but I decided to follow her. I was kind of starting to worry about her.

I hid behind the curtains and I watched her sit down on a bench by a large grand piano that was in the middle of the stage.

I got a glimpse of what she was doing on her phone. It turned out Priscilla was facetiming her mother, but she kind of looked upset with her daughter.

"Priscilla! Why are you making that face? That is not the face of a winner!" Mrs. Simcox scolded.

"Because...I'm not valedictorian." I could almost feel the fear coming from her.

"WHAT! You mean I hefted all these party supplies to celebrate nothing?!" Then Mrs. Simcox banged her fist on a table. It was so loud that it made her jump.

To try to make things better, Priscilla tried to tell her the good news "But...I'm salutatorian."

Mrs. Simcox still wasn't happy when she hear the news. "Oh no, your father and I didn't raise you to be second best! It's no wonder why your friends left and that mediocre quarterback cheated on you! Don't tell me you lost to that Filipina Freak!"

I can't believe that a grown woman, who happens to be mother, said something like behind my back.

"Uh...um...uh-"

"You did didn't you!" Mrs. Simcox shouted. "I bet your lousy Principal made her valedictorian out of pity!"

"I'm sorry mother." Priscilla said politely.

But her mom shook her head "Oh no, sorry won't fix this! I have done everything in my power for you to make sure no gives you a hard time and that you always stand at the top, and you're telling me you're only salutatorian for graduation behind that Filipina Freak!?"

"I-It's not my fault." She pleaded "She just happened to be smarter than everyone else!"

Mrs. Simcox just gave her a dirty glare and said "Are you saying I'm stupid?"

"No." Priscilla said in a frightened whisper.

"Do I look stupid to you?!" Mrs. Simcox said venomously. Priscilla shook her head at her.

"Good girl. Now as the daughter of a Simcox, you must always think of your social standing. That starts here in San Fransokyo and reaches all over the state of California." Then Mrs. Simcox moved in closer and said "Don't ever forget that, Priscilla. Ever!"

After Mrs. Simcox's temper tantrum was over she hung up. I heard Priscilla whimpering, but then she turned around and faced the keys on the piano. Her fingers started moving across the keys as she sung to herself softly.

 _"If I'm a diamond_

 _Then why do I feel so rough?_

 _I'm as strong as a stone_

 _Even that's not enough_

 _There's something jagged in me_

 _And I've made such mistakes_

 _I thought that diamonds were hard_

 _Though I feel I could break_

 _Would you believe_

 _That I've always wished I could be somebody else?_

 _Yet I can't see_

 _What I need to do to be the girl that I want to be_

 _I've been told my whole life_

 _What to do, what to say_

 _Nobody showed me that_

 _There might be some better way_

 _And now I feel like I'm lost_

 _I don't know what to do_

 _The ground is sinking away_

 _I'm about to fall through_

 _Would you believe_

 _That I've always wished I could be somebody else?_

 _Yet I can't see_

 _What I need to do to be the girl I want to be_

 _To be the girl I want to be"_

I know this might sound weird to most of you. But I kind of felt bad for her. She wanted to change, but she didn't know how and seemed like she could use a friend to help her figure it out.

So I stepped out from behind the curtains "Nice song." I said calling for her attention.

Startled she turned around only to realize that I was right behind her. "Oh it's just you. What do you want? To gloat? Rub in my defeat?"

I shook my head "No. I heard the whole conversation you had with your mother." I walked over to her and I sat down right next to her on the piano bench. "You wanna talk about?"

"What are you gonna do? Tell everybody, so that everyone knows who I really am, a weak little girl who can't stand up for herself." She said wiping away her tears. "I mean it makes sense, everything else has been taken away from me: my friends, my boyfriend, my popularity. Might as well throw away my dignity! You're better than me anyway, you always have been!"

But I shook my head "You know what it was like when I heard the conversation between you and your mother?"

She shook her head.

"The moment when I felt what it was like to walk in your shoes." I replied. "It takes years to build a good reputation, but only seconds to destroy it. Couple of bad choices and you go from the top to the bottom."

I looked into her eyes and I saw tears streaming down her face. "I never meant to hurt anybody."

"I know you didn't." I said nodding my head.

"It's just ever since I was a kid, I've always been told what to do and my family always had high expectations. I wanted to change, I really did but I didn't know how which always frustrated me, so I took it out on their people." Then she looked right at me and said "And then Freshmen of High School came along and you came into my life. I always thought you were better than me, you had real friends, a loving family, and you were a ten year old girl that was smarter than everyone else, and just look at you. I...I...I was always jealous of you, and thought I could never do what you accomplished. And just look at you. You're prettier than me." She said gesturing to me. "So I tried to make you feel bad and I tired to tear you and your friend Hiro down all throughout high school. But I didn't make anything better, I made it worse."

I took her hand and I said "You've lost so much."

She started sniffling "I was captain of the cheerleading squad. I was dating the star quarterback. Whenever I walked down the hallway people would part like The Red Sea. Now, I'm invisible."

"I know High School seems like your whole life right now." I said to her. "But in a few months it's gonna end, and you're gonna go off and do amazing things, Priscilla."

She wiped away her tears. "You think I'll ever get it back?"

I sighed "No."

For a second she looked disappointed at what I said, but I smiled and said "But, I think you might get something even better." To make it better I gestured to her "And look at you, you're beautiful and if your old friends and your ex-boyfriend can't see that, then they're idiots."

And then I looked at a smile coming over her face.

"I mean come on, your Priscilla Simcox right? Those people didn't move part when you walked the hall, you moved them with attitude."

She laughed at my comment, but she asked me something "I don't understand. Why would you want to be friends with me after the way I've treated you?"

"Because, I believe that people aren't bad, they just make bad decisions." I said. "My point is, you need to stop pretending to be somebody you're not. It's not up to your parents to decide your destiny, that's all YOUR decision."

"Thank you, Quinn, and I'm so sorry about everything." Priscilla said as she got up from the bench. "You're actually pretty cool and what you did at Krei Tech with your friends was amazing."

"Thanks." I said flattered.

Yeah, instead of being "traditional superheroes," we went all "Tony Stark," so everyone knows we were the ones that saved Krei Tech Headquarters. Apparently Fred isn't a "keeping secrets kind-of-guy"and he won't stop blabbering about what we did to everyone in San Fransokyo.

"So how's your friend, Tadashi?" She asked.

I took a deep breath and said "Uh...he's still in a coma. The doctors said there is a possibility that he might never...he might never wake up."

Priscilla had a guilt ridden look on her face. "I'm so sorry."

But then suddenly I heard a voice say "Quinn!" I turned around and I saw Principal King came running into the auditorium and he hopped onto the stage.

"Principal King?" I asked as I got off of the bench.

"I just gotta call from your parents." He told me. "They're on their way to pick you up right now. It's an emergency!"

I was already worried about what he said.

"What happened?" I asked.

Principal King took a deep breathe in and said "It's your friend, Tadashi. He's running out of time."

* * *

 **(A/N): So yeah, I'm back from the party I told you about. I was supposed to upload this chapter before I went, but I didn't have any time.**

 **But don't worry I'm working on the next chapter right now and it might come out on Tuesday, or on Wednesday before I leave for my vacation.**

 **I suggest you get your Kleenex, wine, and ice cream ready.**

 **Songs Featured:**

 **It's Quite Uptown From Hamilton**

 **The Wind Beneath My Wings By Bette Midler**

 **The Girl That I Want To Be (A Parody of The Pony That I Want To Be From My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic)**


	27. Sometimes It Snows In April

**(A/N): Alright, this is one of the moments I have been waiting for ever since I started writing this story so {*takes a deep*} here we go...**

 **Everyone get your Kleenex, wine, and ice cream ready!**

 **I apologize if any of the medical stuff is inaccurate. I'm only in high school, I'm not a doctor.**

 **Also there is a really cute moment here between GoGo and Quinn.**

 **(I also threw in a reference to the Steven Universe episode: Too Many Birthdays, Brave, Tarzan, Monster's Inc., and Shrek 2)**

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

As we got out of the car and grabbed Dad's guitar from the trunk. Mom, Dad, and I quickly ran into the hospital where Hiro, Aunt Cass, and the rest of the gang were waiting for us.

The nine of us ran as fast as we could all the way up to the fourth floor. Right away we saw Dr. Yang.

"Where is he?" Aunt Cass asked her. "WHERE IS MY NEPHEW?!"

"Come with me." She instructed and she led us to his room, Room 4032.

She opened the door and we looked at what we saw in horror. Tadashi had an oxygen mask on and there were a bunch of doctors crowding him.

"What happened to him?" Honey asked.

Dr. Yang took in a deep breath and said "He hit a Code Blue."

We all gasped at what we heard. "We tried everything, but nothing seemed to work. I'm sorry but, he doesn't have much time left."

The other doctors moved out of the way "We'll give you guys some privacy." One of them said and they all exited the room.

Once they left my Dad got his guitar out and started tuning it.

GoGo sat down on a chair while Wasabi and Fred sat up against the wall on the right side of the room and Aunt Cass sat down on a chair by the foot of the bed.

I looked over at Honey who was holding Tadashi's right hand as tight as she could, I watched the tears streaming down her face. "Tadashi, please don't do this to me. Please." She wept.

I walked over to the left side of the room and I held Tadashi's left hand as tight as I could, it was gonna be the last time I was ever gonna hold it.

Even though he couldn't hear me, I said to him "You used to this to me Tadashi, remember? Whenever I got scared you used to hold my hand to calm me down...and...and tell me everything was gonna be okay."

I decided to tell him I was Class 2018's valedictorian. "Uh...I just wanted to let you know that I made valedictorian. I just...I just wanted to let you know about that before...before...you...you..."

I started tearing up just looking at him. He was suffering. I knew crying wasn't going to save him, but I didn't want to hold it in anymore. So I just broke down in front of everyone.

"OH TADASHI!" I cried out, and I held his hand close to my heart and sobbed.

I wanted him to wake up. I wanted him to alive and well. I wanted him to squeeze my hand and tell me everything was gonna be okay, just like old times.

Everyone was about to come over and comfort me, but I stopped them. I did the best I could to fight back the tears. I wanted to make Tadashi's last moments special, just for him.

I took a deep breath before I spoke. "Tadashi I just wanted to let you know...that...that I...I love you." I sniffled and I felt my eyes tearing up again, but I continued. "Despite you being my former crush and one of my good friends, you was more than that. You were like a big brother to me. A Kuya. You were always there for me, for all of us, and I will forever be greatful for that."

I was almost done talking but then I told him "I wanted you to live, I wanted you to fight, but... if you wanna leave it's okay. It's...it's okay. You're gonna be in a place where your parents are waiting for you...and...there's no more fear, no more pain, no more suffering. You'll be happy." I felt my voice breaking, it was really difficult to say that. "And I...I just want to tell you not to worry about us, cause I know we'll see each other again one day."

Then I pressed my lips against his hand. "You can let go, Tadashi. You can let go." I whispered.

I felt my someone touching my shoulder. I turned around and saw my Dad, who finished tuning his guitar and my Mom was right next to him.

"Ready to do this?" He asked.

I nodded my head. Mom and Dad got closer to the bed and the three of us stood together side by side.

"Hey Tadashi." Dad said. "We...we knew how much you loved music...so...so...we..."

I looked into their eyes. Mom already had tears streaming down her face and Dad looked like he was trying not to cry.

"We just wanted to sing you a song before you go." Mom tried wiping away her tears but she couldn't stop crying.

"I was supposed to sing _Sometimes It Snows In April_ at your memorial, but I didn't." I told him "I was scared cause I thought I was gonna have a breakdown infront of everyone. But I regretted it ever since, I knew how much you loved to hear me sing and I thought I let you down."

Then my Dad reached his hand to touch Tadashi's. "And Tadashi, I want to thank you. It took a lot of guts to save your brother. I...I never really got to tell you this much, but you were always like a son to me." And there was a long pause and I watched the tears coming out of Dad's eyes. "You reminded me so much of your Mom and Dad. You had your father's looks and you had your mother's heart, if they were here right now they would have been proud of you."

Before we started singing. Hiro walked up to us. "Can I join you?" He asked. "This is one of my favorite Prince songs."

The three of us smiled, Mom put her arm around him and said "Sure you can sweetie, there's always room for one more."

I scooted over so I could get closer to Hiro and I held his hand. Back at the memorial, I did the same thing, but he pulled himself away. Now we get to start all over.

This time he looked at me with his brown eyes and smiled. I smiled back at him and I gave Dad the signal.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Eugene started strumming the strings on his guitar, while Molly, Hiro, and Quinn were humming.

 **Eugene:** _"Tracy died soon after a long fought civil war_

 _Just after I'd wiped away his last tear_

 _I guess he's better off than he was before_

 _A whole lot better off than the fools he left here_

 _I used to cry for Tracy 'cause he was my only friend_

 _Those kind of cars don't pass you every day_

 _I used to cry for Tracy 'cause I wanted to see him again_

 _But sometimes, sometimes life ain't always the way"_

 **Eugene (with Hiro, Quinn, and Molly):** _"Sometimes it snows in April_ _  
_ _Sometimes I feel so bad, so bad_ _  
_ _Sometimes I wish life was never ending_ _  
_ _And all good things, they say, never last"_

 **Eugene:** _"I often dream of heaven and I know that Tracy's there_ _  
_ _I know that he has found another friend_ _  
_ _Maybe he's found the answer to all the April snow_ _  
_ _Maybe one day I'll see my Tracy again"_

 **Eugene (with Hiro, Quinn, and Molly):** _"Sometimes it snows in April_ _  
_ _Sometimes I feel so bad, so bad_ _  
_ _Sometimes I wish that life was never ending_ _  
_ _But all good things, they say, never last_

 _All good things they say, never last_ _  
_ _And love, it isn't love until it's past"_

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

When the song was over I saw Mom and Dad wiping away their tears.

But then I looked at Hiro who's eyes were getting misty as he was looking straight at his brother.

Then he turned back at us and said "Can I talk to him please, just the two of us."

We all nodded our heads. I walked over to the right side of the room and backed up against the wall. Honey let go of Tadashi's hand and she walked over to Wasabi and Fred. While Mom, Dad, and Aunt Cass moved over to a corner in the room.

With us out of the way Hiro took Tadashi by the hand and gave him one sad look. "I don't understand...I...I...l..."

He couldn't hold back the tears anymore "Tadashi, I'm sorry, this all my fault. I should have listened to you, I never should have gone to that bot-fight. I'm the one who brought us here, everything's been my fault." Hiro wept. "I did this to you, to us."

He knelt down beside Tadashi and he held his hand tightly as he sobbed.

"You've always been there for me. You've never given up on me." but when he said that I heard his voice breaking.

"Tadashi, you are my hero. Everything I am, and everything hoped to be was because of you. You were the one that helped Aunt Cass raise me, and to me you were more than a brother, you were like a father to me...and...and...you always believed in me. I...I was your something to believe in. You still loved me no matter what. I...I...I just want you back Niichan. Please."

But then suddenly the monitor started going _"Beep...Beep...Beep...BEEEEEEEEP!"_

We all were shocked at what we were seeing. Honey gasped and shook her head "No. Please, no!"

Hiro shook his head in disbelief "No...no...NO!NO! NO!

Aunt Cass ran up to the door to open it and shouted "DR. YANG HELP!"

Dar. Yang and the other doctors came running into the room with a defibrillator.

"Stay calm everyone. I think we found a solution." She told us. "If we do this right, we could save him."

Hiro took a step back and he ran over to Aunt Cass who held him as tight as she could.

One of the doctors rubbed the two pads together. "Charge at 200." Dr. Yang said and then another did so. "CLEAR!"

They shocked him but there was no response.

"Again, at 300." She said. "CLEAR!"

Tadashi was shocked again, but there was still no response.

"Come on." Dr. Yang mumbled as we were all freaking out.

"TADASHI PLEASE!" Honey yelled.

But suddenly the monitor made a loud _BEEEEEEEEP_ sound. The doctors stopped shocking him and they put the defibrillator down. Dr. Yang pulled out her stethoscope and placed it on his heart, hoping there would be a heartbeat.

But then she looked back at us and she shook her head.

She pulled out a notepad and said "Time of death: April 9th 2018, 4:50 PM."

Tadashi was gone. I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it.

Hiro pulled himself away from Aunt Cass and screamed "NO! NO! NO!"

I threw my hands over my mouth and shook my head in disbelief.

Aunt Cass let out a bloodcurdling scream and she fell to her knees and sobbed. Mom and Dad put their arms around her as tears fell from their eyes.

I looked over at Wasabi and Fred who were sitting on the floor with tears rushing down their faces trying to comfort Honey who cried hysterically.

Dr. Yang took off the oxygen mask and she was about to pull the blanket over Tadashi's body, but Hiro quickly ran up to her and screamed "NO!"

Hiro threw himself onto Tadashi and buried his head into his brother's chest as he sobbed.

I slide down the wall, with tears streaming down my face. This was real. This was actually happening.

Tadashi was gone. I had to face the pain again. I placed my hand on my heart, it felt like it was sinking and it hurt so much.

We didn't want this to happen, not again. But this was life's plan for him.

Even though I was three at the time, I remeber during Mr. and Mrs. Hamada's funeral when Tadashi went up to give out his eulogy. I remember him saying that he wanted his parents back and he wished he could just be with them, now he can be.

They say that if you really love someone, you would let them go. But a part of me didn't want this. I loved Tadashi, but I wanted to hold on to him. I couldn't...I wasn't ready to let him go.

Just then I felt someone touching my shoulder. I looked up and to see it was GoGo. She kneeled down to get to my level. I looked into her eyes and I noticed she had tears falling down her eyes.

Without thinking, I just threw my arms over her and burried my head in her shirt as I sobbed. I felt her hands trying to stroke my hair.

"It's alright Quinn, it's gonna be alright." She said through her tears, and then suddenly I heard her singing to me.

 _"Come stop your crying_

 _It will be alright_

 _Just take my hand_

 _Hold it tight_

 _I will protect you_

 _From all around you_

 _I will be here_

 _Don't you cry"_

But that song only made me think of him, I knew how much he loved it.

"TADASHI!" I cried loudly as I burried my head deeper into GoGo's shirt staining the cloth with my tears.

I felt her arms wrapping around me, hugging me back and she started rocking me back and forth.

"I know Quinn, I know." She said trying to soothe me. But then she put to fingers under my chin and lifted my head up slightly. "But he's in a better place now." She whispered. "He's in a better place."

I leaned my head onto GoGo's chest as she was running her finger through my hair and I looked over at Hiro who was still crying over Tadashi's lifeless body.

"No please. Please don't leave me." Hiro pleaded.

"Watashi wa anata wo aishite imasu niichan."

Then he placed a gentle kiss onto Tadashi's forehead before burried himself into his chest again.

What Hiro said broke my heart and brought tears to my eyes, I turned to GoGo and I burried my head into her chest again. I knew exactly what he said.

"I love you big brother."

* * *

 **(A/N): {*Quickly wipes away a tear with a Klenex tissue, then takes a bite out of a Mickey Mouse ice cream bar, and takes a sip out of some grape juice.*}**

 **What, I'm only sixteen, I'm not old enough to drink yet.**

 **Okay before you guys kill me or throw your rotten tomatoes at me. I just gotta tell you something.**

 **THIS CHAPTER ISN'T OVER YET!**

 **Go ahead keep reading, cause I think you're gonna like this next part.**

* * *

 **Tadashi's POV**

I didn't know where I was, but it looked like some sort of tunnel but it was filled with fog, but I saw a bright light at the end.

The last thing I remebered was saving Hiro from Professor Callaghan, only to be thrown into a bunch of concrete walls.

In the distance I heard a faint voice saying my name: "Tadashi. Tadashi." Over and over again.

I felt the urge to follow it, when I got closer and closer it became more clear. It was the sound of a female's voice and it sounded familiar.

I knew exactly who it was.

"Mom?"

 _'Wait...if Mom was here, does that mean-'_

"Dad?"

I looked around for my parents. Then out of the fog I saw them.

They looked just like how I saw them years ago when we burried them. Dad was wearing a white suit and Mom was wearing a white satin gown with her hair in bun.

After many years, I finally got to see again. I was happy, but I was confused?

"Where am I?" I asked.

Mom and Dad looked at each other and sighed. They looked back at me.

"This is kind of the midpoint between death and life." Dad explained.

After Dad told me that, I was shocked.

"Wait...I-I-I'm dead?"

They both gave me a sad look and nodded their heads.

"You suffered from major headtrauma and you were in a coma for a month. You died a few minutes ago." Dad explained.

But then Mom walked up to me said "But Tadashi, we're here to send you back."

"Send me back? But we're finally together." I questioned.

"I know we are." Dad said to them. "But you just look."

I turned around and in the there was-what seemed to be a portal.

It looked like some sort of hospital, but as soon as I saw everyone, it broke my heart.

Aunt Cass was crying hysterically with Mr. and Mrs. Corona holding her as tears fell from their eyes.

Honey was hugging Wasabi and Fred and the three of them were crying.

GoGo had tears coming out of her eyes while she was holding Quinn as she sobbed.

Then I looked over Hiro and the look on his face broke my heart. He was crying over my now dead body and I heard him say: "Watashi wa anata wo aishite imasu niichan."

He loves me.

After he said that I realized that Mom and Dad were right, I wasn't ready to die yet.

I wanted to live.

I wanted to see Hiro go to college.

I wanted to see Quinn graduate High School and I wanted to see her get into college.

I wanted to graduate from SFIT with the rest of my friends.

I wanted to marry Honey Lemon

I wanted to see Hiro and the rest of the gang get married.

I wanted to see their kids and I wanted to have kids myself and I wanted to be somebody's uncle.

And most importantly, I just want to be with Hiro again. He already lost me once. It's too soon for me leave again.

I turned back to Mom and Dad. The answer was clear.

"I have to go back." I told them. "Hiro needs me."

Mom and Dad smiled.

"You know, what you did for Hiro was so brave." He said.

Then Mom walked up to me and started caressing my cheek, I looked into her eyes and I saw tears coming out "Look at you, you're all grown up."

Dad walked up right next to her and said "We've been watching you, and we want to thank you for taking care of your brother for us."

"We're so proud of you. Both of you" Mom followed.

I was about to walk towards the portal, but then I looked back at Mom and Dad.

"Go Tadashi. This is your second chance." Dad said.

"Go live your life. Take care of Hiro, help your Aunt Cass with the café, set things right with Quinn, graduate from college, get married to Honey Lemon, have kids and watch them grow up." Mom said.

Before I went back, I ran up to Mom and Dad and gave them both a big hug.

"I love you guys." I told them, after we let go of each other and I started walking towards the portal, before I stepped through, I looked back and I said "No matter where I go, you'll always be my mother and father."

With tears in her eyes, Mom replied. And you'll always be in my heart."

I turned my head back to the portal and took a deep breathe.

 _'This is for you Hiro.'_

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

Suddenly we all heard the monitor beeping normally again.

We all got up from the floor and turned our heads towards Tadashi, all except Hiro who was still sobbing over his brother's chest.

I heard him breathing and his hand started moving and he started stroking Hiro's hair spiky black hair. He felt it and he lifted up his head

Slowly I walked towards the bed to get a closer look.

 _'What's going on? What's happening?'_

"Tadashi?" Aunt Cass asked as she stopped crying, she quickly ran up to him "Can you hear me? Are you awake?" She asked, hopeful.

I didn't know if I could believe it or not. This isn't possible.

Then suddenly Tadashi slowly opened his eyes and smiled as he looked at Hiro. "Hey Kuncklehead."

Hiro gasped out of excitement.

"Tadashi!" Hiro exclaimed as he threw his arms around him and Tadashi wrapped his arms around him, hugging him back

I couldn't believe it, Tadashi's alive!

"You came back." He whispered.

Tadashi smiled "Of course I back." And then he planted a gentle kiss on Hiro's forehead.

Aunt Cass came over and she gave him a hug, she seemed happy to see him, but by the look on her face she seemed confused "W-W-What happened? How did you-"

But Tadashi cut her off "Well, if there is anyone to thank, it's Mom and Dad."

"What?" Aunt Cass asked arching an eyebrow.

"Okay, you're probably not going to believe me."

But Dad put his shoulder reassured him "It's okay buddy, what ever it is you can tell us." He said.

"I was in a tunnel. Heading for this warm white light, and I swear Mom and Dad were there" He explained.

"And they looked GOOD!" Tadashi laughed and we did too but then he continued and he looked at Hiro "And they told me to turn around because Hiro needs you."

Then suddenly Tadashi looked at me and he froze for a second.

He must of remebered what happened that night before the Krei Tech Headquarters Incident.

The guilt I felt came back and I knew what I had to do, I had to apologize.

I sat down on the bed right next to him and I told him "Tadashi, when I said those things to you I didn't mean it, I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just-"

But then he reached his arms out and he pulled me into a hug. I missed it, I missed being held in his arms.

"No Quinn, if there is anyone who should apologize, it's me, I was the one that hurt you. I didn't mean it." said to me.

"Wait you did that?" Dad asked Tadashi.

Tadashi looked at him nervously and he nodded his head "I did Mr. Corona, but ever since then I regretted what I did and I'm sorry about it. I didn't know any better." Then he took a deep breath and said "If you want you can hurt me back, because I deserve it after all of the trouble I have caused."

Tadashi started looking even more nervous but he still continued to speak. "I was naïve and foolish. I should listened to all of you, I should have thought about how everyone would have felt, before I ran into that building."

But then Dad wrapped his arms around Tadashi, hugging him.

Tadashi seemed confused at what was happening "Uh...Mr. Corona?"

"I should have hugged you more, Tadashi. You were always like a son to me, and I always saw your parents in you everyday."

After he said that Tadashi smiled, but then he looked at me. Tadashi let go of Dad and he said to me "Hey Quinn, back at the warehouse, I heard you say that you had a crush on me."

"W-W-What?" My heart was beating like crazy and I started sweating. I can't believe he remebered that. "Tadashi, I was seven...I-"

But then suddenly he leaned forward and he gave me a kiss...ON THE CHEEK!

And you thought it was on the lips.

Okay I'll admit, it was kind of cute and it did feel kind of nice, and it did calm me down a little bit, but I didn't feel anything when he kissed my cheek.

My cheeks started turning red and everyone was laughing including Hiro, but Honey, Mom and Aunt Cass thought it was cute and they went "Aw..."

I rubbed my cheek and smiled "Okay, I admit it I did, but I was seven."

Tadashi just laughed at it and said "Yeah, and I guess you probably don't feel the same way anymore."

I shook my head "No. Not anymore, to me, you were like a big brother."

Then my head glanced over at Honey Lemon. "But-"

I grabbed Honey's hand and I put it in Tadashi's.

"I think you two make a better couple."

There was silence for a moment but then Honey threw her arms and hugged him.

"I thought I lost you." Honey said and Tadashi frowned.

"You're never going to lose me. I'm here to stay. Honey, I love you and I want to stay here with you. Someday I'm gonna marry you and we're gonna live in a little shoebox apartment together, and raise a family and grow old together." He said.

Honey let go of him and Tadashi reached out his hand to caress Honey's cheek. They looked each other in the eyes. Tadashi smiled at her. He was about to lean in to kiss her lips but then they froze.

Tadashi started staring at us.

I wondered why for a second, but then I remembered what Honey told us back at the memorial: _"Tadashi was my boyfriend. There I said it. He asked me out last year and we have been secretly dating, we were supposed to tell you guys after the Showcase."_

Tadashi looked at Honey who nodded her head and the both of them turned to the rest of us. Tadashi took a deep breath and said "Guys, we're sorry we didn't tell you about us."

"We thought it was best that we didn't tell you guys because we thought our relationship was going to ruin our friendship with you guys." Honey followed.

"Please don't be mad at us." Tadashi begged.

Hiro, The gang, and I shook our heads.

"We're not mad." Wasabi said.

"But next time, no more secrets." Fred followed.

"From now on, we're going to tell each other everything." GoGo said to them.

But then Tadashi started looking around the room as if somebody was missing.

"Hey where's Baymax?" He asked.

After he said his name, there was silence and Hiro lowered his head. Tadashi seemed shocked.

"W-W-What happened to him?"

Hiro took a deep breath "Tadashi the reason why Professor Callaghan was after Krei was because he wanted to avenge his daughter. A few months ago Krei was working on a teleportation experiment called Project Silent Sparrow and they used Callaghan's daughter as the test pilot, but then everything went haywire and they ended up losing her in the accident." Hiro explained.

"So he just used me to get back at Krei?" Tadashi asked.

Hiro nodded his head and he continued "But during the Krei Tech Incident Baymax found out that Callaghan's daughter was alive and she was stuck inside the portal so Quinn and I volunteered to go and rescue her. We were able to save her but Baymax was damaged by the debris...and...and...and..."

Know that Hiro couldn't continue, I had to explain the rest to Tadashi. "The portal was about to collapse and Baymax had to use his armor's rocket fist to get us out of the portal, but that meant we had to leave him behind."

I looked at Hiro who was starting to cry again. "I'm sorry Tadashi. I knew how much he meant to you."

But Tadashi opened up his arms and Hiro came running into them. Hiro cried into his brother's shoulder, but Tadashi tried to soothe him. "It's okay Hiro. I could always build another Baymax."

Hiro shook his head as he wiped away his tears. "No Tadashi, if you built another Baymax, it won't be the same. We lost his chip. All of his memories, all of the things we taught him, his personality, all of the things that made hims special, they're all gone."

But then I remembered something, so I looked at the gang and they all nodded their heads.

"Actually guys, we have a surprise for you." I told Hiro and Tadashi.

"You do?" They both asked in unison.

I nodded my head "Close your eyes."

The two of them did what I asked them to do. Immediately Wasabi ran out of the room and a few seconds later he came back carrying Baymax's little charging station.

"Okay. Open your eyes." I commanded.

Following orders, Hiro and Tadashi opened their eyes and looked straight at the charging station.

"SURPRISE!" The five of us shouted flashing jazz hands at them.

Indeed they were both surprised "Quinn, guys is that-"

"Sorry it took so long guys." Wasabi told them.

Then Fred showed them his bandaged up hands. "There was a lot of wood to go through."

Hiro didn't know what to say "How did you..."

"Plum and I found Baymax's chip inside his rocket fist." I confirmed.

Honey went over and she put her hand on my shoulder "Quinnie contacted us right away and we helped rebuild him."

"You know it only works if you say, 'you-know-what.'" GoGo told them.

Hiro hopped out of Tadashi's bed and took a deep breath. I crossed my fingers, we have been on this for weeks and all hoped and prayed that is was gonna work.

"Ow." Hiro said.

Then charging station opened and the soft, familiar shape that we have come to love inflated right infront of us.

"I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion. Hello, Hiro." Baymax said.

Hiro smiled and he hugged his old friend.

"Hey." Tadashi said calling for their attention. He opened up his arms and said "Can I get a hug too?"

Hiro and Baymax shuffled over to Tadashi where he joined in on the hug.

Hiro looked back at us "Thank you guys, so much."

"You guys are the best." Tadashi followed.

"Aw..." Honey cooed "GROUP HUG!"

The gang, Aunt Cass, Mom, Dad, and I ran over to Hiro, Tadashi, and Baymax and we joined in for a group hug.

"Now the gang's officially back together." I said with a smile.

We all let go of Baymax and Honey stayed by Tadashi's side.

"Now where were we?" Honey asked taping her chin. Then Tadashi laughed and Honey said "Oh I think I remember."

She threw her arms around Tadashi's neck and she pressed her lips against his, kissing him.

Tadashi smiled "Not bad Honey Lemon." He said. "Not bad at all." And then he kissed her right back.

Everyone clapped and cheered for them, while Hiro and I smiled, but then I looked at him.

I thought about what GoGo said: _"From now on, we're going to tell each other everything."_

How long I could keep this secret from him?

* * *

 **(A/N): Congratulations! You've reached the end of this chapter!**

 **So how much ice cream did you finish?**

 **Anyway this story isn't over yet. Will still have three more chapters to go.**

 **Chapter 28, is going to be about Priscilla (Blonde Girl) and how she is going to handle her mom, and Quinn and Plum are gonna visit Callaghan in prison.**

 **Chapter 29 is going to be about Quinn's graduation and Quinn and Hiro might finally confess their feelings to each other.**

 **Then after that it's the Epilogue and The Grand Finale!**

 **Also now that Tadashi is officially back, let to me tell you what I have planned for him in the sequel.** **Honey Lemon's Dad shows up and Tadashi is trying to ask Honey's father's permission to marry her. But her dad doesn't really like him and Honey's dad is a little uptight and judge mental. I was also thinking that maybe Honey's dad could be the CEO of a company that is on the verge of going bankrupt and since Honey is his only child, he wants her to marry someone rich so he could save the company, so he doesn't like Tadashi, because he thinks he won't provide anything to his business. So in order to break them up Honey's Dad calls up a boy who was Honey's childhood friend who is the son of Business Woman and he tries to set them up and Tadashi gets jealous. Honey's father is named Eduardo Castillo and he's voiced by Jose Luis Roderiguez (who is Genesis Rodriguez, the voice of Honey Lemon's father in real life) and her childhood friend is named Antonio Sanchez and he's voiced by Oscar Issac (Poe Dameron from Star Wars: The Force Awakens). And yes Honey's mother is alive and she will be in this story, I'm still working on her character.**

 **By the way I'm going back to school on September 7** **th** **{*gulp*}, so I apologize if these chapters come in a little slow, they're pretty tough on you when you're a Junior (but I'm gonna try to update this weekend or the weekend after that).**

 **Also sorry this chapter took so long, I kind of cried a little bit while writing it.**

 **By the way, I had a great time in California (and Nevada).**

 **On August 17 and 18, I stayed at my Aunt's house in Las Vegas, and I got to see the water light show the have over at Bellagio.**

 **Then on August 19, we drove all the way to California, and we made it there by nighttime. I didn't get to go Universal Studios, but I did stop by CityWalk.**

 **Then on August 20** **th** **, I went to Disneyland and they were celebrating their 60** **th** **Anniversary. I also got to see Mickey's Magical Map. I've seen on YouTube plenty of times, but it's better if you watch it in person. Also I got to ride on the Alice In Wonderland Ride (not the teacup one), and the Rodger Rabbit Ride. I also got to see Ariel, Cinderella, and Snow White in the Royal Hall where you can meet the Disney Princesses. I also got to see Toon Town as well (they tore it down in Orlando, but that was the biggest mistake ever).**

 **Then on August 21** **st** **, I went to Venice High School, which is the school where they shot the movie Grease, but I didn't go to the school where shot the dance scene. I also got to see Beverly Hills and the Hollywood Walk of Fame, but to be honest, the Walk of Fame wasn't as glamorous as I thought it was gonna be. It was more like Time Square.**

 **Then on August 22** **nd** **, I went to Disney's California Adventure. And yes I did get to see the Frozen show at the Hyperion Theatre, it actually really wasn't that bad, and the guy that was playing Hans looked a lot like Santino Fontana. I also got to see Car's Land (aka Radiator Springs) and it did look really accurate to the film. Oh and I also got to meet Nick and Judy from the movie Zootopia, Judy gave me hug and Nick gave a kiss (now I think I love them even more). Oh I also took my three year old brother to see Anna and Elsa, oh and then I told them I was the big sister and then they started asking me if I have powers, but I said: "No, I'm completely ordinary." (See what I did there.) Oh I also went to the Animator's Academy and I drew Baymax (you can see him on my DeviantArt).**

 **Then on August 23** **rd** **I went to go see the Hello Kitty café at Irvine Plaza. I also stopped by a book store and I found a Big Hero 6 bookmark.**

 **Then on August 25** **th** **(my birthday) I got to see LEGOLAND, it was actually really cute and we ate dinner at a crab restaurant.**

 **Then for the next few days I went to my parent's high school reunion. I also got to see Suicide Squad and I actually really liked it, and I kind of have a girl crush on Margot Robbie now.**

 **I also have some pretty big news.** **I heard my school is doing High School Musical (which is of my favorite childhood movies) for the school musical and the part I really want to get is Kelsi who if you have seen the movie is the mousey but talented composer who is writing for her school's winter musical, I've tried auditioning for school musicals before but I was scared, but this year I'm planning to change that. Also since I'm a Junior it's possible that they might cast me as her. I also need help picking my audition song, but I don't want to sing anything that is over used (like Defying Gravity or Don't Rain On My Parade). I want something that fits Kelsi's character. So if have any suggestions, feel free to tell me.**

 **That's all for now. Wish me luck on my first day of school**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **Songs Featured:**

 **Sometimes It Snows In April By Prince**

 **You'll Be In My Heart From Tarzan**


	28. Exposed

**(A/N): Hi guys! No, I'm not dead.**

 **I'm really sorry I haven't posted a chapter, but I'll tell you why I was gone for so long.**

 **Well, I was busy with school (Junior Year is tough) and I was in my school play, which by the way we were doing High School Musical and I got the part as a Skater Dude Extra (I know it's doesn't seem like a big part to you, but the background people are just as important as the main characters and I had of fun). I was also working on the posters which are going to be posted around the auditorium when the show comes. I posted them on DeviantArt.**

 **Okay everyone here's the next chapter. Two more chapters and it's already the end.**

 **Trigger Warning: Child Abuse and Suicide Attempts**

* * *

 **Quinn's POV**

Tadashi stayed in the hospital for the next few days. The doctors wanted to make sure he fully healed before they let him go.

Once he discharged from the hospital our little superhero team returned and we became crime-fighting heroes, but this time Tadashi was fighting with us.

For Tadashi, Hiro built him a suit that was primarily in orange with green accents and black armor, with black clothing underneath that covers most of his body up, along with steel-toe orange boots.

Thanks to us, crime over the city of San Fransokyo disappeared over night.

However at school, I noticed that Priscilla was acting strange. After we became friends, we started eating lunch together, but I noticed she's been coming into school with bruises and cuts on her arms and legs. If someone asked her what happened, she would just say she got into accident or something like that.

But I soon realized the truth.

It was around the last week of April, and I decided to throw a movie night at my house. Hiro, Tadashi, Baymax, Priscilla, and the rest of the gang were coming over.

The gang arrived right on time, but Priscilla said she was running late. So we just sat around the house waiting for her.

I was coming out of the bathroom to wash my hands. But I started walking down the hallway to get to the stairs, I noticed that the door to the guest room was left partially opened.

Being curious, I leaned in a little closer to see what was going on in there.

Through the door, I saw Tadashi and Honey sitting down on the bed. Tadashi had his shirt off, exposing his scar covered back.

Honey was behind him staring at the scars on his back, with her fingers tracing over the scars.

"Do they hurt?" She asked.

"No." He replied. "Not anymore."

I let out a sigh.

Things between Tadashi and Honey have seemed to patch up. They were back together, and that's the way it should be.

But I couldn't get Hiro out of my head.

I still hadn't told Hiro about how I felt. A part of me wanted to tell him, but another part of me was terrified.

Just look at Tadashi and Honey. They looked like a perfect couple, and they almost looked like the embodiment of true love.

And just look at my parents they've been together ever since High School.

I thought I wasn't going to be good enough for him either. Hiro's special, he's been building robots, he graduated High School when he was thirteen, and he got accepted into SFIT, one of the most elites schools in the world.

But what I was afraid of the most was this: What if it ruins our friendship?

We just spent months apart from each other and we almost had our friendship destroyed twice. What would happen?

I walked down the stairs, then suddenly I heard the doorbell ringing. I was about to open the door, but Baymax insisted that he would do it for me.

"Quinn, your friend is here." He called.

And you guessed it Priscilla was standing right there, but she was wearing, sneakers, baggy grey sweatshirt and matching sweatpants. Usually she would dress up girly with pastel colors, and to make things even stranger she was wearing sunglasses even though it was already nighttime.

"I-I'm so glad you came over." I said trying to cover up my concerns.

But she just nodded her head and she made her way over to the living room and she sat down on the floor.

The rest of the gang didn't say anything when she came in. They all weren't to keen on the idea of me being friends with one of my former bullies, especially GoGo and Hiro.

Just then Honey came walking down the stairs, with Tadashi (who was putting his shirt back on) right behind her.

Honey smiled and waved "Hi Priscilla!" She said cheerily.

But again Priscilla just nodded at her not saying a word.

The only one that was happy about the whole "Priscilla being my friend thing" was Honey Lemon, and she's glad that she learned her lesson.

Anyway, we were watching that Bette Midler movie, Beaches (Plum suggested it cause she wanted Hiro to see how great it is). While ieveryone had their eyes glued to the screen, I was looking at Priscilla. She hadn't said a word all night.

But then when "The Wind Beneath My Wings" scene started playing. I noticed Priscilla slowly started to take off her sunglasses to wipe away a tear, but then Baymax turned his head towards her and said: "Priscilla, it appears you have a bruise on your eye."

Everyone quickly turned their heads towards her. Plum, who was next to the remote immediately stopped the movie and Fred turned on the lights so we could all get a good look at her.

Priscilla covered her face with her hands and her baggy sleeves. She shook her head begging "No. Please stop staring at me!"

GoGo crawled over and tried to put her hands down, but Priscilla pushed her away but then her sleeves feel down to her elbows, revealing bruises on her forearm.

We finally got to see it. Indeed there was a bruise on her eye and there were bruises on her arms.

"Priscilla, what happened?" I asked.

"I...uh..."

She was hesitating, I knew something was up.

"Don't lie to me." I told her.

Tears started streaming down her face she took a deep breath and said "My Mom beats me."

We all gasped at what we heard. "How long has this been happening?" Tadashi asked.

"Ever since Quinn became valedictorian." She replied with tear-filled eyes. "She hits me because she loves me, I deserve it, I'm the one that did something wrong."

At that moment, I felt like I was responsible, I'm the reason why this is happening.

Honey shook her head "Priscilla, that's not love. That's abuse."

"Priscilla, you can't let your mother keep doing this to you." I told her "Does your father know about all this?"

She hesitated again, but she shook her head "No."

"Where is he?" Fred asked.

"My Dad is a war member of the U.S. Coast Guard, so he isn't around that much and my Mom's the President of the School Board and she did everything in her power to have the whole school turn against me and Quinn."

But then Baymax spoke again "It also appears that you have scars on the back of your forearm."

We all looked at her, but she didn't hesitate she immediately showed us, there were cuts on her arm.

"Priscilla, are those self-harm scars?" I asked.

She nodded her head with her eyes filled with tears.

I shook my head in response "No, cutting yourself won't change anything. Trust me, I know."

But she shook her head "No, I deserve it. I deserve all of this pain. No one cares about me anyway."

"That's not true." I said "I care about you."

"Me too." Honey followed. "We all do."

Tadashi walked up to her and he held her hands "Priscilla, I know how you feel. I've been abused by Professor Callaghan and there were times when I felt like I was alone and there was no where to go." He looked at me and Hiro "But if it wasn't for my friends and my brother, I don't know where I would be. I know it feels scary and you may think that you're the only one that's going through this, but it's not true."

I decided to speak again "And, over the past three months that I've been depressed, I thought about taking by own life, but suicide isn't worth Priscilla. Just remember that there are people out there that care about you and it's a horrible experience for them to go through when you're gone."

Then Plum stood up "You know what, it's time your mother to pay for her crimes."

"What?" We all asked in unison.

"She's the School Board President right? She shouldn't be abusing the students like this." She replied.

Wasabi nodded in agreement "Yeah, San Fransokyo High needs to be safe from her."

Immediately Fred, Tadashi, Honey, Baymax, and I nodded our heads.

I looked over at Hiro and GoGo who seemed uneasy.

"Priscilla, these last 4 years, you and your clique did absolutely nothing but torment and harass me and Quinn." Hiro stated.

GoGo nodded "Exactly, so why should we trust you?"

Priscilla sighed at their comments "Look, you guys have every right to not trust me, and I know I don't deserve your help, but who else can I turn to?"

Hiro still wasn't convinced "Quinn, don't you remember what Priscilla and her friends did to you to and me? They relentlessly bullied and tormented us all throughout high school."

"I know, Hiro." I said as I nodded "But Priscilla really has changed. She really is a nice girl. Besides, she's been through a lot: her dad is in the military, she lost her spot as captain of the cheerleading squad, her friends and boyfriend cheated on her, and worst of all, I found out that her mother has been abusing her." I told him. "When Mrs. Simcox found out that I was valedictorian instead if her daughter, she berated her nonstop. And, it's not just emotional abuse either. Priscilla has been coming to school these last couple of days covered in cuts and bruises, and just recently, her mother gave her a black eye. I've tried to convince her to get help, but she keeps covering up for her mother and just doesn't want to face reality."

Hiro and GoGo looked at each other for a moment and they both nodded their heads.

"Alright, we're in." GoGo smiled.

* * *

 **One Week Later...**

Priscilla found out that her mom and a few of her ex-best friends were coming up with a plot to kidnap me so she could become valedictorian, but that was all the information we need cause we started our graduation rehursal. Mrs. Simcox was there watching and she kept on giving me dirty looks.

I was still working on my speech though. I never thought leaving high school would be this bittersweet. I everyone was finally starting to accept me and I already starting to make new friends.

Oh and my Dad is playing the music for the ceremony and they want me to sing, I had to make up after what happened back at Tadashi's memorial.

During the break, I walked into the halls to get a drink of water. I already heard the footsteps coming towards me, but the plan was already set.

Imediantly I felt two people grabbing my both of my arms and they slammed me on to the ground. Then someone tied a piece of rope around my wrist.

I turned my head around to see it was Brunette Girl, Raven Haried Girl, Quarterback, Running Back, and Tackle.

But then I heard a voice shouting from the distance "QUINN!"

I turned my head to the side and saw Plum running towards me.

I shook my head. 'This couldn't be happening. How could she forget?'

I guess she remembered the plan when she saw me shaking my head and she tried to run back but then Raven Haired Girl stepped on Pulm's tail with her heal and she let out a cry of pain.

"Hey, I know you. You're Quinn Corona's little flea-infested stoogette."

Plum started yanking her tail away and she said "Yes ma'am, am her properly pampered princess! Thank you very much!"

Brunette Girl's lips turned into a smirk and said "Do you know what we do to princesses who step out of their kingdom?"

"You guys can't do anything to her!" Plum warned.

"Well, technically they can." I replied playing along "We are in their territory."

"But, Quinn." Plum continued "You told me these guys were nothing but selfish, immature, cowardly, stupid bullies."

I started getting nervous, so I mumbled "Ixnay on the oopid-stay..."

"Who you calling 'OOPID-STAY'!?" Quarterback yelled.

I was surprised, he knows Pig Latin?

Then Brunette Girl and Raven Girl pinned Plum down while the boys tied her up.

"We've got you now my pretty." Brunette Girl laughed.

"AND YOUR LITTLE KITTY CAT TOO!" Raven Haired Girl followed.

"Plum, it's okay. It's part of the plan." I whispered.

"Excellent work everyone." A familiar voice from the distance called coming towards us.

It was Mrs. Simcox.

"Now let's get going, San Fransokyo Bay is only 30 minutes away."

They were planning to leave me stranded at San Fransokyo Bay. They all lifted Plum and me up off the ground and they carried me out.

"You know, Quinn? You and I are so much alike." Mrs. Simcox said. "Always overlooked, under-appreciated, looked down upon, shut out by those you want to help, and just wanting to be loved by someone...Just think of the potential we both possess. Imagine having so many people, once not even giving a damn about you or your life, kneeling before you and treating you like an empress?"

"So, that's your plan?" I asked "Turn the whole school into a dictatorship!? Is that why you had your daughter and everyone else bully me like that!?"

She nodded her head enthusiastically "Pretty great plan, isn't it?"

I shook my head "It'll never work!"

"Fear always works!" Mrs. Simcox reprimanded "And I'll blackmail every student and teacher in this school to keep it that way!"

As the bullies opened the door, outside were a bunch of police cars. Priscilla, Principal King, my Dad, Hiro, Tadashi, Baymax, the rest of the gang and the other students were all looking at us.

In shock Plum and I were dropped onto the concrete. But luckily my Dad and GoGo were there to set us free.

"There they are." Hiro said pointing at them.

Priscilla did her famous smirk and said to the crowd. "I don't know about the rest of you all, but I spotted several big mistakes. Let's go back and watch my favorite part again, shall we?"

Little did she know we set up hidden cameras around the school and we connected the footage to Baymax.

On his stomach he played video on his stomach. He showed the kidnaping, but there wasn't any audio coming out of the screen, but don't worry we had a backup plan.

Before Priscilla could do anything. Mrs. Simcox tighted her grip around her daughter's arm and I heard her whispering: "I turned the whole school against you once, I can do it again. It's my word against yours!"

Now that I was out from the ropes I walked over to them. "Ooh, actually..."

The Plum stepped forward and she pushed a button on her collar and we heard Mrs. Simcox's voice over "...And I'll blackmail every teacher and student in this school to keep it that way!"

"It's YOUR word against yours." Then GoGo's lips curled into a smirk and said "We got it Yakkity Yak, you laid it out all beautifully."

"It's called a hustle, sweetheart." Plum said sarcastically.

Finally the cops came over and said "Mrs. Simcox you are under arrest for child abuse, and the aggravated assault on a minor." Then they placed handcuffs on her wrist.

I turned around and I noticed that the bullies were put in handcuffs too.

Principal King walked over to them with a disgusted look on his face and said "And as for you five, you all have been held back."

"Held back?!" Tackle asked.

"You all have to take Senior Year all over again."

"WHAT?!" They said shocked.

"But sir-" Raven Haired Girl pleaded, but Principal King's face remained unchanged "I'll see you guys in September."

The police started pushing the five of them into cop cars, but I managed to catch up to them.

"Why did you guys do it?" I asked.

"She made us an offer we couldn't refuse." Running Back replied "Money!"

Then I turned around and I saw Mrs. Simcox trying to fight of a police officer to get away.

"Priscilla, I can't believe you!" She screamed enraged. Then she started gesturing to me and the gang "You're choosing these...these...these confused, insignificant lowlifes? Socializing with _their kind_ is not how you move up in San Fransokyo!"

Immediately Honey and Tadashi wrapped their arms around me. Hiro, Wasabi, Fred, and GoGo started rolling up their sleeves ready for a fight, even Plum looked like she was about to claw her. But my Dad held them back and he was about to say something to Mrs. Simcox, but then Priscilla decided to finally say something

"No mother!"

"Excuse me?!" Mrs. Simcox asked surprised.

"You've spent your life acting like a high horse and raised me to follow in your footprints! At first I thought this was fine, but then I finally realized _I_ wanted something you _don't_ have..." She stated "Friends!"

We all gasped at what we heard.

"That's enough, Priscilla!" Mrs. Simcox reprimanded "Step away from those bozos!"

"Bozos? They are Big Hero 8, and they are my friends! You need to stop calling them such mean and hurtful names!" She told her.

"Everyone will still treat you as an outcast!" Mrs. Simcox said trying to fight back "Everyone will still blame you, and they'll all still call me the good guy!"

"I don't think so. Everyone knows the truth! They can all see who the true good guys are." Priscilla responded "And let me tell you something: A mother is supposed to love, care for, comfort, support, encourage, and protect her children. And you..are not...my mother! You never were!"

Then she turned to the other bullies "As for you guys, I can't believe I ever thought you were my friends. Real friends don't use others to gain popularity, nor do they abandon their friends when one of them needs them."

Finally they all were placed into a police car, but I could hear Mrs. Simcox voice as the car drove away saying "THIS ISN'T OVER! I'll BE BACK!"

I walked over to Priscilla who had a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry if she comes back, we'll be read for her." I told her. I turned to face the rest of the gang. "Right guys?"

"RIGHT!" The seven of them said in unison.

* * *

 **(A/N): Well this was kind of a filler chapter, but the next chapter is when Quinn and Plum visit Callaghan in jail.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Gr8White8359's Uncle who lost with battle to depression.**


	29. Author's Note (PLEASE READ)

**(A/N): Hey guys! I know that I've been gone for a long time and it seems like forever since I updated, and here's my reason why: most of guys probably know this, but recently I've joined my school's drama club and I was apart of three amazing shows, (High School Musical, A Midsummer's Night Dream, and I also did a play with the special education kids in my school) during this school year, so I've gotten really busy trying to balancing out rehearsals and studying for school, but my biggest accomplishment this year was that came out of my shell made a lot of new friends (and I even have a crush now). And honestly since I was so busy during the past few months, I kinda lost interest in Big Hero 6 and I kinda got interested into other stuff, but recently my love for this movie came back.**

 **I've been re-reading Something To Believe In a few days ago, and I wasn't really happy with the end results. I think this story had to many songs that most of them seemed really forced and I kinda thought that the whole switching POV things between all of the characters seemed to confusing as well. The prologue seemed a little too confusing too and there were a lot of things that I wanted to change about my OC, Quinn. Also I was looking over all of my plans for the sequels and I thought that there were to many characters I was putting in and there a bunch of unnecessary subplots that I was planning to put in. I also thought there were a lot of missed opportunities and subplots that could have been explored to make this story better (for example: Quinn's crush on Tadashi, and I feel like Quinn's depression wasn't discussed enough in this story either). I also notice that there were a lot of typos too.**

 **Don't kill me...but I kinda start this story over again. I started this story when I was 14 years old, but now that I'm 16, I feel like my writing has improved a lot more and I wanna see what I could to make this story even better. I'm gonna have to change the story's opening and although this story is still going to be a musical, I'm gonna have to cut out a few songs, I'm also gonna try to cut down on all of the pop culture references. I'm also gonna change GoGo's backstory and I'm also gonna change a few things about Quinn's character. (I'm also gonna cut out a few characters)**

 **This also might be a little risky, but I might make the new story Rated T. This story talks about a lot of serious stuff, like depression and suicide, so I feel like it would work way more better with a T rating, so expect a lot of serious and mature situations in the new story, and don't be surprised if any of the characters saw a few curse words (and I might also include an LGBT character in the sequel).**

 **Anyway, thank you all of reading this. Just so you know for the next few week, I'm going to be taking a bunch of final exams so I can't work on this reboot of Something To Believe In, right away because I'm going to be studying. But I promise that when all of the testing is over, I'll work on it right away.**

 **Thank you!**


End file.
